The List
by lbfan
Summary: Using Hermione’s suggestion for organization, Harry Potter leads the fight against Voldemort. The six friends become heroes in each their own way. Romance and danger leads the reader on a wild adventure, with a pleasantly unexpected ending. PostHBP
1. Dursleys Have Their Day

The List

By: lbfan

Edits by: The Ink Stained One, Zayne, snarkyroxy and leiselmae

_**A standard disclaimer: **The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story, and it is being used for entertainment purposes only. _

Chapter 1 – Dursleys Have Their Day 

It was an overcast afternoon when the small car pulled up to Number 4 Privet Drive. This time, Harry brought nothing home.

"Where are your trunk and your ruddy bird?" Vernon asked with a scowl and a glare.

"Ron has my trunk and Hedwig is off on an errand and will return when she is done," Harry returned contemptuously. "Speaking of Ron, I'm expecting Ron and Hermione tonight to talk with all of you about our living conditions this holiday."

"What! We're not going to have more freaks inviting themselves into our home just to tell us what is … to tell me how to run my own household!" Vernon bellowed.

Just as he expected, the Dursleys were resistant to even discussing any changes. "Just four more weeks, just four more weeks," Harry kept repeating to himself to calm himself down.

"Uncle Vernon, they will make it worth your while," he promised.

Vernon and Petunia's faces contorted with thought as they tried to figure out what he meant. The promise seemed to pacify them enough that they did not complain or say anything through dinner. Remembering that Harry was an heir to an estate that included a house and a dirty, ugly creature, they were expecting to take more than their share of this windfall.

Shortly after 8:00, there was a knock at the door. This time Harry was truly expecting his guests and was waiting by the door to greet them. "Hermione! How has your day been? We missed you on the train," Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked disheveled and gave him a worried look. Ron, on the other hand, looked entirely terrified.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

"Mum," Ron moaned. "She went bloody ballistic! If Hermione wasn't with me, I'm sure that she would have put a Full Body Bind on me." Ron shuddered as his nerves racked him.

Hermione placed a consoling arm around him and held him tight. "Ron," she said. "You shouldn't worry about it. It's expected that she would react that way. It's called 'empty nest syndrome.' She will get over it, you'll see." She wanted to say 'Just be glad you're not Ginny,' but she thought it would be better not to mention it with Harry present.

Harry invited them in. Dudley was too involved in the telly program to even take notice of the guests as they entered the foyer. Harry made the introductions and requested that they all go into the dining room and leave Dudley at peace with his telly.

Judging by the expressions on their faces as Vernon and Petunia observed Harry's guests, they did not approve of the way Ron dressed, much less Hermione's protective and somewhat possessive arm around him.

Agitated, Vernon snapped, "Well, let's get on with it."

Discovering they were one chair short, Ron suggested that he just conjure up another one. "No!" Harry quickly interceded. "I'll just go grab a folding chair from the laundry." Petunia went pale when she finally realized what Ron was implying.

When he returned, everyone had the opportunity to be seated. Harry paused to gather his thoughts. "Well," he said, "I guess I better start. Because of the threat of Voldemort, I must once again return to this house. This year is different from the previous years because I have a lot of work that needs to be completed during the days. The three of us are preparing ourselves to face that monster and we need every bit of time possible. In other words, this is not going to be a holiday for us. Also, we will only be here for three to four weeks. That is all the time needed to renew the protection staying under this roof provides for me."

"We?" Petunia and Vernon screamed at once.

"Erm … yes, that's Ron, Hermione, and me," Harry said.

"Actually, and I'm dreadfully sorry, Harry, but it will just be you two." Hermione added. "See, I agreed with my parents that it would be better if I just came during the days and stayed with them at night."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think it would be best," Hermione stated with a grim expression.

Vernon looked as though he was going to pop. "And just how is this supposed to be 'worth our while'?" he asked.

"Well, if you just agree to give room and board to Ron and Harry for this next month, then I would give you rent in return," Hermione replied.

Harry added, "We still reserve the right to use the guest room in case Hermione or someone else needs to stay as well. Since both Hermione and Ron are adults, they will be allowed to use their '_talents_' in the house, when out of sight of other '_normal_' people."

That would normally be enough to put Vernon over the edge, but greed got the better of him this time. "Just how much rent are we talking about?" he asked.

"Five thousand quid," Harry said.

"Four thousand pounds," Hermione said at the same time. She shot Harry an irritated look.

"Done, five thousand, then." Uncle Vernon boomed jubilantly, shaking Harry's hand.

"Not quite," Hermione interjected. "We still have a contract to sign." She pulled out a multi-page legal document for everyone to sign. After the contract was completed, Hermione pulled out a checkbook, wrote out a cheque for five thousand pounds, and gave it to Harry to sign.

Vernon was beside himself when he saw this. He knew a fair amount of law from working at Grunnings, and he knew he had Harry where he wanted him.

"Harry," Vernon barked, "You are still my dependent and my charge. You will put me on this account tomorrow. This cheque is drawn on a normal bank, and thus falls under normal laws."

Hermione gave out a sigh of resignation, and Ron just went pale.

Harry got irritated and yelled, "That is all MY inheritance; you can't have it!"

"Technically, Harry, he can," Hermione corrected. "Well, our business is done for tonight. See you tomorrow," Hermione called out to Petunia and Vernon.

Ron finally came out of his stupor and called out, "Wait, Hermione, we'll walk you out to the alley."

Harry and Ron returned to the house just a few minutes later. They did not know what to expect when walking out of the house to the alleyway, but they knew that they were not alone. Judging by Harry's experience last summer, they supposed that someone from the Order of the Phoenix was watching them every minute they were away from Harry's Aunt and Uncle's home. They did not believe that would change even now that Dumbledore was gone.

Dumbledore's death: This was another concept that was still hard for Harry to swallow, though it was still easier to cope than the passing of Sirius Black. At least this death was accompanied by a funeral. However, it still hurt. Year after year, he had come to depend on the adults in his life to always be there to protect him and guide him. This was not the case this time. Now, he could only depend on his two best friends. Both were adult wizards, meaning they could do magic outside of school, but Harry still felt like it was he that should be taking care of them.

As they settled back into the Harry's bedroom, Ron cast an Impeturbable Charm and a Silencing Charm on the door. Ron pulled the owl cages out of his pocket and placed them on top of the dresser. With a quick charm, the cages were restored to their full size. The trunks were a little trickier. Seeing that the room was a little small, Ron cast an Enlargement Charm on the inside of the room. This was the same one he used on the back seat of the Dursley's car on their way back from the train station.

With the room a bit, well, ah… roomier, there was plenty of space to conjure up another bed and bedding and still have space for the trunks. The problem was Ron had never been that good at transfiguration, especially conjuring something from nothing. He ended up settling for a simple cot and bedroll. In consideration, Harry actually thought the cot still looked more comfortable than his old bed and blanket.

As they settled into their beds for the night, Harry's mind started to wander through the events of last few hours. Thinking of his best mate, Harry asked, "So, Ron, what happened at the Burrow?"

Ron tensed up at the memory. "Mum started to explain what her plans were for us over the summer holiday, and I just corrected her. Mum is still treating me as a child. Just because a normal 17 year-old adult would be going back to school for another year doesn't mean that he can't start to make a life of his own. I just don't see what Mum's problem is. She acts like I'm another Percy by walking out with Hermione to come here."

"Oh… I'm sorry I have caused problems for your family," Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry sternly and replied, "Harry, this isn't your fault. This is my choice. If I had to make it again, it would be the same. I'm with you for the long run, mate." Ron paused, and then added, "Harry, you may want to steer clear of the Burrow for a while. She's equally upset at you as well."

Harry had every intention of staying away from the Burrow. He was afraid if he went back there, he would lose all self control and start begging Ginny back into his life.

Interpreting the silence, Ron decided to change the conversation. "I wasn't the only one to abandon her summer plans. Ginny told her that she is going to work at the twins' joke shop in Diagon Alley. I think she just wants some money so that she can buy some clothes and books that aren't second hand. I know she gets embarrassed each time someone notices her wearing something they used to own." Again, this was met with silence from Harry. Why did he have to put his foot in his mouth again?

Before going to sleep, Harry pulled out some parchment and quill to start writing a letter. He had a good start, but he just wadded up the paper and threw it away in the bin.

He was about to climb into bed and start his Occlumency exercises when Ron asked, "Harry, why didn't you choose me to be your guardian for your accounts?"

Harry paused to reflect on the question. He did not want to hurt Ron's feelings, but the choice was quite obvious. Harry answered, "Ron, you know how Hermione is always taking care of us?"

Ron said, "Mmm-hmm."

Harry continued, "Well, it just made more sense to go directly to Hermione, since she would probably be looking over your shoulder to make sure everything is done right. Besides, she is older."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Ron said. "Well, goodnight."

Deep down, Ron was worried that Harry did not trust him, especially with money, and he was partially right. Harry did not really trust Ron as much as Hermione, but it was because Hermione had more experience in banking and law than Ron ever had. Harry actually had started the process by immediately sending Gringotts instructions assigning Hermione to be guardian of his accounts. He also asked them for assistance in giving her full legal guardian status in the wizarding world. Hermione agreed and immediately took it on as a project, researching all of the laws and submitting all of the right forms.

Rather than returning to London on the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students, Hermione had immediately Apparated over to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts to process all of the paperwork. She also created an account at a Muggle bank for him and transferred a fifth of his gold from the trust account into it. This Muggle bank account was the account that she wrote the cheque from, and it was intended to masquerade as being the extent of his inheritance, which Dumbledore had made known last summer. They hoped this account would be large enough that the Dursleys would not become suspicious. Otherwise they might start poking around for other assets and stumble upon his trust vault.

The next morning, everything went as planned. Vernon took them to the bank, and his name was placed on the account, as per his request. Having been sufficiently impressed with the one hundred and twenty three thousand pounds that was there, Harry's worries were relieved. Harry and Hermione left Vernon at the bank and returned on their own to the house.

Before they met up with Ron in the living room, Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a small rolled up invitation. Hermione said, "This is from Professor Slughorn. He is having a summer party. This time it is not just students but some of his other friends. I want us to go to this together."

Harry started to say, "I don't know…"

Hermione cut in, "Oh Harry, stop it. It will be fine. When they bring up the 'Chosen One' business, just tell them that it doesn't matter and go on. Besides, we could really use some more help, and you never know who you could run into. Come on, Harry, at least promise me that you will think about it."

Harry relented by saying, "All right Hermione. I'll think about it."

The three of them went up to the room and started to strategize what they needed to accomplish in the summer to defeat Voldemort.

With some quick swishes of the wand, the beds were removed and replaced with a table and three chairs.

Hermione was instrumental in organizing all of the work that needed to be done. Under her direction, they established what the goals were:

A) Find the horcruxes and destroy them.

B) Kill Voldemort.

C) Live for another day.

D) Have some fun.

Ron insisted on the last item.

From each of the goals, tasks were listed to support the success of accomplishing the goal.

A) Find the horcruxes and destroy them.

1) Find out who is R.A.B. is.

2) Identify the other treasures.

3) Identify the location of each of these treasures.

4) Recover the individual treasures.

5) Destroy the treasure.

B) Kill Voldemort.

1) D.A. - organize and train.

2) Study battle strategy.

3) Learn spells useful for the battle.

4) Train physically, build strength and endurance.

5) Train in Occlumency.

6) Train in Legilimency.

7) Find a way to kill the dementors.

8) Find weakness in the giants.

9) Find allies.

10) Determine a way to communicate in battle and out.

C) Live for another day.

1) Find a safe place to live after Privet Drive.

2) Find spells to protect from dementors, Cruciatus, Killing,

and Imperius curses.

3) Find a potion to protect from Cruciatus and Imperius curses.

4) Study defensive spells.

5) Learn First Aid and Healing spells.

6) Find out where Godric's Hollow is.

7) Buy new clothes.

8) Buy body armor.

9) See optometrist.

D) Have some fun.

1) Prepare for the wedding.

2) Watch some movies.

3) Go outside once in a while.

4) Schedule time to get on a broom.

5) Go to the beach.

Harry was thinking about how to go about finding a new place to live. He decided that it was time to bring it up with the others. "Guys," Harry said, "I think we should ask Neville to find us a safe place to live and be the secret keeper for it." He was surprised to be met with immediate protest.

Ron angrily shot, "Neville hardly hangs out with us. He could turn out to be the next Peter Pettigrew for all we know."

Hermione was next in saying, "You know, I would have to agree with Ron on this. I'm not to sure about him and whether he could even do a Fidelius Charm."

Harry took what they said into consideration, and then said, "I actually have three reasons why I suggested him. First: out of all my friends, he is by far the most underestimated by the Death Eaters. I mean, if he were seen checking out Grimmauld Place or some other Black or Potter residence, no one would think anything about it. He could also write letters to others without raising suspicion. Second: I trust him with my life. When I went into The Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries, he refused to let me go in alone. I have a feeling that he would be the first to give up his life to save mine. Finally: it just feels right. He will need some help, and Professor Lupin should be the best person to ask.

Oh, there's something else I would like to cover," Harry started, "The both of you are putting your life on hold to help me, yet to do that you are leaving the support of your parents. I don't know what each of you has for money, but it can't be much. You two need to have some money to cover your personal expenses, and with all of this work, I don't want you to work jobs on top of this. Please accept some money to cover your expenses."

Hermione was first this time to retort, "Harry, we are not sticking by you for the money. We just want to see you come out of this alive."

Ron agreed, "Yeah, I appreciate the thought, but it is wrong to pay us for being your friend."

"Nevertheless," Harry said, "you still have expenses. While you are spending all of your time working with me on this, there is no time for you to get a job. I should at least give you some money, a stipend. This way you at least have a little bit of money for personal expenses and gifts. I would expect all food, housing and lodging expenses to be paid out of my money. I would feel funny if you had to ask me to buy you something you want for yourself."

"OK, but how much are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"A hundred Galleons a month," Harry said. "Isn't that about the same as a waitress would make?"

"Very well, Harry" Hermione said, "I see your point, and with that amount, we are not going to get rich at your expense. There will be no favoritisms. If someone else like Neville helps you out full time, they also get the same amount."

"Good, that's settled," Harry said.

They each picked out a few things from the list that they would start working on. Hermione said that she was going to the Diagon Alley Public Library to start searching for books. She promised to see them the next day and bring them lunch.

* * *

A few days had passed since Molly Weasley picked up her children from the train station, and she was starting to worry about Ginny. She had been holed up in her room when she was not at the shop. The twins even voiced their concern at her down-in-the-dumps behavior. Molly went up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked softly.

"Ginny, can I come in and talk?" Molly asked. From behind the door, she could hear some sniffles and things shuffling about.

"Not now, Mum. Come back later," Ginny croaked out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Ginny please, you don't sound right, and you have been hiding from me since you came home from school. This is not the Ginny I know. Let me in." her mother insisted.

Trying to avoid the pending mother/daughter talk, Ginny tried a different approach. "What is it Mum? Do you want my laundry, or do you want me to clean the living room?"

Being a mother of seven children, Molly recognized and expected this tactic from her daughter. To counter this she said, "No, it's not that. I want to talk. I need to know why you are in the doldrums. Come on young lady, open the door and invite me in."

It did not look like she would be able to avoid this for much longer, so Ginny decided to face the problem head on. After all, she may be able to pacify her mother with vague answers to avoid the issue.

"Yes, Mum, come in," Ginny said.

'Or maybe it is time to talk about this,' Ginny thought. She knew she could not keep stewing about this forever. After all, if she could not confide in her own mother, then whom could she confide in?

"All right Ginny, what is going on? What's got you so gloomy that you're shutting out the world?" Molly asked tenderly.

"Mum, you know how I wrote you last about Harry, and how the two of us were seeing each other?" Ginny asked.

Her mother's face lit up with the memory. When she got that letter, she was practically jumping in the air with excitement. Not only did she love Harry as a son, Ginny had fancied him ever since she saw him on the train platform 6 years ago.

Suddenly, it started to make sense to her before Ginny even said anything. At the end of the funeral, and on the train platform the following day, she had not seen them together at all. They must have broken up.

"So, you broke it off with him?" Molly asked.

Ginny shook her head, 'No'.

In disbelief, she asked, "He dumped you?"

Ginny's expression said everything. Tears were streaming down her face as Ginny started to sob. Molly comforted her daughter as she cried. Ginny didn't say anything more, just cried until she fell asleep.

Molly tucked her tenderly into bed. This was her baby, the daughter she always wanted. What had Harry done or said to her that would crush her so? What ever it was, she was not going to stand for it. She resolutely went down stairs to talk to Fleur about the wedding invites, and make sure that Harry was NOT allowed to attend.

* * *

In Voldemort's lair, miles away, the excitement of the death of Dumbledore from a week ago was just starting to wane. Voldemort now needed action. Harry Potter would be coming of age in less than a month, and that was making him uneasy. He could not show his fear to anyone. "Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed.

Moments later a shaking, frightened servant with a silver hand quickly scampered into his presence and prostrated himself at the hem of his robe. "Yes master, how can I serve you?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"Wormtail, fetch me my most loyal servant, Severus," Voldemort commanded.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus Snape billowed into the room like he had practiced many times before with his entrances into his Potions and later his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. In stiff obedience, he knelt and bowed in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord, you called for me?" Snape asked.

Voldemort sneered. "Severus, now that the fool, Dumbledore, is out of the way, what is our plan to kill Harry Potter?"

Snape said, "We should attack him, and all of the students who dare to return to Hogwarts, on the train platform at Hogsmeade Station. I can have all of the arrangements properly planned by that time."

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "We must attack sooner! There must be an opportunity available before then."

'Why would he want to attack so soon?' Snape thought. He realized that the Lord Voldemort did not want Harry to come of age. Snape knew it would not matter. Harry was too much of an imbecile to be any threat, even when he did turn seventeen.

Snape said, "Currently he is staying at his Aunt's house on Privet Drive in Little Whinging. There, he is under the protection of ancient blood magic. So long as he is staying there it is very unlikely we would be successful in attacking him. The spell is one which only protects children, so when he comes of age, that protection should be lost." It was then that he remembered something else.

A gleam returned to his eyes as he passed on a better idea, "The Weasleys are having a wedding on the 24th of July. I'm sure we would find him there at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. This not only would be the perfect time to kill Harry Potter, but also a majority of the Order of the Phoenix members."

"Yes, this sounds like a good opportunity to stomp out that whole family of foolish blood-traitors," said the Dark Lord.

Manically, Snape sneered while in deep thought, "Yes, stomp. We can do that. I will get to work on the plans immediately, My Lord. This should be…most pleasurable." It was the kind of smile that would make a child cry, but Severus Snape actually smiled.

* * *

The next morning, back in Harry's bedroom on Privet Drive, Remus Lupin just arrived bringing many books he had purchased for Harry. They made some small talk about the books, and then Harry decided to ask him, "Prof… Erm … Remus?"

Chuckling, Remus said to Harry, "It's okay, Harry, you can call me Remus. I'm definitely not your professor anymore and from what I understand, you don't need a guardian either."

Harry sensed where this conversation was going, and he felt he needed to at least address it. "Well, I did consider asking you," he started, "but it is only for another month and Hermione is doing a bang-up job. You would be proud of her."

"Yes," Remus said, "Hermione never ceases to amaze me. I always knew she was a very bright witch."

Taking this as his opportunity to direct the discussion, Harry said, "I want to go visit Godric's Hollow, but I don't know where it is. Could you take us there?"

"Oh… Harry, you know that it is just a pile of rubble. It is protected with a Fidelius Charm, but I can allow you and whoever you want to look at it." Remus said.

"Well, I still would like to visit it. I know it is strange, but something seems to be calling me to it…. No, I must be nutters. Just the same, I would like to look at it the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said with sincerity.

"OK Harry that would be fine. You're not expecting Neville to make that into a hideout, are you?" Remus asked.

"Oh good, then Neville did contact you." Harry said. "No, I think if Voldemort was looking for me, he may still return to the scene of the crime. I was hoping that you would know enough of the Potters and the Blacks to find other places that may be more suitable for us. I don't want to use someone else's property or create a fresh paper trail for someone to find us. Thank you for helping him out."

Remus confessed, "I must admit I doubted your choice in using Neville, but after I saw how loyal he is to you and the energy with which he took on this task, I knew that again you had made the right choice."

"Remus, could you help him with the warding spells and the Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked.

"Actually Harry, you would be surprised on how industrious he has become. He asked me to cast the spells, but he has found all of the usual spells and a few new ones that I haven't seen before." Remus reassured him.

Remus took this opportunity to change the discussion. "Harry, you can call on me whenever you want. I will always be there for you. During these dark times, it is important that we keep the ones we love close by. Just call me if you need anything."

Harry became a little ruffled at this and said, "I don't need an adult to take care of me anymore."

Remus could tell that he had touched a nerve. "That's fine Harry, just look at me as a friend. Even adults call upon the council of other adults every now and then. It is all right to ask for help, and I would be more than willing to lend a hand to a friend."

This did the trick. Harry relaxed and said, "Thank you, Remus."

Ron walked into the room with Tonks on his heals. He had just come back from the local Muggle library when he ran into Tonks on the step. She said that she wanted a word with Harry, so he had invited her in.

"Harry," Tonks greeted.

Harry immediately noticed that something was up with her. She usually greeted him with a cheerful "Wotcher Harry," but not this time.

Tonks continued, "I'd like a word with you if you would."

"Erm … sure," Harry said.

Tonks glanced at Remus and Ron, and then considered the present company as being a non-issue. She jumped right in with what she wanted to say, "Harry, what you did to Ginny was pretty low. I guess you broke her heart because you loved her too much to put her in danger with your presence. That's not noble, that's stupid! You are only hurting her and probably yourself. That is, if you truly love her. In the meantime, Ginny is moping around with a hole in her heart the size of Grawp." Tonks just paused to let the words set in and to make sure he was listening.

"Harry, understand that I'm speaking from experience. My boyfriend," she said, glancing at Remus, "did the same bloody thing to me. I wasn't the same for months until he fixed it. Don't let months go by until you fix it."

In a huff, she turned to leave, but Ron stopped to ask her, "Tonks…erm, could I talk to you out in the hall?"

Unsure what he wanted, Tonks hesitantly said, "Sure."

In the privacy of the hall, Ron whispered, "Tonks…would you teach us how to dance? We have the wedding coming up...and please don't tell Hermione. I want it to be a surprise."

Surprised, she asked quietly, "Are you sure you want me to teach you to dance? Remember, I'm the one with two left feet."

Timid and embarrassed, Ron said, "Please, I want to do this for Hermione. At some point, Harry will also need to know how, when he overcomes this phase with Ginny."

Curiously, she asked, "So, you think that this is just a phase for Harry?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I've seen him like this before. He has his logical argument for his reason, but he is struggling with it deep inside. He won't admit it, but he always decides from his gut eventually. Harry still thinks about Ginny. Maybe 'obsesses' would be the best word. However, being her brother, I avoid that subject with him."

Tonks considered this for a while then said, "Sure, why not? I'll try to show you how to dance. I'll be posted on patrol here off and on for a while."

As she was leaving, Tonks did not have to worry about opening and closing the door with the invisibility cloak, because Dudley was at that moment eagerly holding open the front door for the movers.

"Oi Ron, what's with the movers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, your relatives have purchased a Big Screen Telly," Ron answered.

"Why don't they use their new mini-van to move it?" Harry questioned.

"Look out the window; that thing is huge. It would never fit in that car," Ron replied.

"Well, there is one good thing with them playing with that money. At least they are staying out of our hair." Harry surmised.


	2. Kreacher Komforts

**The List**

By: lbfan

Edits by: The Ink Stained One, Zayne, and leiselmae

_**A standard (copied and pasted) Disclaimer: **The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story, and it is being used for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 2 – Kreacher Komforts **

While the Dursleys were busy sitting in the lap of luxury with Harry's money, the threesome were very busy with their own endeavors.

Staying in his room day after day, Harry studied away the hours, making notes as he went. Unlike Hermione and Ron, Harry was not able to cast magic to try out the defense spells that he found, but he practiced the wand movements and made detailed notes.

Then there was his Occlumency. Without a Legilimency caster, it was hard to tell if he was doing anything right. However, he learned from the books much more than Snape had ever taught him. He still could not believe how Dumbledore had trusted that dungeon bat.

Ron spent the days studying giants, wizarding and muggle military tactics, and magical means of communication. The most promising progress was in communications. Ron found a jinx called Schizotox in a book of practical joke spells that were meant to antagonize Muggles. This particular spell caused the recipients to hear voices in their head, and thus think they were going mental. Only Ron would search for a useful spell in such an unlikely book.

Usually Ron would flee from excessive studying, but after their first year of studying NEWT level courses, it seemed easy. With his choice of subject and a strong purpose in mind, it seemed easy for him to maintain his motivation.

When Hermione picked her research projects, she seemed to choose the most impossible ones. Because Remus no longer had Snape making his Wolfsbane potion, Hermione had begun working furiously to master the potion for him. She believed she would have it right by the next full moon.

If that was not enough, she had been tackling the undiscovered dementor-killing curse. After the first week of grueling research, she gave up on finding the spell in a book and had begun creating the spell from scratch. She made good progress in her research and was now preparing to start the development process.

Every day the three would join for the noontime meal and share in each other's progress. Sometimes it became too much when Hermione went on about the difficult Arithmancy problems used in spell creation. Other times, it was Ron who droned on and on about Attila the Hun or Robert E. Lee and their military maneuvers. Add in a few rows between Ron and Hermione, and everything seemed to be … normal.

With this meal, Hermione made sure that her boys were at least getting one good meal a day. This was always questionable considering where they were staying. Contract or no, they could not really depend on the generosity of the Dursleys.

At the end of the second week of residency at Privet Drive, Harry purposely waited for Ron to leave to pursue his studies before he pulled out his personal project. This project was particularly sensitive to Hermione, so he kept it secret from both of his friends. This subject was on elf culture and enslavement.

Harry reviewed a list of questions. He wanted to be sure that his new plan would work. In order to do this, he needed to thoroughly learn elf and Ministry laws and customs.

"Dobby!" Harry called out, as if he was just in the next room and wanted to chat. It only took about a minute, and Dobby the house elf appeared in his room with an eager expression on his face.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby do for you, sir?" Dobby asked, his pointed nose nearly touching the floor.

Amused with his small friend's antics, Harry silently chuckled to himself.

"Dobby," he said, "May I take some of your precious time to ask you some questions about house elves and the laws that govern you?"

Dobby's tennis ball sized eyes looked as if they were filling with joyful tears. A pleased but astonished look stretched across his face. Dobby gushed, in his squeaky high-pitched voice, "The great and mighty wizard, Harry Potter, asks insignificant Dobby for information? What an honor! Yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter!"

The next half-hour went well for Harry. Dobby enthusiastically explained house elf culture and wizarding law with regards to elves. Satisfied that his plan may actually work, Harry sat back and relaxed.

Unsure what to make of the silence, Dobby asked, "Does the great Harry Potter not need Dobby any more?"

This question seemed to pull Harry out of his contemplation. He almost forgot he was in a discussion. "Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby went wide-eyed again and said "Again, Harry Potter shows his greatness and kindness by considering the feelings of a simple house elf, especially just Dobby."

Harry wasted no time correcting this statement by saying, "Dobby is a great house elf. He considers my needs and health above his own. On many occasions, Dobby has shown loyalty when it was not earned, kindness when it was not returned, and protectiveness when nothing bound him to do so. It is Harry Potter who is honored with the presence of the great and good house elf Dobby." After that, to confirm his reverence of Dobby, Harry knelt before Dobby and gave him a bow. Harry quickly continued, "Dobby, you have been free for four years now. By now, you should have enough of a self-identity to know what is important to you. What does Dobby want more than anything else?"

"Never, never ever has a wizard ever humbled himself to a house-elf," Dobby stammered. Dobby was so taken back by the level of praise that he forgot the question. Dobby said, "The brave, virtuous Harry Potter again demonstrates humility beyond any other wizard."

Still kneeling on one knee, yet his back up straight, Harry repeated, "Dobby, what do you want more than anything else?"

With a look of sincerity Dobby answered, "Yes, Dobby knows what he wants. Dobby wants to be a servant again, but not for just any wizard. Dobby wants to serve Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry did not know how to take this. Everything that he had learned from Dobby about house elf culture had taught him that the S.P.E.W. effort was on the wrong track. But this free elf wanted to be in servitude again. Not only that, but be _his_ servant. Harry wanted to think, but he did not want Dobby to leave yet. Harry asked Dobby to stay for a while.

After a few minutes, he decided to follow what his heart told him to do. 'Hermione is going to kill me' he thought.

"Dobby," Harry started, "I want you to have what you want for yourself, but I don't believe in house elf slavery. I would like to offer you a mutual and voluntary bond instead. For my part of the bond, I commit myself and my family to be yours and your family for as long as the family line lasts. As your wizard, I will provide, protect, care and honor you with all of my energy and talent. As my house elf, you will serve, protect, care, and honor my family and me with all of your energy and talent. The strength of this bond is forged from the love of family and the honor of the family name. This is voluntary and we individually could disregard our obligations to each other without reprisal if anyone so wishes. As a free elf under this bond, you may wear anything you wish. You may also adorn your clothes with the Potter or Black family crests, since I'm the patriarch of both of these families. As my testament to my bond, I will forever more wear mismatching socks to show that I'm Dobby's wizard."

Harry feared that if this was not accepted well, that he could have actually insulted his little friend quite severely. Dobby seemed to still be listening without any signs of disgust, so Harry carried on, "As others join our families in marriage, birth and adoption, they too would be bound to this mutual bond.

Under this bond, you serve because of desire and not obligation; you belong because you are loved, not because you are owned. You will share the family resources, not be a part of the family resources. The secrets you keep you will keep because you want to, not because you have to."

Harry then concluded with the offer, "Dobby, does this bond please you? Will you join me in this mutual bond?"

Dobby finally came out of his shock and said, "The great Harry Potter is making history today by adopting Dobby into his family and share his family name? Of course, Dobby will enter into this bond."

Harry knelt down in front of Dobby on both knees. He grasped Dobby's small hand in his, and then closed his eyes. Magic seemed to spill over them as Harry started his oath, "I, Harry Potter, head of the houses of Potter and Black, do hereby enter into a mutual bond of servitude to Dobby and his family line. My bond is to protect, provide, serve, care and honor with all my energy and talents. By the power of love and family honor, I make this pledge." Magic, at this point, had taken a physical attribute similar to the wizard's oath as a cord of white light seemed to wrap itself around Harry's and Dobby's hands and wrists. A soft whirlwind of dust seemed to glow and flow around them.

Dobby, understanding the spirit of the ceremony, replied with an oath of his own. "Dobby agrees to enter into a bond of mutual servitude with Harry Potter and his family. My bond is to serve, protect, care and honor you and your family with all of my energy and talents. By the power of love and family honor I make this pledge." The whirlwind of dust seemed to glow brighter and the cords of the oath started to pulse with light.

Harry finished the oath, "Dobby of the house of Potter is now Harry Potter's house elf, and Harry Potter is now Dobby's wizard. Dobby now shares all honor, wealth, and property of Harry Potter." The cords of light entwined around their hands and wrists seemed to fade and soak into their bodies. The whirlwind of glowing dust shot away from them and faded through the walls.

Wide eyed, Harry and Dobby both gaped at the magical essence of the bond as it dissipated.

"Dobby," Harry started, "you can call yourself, Dobby, Dobby of the house of Potter, or just Dobby Potter. However, your official title is 'Dobby of the house of Potter.'"

With his eyes brimming with tears, Dobby launched himself at Harry and said, "Thank you, Harry Potter. Dobby has the highest honor of the Elfish world to not only serve Harry Potter but to have his service as well. Thank you."

Harry turned to Dobby and suggested, "Dobby, I think you should notify Professor McGonagall of your legal status. The second thing you should do is to take down all of the portraits in our house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and start redecorating it to give it a bright and warm feel like Gryffindor Tower, rather than a Slytherin dungeon. If anyone is in there or is trying to gain access to the house, please report back to me immediately. Oh, one more thing, if you do take a wife, please let me meet her. She too would belong to the house of Potter. If she is not free already, then we will buy her freedom to serve under this bond instead."

After Dobby left, Harry could not shake this ridiculous feeling that he should have asked for Ginny's blessing before making this house elf bond.

* * *

After dinner a few nights later, Vernon started on Harry over the various household chores that needed to be accomplished. In his usual violent tempered mannerisms, Vernon seemed to be practically shouting in Harry's face.

'This is it,' Harry thought. Instead of pacifying his uncle and aunt with consoling promises to attend to the requests in a timely manner, Harry quietly sat down and looked at each of them in turn.

"What is it?" Vernon barked, unable to retain his anger towards Harry. At this, his aunt's face started to go pink, and her horse-like face contorted with irritation at having to listen to Harry again. Dudley, on the other hand, got up to leave the room. Well, he was actually struggling to roll his obese body out of the chair.

Harry stopped him by saying, "Dudley, you better stay and listen to this. It affects you as well."

Vernon would have belted Harry, but a glance at Ron had stopped him. With raised eyebrows, Ron sat stiff in his chair with his hand clearly grasping onto something stowed in his jacket. It was as if Ron was saying 'Just give me a reason…'

Vernon recoiled into his seat with genuine hatred apparent on his red face.

"Let's get one thing straight," Harry started, "It is not your fault that I'm here, nor is it mine. Shortly after I was born, a seer prophesied that I could possibly be the one person able to bring about the destruction of Voldemort. Since that time, he has been trying to kill me. In the process, he has been killing others around me as well. Dumbledore had no choice but to place me with you, in order to cast the ancient magical spell which has been protecting me and this house. This is because you, Aunt Petunia, are my only living blood relative. This spell is only intended to protect a child, so at the end of this month there will be no spell protecting me … or you." Harry waited a minute for this to sink in before continuing.

"Mark July 31st on your calendars. That is the day I will turn seventeen and become an adult in the magical world," Harry said. He and Ron exchanged smirks at the irony of having to tell the family which raised him when his birthday was. "I'll be leaving sometime before then, but I do expect that Voldemort's followers will come here looking for me when they realize they can," Harry said.

It did not take long for the Dursleys' faces to show acknowledgement of the threat. Harry continued, "I suggest that you make out-of-town holiday plans to leave on the 30th, and stay gone for at least a week." Still noticing their discomfort, to assure them, Harry said, "I am not going to leave you completely defenseless. I do have a plan. As a part of my inheritance, I received something which would be useful for protecting you: an elf."

"What! That disgusting little creature we saw last year?" Petunia exclaimed as if the memory made her nauseous.

"Yes," Harry beamed, "and you actually got his name right. See, house elves have the ability to not only clean and maintain homes, but also to protect the property and occupants of the home. Kreacher should be able to protect you from one or two wizards as well as fix any damage to the house or furnishings that become damaged from the visit."

Now came the hard part. Harry's face fell as he continued, "The bad thing is that Kreacher is a bad elf. He was complacent and let Sirius's house go to waste. But I think it happened because Sirius was too soft on him. Sirius never did earn Kreacher's respect. The same thing would happen if I use him. But that won't happen here."

"Why do you say that?" Vernon glowered, "What makes you think that a reject midget would shape up for us?"

"Well …" Harry carefully began, "like his previously successful owners, you discipline with a firm hand. In short, if he acts up, you'll quickly correct the problem. See, Kreacher has spent most of his life serving a dark wizarding family. These types of families are notorious for punishing their house elves. I just feel that you would not withhold the necessary punishments from him. Basically, you are a better family for him than Sirius or I could be."

Vernon thought about this and said, "Yes, I could see that. You never did have any backbone."

It was just another insult. Harry ignored it and continued on with his discussion. Harry proceeded to instruct the Dursleys on what house elves were and how to own one.

"Before I call Kreacher here, I want you to meet Dobby," Harry said. "Dobby!" Harry called out into the air. Practically jumping out of their chairs, the three Dursleys jerked as a little elf with tennis ball eyes and a pointed nose appeared in front of Harry with an audible 'Pop' sound. Dobby was now dressed in a tye-dyed shirt that hung down to his knees and socks on his ears. On the shirt, proudly and just above his heart, was the Potter family crest.

"Yes, my great master, what can I do for you?" Dobby asked with a broad smile on his face.

Harry addressed Dobby, "Dobby, you can call me anything you want. Bad or good names, you have earned that right."

This time, it was Ron's turn to speak. "Harry, you didn't tell me that Dobby is your elf now!"

Harry gave Ron a half-smile and said, "Well, in a way, and you could say I'm his wizard, but I'll tell you later."

Turning back to Dobby, Harry said, "Dobby, I am going to instruct Kreacher to serve the Dursleys here for me. I would like you to be the one to call if Kreacher gives them any problems. Is that OK? It would mean that you have authority over Kreacher, and you can discipline him at will."

With that, a smile spread across Dobby's face. He replied, "Dobby would like that." Then he turned to the Dursleys and said, "If Kreacher gives you any trouble that you can't handle, just call me, and I'll take care of that insubordinate disgrace to all house elves."

"Well," Harry said, "Dobby, call Kreacher. He should now come for you."

Dobby looked incredulously at Harry. "Kreacher, come!" Dobby commanded.

Another pop, rattled the three Dursleys again. In front of Dobby appeared the ugly, dirty house elf that they had seen just the year before. Petunia shrieked in protest, "Ugh, I don't want that ugly pest in my house!"

Harry reassured her, "Kreacher will clean himself up and put on something like a used pillow case instead." Now looking directly at Kreacher, "That is a command, Kreacher, but before you leave, I want you to meet some additional family members for you to serve." Pointing at Dudley, Harry introduced him, "Kreacher, this is Master Dudley." He went around the table introducing Uncle Vernon as 'Master Dursley' and Aunt Petunia as 'Mistress Dursley.'

Kreacher immediately started to object, "Oh, no … no… no… I don't work for Muggles, no, I don't."

This time, it was Dobby that corrected him. "Kreacher will work for whomever he is commanded to work for. Kreacher will treat Dursley masters and Harry Potter with respect. No using the 'Muggle' word in front of them. Kreacher will call them 'normal people' and wizards are just … wizards. Kreacher will not say anything bad about his masters. Kreacher will be a good elf."

Kreacher turned to Dobby and asked, "Why do you command Kreacher? Dobby is not my…" Kreacher could not say the words. It was as if his voice failed him. Kreacher then fell to the ground and started beating the floor with his fist in frustration.

"Oh yeah," Harry started, "Dobby, is also a master of yours. Since he owns everything I own now, and that includes you."

Harry turned towards his obese cousin. "Dudley, you try and give him a short task and see if he does it."

Dudley turned to the nearly naked midget and said, "Kreacher, bring me a bowl of pudding and a spoon."

Again, Kreacher tried to protest by saying, "Master Dudley doesn't need …" Like the last time, the words failed to escape him, and he was compelled to go to the kitchen and do what he was told. However, in doing so, he made a bad mess in the kitchen; the spoon was dirty, and the bowl of pudding was very small.

Dudley started to protest, but Aunt Petunia cut in, "Kreacher, can't you do anything right?" After landing a solid blow to his head with the back of her hand, she commanded him to bring him a clean spoon and a large portion of pudding. "Now!" she yelled.

Kreacher did as he was told and returned with a large bowl of pudding and a clean spoon.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry asked, "Would you like to give him a command now?"

Steaming mad, Vernon was looking for something to distract him from all of this.

"Kreacher," he bellowed, "Bring me the remote for the telly." He was pointing right at it.

Kreacher, interpreting the gesture, picked up a remote and handed it to Master Vernon.

"That's the wrong bloody remote, you idiot!" Vernon yelled. He chucked the remote at Kreacher's head where it hit with such force that the back fell off and the batteries scattered across the floor. Vernon continued, "That remote is for the new DVD player. I asked for the telly remote, you good for nothing piece of shit!"

Kreacher ran over to get the other remote and handed it to his new master.

"Good," Vernon barked with a stern glare on his face. He then commanded Kreacher, "Fix the other remote and put it back where you got it."

Kreacher snapped his fingers, and the remote, the batteries and the backing all reassembled themselves into one in his hand. Kreacher then put it back on top of the DVD player where he found it.

When he did that, Vernon cringed at the use of magic in his house, but at least he was in control of this magic. This magic was being used to serve him and could not be used against him. So, for now, he relaxed and turned on the telly.

Aunt Petunia dragged Kreacher by his ear into the kitchen and had him clean up the mess he made.

Harry, before leaving, suggested that they store Kreacher in the cupboard under the stairs when they were not using him. Dobby and Ron followed Harry up to his room. Dobby said, "Dursleys are bad masters, but Kreacher deserves worse."

Ron shared his thoughts, "Did you see him? I think he actually cracked a grin after the remote hit him. Blimey, a masochistic nutter, that one is. I hate to say it, but I think you were right to say that they were perfect for him."

Harry and Ron bid Dobby good-bye. Ron started to get ready for bed, and Harry went back to the writing desk to make another failed attempt at writing a letter.

* * *

Another week went by smoothly. Hermione was taking Harry to Diagon Alley this morning. Because the shops did not usually open until 9:00, Hermione brought some breakfast from home for him to eat. They sat in his room to talk to pass the time.

Hermione had seen Harry in a melancholy mood ever since he returned to this house, almost three weeks ago. She was hoping that Ron would reach out to him and pull him out of it. However, she had forgotten that Ron had the emotional backbone of slug.

Harry would become excited and involved as they worked on a project or entered in a discussion, but as his thoughts become idle, he kept on slipping back into a depression. As time progressed, it just seemed to get worse. Now that she had him alone, she hoped that she could find out what was wrong. She was confident that when she guided him through it logically, he would shake off the depression.

"Harry," Hermione said, "What's consuming your thoughts so much lately?"

Harry did not answer immediately. He did not really want to tell her about this. She… she was a girl. However, she _was_ his best friend, and she was not directly related to _her._ It was already difficult enough to talk to blokes about this, if there was a bloke around whom he could talk to. It may not hurt to talk to Hermione about this; besides, she may have read about this in a book somewhere, he finally concluded.

Harry said, "Seamus makes it look so easy. I mean… breaking up with girls. At the time, it seemed so logical, but now I feel as if I have an empty hole in my chest. What's more, I can't seem to get her out of my mind. She consumes my thoughts in the day and invades my dreams at night. Part of me wants her safely away from my life, but the other part of me feels incomplete without her in my arms. At times, I wonder if the sun will ever shine again. Hermione, what have I done? Why can't this be simple?"

Hermione had been hoping for a simple problem, not this. What did she know about matters of the heart? It would be like the blind leading the blind.

Harry's use of metaphors to describe his feelings best related to the writings of Shakespeare, particularly Romeo and Juliet. In this case, though, it was not the family that was driving them apart; it was the lack of peace in this world caused by Voldemort and the prophecy that linked their fates together. She hoped the intensity of their unquenched passion for each other did not lead to their untimely deaths, as it did for the characters of the story.

"Harry," Hermione started, "your instincts have proven me wrong, time and time again. In just this last year, you were right about the book, Snape and Malfoy. Love has always been your strength. This is a very important decision in your life. You must trust your instincts and follow your heart."

Hermione was torn inside. She could not believe that she could give advice that was not soundly based on logic. It was just like her feelings for Ron. There was no logic to them.

A smile rose to Hermione's face. She said, "Harry, I have an idea. Ginny is working at her brothers' joke shop in the alley. Why don't you ask if she has moved on? It would make it easier for you to let go if you knew she found someone who made her happy."

Harry looked away with a sullen look. He did not want to face the possibility that she would not wait for him. He did not actually ask her to wait for the outcome of the final battle, but he was hoping she would. This thought did nothing for the intense ache in his chest. It seemed as though the monster of jealousy, which had been so active in his chest last year, was now the one being tortured.

Harry insisted on bothering Mrs. Figg to use her Floo to get to Diagon Alley. He did not want to Side-Along Apparate if he could avoid it. As soon as they got to the entrance to Diagon Alley at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and let Hermione guide him while he kept a hand touching her elbow or back.

The first place that they visited was a small shop, well tucked away, and hardly noticeable. This was the wizarding optometrist's store. The door jingle alerted the optometrist of the arrival of his next appointment.

"Miss. Granger, I presume," said the wizened old man.

"Yes, I'm here for my 9:00 appointment, Mr. Ho," Hermione answered.

"Are you sure the appointment isn't for the young man under the invisibility cloak wearing glasses?" Mr. Ho asked with a slight smile on his face.

Knowing the charade was up, Harry hastily removed the invisibility cloak and stored it away.

Hermione smiled back and answered, "Yes, you are correct. The appointment is actually for this charge of mine. Mr. Ho, this is Harry Potter." Turning to Harry, she introduced, "Harry, this is Mr. Ho, your new optometrist."

Turning back to Mr. Ho, Hermione explained, "Mr. Ho, I'm sorry for the charade, but I'm trying to keep Harry's presence quiet. I'm sure you understand."

Mr. Ho looked at the two young wizards and said, "Oh yes, I understand quite well. Harry, please come and sit down over here." He indicated a simple examination chair.

Harry strode over to the chair and sat down. He had only been to the optometrist once in his life and that had been bloody murder with Aunt Petunia constantly fussing over the cost.

Mr. Ho continued, "Harry, I was wondering if and when you would be coming to see me. If you have noticed, there are only very few wizards who wear glasses. Those who do wear glasses, usually only wear them to correct presbyopia, a far-sightedness the elderly suffer from. You have been wearing glasses to correct myopia, or near-sightedness. In both the wizarding and muggle world, there are many other choices for correcting the condition. May I take a look at the glasses you are using?"

Harry handed him his glasses. He tried to give Hermione a puzzled look, but she looked too fuzzy to see her reaction.

"Here in the wizarding world, we have five different options: First, we can cast a charm on your eyes to allow you to see correctly, but this only lasts for a few hours at a time. Second, there is a potion that we could give you, but it is also temporary and only lasts for 6 weeks. Both of these choices can be magically removed with the Finite Incantatem spell. The most common correction is casting a spell that would reshape the cornea of your eye to correct the vision. This is similar to the Muggle practice of LASIK eye surgery. Our way is simpler and much safer. The least common are eyeglasses, like the ones you are wearing. Charms can be added to them for additional magical properties. Finally, the last choice is what I'd suggest: permanent-wear eye contacts. Unlike Muggle contacts, they never dry out or cause your eyes to tire. Like glasses, we can add charms to them as well."

"What kinds of charms?" Harry asked.

"Miss Granger, would you be a dear and place Imperturbable and Silencing Charms on the doors and walls?" Mr. Ho asked.

Hermione complied. When she was completely satisfied with her work, she stood a little closer with interest.

"Miss Granger, what relation did you say you were with the patient again?" Mr. Ho asked.

"She's my legal guardian," Harry interjected. "I have burdened her with that responsibility after Dumbledore passed away."

Hermione said, "Yes, that's right, though it's not really a burden. It is my pleasure to help you, Harry."

"Ah, that explains much," said Mr. Ho, "It also makes things easier, since I'll need your approval for this."

Turning his attention back to Harry, Mr. Ho said, "To answer your question, there are three different kinds of enhancements we make to the contacts. First, standard charms for ease of use; second, optional charms for common usability enhancements; and third, special ministry-approved-only enhancements, intended for an Auror.

The standard charms are intended to keep contaminants from getting into your eyes and make them so you can't tell you're wearing anything at all. The optional charms are to enhance your vision in bright light or darkness and provide telescopic and microscopic vision. Another optional charm is to allow you to change the color of your eyes. The special enhancements include out-of-band vision, such as infrared or ultra-violet, and the ability to see through walls, invisibility charms and cloaks."

Hermione asked, "How much for the works?"

Mr. Ho gave a slight smile and said, "Somehow, I was expecting that. I know what you are up against, and I want to support you in this way by bending the rules for you. You understand what it means to have some of these extra powers, don't you? You must keep this a secret. No one must know about these extra charms, and you must restrain yourself from invading people's modesty. These contacts are not voyeur toys for a hormone driven teenager but a useful tool for the man who holds the hope of the wizarding world in his hand."

Mr. Ho then turned to Hermione and answered, "I typically charge the ministry three thousand galleons for the pair, but for you, twenty-two hundred is my offer."

Hermione leaned down so Harry could see her and gave him a concerned and questioning look. Harry gave it some thought and then nodded.

Hermione looked back to Mr. Ho and said, "That would be fine. When can we have it done?"

Mr. Ho replied, "They are already prepared and are sitting in my safe. It will only take 10 minutes."

Hermione gave him the vault number to charge the purchase to, and Mr. Ho inserted the contacts in Harry's eyes. The price was ridiculous. Most people did not even make that much in a year, but if they would help save his life, it would be worth every knut.

Since they were permanent contacts, the bonding process felt like his eyes were being burned for 10 seconds, yet for Harry, this was nothing compared to pain he had already endured through his life. With another spell, Mr. Ho set the prescription into the contacts. Mr. Ho spent the rest of the time going over the features and explaining how to use them.

As they were leaving, Hermione said to Harry, "If anyone asks, just tell them that an optometrist corrected your vision and nothing more. Let them make their own assumptions." Hermione lifted the charms on the office and guided Harry to the armor store.

In the armor shop, Harry purchased special boots for quiet movement. He also picked up a white dragon hide breastplate and cloak for protection from fire, frost and some magical spells. The sales clerk said it was from a white Tibetan relative of the Chinese fireball.

Hermione found them some potion-scabbard belts. The belt held 20 small, empty, color-coded vials. When the vials were removed from the belt, they would expand to a normal size potion bottle. The vials were also charmed to be shatter proof.

When Harry asked about a wand holster, the sales clerk directed him to the wand dealer at the street cart.

To conduct business at the street cart, Harry had to reveal himself on the street. He had no glasses on, his eye color changed, and he put on a hat. With all of this, he hoped he would not be recognized. The wand dealer told him that he would not be able to sell him a second wand, but he did outfit Hermione and Harry with the top-of-the-line, Auror class wand holsters. These holsters had anti-summoning charms on them, and with a flick of the wrist the wand would immediately appear in the wizard's hand.

The stop after that was Madam Malkin's. Both Harry and Hermione had to find appropriate robs for the wedding. Hermione did not allow him to see what she purchased, however she helped him purchase some robes that would look great. Harry could tell that she appreciated having her own money. This kind of expense would have been a little tight with the money her parents gave her, but with the stipends from Harry, she seemed more relaxed and enjoyed the shopping experience.

It started to get late, and they were pushing for time to get back for lunch with Ron. Harry told Hermione that he would catch up with her at Flourish and Blotts. He knew she could take all afternoon there and never be bored. Harry also asked her to purchase him ten Healer books. Harry wanted to go visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to talk with Fred and George.

Once inside the shop, his heart quickened. Amongst all of the smells of the shop, he identified the flowery smell that reminded him of Ginny. Sure enough, she was there at the counter helping a customer with their purchase. Even in the magenta staff robes, the sight of her made him catch his breath, she was so beautiful. The monster inside him seemed to purr in delight.

As she was handing the bag to the customer, she looked up to acknowledge the familiar presence that had entered the shop. A mixture of emotions seemed to flow across her face. First it was excited, delighted, irritated, stern, stupefied, and then settled on saucy. "Well stranger," she started with a sarcastic undertone, "you look handsome without glasses, but I still prefer your eyes green."

George was stocking new products on a shelf nearby when he heard her greeting. He looked up to see who it was.

Harry returned the greeting, "Ginny, you look as beautiful as usual. The magenta robes do not complement your lovely hair."

"Ginny, could you go in the back and get me another case of Skiving Snackboxes from the store room?" George asked.

Ginny, too irritated to blush at the compliment, turned on her heel and marched into the back.

It was Fred who approached Harry. "Hey mate, what brings you in here today?"

Harry told him that he was looking for any items that he could use for defense, sneaking around, or attacking someone.

"Sure Harry, we have what you need, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something else," Fred said.

"Sure, anything, Fred," Harry said in a curious tone.

"Harry," Fred started, "do you know how transparent you are?"

"Transparent?" Harry asked.

Fred explained, "Don't take me wrong. It's a good thing about you. It is one of the things that makes you an effective leader. By just looking at you, your words have credibility. The same thing occurs with your emotions. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, even your subconscious emotions. For instance, when was the first time someone has ever mistakenly accused you of having a girlfriend?"

Harry's mind immediately shot back to a scene in Flourish and Blotts when he was 12. Malfoy suggested that Ginny was his girlfriend. Then he remembered Ron constantly being teased about Hermione, but even he… even _he_ figured the attraction between them as well.

Seeing the realization come across his face, Fred said, "We're not the only ones who can see your affections for her; even Death Eaters know what she means to you. Separating yourself from her won't save her, when _you_ are revealing the one whose death would hurt you the most. Just think about it."

Ginny returned into the store flustered, "George, I don't see a case of Skiving…." She looked around the room, then said, "Where's Harry?"

Hearing Ginny returning to the shop, he had gotten scared. He had thrown the invisibility cloak over him and slipped out the door as a customer opened it. His heart was pounding, and his head was spinning from the revelation. This certainly made things more difficult.

Once in Flourish and Blotts, Harry put away the invisibility cloak and strode up to Hermione looking disheveled. "Hermione, I'm ready to go now," he told her.

Irritated and put out, Hermione shot Harry a dark glance. Noticing the stress in his expression and posture, she complied by gathering up the books she found and paying for them at the counter. She waited until they were out in the Alley on the way to the Leaky Cauldron before she asked, "So, I take it that it didn't go well with Ginny then?"

The mist in the Alley grew thick, and they could hear the doors around them being closed and secured.

Harry said, "No, I mean I didn't get to…." Before he could explain he felt the temperature fall a little too quickly.

Harry switched his eyes to infrared mode and noticed that there were twelve cold shapes floating into the Alley. Down a ways, a mother and daughter were huddling close, beating on a shop door for escape from the alley.

"Dementors!" Harry shouted. The restriction for under-age magic did not even register to him as his wand flew into his hand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he cried. The silvery mist from his wand quickly took the shape of a stag and leapt down the alley to head off a dementor heading for the mother and daughter. From behind him he heard Hermione cried out, "_Expecto Patronum Militis_!" He turned to see a dementor only meters away from them, drifting towards the unformed patronus shield that Hermione conjured. The shield was not a silvery mist but a mist of what appeared to be pure molten steel. Never before had he heard a dementor sound the way it did when it touched the shield. It almost resembled a scream, as its body seemed to burn and melt on contact. At this sound, all of the other dementors disengaged the attack and fled.

"Is it all clear?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, all of them have left," Harry replied.

Hermione wrapped her left arm around him and then, without asking, Apparated them to the alley near Privet Drive. It was not as bad as he experienced with Dumbledore, but still it was weird. Hermione seemed to have a pleased look on her face.

"What did you do that for? We could have walked to the Leaky Cauldron, besides I wanted to see if the family in the Alley needed help." Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione turned to him, trying to remove the smile from her face, and said, "I didn't want any questions asked. Aurors would have arrived. If we hadn't left when we did, we would have been up to our eyebrows with Ministry inquiries and press. No, I was right to pull us out of there when I did. Let's quickly get to the house."

As they were making their way to the house, Harry asked, "You just faced a dementor, how can you be so pleased?"

"Well," she started with her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face, "It worked. I mean, the test was successful." She felt that she was losing ground and covered by saying, "I didn't actually want to be attacked by dementors, but it did give me a chance to test the new spell, didn't it? I figure all that all the spell really needs is a very happy thought or more magical power."

When they walked through the door, they saw an angry Aunt Petunia throw Kreacher into the cupboard, and yell "You stay in there and fix yourself up. How dare you bleed all over the floor!"

At the grizzly display of hostility, all of the happiness from the previous few minutes vanished. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, and she ran up the stairs to Harry's room.

Harry calmly followed her. He also felt like he had been sucker-punched in the stomach. It was as if he was experiencing déjà vu, but only from a third person perspective.

When Harry entered the room, he found Ron trying to comfort Hermione. Ron wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. Hermione's head was buried into his chest, and her tears were soaking his shirt.

At Ron's questioning look Harry said, "She witnessed a scene of house-elf abuse downstairs."

After she regained her composure, Hermione said, "It's not just Kreacher. That is the kind of thing that regularly happened to you, didn't it?"

Wishing they could talk about something else and just allow this discussion drop, Harry just nodded.

Hermione commanded, "I want you two out of here. We have to leave this 'Hell hole.'"

"Hermione, we can't," Harry said pleadingly. "I know what you are thinking, but it is only for another week. Hopefully, by the wedding, Neville will have it all worked out where we are going to live."

* * *

A few nights later, an Order of the Phoenix meeting was being held in a living room of someone's home. Minerva McGonagall led the discussion. "By tradition, the leader of this group is supposed to be a wizard or witch who is a chosen companion of a phoenix. This is to assure that we follow someone who is pure of heart. Since a phoenix hasn't chosen any of us, we must start looking outside of this group for a phoenix companion who would have an interest in leading our group. Without a leader, we are no more than a group of concerned citizens who hope to make a difference in this fight."

Throwing a Daily Prophet down on the table, Sturgis said, "It looks as if our 'Chosen One' is out playing hero again. I don't get it; we have spent hours of our free time to protect this cub, just for him to sneak out and put himself in danger."

Always skeptical of the rag, Arthur Weasley piped up, and asked, "Are we sure that this was Harry?"

"We spoke to him only a few minutes beforehand," said Fred.

"He was in our shop looking for…" George paused.

"…toys for defense, attack, and sneaking about," Fred continued.

"Who else would stand in the middle of the alley facing down a dozen dementors?" George reasoned.

"And protecting innocent lives," Fred explained.

"Not to mention the tell-tale sign," George exclaimed.

"Stag patronus!" Fred finished.

Tonks added in, "Hermione was with him in the alley at the time. I was the Auror who volunteered to get his statement from them at his home. There was something that they were not telling me. It was like he was guarding a secret. By the way, he no longer wears glasses."

Careful with the words he chose to say, Remus added, "That boy has grown up. He is now on a mission. He and his friends have also been very busy this summer. If I were to speculate, I would say that Harry is picking up the secret project that Albus had been working on all last year."

Kingsley chimed in, "Well, for once the paper may be true when it said 'The hero of Diagon Alley may be the only light we have during these dark times.' This is one statement that is really raking Gawain Robards's nerves. Minister Scrimgeour is riding him to make some visible progress in this fight, and now he has been shown up again by a sixteen year-old boy."

George said, "If were looking for a leader, I'd vote for Harry any day."

Then Fred quickly added, "I would follow him to Hell and back, if he asked."

Molly just gave them a sour look.

* * *

Miles away back at Privet Drive, Harry and Ron were getting ready to go to bed. As a nightly routine, Harry struggled over writing a letter again. Hedwig was impatiently waiting and giving him a look of imperious disdain. Harry wadded up the letter and threw it into the bin. The bin was already overflowing with this same kind of wadded parchment, so it fell onto the floor. As Harry closed his eyes to focus on his Occlumency, Hedwig swooped down to the floor, grabbed the half-written letter and flew out the window. Assuming that Hedwig just went out hunting, Harry completed his exercises and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Credit for inspiration goes to Abraxan (for mind communications spell) and RossWrock (for contacts, armor) Bobmin356 (for the cool wand holster).

Spoiler: General inspiration for this story was also contrived from Harry Potter and the Veil of Mystery by semprini. I strongly encourage everyone to read this story.

Thank you for the reviews. The positive feedback was encouraging.


	3. Discoveries Amoungst the Debris

The List

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

Chapter 3 – Discoveries Amongst the Debris

It had been about a week since the dementor attack in Diagon Alley. Hermione submitted a letter to Gilbert Wimple of the Committee on Experimental Charms, explaining that development phase of the charm was completed. Some final testing was still required before she could claim completion. By notifying the committee, Hermione was following the ministry rules for spell creation. She only hopes that others would master the spell before Voldemort discovered her discovery. The last thing she wanted to do was boot Harry Potter from the number one spot on the Voldemort's most wanted list. Because of this, she had marked all of her correspondences as confidential.

This was the day which Harry and Hermione had left the disgruntled Ron behind to attend the Slughorn's summer party. True to his nature, Horace had found an unknowingly generous muggle family to share their beautiful home and garden with his party guests. To prevent detection, he placed muggle-repelling and fidellus charms, and many other wards on the establishment. All the guest's arrival times were staggered to allow him time to reveal the fidellus password for the party location and prevented un-wanted guests. Harry and Hermione were the last guests scheduled to arrive.

As Horace Slughorn escorted them into the party, he queried Harry, "Did you break up with Ginny Weasley?"

Harry gave a very ashamed look before asking, "Why?"

Slughorn explained, "When I was inviting Ginny, she asked if you were going to attend. When I told her that Hermione and you were already confirmed, she suddenly remembered that she had to work today. It is as if she is trying to avoid you."

Harry did not really want to justify why he broke up with Ginny to anyone. He could not even do a good job justifying it to himself anymore. Harry said, "Well, yeah… I said that we should go our own ways, since being with me earns her a bulls-eye target on her back."

"Oh dear boy," Slughorn started. "Need not worry about her, it is better this way. Believe me, if you can casually break up with her that easily, then it really was not meant to be. It is better to end it while you're young and single, then when you are married. There are so many potential suitors out there to see. Just take for instance the lovely young lady beside you," referring to Hermione.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick. It was only easy at the moment, he had been tortured at the thought ever since. He hoped that it was not easy for her as well. If she did not attend that day, then maybe it was hard on her too. Consumed in his own thoughts, he was surprised by the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione was flushed. Noticing that he was looking at her, she stopped him by saying, "Don't say a word. Come on, let's go mingle."

Slughorn caught Harry before he could get too far, and said, "Harry, come let me introduce you to Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team."

When Hermione saw him looking at her, she shrugged, "You go ahead. Come find me later."

Harry was actually happy to ditch Hermione. She had been especially bossy since had asked her to be his guardian. He figured that this was just apart of her feminine nurturing nature, which maked Harry and Ron her family which she was protecting. She had always been this way during revisions each year. By allowing her to deal with the Dursleys, he must had given her license to run his life. It would definitely be murder if they were in a romantic relationship together.

Horace took Harry over to a taller than average woman with a solid, athletic build. She must had been in her 30's, but she still looked attractive. He introduced Harry, and Gwenog's eyes lit up. She said, "Harry Potter, it is a special pleasure for me to meet your acquaintance. I have heard so much of you."

Harry sarcastically replied, "Yeah, about the boy-who-lived, or the chosen one?"

Gwenog was quick to correct, "No, I meant about you being the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in over 100 years, and how you have never had a game where you didn't catch the snitch, if you forget about the ones where you fell off your broom. Oh, and I'm sorry to hear about that McLaggen incident. That was awful. Oh bugger, here he comes again. When you're out-of-school, look me up. I got to go, bye. "

Sure enough, just like his ears were burning, Cormac came over to Harry. "Hey Harry, have you seen Gwenog Jones?" he asked.

Harry thought it would had been safer if he just pretended to be ignorant. He replied, "Erm, Gwenog who?"

Cormac decided that he did not want to share this jewel of a find with Harry, so he casually noted, "Oh, a beautiful middle-aged woman about this tall." He gestured about the right height.

It was time to derail him from his obsessive search, so Harry asked, "Who is that man in the corner wearing the florescent green robes?"

Irritated, Cormac looked over where Harry was pointed, and said, "That's Ciceron Markiss. He owns Zonkos."

Harry took a sudden interest, and asked, "Cormac, would you introduce me to him?"

Looking around, Cormac could not find Gwenog anywhere, so he relented to Harry. He gestured to Harry and said, "Come on then, I'll introduce you."

They weaved through the party guest until they came across two gentlemen talking in the corner. Cormac introduced, "Mr. Markiss and Mr. Flume, this is Harry Potter." Cormac then turned back and replied, "Harry, this is Ciceron Markiss and Ambrosius Flume."

Harry's face lit up as he recognized the man from the basement of Honeydukes. He said, "Mr. Flume it is good to see you. As a student I have always enjoyed your products." Harry turned towards Mr. Markiss, and inquired, "McLaggen said that you own Zonkos."

As if Harry touched a piece of pride in him, he brightened up and responded, "Well yes, I do. Zonkos have been in my family for 95 years."

Harry said, "I bet the situation at Hogwarts has been difficult to your business this last year. Not to mention the new competition with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Your business is probably taking heavy losses." If there was anything that he could have said to make him mad, this must had been it.

Markiss, bristled at this in utter contempt, and said, as he was turning his back on him, "I have nothing to say to you, boy!"

Harry tried to recover by saying, "Mr. Markiss, I only brought that up because I want to help."

Still agitated, he sharply turned to Harry and asked, "How can you help?"

"Mr. Markiss," Harry started. "I would like to buy Zonkos, or at least the Hogsmeade store. If you are interested, please send me some summary reports of your books, like a balance sheet. I have plenty of galleons in my vaults which I could use to liquidate your interests in this business before the losses get worse." Harry was not going to tell him, but he was actually doing this to expand his investment in Fred and George's business.

Threatened by this buy-out offer, he sized Harry up a bit. He did not have the trademark red hair of his competitors, so he said, "I'll give it some consideration." He then turned his back on Harry and continued his discussion with Ambrosius Flume.

Harry did not feel that the discussion went to well, but it was just an opportunity. His eyes started to wander until he found a short and gentle man, a few yards away just standing without anyone to talk to. Harry decided to introduce himself, and walked up to him.

"Hello there," Harry called, "I'm Harry Potter." He then waited for the usual reaction.

The gentleman replied, "Hello, it's good to meet you. My name is Dirk Creswell. What brings you to this party?"

Harry was shocked. He sounded legitimately ignorant of his un-earned fame; how blissful. Harry smiled and asked, "I've heard your name before. Aren't you someone important at the Ministry?"

Harry was going to milk this man for a normal conversation as long as it would last.

Astonished, the gentleman said, "Yes, well… no, I'm just a head of department for the Goblins Liaison's office. You know, in the ministry, this is about a low management as you can go. The only one who has a more humble position is the poor bloke who took the Head of Enchanted Muggle Artifacts job."

Harry insisted, "Don't let anyone tell you different. As far as I'm concerned, you have one of the most important jobs in the whole ministry. I personally would like to talk to Ragnok to persuade his assistance. How do I talk to goblins without insulting them? I want to assure them that I'm sincere."

Dirk's face was lit up as he spent the next 20 minutes animatedly discussing goblin culture and customs. As Harry was listening, he took short glances around the crowd to find Hermione. Once, he saw Gwenog who shot him a quick wink before disappearing again. He was just going to ask Dirk what happened to Cuthbert Mockridge when he spotted Hermione waving at him and earnestly beckoning him over. Politely excusing himself, Harry went over to Hermione to see who she was talking to.

As Harry approached, Hermione eagerly introduced him, "Mr. and Mrs. Belby, this is my friend, Harry Potter." She then turned to Harry, and said, "Harry, this is Damocles Belby and his wife Lynthia. Damocles is the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion. He is giving me some tips on making it more palatable. Why I called you over here is because Damocles feels that he close to discovering the cure for lycanthropy."

Harry's jaw just about dropped. Did he hear this right, a cure? His first thought was Remus Lupin, if he was cured, he would be able to lead a normal life and teach at Hogwarts. Harry asked Hermione, "What do you think we should do to help?" Harry did not want to come right out and ask Mr. and Mrs. Belby, because they seemed a little mysterious and private. It was difficult to for him read them.

Hermione answered, "I believe you should fund their research."

"Yes," Harry replied, now looking at Damocles Belby, "I would like to assist you in developing your cure in the shortest amount of time possible. How much do you need?"

If there was any doubt in Lynthia's face, it was gone then. As for Damocles, he looked like he was going to faint. He knew that connections were made at Horace's parties, but he did not expect to find a venture capitalist to fully fund his work. Damocles stammered, "I would say about 50 man months and 30 thousand galleons."

Harry looked at Hermione to see what her reaction would be. Hermione's face was full of anxiety, but a small smile indicatied that he should be able to do it. Harry turned to Damocles and said, "It is a deal, 5 thousand galleons a week for the first six weeks, but you have to allow Hermione here to participate in the research. She is the brightest witch I know, if anyone can help you, she can. Staff up your team, I want to have a proof of concept demonstration in two weeks. After the cure has been found, I will need enough to cure 200 werewolves."

Damocles looked troubled, but he nodded in agreement.

Harry turned to Hermione, and asked her, "Hermione, could you take care of all of the legal paperwork. He can retain property of the cure, but I want to retain the development staff to produce and sell the cure royalty free for two years."

Harry then turned to Damocles and stated, "I must enforce upon you the importance of this cure. Voldemort have been actively recruiting werewolves, and werewolf attacks are becoming more frequent and vicious. In order for me to stop Voldemort and the violence, I must stop the dark creatures from turning to him. This is a life or death situation for thousands of lives. Security must be considered foremost. As soon as he hears about what you are doing, Voldemort will try to stop you. Work quickly and publish your works as soon as possible."

This pet project of his all-of-a-sudden took on a life of its own. No longer was this a hobby in the garage, but now a top-secret military development lab. With the risk of being killed, Damocles looked like he was going to back out or become sick.

Lynthia saw this and gave him a re-assuring hug and told him that everything would be alright.

Damocles looked over her shoulder at Harry and nodded.

Harry smiled back. He saw one more person he wanted to talk to. It was getting late and the guests would be leaving soon.

Hermione followed Harry for a while, and then asked, "Harry, was scaring him like that necessary?"

Harry replied, "We have to be honest with him. It is a lot of gold we are throwing at him, and I have to know that he is taking this very seriously."

When Harry approached Eldred Worple, he said, "Mr. Worple, I was hoping to find you here."

Eldred almost wet his pants in excitement. Elated, Eldred asked, "Does this mean that you will allow me to write a book on you?"

Harry smiled, but said, "No, it's not my biography, but I do need your help writing a book. This book is an Advanced Potions text which has been getting me outstanding on every assignment and potion. What makes this book important to me is that the potion instructions are by a fugitive Death Eater who killed Albus Dumbledore. By publishing these potion directions, I'm hoping that it will satisfy his hunger for recognition and fame. Besides, in this book, he proudly refers to himself as the _Half-Blood_ Prince. As you see, this can't help his cause with Voldemort and his fellow death eaters, who pride themselves on pure-blood virtues."

Looking skeptical, Eldred asked, "I don't know. Are you sure that this will sell well? You seem so confident that this will give this Death Eater fame. What's in it for me?"

Harry turned and asked, "Hermione, would you mind finding Professor Slughorn for me." He turned back to Eldred and reassured him, "Mr. Worple, publishers give higher commissions on text books then normal books. The current text book for advanced potions has been written over 50 years ago, and the changes to the instructions are so numerous and successful that this will sell throughout the world. Even if you have to share the profit from this book, you will still make piles of gold."

Hermione returned with Horace Slughorn in tow. Horace asked, "Harry my boy, what can I do for you?"

Harry asked him, "Professor, if Mr. Worple wrote a potions text book which would make all of your students do as well as I did last year, would you require your students to use his book instead?"

Slughorn answered without even thinking, "Yes, of course. Is that how you were doing it, Harry? You were using different instructions?"

Hermione looked smug, and Harry was a bit flushed as he answered, "Yes professor, the book which I was using had handwritten connotations and revisions to the potions. I am asking Mr. Worple to publish these new potions instruction in a new textbook. It would mean a lot to me if you would give this book your endorsement."

Horace paused for a moment of thought and said, "I will have to see the book first."

Eldred had an excited gleam in his eyes and asked, "When can we get started?"

Harry was pleased that he could get his help. Harry said, "Lets get together in 15 days, I have too much going on before then, and I need to retrieve the book from where I hid it."

Harry and Hermione said their good-byes and left the party. As they approached the apparition area, Hermione chided him, "Harry, do you know how stupid you look wearing un-matching socks? What is wrong with you?"

As they walked and apparated, Harry explained to Hermione, "I had asked Dobby over to talk about house elf customs and culture. After our discussion it was apparent that house elves hold on to their belonging to a family as a since of pride and identity. Dobby told me that out of anything in the world, he just wanted to serve me."

Hermione's mouth dropped at the connotation. Her eyes bore into Harry with a steely glare, as she said "Harry, you didn't. What about S.P.E.W.? What about me? Did you ever consider how I would feel?"

Harry turned to look directly at her, and said, "Hermione, you mean the world to me, and even I don't believe in house elf enslavement. I thought about this long and hard. Hoping that you would approve, I came up with a mutual servitude bond where we bond our families together forever. Participation is optional, and is based on our mutual love and family honor. Dobby is never paid, because he mutually owns everything I own. Belonging is everything. He is my house elf, and I..." Pulling up his pants legs to point out his socks, he continued, "and I am his wizard." With a worried look, he was holding his breath, hoping for a favorable reaction.

Hermione had her contemplative look about her as they walked in silence. When she broke the silence, she said, "I'm sorry Harry. It was wrong for me to jump to such a rash judgment. Even I have been struggling with the issue of house elves needing belonging. You have taken a very bold step to ensure Dobby's happiness. I can't see any other wizard or witch doing the same. What you did took a lot of faith and heart. I am very proud of you, Harry." A tear slid down her cheek to the brim of her smile.

Harry let out his breath in relief, and embraced Hermione in a brief hug. "Thank you, your approval means so much to me." As they were almost in front of the Dursley's house, he took a quick glance at his bedroom window to see if Ron caught his embrace with Hermione.

This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She just smiled and shook her head. They went inside and told Ron everything about the party, except for the hug at the end.

After Hermione left, and Ron and Harry were getting ready for bed, Harry made another feeble attempt to compose that letter. This one, like all the previous ones, ended up as a wadded up piece of parchment in the bin. Noticing Hedwig's glare, Harry smoothed her anger by promising to write someone, and wrote Neville a note asking him to pick them up at the burrow on the night of the wedding at 9:00 p.m.

After Hedwig left, Harry did his occlumency exercises. Occlumency, even without a legilimency partner, was helping him a lot. In his occlumency exercises, he was classifying his memories, and creating layered shields. The benefit he had found was in remembering things as they were yesterday. Just earlier in the day at the party, he could tell that his shields were working when someone tried to peek at his thoughts. He was not sure who it was, but he could sense the intrusion. To strengthen his shields, he had taken to meditating in the morning when he does his Tai Chi exercises.

* * *

The next afternoon, after the noon time meal, Ron Hermione and Harry went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Ron had most of his shopping already done, so he went to the candy and joke shops. Hermione was looking for another robe, beauty products, and of coarse, books. Harry had not gone shopping since the dementor incident a week ago. He still needed to get a wedding and a birthday present. Harry asked Hermione to pick him up a book at Flourish and Blotts called Goblin Customs and Culture. This was a book which Dirk Cresswell suggested him read. 

He failed to talk to Fred and George about his offer to purchase Zonkos from Mr. Markiss. When looking through the walls of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he found the woman, who maked his insides turn to knots, behind their counter. He could not face her just yet.

Harry was at his last store visit, getting a present wrapped, when someone disappeared suddenly. This was not so disconcerting except that it seemed that they took a picture of him while the young sales clerk was overtly flirting with him across the counter. Other than that incident, the shopping trip went very smoothly.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in Flourish and Blotts. They had to plead to get her to reluctantly leave the bookstore.

Back at the Dursleys, they noticed many changes since they arrived a month ago. The landscaping service had turned the front lawn into a perfectly manicured garden. It even had a small fountain. The house was fitted with a security alarm system, but they haven't yet armed it. The Dursleys were probably waiting for their tenants to leave first. The inside of the house was newly painted, except for Harry and Ron's room. A soft Berber carpet covered the floor wall to wall. Even the kitchen showed evidence of re-modeling. The old sofa was replaced with a new leather one, and the dinette was now a vintage cherry look with a high gloss finish.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and remarked, "Well, I don't think they are going to miss us when we leave tomorrow."

Hermione had a smirk on her face when she said, "Yes they will, when they see that you have withdrawn what was left of your account out of the bank."

Later that evening, Harry was longing for something to write. He just had to say something. He had not written her all summer. There must be something he could say to her. The problem was when ever he tried to put his feeling onto the page, they came out too mushy or too cold. He figured that he would just have to apologize to her in person when he saw her the next day. It was probably better if Hedwig was not seen flying to the burrow anyways.

After Ron and Harry got dressed in the morning, Harry called Dobby and asked him to pack the trunks. When he was done, he wanted the cages and the trunks taken to the Burrow. Harry had to make sure Dobby would get the things under the floorboard as well.

Ron and Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast and say their good-byes to everyone.

Harry called for Kreacher. Kreacher appeared to be slightly bruised, but overall better then he was two weeks ago when he commanded him to work here. He was standing a little straighter and looked younger. Harry ordered him, "Study the house carefully and to note the electrical, cable and phone wiring in the walls. If there was an attack on the house which you can't stop, save yourself and hide. When everyone leaves, rebuild or repair any damage which had been made to the house."

Harry told the Dursleys that they should leave on a holiday for at least two weeks so that they would not be present when his birthday came around. The wards protecting the house would fall, and he expected there would be a frenzied attack by Voldemort. He then assured them that once he determined that Harry was no longer living there, they would leave them alone. Just in case, Kreacher was to stay, protect, and serve them.

Once Hermione arrived, they all left. It was not at all as he imagined. He used to replay this event in his mind again and again seeing himself hexing the Dursleys, or at least leaving a big scratch on the floor from his trunk. He could not even imagined leaving a scuff mark on the floor with his shoe. He actually felt sorry for them, for what they were going to face. This was still a red-letter day in his life, but transition would bring new opportunity.

The three of them quietly walked down to Mrs. Figg's house to borrow the floo for the last time. Harry petted her cats and gave Mrs. Figg a hug good-bye. They floo'ed to a pre-arranged wizarding pub in Wales where Remus Lupin was waiting for them.

Remus greeted them casually, "It looks like you faired the Dursleys well. Hello Hermione, Ron, how are you two doing?"

Ron answered, "I thought living at the Burrow was bad. Harry said that this was a good summer for him, but I still thought that the muggles were nutters. However, we did get a lot of our work done while we were there."

Hermione said with a scowl, "I didn't stay with them at the house, but I was there enough to get a taste of them."

Harry added, "Life at the Dursleys is typically filled with abuse and hatred. With my two best friends staying with me, it made the stay a whole new experience. These two have changed everything for me. This has been the best summer of my life, and it's not over with yet."

Remus guided them out of the pub and down the road. Harry received a few double-takes from some of the residents as they passed. One of men residents who was driving by waved to Harry as if he was a familiar face.

Harry smiled and waved back.

Ron asked Harry, "Who are you waving to?"

Harry replied, "Isn't it obvious? They think that I'm my dad. It won't be long before he realizes that he just waved to someone who has been dead for 15 years."

It only took them 15 minutes of walking until they came upon a grove of trees nestled along the road. There was not really anything special about the trees, but it seem to effect Remus quite a bit. He was looking at the trees fondly and a tear was brimming in his eye.

"Remus, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Remus broke out of his trance, and looked at Hermione, then the other two. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He was fishing in his pocket until he came to a slip of paper which had the pass-phrase spelled out on it. The paper looked like a fortune from a Chinese restaurant fortune cookie. On the paper the red typed lettering said, "Welcome to Godric's Hollow where it all started." Showing the paper to the three of them, he asked for them to concentrate on what it said and look over at the grove of trees. Suddenly it came into view. A driveway lead from where they were standing up to the wreckage of a home.

Harry called Dobby. A moment later he popped in front of him. "Yes Master, what can I do for you?" Dobby asked with a wide smile on his face. Harry asked Dobby if he can see something over in the grove of trees. Dobby nodded and said, "It is a collapsed house."

Harry looked over at Remus, then turned back to Dobby. Harry asked, "Dobby, can you fix the house?"

Dobby popped around the wreckage analyzing how much of the original structure was available to work with. He returned to Harry and said, "I could, fix it. It looks like the building collapsed into the cellar. I will need to call on some favors, but it will take about an hour." With that, Dobby disappeared in a pop.

Remus said, "I don't remember a cellar. That is not possible."

Dobby returned with a dozen other elves. It actually only took them 40 minutes, but the house was whole and complete. There were no signs of weather damage or wear. Dobby and the other elves approached Harry and reported, "Master, the building is repaired. We had to use one of the trees in the back to create a missing support and beam for the basement. It looked as if the witch or wizard who made the basement died and the magic holding up the house left. As a result, the house collapsed into the cellar. The house is now safe to live in. We tried to restore it to the original condition as much as possible."

Harry bowed deeply to Dobby and the other elves. Hermione followed with a low and well practiced curtsy. Ron and Remus looked at each other in puzzlement then clumsily half-bowed themselves. Harry said, "Thank you Dobby, you are truly a great house elf. I'm honored to have you as my elf." Harry then turned to the other elves, and said, "Thank you everyone for your help. Because of you, I have my long lost home back. Please do not speak of this to your masters or anyone else until I or Voldemort dies. All of you have done a good job, and I hold all of you in my debt. You may all return to your homes, and Thank you."

As the elves were leaving, Harry turned to Dobby and asked, "Can we trust them with this secret?" Dobby answered, "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter. Dobby didn't know it was a secret. They should be able to keep the secret, unless their masters command them to tell. Some of their masters are your enemies. Dobby was bad, Bad Dobby." Dobby summoned a large stick and started to beat himself with it.

Harry intervened and grabbed the stick from his hands. "Dobby must not punish himself. It is not Dobby's fault. I didn't tell Dobby about the secret. It is my fault, not yours." Harry said, trying to comfort him. Harry told him quietly, "Dobby is a good house elf. I am happy and proud of him." Dobby gave Harry a tearful hug of thanks.

Harry turned to the others, and said, "Well, we can't stay here, but we should go inside and gather up any valuables and clues that can help us." Harry turned back to Dobby and asked, "Will you show us around?"

Dobby took them all inside the house. Remus was surprised at accuracy and quality of the restoration. It truly felt as if he went back 15 years to when Lily and James were living. Remarkably, the house even seemed to have the smell it had back then. Once inside, Remus was not the only one who was lost in the past. Harry too, had snippets of visions from his past in the house. Little things like the carpet, the couch and the windows seemed to bring a flood of memories back to him.

Ron went upstairs to take a look around. Remus went over to the dining room, still lost in his memories. Hermione gave Harry a small hug, and told him to take his time.

Hermione called, "Dobby, how do I get down to the cellar?"

Dobby looked at Harry, and felt very sad. Dobby said, "There's a secret door in the back of the pantry in the kitchen."

Hermione noticed his response and said to Dobby, "Don't worry about Harry, you have done a very good thing here, Dobby. Harry is just recounting all of the missing memories which he is experiencing. He just wishes he could have always remembered these memories. That is what's making him sad. Dobby will you show me the pantry?"

Hermione followed Dobby into the kitchen where in back of the pantry was the trace of a door. Hermione asked Dobby to dispose of all of the old food, and then she started to look for a way to open the door. It was clever when she found it. A small lever under the bottom shelf allowed the shelves slide out without dropping their contents. After the shelves were in the kitchen, the door behind the shelves swung to the side allowing passage. Hermione lit her wand and went through the door. At this point, Remus noticed the transformation of the pantry, and in shock, followed Hermione down the steep stairs down into the cellar.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a small alcove which had an Iron-bar-style prison door. Hermione gasped, and asked Remus, "Is this a dungeon?"

Again, a tear glided down Remus's cheek, as he answered, "No Hermione, this is exactly what the best friend of a werewolf would do if he was to make a cellar under his house."

Upstairs, Harry walked through an open door on his right to see Ron pulling boxes out of a closet. "Ron," Harry asked, "what are you doing?"

Ron just about jumped out of his skin. After catching his breath, Ron said, "You said to gather up anything of value. Well, these boxes have notes and pictures in them. Don't you want us to take them with us?"

Harry said, "Erm,… yes. I just hoping I could look at all of the rooms first before we just start picking through them."

"Oh, sorry mate," Ron said.

"No problem, go on with what you were doing. I'll just look around." Harry said.

Harry started over to the dresser where he saw a jewelry box. When he opened the box, he noticed a few earrings, necklaces, and a simple gold ring with a solitaire diamond. Harry closed the jewelry box and placed it on top of the boxes which Ron had already set aside to go with them. He took a few pictures off the wall, and then went into the next room. This room looked like it was the guest room. There was not much to find in there. The closet looked like it was kept empty for long-term guests.

He skipped over the bathroom and went into his room. In the corner of the room was a crib and changing table. There were a few toys in the room, but nothing that a nearly 17 year-old man would want. However, a picture hung on the wall which looked like it could have been his grand parents. He did take that. Hoping that nothing happened to the house after they left, Harry hoped to use some of the baby things for his own children someday.

Harry silently kicked himself. He was actually thinking of married life with Ginny and a baby. He broke up with her!

Done with all of the rooms upstairs, Harry went downstairs to search for an office or someplace where his mum or dad would pay the bills and keep records. He searched the family room, the dining room, the kitchen and laundry. He took a peek into the garage. There was no car or motorbike, just some tools.

Since he exhausted everywhere else, he headed down into the cellar and through the Iron door. Inside, he found Hermione and Remus going through papers. It looked as though this was the office. Held up in this house in hiding, they must had been busy doing the same kind of research which he, Ron, and Hermione were doing this summer. Remus found the Marauder's notes on Animalgus training and Hermione was going over documents of his mum's which seem to be Gryffindor paraphernalia.

Apparently, the genealogy of Gryffindor was passed down through one of his squib daughters in the muggle world, from mother to daughter. With the secret legend that one daughter of line would be a powerful witch. When the line of Gryffindor ends with no more female to carry on the line, a male would be born who would bring hope and justice back to the world.

Apparently, Harry's mum, Lily Evans Potter, was a descendent of the Gryffindor line. That was what irritated his Aunt Petunia so much. She was the eldest sister, but when Lily shown that she was the witch, whom the myth spoke of, all of the Gryffindor treasures and blessings fell upon her instead. Not only did Lily, being the younger sibling took her blessing, but also somehow prevented his aunt from having a daughter of her own. Of course, the only real treasure was a chest which was enchanted so that only he could touch and no one could open.

Up on the wall of the cellar room was written, 'From the line of Gryffindor, a hero will rise.' "Well," Harry said, "That doesn't say much, except that mum was proud of our heritage."

Ron just entered the room and noticed the saying on the wall. Ron said, "From the line of Gryffindor, a hero will rise. He will strike down the serpent and vanquish the Dark Wizard. Where there was no hope, light will shine once more." Hermione's face dropped in shock. Remus and Harry looked at him in question.

Hermione quickly approached him and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Ron said, "You should know. It is written in Hogwarts: A History. It's the prophecy of Gryffindor."

Hermione grabbed Ron and kissed him. Ron kissed back, but he still did it half-hearted, and in question.

After they broke apart, Ron asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Hermione said, "You read it! You read my favorite book. Not only that, you quoted a line from it." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She soon realized what she did and tried to go back to what she was doing without blushing too much.

Ron smirked as he said off-handedly, "Well the book did come highly recommended by a very beautiful, brilliant witch."

Harry wanted to ask Hermione, 'If I read the book I would get the same from you?' He thought better and kept his mouth shut. After all, he did not want to invite something he really did not want. He just wanted to tease her.

Remus just looked at them slightly amused.

To cut the tension in the air, Ron said, "I got to go, I don't want to be late for the wedding rehearsal. Come by around 8:00, OK?"

Harry found a multi-compartment trunk like the one which Mad-Eye Moody spent the school year in, two years ago. This one had an engraved plate on the front with the name 'Potter' on it. They used this trunk to store the many useful things they found.

Looking at the numerous bookcases Hermione was ecstatic at all the books she had not read. Some of them even caught Harry's eye. Harry also grabbed a few robes and other clothes from his dad's things.

Dobby fed them an early dinner, and they wrapped up everything in time to travel to the Burrow at 8:00. When they got to the pub, Remus said, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

Hermione insisted Harry to grab her arm, because she did not want to floo to the Burrow on a night like this. "It would be better if we apparated to the yard, and knocked at the door."

Harry reluctantly gave in, and lightly held her arm. He remembered what Albus told him, 'You don't have to hold on tight.' With that, they apparated to the Burrow with a pop.

Harry's arrival was greeted unenthusiastically, except by the twins and Gabriele. Harry's heart leaped out of his chest when he saw Ginny. This quickly changed when her smile faded and she turned to go up the stairs.

George said, "Hey Bill, why don't we take Harry and Ron with us tonight?"

Fred added, "Yeah, I think Harry knows a thing or two about stags." He gave Harry a knowing look.

From behind Harry's back, on the stairs, Ginny gave Bill a glare.

Bill said, "I'm sorry Harry, you're still underage, maybe next time." He hoped that pacified his sister. He then turned to Ron and said, "But, Ron on the other hand."

Ron saw Hermione's scrutinizing glare and said, "I'm sorry Bill, I'll stay here with Harry tonight. Have a good time."

Ginny retreated up the stairs, and the men left for the night. Ron tugged at Harry's arm and said to everyone who were left, "Good night. We'll see you in the morning."

Everyone, but Mrs. Weasley said, "Good night," back. Mrs. Weasley just gave Harry a spiteful glare.

Ron guided Harry out the front door, before he said, "We're staying in the garage tonight. Mum's in a right state at us at the moment, and she committed my room to other guests."

When they arrived at the garage, there were two cots, their trunks, and cages. Hedwig hooted a hello from the rafters. Harry's new trunk from Godric's Hollow was right by the others. They both changed and went to sleep.


	4. Wedding Bells

**The List**

By: lbfan

**_Disclaimer: _**The Harry Potter characters and situations are all property of JK Rowling, her publishers and AOL Time Warner. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit will be made.

**Chapter 4 – Wedding Bells**

Sunshine beamed in through the drafty cracks of the rickety detached garage waking Harry up. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted a good morning. 'She must have had a good night of hunting,' Harry thought.

This was day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The wedding was planned for the morning, so Harry and Ron needed to get up, quickly get around and get dressed. Struggling out of his cot, Harry threw his pillow at Ron, telling him to wake up. Harry opened the door of the garage, and made his way across the lawn to the house.

When Harry walked through the front door, Fleur was walking down from the stairs to the kitchen. Something seemed different about her. He had noticed that she was no long distractingly attractive. "Fleur," Harry said, "You seem different, yet you look the same."

Fleur laughed softly to herself. She said to Harry, "I'z hear zat a lot." She continued, "Arry, iz just zat you in amour. Er… love. I'z always happens to men ven dey find zer true love." She laughs softly again.

"I'm, zorry" she said, "Because zis happens to many men, zis happens to me often." "Wé, I vish more men would vined zer true loves, it's zo tiring have men swooning me for my charms rather zan vhat I am in ze inside."

Harry told her, "I like what I see in you. You are, at times, annoyingly arrogant, but you are also incredibly, brilliant and brave."

Pleased, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Again, it was not the same as last time. It felt the same as Hermione does when she was very pleased with something he had done.

Harry quickly used the loo and washed up. When he was finished, he decided to get a bite to eat for breakfast and made his way to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, Ginny, Fleur, and Gabrielle were seated at the table eating. Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look which he just ignored. Upon seeing Harry enter the kitchen, Ginny got up out of her chair and walked right up to him. She had red puffy eyes, like she had been crying. She threw the paper at him saying, "It looks like you can't stay out of the paper," then left the kitchen.

Harry picked up the paper. The front page showed a picture of him and the flirtatious sales clerk together. He remarked out loud for everyone to hear, "I don't know why they wanted that picture. I was only trying to get a gift wrapped. It seemed she was more interested in the boy-who-lived then assisting me." This did have the result of releasing some stress from the room.

Gabrielle came running up to him and gave him a big hug. In near-perfect English, she said, "Oh Harry, it is good to see you again."

Harry looked down at her and said, "It is good to see you too Gabrielle. You're not getting kidnapped by mermen anymore, I see."

She smiled at him and replied, "Harry you're my hero. Thank you for rescuing me."

Harry softly shook his head. "Gabrielle, I wasn't brave or heroic. You weren't in any real danger, and I was dumb to believe that you were."

Gabrielle just smiled a knowing smile at him, then shook her head.

Harry sat at the table in Ginny's unoccupied seat, and started helping himself to breakfast like he always use to do in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. He ate lightly, and placed two strips of bacon in the pocket of his robe. When he was done, he asked, "Has anyone seen Hermione yet this morning?"

No one answered him. Sensing the silence, Harry picked up Ginny and his plates and took them to the sink. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said a soft "Thank you" to her. Running short on time, Harry quickly left to get dressed and kick Ron out of bed.

After he was well away from the kitchen, Molly threw down the towel she was using and exclaimed, "I hate it! I can't stay mad at him when he does that."

When he got back to the garage, he called Hedwig and Pigwidgeon down to feed them the bacon he brought from breakfast. Just as he expected, he had to wake Ron up and encouraged him to eat breakfast and get dressed. Before Ron left, He asked Ron to do some cleaning charms on him and cast the magic to make his wand into a shaver. He got dressed in the robe which he purchased in Diagon Alley. He was actually considering one of the robes from his dad's closet, but he remembered that Hermione helped to pick this robe out. The last effort he made was on his hair, attempting to calm it down before he went back into the house.

The wedding was going to be held outside in a new flower garden. From the number of chairs, it looked as though they were expecting about 40 guests. The altar was a beautiful white gable with climbing roses clinging to each side, and the chairs were separated into to halves with the isle running down the middle. Gorgeous flower blossoms where adorn everywhere.

When he entered the house, people were just starting to arrive. Wedding participants were busily rushing here-and-there in their last minute preparations. He found himself drawn to the clock in the living room. This was the clock with a picture of everyone of the family on each of the hands. All of the hands were pointing to "mortal peril" still.

Something just clicked in the back of mind. The recent words from Fleur, Fred, Tonks and Remus started to make one clear conclusion in his mind. It took some time, but it sent him into such a shock, he stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the clock hands. A few tears escaped from his eyes, as he realized the gravity of his mistake. The heart ache which has been slowly ripping him apart for the past month, just finally hit him full-force.

Coming down the stairs, Ginny took the last steps into the living room to find Harry was in there. Forgetting what she was going to do, she stopped and started to go back up the stairs to escape his presence. It was then, that her heart stopped her. Something was wrong with Harry, and she couldn't bear seeing him like this.

Damn him! He ditched her. He crushed her heart. He never wrote, but an unsigned, unfinished, crumpled note. Yet, there he was silent, vulnerable, and sad. Her heart won out, and she reluctantly walked over to Harry and gently took his hand. With a quavering voice she asked, "Harry, are you OK?"

Harry was pulled out of his trance by the familiar floral scent which had always filled his heart with peace. Then, he felt the familiar, soft hand delicately holding his. He slowly turned and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ginny was there, next to him, with a loving gaze which shown her concern. He stood there speechless as her eyes captured his soul. He soon forgot the emptiness he was just then experiencing.

When he did fall out of his trance, his eyes fell to the floor in shame. Still holding onto her hands, the burden on his heart escaped his lips. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I was wrong to break up with you."

At these words, Ginny's heart speeded up, as her mind started to ingest the words. She could almost read his heart through his eyes, but she did not want to believe them. She had to hear the words. After a pause, she replied, "I don't know, I hurt… It hurts. What changed?"

Harry explained, "Fleur told me that I have already found my true love. That is why I see her differently now, and her charms are not effecting me. Remus told me that in these dark times, we must keep the ones we love close. Tonks told me that by pushing you away, not matter how noble the gesture, it still hurts you. It hurt me too. Fred said that I wear my emotions on my sleeve. Everyone, friend and death eater alike, can see that I love you. Finally, this clock is a reminder that by breaking up with you, I didn't save you from grave danger, but it has been and always will be around you. The only way for me to protect you is to stay close to you and personally guard you from harms way."

He let the words soak in for a while.

Ginny's mind was celebrating that he finally had come to his senses. She was definitely going to thank her new sister-in-law when this was done.

Harry then continued, "Ginny, I love you. Will you accept your unworthy, despicable, dirt bag of a boyfriend, back into your life?"

Ginny nodded and then met his mouth with a warm, passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and held onto him tight as her world started to right itself inside. When they parted their lips, she settled into his arms willing this moment to last an eternity.

Ginny softly spoke, "Harry, I love you too. I always have. I always will. When Hermione gave me her big-sister talk two months ago, she warned me that you would probably go noble on me and that I should be patient. Even then, it still didn't properly prepare me for the heart ache I had endured."

Harry struggled with this revelation. Hermione acted the part of his big sister, and gave a protective talk to his then new girlfriend? Actually, he could see it, but the feelings and respect for his best friend had hit an all time high.

Ginny started to say, "Harry, don't call yourself a despicable dirt—," before she was interrupted.

"Ginny! Hurry up!" called out from someone up the stairs.

"Oh, Harry, you should go get seated. We're going to start soon," Ginny said, then gave him a quick kiss and left.

Harry turned towards the door to find his second most important woman in the world leaning in the doorway. She was looking at him with a small smile on her face. Harry greeted, "Good morning, Hermione."

With a smirk, she replied, "Yes, I see it is. Should we go get a seat?"

Harry walked up to her and offered his arm. With a smile, she took his arm and allowed him to escort her to the wedding.

As they reached the flower garden where the wedding was to take place, they found Ron stationed at the head of the main isle. Ron had a mixture of emotions circulating in his face. He was elated at first to see both of his best friends; irritated that they were holding each other like a couple; angry, that both of them looked like a happy couple; melancholy, that it was not his arm that she was holding; pleased that they were just friends, his friends and they would never do anything which would hurt him; and lastly, he was mesmerized by the beautiful dress which Hermione was wearing.

Hermione caught every one of the emotions on Ron's face and settled on replying with a flushed expression on her face.

Ron said, "Hermione, you … you look … beautiful." Ron was so dazed, he seemed to loose all track of time. He was looking from her hair which hung in soft curls down her back to her brown eyes which caught the late morning sunlight.

Since Hermione was equally enchanted by Ron, Harry gently took her hand and offered it to Ron. "Would you like to seat us?" Harry asked.

Ron's heart raced in his chest as he gently took her hand and guided them to some seats in the back on the left side of the isle. Never did he ever think that she could look more beautiful then the day of the Yule Ball two years ago, but there she was.

Harry tried to give Ron a questioning look when seated in the back row of the Bride's side of the wedding party. Ron caught the look and just shook his head and quietly said, "Not now."

While they were waiting for the ceremony to start, Hermione drilled Harry for every detail of the scene between him and Ginny which she only half-witnessed.

Harry told her everything and then teased her about the big sister connotation.

"Well, speaking of our brother/sister relationship," Hermione started with a worried look on her face," I hope you don't mind, but I have asked my mum and dad to be your legal guardians in the muggle world for the next year. I have already started the paperwork."

Harry looked dumbfounded.

Hermione explained, "Well you made it clear that you didn't want to ever go back to the Dursleys ever again, and you still won't be of age until your 18 in the muggle world. So to prevent any more legal complications involving the Dursleys, I have petitioned the government to assign you to my parents. There really won't be any problems convincing the courts to make the change with the way they squandered all of your inheritance. So, what do you say?"

Harry thought for a while and said, "Sis, that's a brilliant idea. No, you didn't have to bother me with asking. I trust you."

Hermione's face lit up and, she hugged him fiercely. "Brother, there is just one thing," Hermione began, "Mum and Dad expects us to come over for dinner every so often. We will also have to go home to visit for the holidays."

Harry re-assured her, "Sis, I was looking for an excuse to visit them anyways. You are the second most important woman in my life. It would be an honor to meet my new parents … Erm … guardians. Growing up the way I have, I …" Harry started to choke out the words, "I have always wanted a family of my own, a brother or sister, a mother or father. You have always have been a good friend and I have always thought of you as a sister ever since our first year."

"Unfortunately," Harry said, gesturing to where they were seated. "Sometimes these family ties just don't seem as strong as the real thing." The look of reassurance melted into a depressed melancholy expression.

"Cheer up, Harry," Hermione said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will come around, especially since you're fixed back up with Ginny again. It was just too hard to continue to treat you as a part of the family when you hurt Ginny as bad as you had. Ginny is the family's pride and joy, you must understand that."

"Oh yes, I can definitely understand that. If someone else made Ginny as sad and hurt as I did, I wouldn't be very charitable to them either." Harry replied. Then he thought, 'well that was the understatement of the century.'

Sure enough, when the mother of the groom was escorted down the isle, she had a glow about her like she could never be happier. When she caught Harry's eyes, she beamed from ear to ear.

Bill stood at the gable in the front. The heavy scars on his face bore evidence of the attack by Greyback. Bill turned to his best man and whispered, "Thank Merlin, there is a chance for this wedding yet." His suspicions were confirmed when he saw his sister. She was beaming with happiness, and like her mother. She too gave Harry a very warm passionate look as she marched up the isle. When he saw this, he let out his breath and then whispered, "Yes, this is going to be a happy wedding after all."

The wedding march started. In the back of the isle, Mr. Delacour could be seen holding the arm of a beautiful half-veela dressed in white, and wearing a beautiful tiara. Fleur gave Harry a solid smile and then turned her face to the front where she caught the sight of her husband to be. She smiled and gave him a quick wink, like her work had been done.

The rest of the wedding was a blur to Harry. All he could remember of it was the beautiful red-haired maid-of-honor which he stared at for the whole service.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way inside for the reception, where Mr. Weasley magically expanded his living room to be the size of a great hall. Ron asked, "Harry, what have you done to my sister?"

Harry had a smirk on his face when he answered, "I apologized, groveled, begged, and when that didn't work, I snogged her. She seemed to have liked it, because she's my girlfriend again." Harry could see that this was working. Ron's face was screwed up in disgust. Sobering to the thought, Harry figured he was going to have address Ron about his need for alone time with Ginny. He did not want Ron to be constantly shadowing him to prevent him from having private time with his sister, like he did at the end of school.

Remus and Tonks came up to them, arm-in-arm. Remus said to Harry with a smile, "Hello there Harry, it looks like you have already made an impression on the wedding."

Harry had a chagrin look on his face when he noted, "Well at least it is for the better this time."

Hermione's face lit up as she took in Tonk's dress. She said, "Tonks, your dress looks beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Tonks seemed to be taken by her interest, and dove into a conversation with her over dresses.

Ron, Remus and Harry exchanged some looks, and went back into their own conversation. Remus said, "Give them only four minutes, their conversation will drift to something safe for them, like books or weapons. I can't see those two maintain a true girly conversation for long."

Ragnok approached them and asked, "Mr. Potter, can I have a word with you?"

Confused, Harry replied, "Erm… sure. Would you like to talk over at the table?" Harry pointed to an empty table far enough away from everyone for some privacy.

Ragnok kept a serious look on his face as he nodded and stood up on one of the chairs. This allowed him to be just slightly taller than Harry when he sat down.

From what Harry had already learned from Dirk and the book, he needed to hold himself in a submissive posture, yet show strength in what he said and did. Harry said, "May your days be profitable." Harry finished with a bow.

Ragnok, had a toothless grin on his face as he returned, "Mr. Potter, may your life be victorious." It was very unusual to be greeted by wizard with so much respect. It was even more unusual to see it coming from a wizard with so much notoriety and power. Ragnok continued, "Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, the Chairman of the Board at Gringotts. You may not know this, but you have some considerable influence at the bank, just with the assets you hold in our possession. I wish for you to come and meet with me on August 1st. You can review your holdings, read to the letters left to you in the wills of Potter, Black, and Dumbledore, and ratify the lease contracts of many properties you own."

Harry smiled back with a toothless smile, and answered him, "Ragnok, it would be my honor to meet with you. Will 7:00 a.m. be acceptable for you? The earlier we start our day…"

Ragnok smiled, and finished the goblin expression, "the more profitable we will be. Yes, Mr. Potter, 7:00 a.m. would suit us well."

Harry inquired, "Would you ask Griphook to be there as well?"

Ragnok raised his eyebrow, and asked, "Griphook of the vault accounts department?"

Harry replied, "Yes sir, Griphook has treated me well. I would like his continued assistance in escorting me to my vaults."

Ragnok, nodded in agreement. He said, "Griphook will be there. We'll see you on August 1st at 7:00 a.m. May your days be plentiful and your enemies fall at your feet."

Harry bowed, and said, "May your friends become many, and your enemies become few."

As Ragnok left to mingle with the other guests, Hermione came over, and took his seat. Before sitting down, she brushed the chair off with her hand. Hermione looked up to Harry and asked, "Harry, is there anything I can do to help?"

Harry replied with a thankful look, "No Hermione, everything with Ragnok and the bank is fine. He just wanted to set up an appointment for me to review the property and talk with him. I'm actually looking forward to talking to him about more than just my holdings."

Hermione smiled. "Good, I was afraid that he was trying to get something out of you."

Harry searched her face for a while, before asking, "Hermione, did you consider the danger that you are placing your mum and dad when you asked them to be my guardians? This legal paperwork will be a trail which leads right to them"

Hermione dropped her eyes to the table as she thought. Without looking up, she answered, "These last two years have been faced with tightened security of our home and my parents' place of work. After almost dying last year, Mum and Dad had to come to realization of the true danger that my association with you brings to us. I explained to them that the danger would still be there if I didn't help you. As a muggle born witch, my family would still be eventually targeted. It is just as you told Ginny this morning. We can't protect the ones we love by pushing them further away. We must keep them close enough to put our arms around them."

Hermione looked up at Harry to see if he was internalizing what she said. She continued, "I assume that if they were directly attacked, you would protect and care for them. You would have done it even if they didn't agree to be your guardians."

Harry did not want to consider the situation, but she did make a point. He nodded to her, "Yes Hermione, you're right. Matter of fact, I would like them to go into hiding right now, if they would."

Thinking, Hermione said, "I don't think they will. What if we go have dinner with them tomorrow night? You could then tell them how you feel and why you think it is important."

Harry smiled and answered, "I like that, tomorrow then."

A female voice behind them said, "I've only had you back for two hours, and you're already making dinner plans with another woman?"

In a panic, Harry turned his head to see Ginny smirking back at him. When he realized that she was just joking, he smiled and breathed to relax.

This made both Ginny and Hermione laugh.

Harry told Ginny, "I'm going home with Hermione to meet her parents, who offered to be my muggle guardians. I would take you, but I should meet them first, before bringing you home to meet the parents." Harry said it so quickly, he seemed to even confuse himself.

Ginny just smiled at his confusion; took his hand; and asked Hermione, "Are you done with him?"

Hermione said, smiling, "Yes, maybe I find out what Ron is getting into."

Ginny said, "Oh, you know Ron. Just look for the food, he won't be too far from there."

When Hermione left, Ginny sat down at the seat which Hermione vacated. Still holding Harry's hand, Ginny asked, "Do you even remember that there was a wedding this morning? I believe you were staring at me the whole time."

Harry gently squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "You couldn't help it you were the most beautiful woman there. Even amongst a family of veela, I couldn't find a fairer beauty then you to gaze upon."

Ginny asked, "What about that tramp in the prophet?"

Harry assured her, "Oh, she was supposed to just wrap my purchases and be done, but she thought that she would attempt to flirt with the famous 'Boy-who-lived' instead. Believe me, Ginny, she is nothing to me."

Satisfied, Ginny asked, "OK, if you were at that tramp's shop, across the alley from where I work, then why didn't you come, and at least say hello to me?"

This started to make Harry uncomfortable. Harry said, "I didn't have all of the answers. I didn't know what to say. When ever I see you, my stomach turns to butterflies and my mind turns to mush. Where I had a strong resolve to break it off with you a month ago, the last three weeks has been filled with doubt. I couldn't just waltz into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and say hello to you as if you were just a sales clerk. Even as much as I tried, I couldn't even compose a letter to you."

Ginny started to correct him, but then it started to make sense. Harry didn't send the wad of parchment, but it was Hedwig who just grabbed it and took it to her. Ginny really needed that note from him, and she was grateful to Hedwig for at least bringing her that much. Ginny said, "Well, that is all behind us now. Let's start again."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ginny, if we can't stay apart from each other, then I need to keep you close. I want to be around you much more. It's not that I want to be constantly snogging you. I need your presence, and the knowledge that you are safe during the day."

Ginny said, "We'll work something out about keeping in contact with each other. However, we do need to get Ron to leave us alone more often."

They talked for a few more minutes before Harry asked, "How could an 11-year-old girl fall in love with me when I was only 12?"

Looking sheepish, she reluctantly started into her story:

"I was actually in love with the Boy-That-Lived before that. My favorite bedtime story was the 'The Boy That Lived.' My Mum and brothers would read me other books, but that was the one I would always ask for. When I was nine, I received a divination board game for Christmas. One time when playing it, I asked it 'Who will I marry?' It answered, 'Harry Potter.' Since then, I would constantly ask it the same question to see if it was a fluke, but the majority of the time it would say, 'Harry Potter, Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or (now realize) The-Chosen-One.'

That really wasn't enough for me to fall in love with you. At that point, you were a hero, but not my hero. It wasn't until after I met the real you, and that real Harry befriended my closest brother. That was when you first became my hero. Before school, Ron and I only had ourselves as friends, and it wasn't because we didn't try to make other friends. There was a lot of bigotry in the wizarding world towards wealth and status, and we are on the bottom most rung. For the rich and famous Harry Potter to be the first to look beyond wealth and status, and measure my brother by his character instead, this made you bigger than life to me. To top this off, when you, Ron, and Hermione went to protect the sorcerer's stone, you gave my brother an achievement to be proud of. With you two, he had belonging; he had friends for the first time. That summer, the more I saw of you, the more infatuated I became of you. It only became worse when you saved my life in the Chamber of Secrets. When I couldn't act normal around you, I just avoided you.

Your temper in my fourth year gave me good reason to find a boyfriend, but they all fell under comparison to you. Eventually their contempt for you (or my constant comparison of you to them) was what made me break up with them.

Oh, another thing I need to come clean about was our kiss after the last quidditch game. It was actually due to a challenge. Cho bated me by saying she will get the snitch before me just like she got your kiss. I boasted to her that it was my day, and I would get both. You should have seen her face at dinner when she learned I did."

That last thought left a smug look on Ginny's face.

Concerned, Harry was going to first question the sincerity of her kiss, but the more he thought about it, the more it didn't matter. Harry told her, "No worries Ginny. The kiss you gave me wasn't one given in a challenge. I could tell that you wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you. That had to be the happiest day of my life. The next time you see Cho, you can tell her that you are the first girl whom I ever kissed back. At least you weren't dwelling on the loss of an old boyfriend."

In reflection to the whole story, he asked, "Who were the other husbands your game told you about?"

Ginny's mouth just about dropped, and her face turned red. She said, "I'm not going to get married to those other men."

Harry, not wanting to give in asked, "I know, but just humor me. Who are these others I have to worry about?"

Ginny squirmed a bit, but answered, "I don't remember all of them, but I do remember: Headmaster; DADA teacher; my knight in shining armor; Heir of Gryffindor; the black griffin; and Lord Black." Ginny's face was in a look of disgust as she thought about the man who could carry such a dark and sinister name.

Harry just thanked her, and then spent the rest of the reception in her arms on the dance floor, or looking for someplace private for a quick snog. The monster in Harry seemed to purr with delight.

The last dance was a song by a Canadian muggle named Bryan Adams. It was a ballad called, "(Everything I do) I do it for you." Harry and Ginny were on the dance floor holding each other close, but not too close that they lost eye contact.

It was not planned to be the last song of the afternoon, but when the song ended, the beat from the drums didn't. But that was not drums. The whole house shook. It was giants! A scream pierced the air. Harry recognized the scream at once and ran to look out the window.


	5. Battle of the Burrow

**The List**

By: lbfan

_**A standard (copied and re-copied then paste) Disclaimer: **The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story and it is being used for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 5 – Battle of the Burrow**

Hermione was having the time of her life. Ron Weasley learned how to dance. She did not have to lead, nor did she have to ask. He just offered his hand, and whisked her off her feet. This reception was truly a dream come true for her.

The two of them took a break from the dancing to stroll in the sunny afternoon air. Light clouds littered the sky, giving momentary breaks from the summer sun.

Ron guided Hermione over to one of his favorite spots in the Burrow's property. An ancient maple tree provided plenty of shade from the summer heat. On one of the mammoth limbs a swing hung where they could sit. Well, they could have sat there had it not already been occupied.

Gabrielle tired quickly from all of the grown up activity, and found this spot to spend a quite respite from the music, drinking and annoying relatives. While lazily swinging back and forth, she noticed Hermione and Ron walking towards her peacefully, hand-in-hand.

That was when everything changed. The coolness from the shade of the tree quickly became too cold. Hermione screamed at her to run. Scared, she jumped off the swing and started to run at Hermione and Ron. It was too late. A bony hand grabbed her at the shoulder and swung her around, making her fall to the ground. It was a black hooded creature with bone hands. The last thing she remembered was the ground shaking and two voices screaming "_Expecto Patronum_."

Actually, Hermione cast her Knight Patronus spell instead (_Expecto Patronum Militus_). A blazing steel otter bounded towards the Dementor attacking Gabrielle. Close behind it, Hermione ran. The otter did not repel the Dementor. It just physically attacked it causing it to fall to the ground and die. Unfortunately, the whole area was swarming with Dementors. Hermione threw herself over Gabrielle's body to save her from the rest of them. The mere numbers of the Dementors, and the coldness they created caused Hermione to black out as well.

The otter continued to fight off the Dementors, but only took out one at a time. It was like using a cup to bail water out of a sinking boat. Help came in the form of a fully formed bear Patronus. This Patronus did repel the Dementors, and kept them away from Hermione and Gabrielle.

When they heard the scream, Ginny ran to the door, and Harry looked out the window.

As he arrived at the window, the panes of glass started to frost up. The familiar chill in the air could have only meant one thing, Dementors. Harry turned to face the crowd and yelled, "Percy, use the Floo and get help from the ministry." Then Harry addressed the rest of the guest, "Anyone who is not staying to fight, leave immediately! Line up at the fireplace. We have giants, Dementors, and probably some death eaters. We could use you if you can help, but if you can't or you are too young, leave now through the Floo." Seeing the brothers come down the stairs, Harry called out to them, "Charlie, Fred, George, go grab the brooms and report to Ron out front. You have to stop the giants."

Harry went out the front door to find four hundred or more, Dementors surrounding the front of the house. Five Patronus were attempting to hold them back: a horse, wolf, bear, griffin and steel looking otter. The otter was successfully destroying the Dementors one by one. Yet at that rate, it would have taken two hours to kill all of them.

Ginny and Ron were huddled close together with two bodies lying on the ground. It looked like Hermione fell on top of Gabrielle, protecting her.

Harry summoned the happiest thought he could remember, that day with Ginny and his feelings for her. "_Expecto Patronum Militus_!" Harry cried as he cast his Patronus. An unusually large amount of molten steel vapor shot from his wand. As it traveled away from his wand, it started to form a stag. This stag was different in that it was twice as large. The stag did not have the trouble the otter had. It simply charged through the crowd of Dementors taking ranks of them out at a time.

The Dementors did not back down. They kept up their attack despite their ineffectiveness.

Under the protection of the Patronusses, Harry organized all of the guests who stayed to help into a battle line facing down towards the approaching giants. Harry silently cast a Schizotox Spell to Ron asking him to take up his broom and stop the giants.

When Ron heard Harry's voice in his head, he turned towards Harry and gave him a nod.

Ginny ran up to Harry and took a position right next to him. Her wand was out and ready. She was not going to take her eyes off him.

The first Aurors arrived from the wedding guest Apparation point behind the house. After they added their Patronus to the Dementor defense, Harry motioned them to join the Weasley brothers and take to the air. Without question, they complied. Pulling out shrunken brooms from their pockets, the Aurors restored them to full size. The Aurors joined Charlie, Fred and George as Ron directed them to give him cover.

Ron was using his keeper skills to dodge the swings of the Giants as he tried to ask them, "Who is the Gurg?" Eventually, one of the Giants pointed to a larger one in the back and grunted. Ron summoned a large present from the gift table and enlarged it in his arms. Ron took the present up to the leader and presented it to him.

The Gurg took the present, and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful clock.

Ron asked the Gurg, "Why do you attack us? We are Friends. Hagrid and Maxime are with us." He gave the Gurg a sweeping gesture towards two large wedding party guests by the Burrow.

The other Giants halted their approach to see what Gurg instructed them to do. Voices of protest could be heard from death eaters who were approaching them from behind them.

The Aurors and family members, who were helping Ron, immediately took defensive positions to protect the giants from the approaching death eaters.

Gurg said, "Wizards in black command to attack. What is this thing?" The Gurg was still examining the present.

Ron cast a Schizotox spell at Hagrid asking him and Maxime to join him. Ron answered the Gurg, "That is called a clock. It will show the progress of time through the day. We want to take you somewhere safe and give you food. This is not your fight."

The Gurg said, "I don't trust you."

Ron replied, "Has Hagrid ever lied to you? Have wizards in black ever lied to you? Trust us; we will keep you safe and give you rest."

The Gurg did not have time to decide for himself. The restless death eaters behind him started to cast stinging curses at them to herd them forward. Ron's team managed to shield most of the spells, but some of them still hit a few of the giants.

The Gurg was infuriated. He took his club, which was the size of a 10-meter high tree, and swung it low at the approaching death eaters in a sweeping motion. Many of the death eaters fell at this attack.

Hagrid and Maxime guided the giants away from the Burrow and Ottery St. Catchpole to safety.

Ron commanded his team to cast concealment charms and split up into two groups, one for each side of the road. On brooms, they were able to dodge many of curses sent at them.

In the Death Eaters' crowd, Severus Snape was furious at the treasonous giants. He commanded his troops, "Forget the giants for now, attack the Burrow! Kill everyone, but bring me Harry Potter and his red haired whore-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, to me."

At the Burrow, Severus's command could be heard through the air. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, both to give re-assurance. The death eater force looked like it was well over one hundred and fifty wizards, even after the Gurg took a swing at them. Harry had only thirty wizards and witches to protect the Burrow. That included Ron's team up on brooms.

Luckily, the Dementors had realized their failure and started to leave. Dementor bodies and cloaks were strewn all over the place.

Harry commanded everyone, "Your first responsibility is to protect yourself and the persons next to you. Don't be nice, stun and rope when you can. If an enemy cast an unforgivable, dodge it and incapacitate them at any cost. Don't hold back. Kill if you have to. This is a battle for our lives. Shields up!"

As the Death Eaters approached, they filled the air with a thick mist to allow them to get up close. Unfortunately, for them, this had no effect on Harry. He was able to see right through the mist with his infrared vision.

Harry was stunning the Death Eaters faster than they could react. Twenty of them were on the ground before they were close enough to attack themselves.

In the back of the battle, Ron had sent a small group to stun and bind the wounded death eaters from the giants attack. This would prevent their escape.

Spells were started to be cast by the Death Eaters, many of them were blockable spells, but some were unforgivable. As an unforgivable curse was started to be uttered, Harry or one of the other defenders would quickly cast spell that would cut or blow off the arm.

The Veelas who stayed to fight were especially frightening. They were throwing fireball after fireball at the crowd of Death Eaters.

The battle went on for minutes before it finally turned. Ron's team started to battle the Death Eaters from the air on their right rear and left rear flanks. Harry cast the Muffliato spell into the crowd to add to the confusion.

Harry commanded the ends of his battle line to push forward creating a left and right flank positions.

The Death Eaters felt hopeless and now surrounded. There was an anti-apparition field over the area to prevent everyone from escaping. Their only escape was to leave up the driveway that they came.

As they started to pull back, Harry moved everyone forward.

This caused a panicked retreat of the Death Eaters. Ron's teams easily picked off all of the retreating Death Eaters.

After the battle, Ginny ran up to Harry and congratulated him with a big hug and kiss. She was still holding on to him when Harry called out to all of the Aurors, "Well done everyone. Thank you for coming or our rescue. We couldn't have won without each and every one of you." Harry told, "Senior Auror Dawlish, I relinquish command to you."

Dawlish mumbled something disgruntled under his breath, and then he commanded the Aurors to collect up the prisoners and the dead.

Harry looked around for Ron. When he eventually found him, he felt sick. He was too elated at the success of the battle to remember Hermione. Ron was cradling her unconscious body in his arms, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Fleur gathered up Gabrielle in her arms and headed into the house. Mrs. Delacour was morning over her dead husband.

Harry and Ginny ran over to Ron. Hermione looked as white as a ghost, but she did have some shallow breaths. "Ron," Harry said, "you should get her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible." Ron nodded, and headed into the house to use the Floo.

Harry and Ginny split up and started to look for others who were wounded.

Ginny found her brother, Bill, morning over his friend who served as best man at the wedding. She placed a comforting arm around him.

When Harry walked around this side of the house, he saw Molly Weasley tending to Professor McGonagall's broken arm. Harry asked her, "Professor, would you like a hand."

McGonagall looked at Harry and said, "Harry you did a good thing here. I'll be fixed up in no time. When I get better, I would like you to come and talk to me at the school."

Tonks found Harry and approached him. "Worcher Harry," Tonks said, "Sorry about this, but we must be going."

"What?" Harry questioned.

Hearing Harry becoming enraged, Ginny ran over to see what the problem was.

Tonks replied, "Orders Harry. You are still under-age, and you have just killed twelve Death Eaters. I have to take you in." Tonks really wished she did not have to do this, but she was under strict orders.

Harry asked, "Sure Tonks, what is really going on? We were in a life or death battle, and only 12 died?"

"I'm not sure what they are thinking Harry, but they do want you to come down to the Ministry now," Tonks answered.

Ginny grabbed a tight hold around Harry, and yelled, "He has just saved us all, and you want to arrest him on murder charges?"

Now everyone around was staring at them. No one seemed pleased in the least.

Looking at Tonks' expression of exasperation, Harry relented and told the beauty holding fast to him, "Ginny, I'll be alright. They wouldn't think of charging me with anything right now. The press would eat them alive." He gave her a firm hug and a kiss on her forehead. Extracting himself from her arms, Harry walked over to the apparition area in the back of the burrow. Together, Tonks Apparated Harry and her to the Ministry of Magic.

When they arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office, there was a party going on. Loud conversations were being held, and stories told by wide-eyed Aurors with wide gestures. When they noticed Harry walking in, a loud applause was given. People whom he has never met were coming up to him to shake his hand.

Tonks guided Harry into a large interrogation room. Most of the Aurors followed him in. Tonks left him there to get them something to drink.

A rather young Auror by the name of Kristen Teller asked Harry, "Would you show us your Patronus?"

Harry shrugged and complied. His stag jumped out of his wand, cantered around the room, and reported back to Harry. It nodded to Harry and jumped up through the ceiling and out of sight.

"No," Kristen explained, "I was expecting the steel looking Patronus that killed the Dementors."

Harry explained what the Knight Patronus was and showed them how to cast it. He was pleased after a few minutes, how some of them were having success. He also took the time to show them how to cast Schizotox spell. Aurors were paired up in the room across from each other practicing, when Gawain Robards walked in looking very annoyed.

This arrogant kid was supposed to be in an interrogation. Instead, he came into the room to see Harry Potter, the pain in his rear, teaching his staff how to cast spells.

Looking ashamed, the Aurors filed out of the room. Tonks came back with two butter beers in her hands. Gawain took one of the butter beers and thanked Tonks.

Tonks gave Mr. Robards an incredulous look.

He looked questioningly at Tonks.

She just shook her head and left the room.

Gawain turned towards Harry. "Potter, the Minister wants to talk with you. Please follow me."

* * *

At St. Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Maladies and Injuries, Dan and Emma Granger had just arrived in the ward after hearing what happened to their daughter, Hermione. They hastily walked up to her bed where they found Ron sitting in a chair next to her with red-shot worried eyes. Ron was holding her hand, and she seemed to be still unconscious. Dan placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "How is she doing?" Dan asked. Ron looked up and noticed Hermione's parents. Looking uncomfortable, Ron answered, "She has been the same since I brought her here, no improvement." 

The tension in the room was broken when a silvery stag Patronus floated into the room. It cantered up onto Hermione bed; bent down; and kissed her. The Patronus seemed to melt right into her through her mouth.

Hermione's eyes started to flutter as a smile formed across her face. She opened her eyes to gather her bearings. Her eyes softened as she noticed the man who was holding her hand. She smiled at him. It did not take long for her to notice that her mum and dad were in the room too. She was pleased that, even though she was in the hospital, they had not taken her dress off. Her feet hit the floor and she wavered as stood up. Ron supported her by the arm. She hugged her mum and told them, "I'm sorry to worry you, but I have to go."

Ron gave her a questioning look, but gathered up her shoes and wand.

Emma told her, "This is very irregular young lady! You don't just get admitted into the hospital and then run out the door after you regain consciousness. Where do you think you need to go to?"

Hermione held her ground. She told her, "Mum, it's Harry. He needs me. I must go now!"

A healer heard the commotion and came over to investigate.

"Our Harry?" Dan asked.

"What's wrong?" her mum asked.

"Lady, sit down," the healer said.

"They have taken him to the ministry to force him to do something based on false charges," Hermione answered. She looked at her dad, and answered his question, "Yes dad, your Harry."

The Healer was scanning her body with his wand. He requested, "Look into my wand light."

Ron asked, "How did he become their Harry?"

Dan asked, "Can't it wait?"

Emma asked, "What did he do?"

Staring into the wand light, Hermione answered, "Harry doesn't want the Dursleys anymore; Mum and Dad said they would adopt him for Muggle world guardianship; I have to go now; and I have no idea what he got himself into."

The Healer said, "You may go, but eat this chocolate."

Ron said, "Put your shoes on."

Dan asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Emma asked, "Can I go with you?"

Hermione took her shoes from Ron and put them on. Hermione told the Healer, "Thank you, for discharging me." She told her mum and dad, "We'll be fine, I'll return home when we're done. Plan on having Harry and me over for dinner tomorrow night." She gave both her mum and dad a quick hug and a kiss then headed for the door. As she reached the door, she paused. She turned around and asked Ron, "Are you coming or not?"

Shaken out of his daze, Ron answered, "Yeah, sure. I'm coming. Someone has to look out for you. Besides, you might get side-tracked when you see their library."

Her eyes lit up. "They have a library?" she asked with a tease.

* * *

Back at the Ministry of Magic, a solid oak door opened up, and Percy Weasley poked his head in. "Mr. Minister Sir," Percy said, "Mr. Robards is here to see you. He has Harry Potter with him." 

"Please show them in Percy." Scrimgeour said.

Gawain Robards entered the spacious office with Harry at his side. He left Harry standing in front of the minister's desk, and he took his place at the Minister's left side.

Scrimgeour started, "Harry Potter, you are being charged for countless accounts of the underage use of magic. Some of these resulted in the untimely death of 12 citizens."

Harry seemed un-fazed by the charges.

Scrimgeour continued, "I am, however, willing to drop these charges if you would be willing to start working full time with our MLE department. They can train you up with the skills to kill Voldemort."

"No thank you, Minister," Harry replied.

"I don't think you understand the depth of your dilemma, my dear boy," Scrimgeour started, "You are underage in the magical world with no guardian. After Dumbledore passed away, no one took his place. You will move into the Auror's training facility; you will break off any romantic entanglements you have; and you will work for us."

"NO!" Harry said. Harry turned his head to look at the door and said, "Hermione Granger is here to see you sir." He turned his head back to face the Minister with a smirk on his face.

Sure enough, Percy Weasley poked his head in and said, "Minister, Miss Granger and my brother Ronald are here to see you. They are very insistent, and say it is urgent they need to talk to you now.

Scrimgeour looked from Harry to Gawain, before telling Percy, "Show them in." He then looked at Harry, and said, "Enjoy their visit. The next time you see them is after you kill off Lord Voldemort."

"No, you are wrong Minister," Hermione said, as she entered the room. "Harry is not your lap dog to do with what you want. Perhaps you don't realize, but I'm his guardian."

Scrimgeour looked at Gawain with a questioning look before telling her, "We don't have any records of your guardianship?"

Hermione explained, "Because your records department is a little slow, I can see why you are surprised. However, Gringotts have all the records up to date, and you do have a law which recognizes all of the goblin nation's records."

Gawain stepped in and emphasized, "Harry is under arrest for the use of underage magic which resulted in the death of 12 citizens today."

Hermione looked down at her feet in thought. Ron was silently casting a Schizotox bringing her up to date with what happened at the battle.

She looked up at Gawain, and said, "Under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, it is stated as an exception that an underage wizard may perform magic to protect himself and his family. I was present at the time, and I permitted the use of magic. No Muggles were in the vicinity as the magic was cast. To accentuate the required use of underage magic to defend himself, his girlfriend, her family and myself, he had to fight 400 Dementors, 6 giants, and 200 Death Eaters in a battle in the state of war. The orders of the Death Eater leader were to kill everyone, but capture Harry and his girlfriend. These 12 'so called' citizens were attacking Death Eaters. Keep that number in contrast to the 25 who he didn't kill, but only disabled. You will release Harry to me now or I will start a Habeas Corpus filing. The press would love this story."

Feeling like he had just been slapped, Scrimgeour sat down in his seat, and looked for a different tact. He invited everyone else to have a seat. He said to Harry, "There is an old saying, 'If you're not with me, you're against me.' Harry, you are on the side that I need to be on. What do you see that I need to do to run this ministry in a way which you would be proud to be apart of it?"

In his deep chair, Harry propped his elbows on the arms and tented his fingers in thought. A minute passed before he answered, "Release Stan Shunpike; Fire Dolores Umbridge, and bring her up on charges; Open up an investigation on Cornelius Fudge; Plug the leaks of Ministry secrets; provide the people with ways of escape in an attack; teach the people home defense; Cut down on libel in the press; Give Rubeus Hagrid the right to cast magic back; Clear Sirius Black's name; Take care of the Giants. That would be a good start."

Gawain said contemptuously, "Look at him, not only does he sound like him, he also looks like him too."

Scrimgeour said in a defeated tone, "Yes Gawain, he's Dumbledore's man through and through."

Ron looked over to Hermione and saw the same bemused expression on her face as well. He did not think that Professor Dumbledore actually pressed the Minister to make the same changes as Harry asked. A feeling of pride poured over him as he considered his former headmaster. It was actually funny; Harry did actually look like him.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and asked, "Can you think of anything to add?"

With smirks still on their faces, both of them just shook their heads.

Scrimgeour said, "Ok, I will release Stan Shunpike, but he is your responsibility. What do you have against Dolores?"

Anger rushed over Harry. His fist was thrust up for him to see, and he said, "You mean besides this, and the fact that she tried to kill me?"

"What's this symbolism of defiance, with your fist thrust up? You are too young and too British to know of the Black Panthers," Scrimgeour asked.

Instinctively, Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation.

Hermione said, "In the States in the 1960's a civil rights movement leader named Huey Newton lead a group of Muggle citizen activists named the Black Panthers. As a rally cry, they would thrust their fists into the air." She then turned to Rufus Scrimgeour, and explained, "Minister, there is a scar on the back of Harry's hand from the repeated use of a blood quill. Hours and hours of detention with Dolores Umbridge gave him that scar. She made him write 'I will not tell lies' repeatedly. The scar on the back of his hand is a testament of her barbaric discipline. Harry's assumption is that you were fully aware of, and supported this cruel abuse."

Scrimgeour about fell off his chair in shock, as he started to realized the extent of the rift that had formed between him and Harry. He got up out of his chair and threw Floo powder into the fireplace. He called out, "Dolores Umbridge." He placed his head in the flames to talk to her.

Being the undersecretary, Dolores was able to Floo directly to his office. When she entered, she was taken back by the company he had sitting in his office. Taking the immediate defensive measures, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry. At least she tried. Before she had her wand leveled with him, it was whisked out of her hand, and she was blown back a few paces back towards the fireplace.

Hermione cast the Expelliarmus Charm quickly, and caught Umbridge's wand in her hand. Her eyes beamed with fury. She marched forcefully up to Umbridge, and snarled, "Never again will you point a wand at Harry. Last time, you almost cast the Cruciatus Curse on him." Backing away without taking her eyes off her old foe, she placed Umbridge's wand on Rufus Scrimgeour's desk. Hermione told the Minister, "You must decide. Is it going to be us or her?" She forcefully returned her hateful glare at Dolores Umbridge.

The looks in Ron and Harry's eyes echoed the feelings of Hermione's. Ron also had his wand out, but it was not pointed at Umbridge as Hermione's was.

Dolores Umbridge feigned innocence, and asked, "Rufus, what is the meaning of this? You are not actually listening to these children are you?"

Scrimgeour answered her, "Dolores, I need you to answer to charges which these _adults_ are charging you with. The use of blood quills have been outlawed for over 90 years as a form of discipline. Did you, or did you not use them in your detentions with Harry Potter?"

Dolores breathed in relief. She knew this was not a serious charge, but by pleading guilty to this charge, she could be fired. She said, "I never used a blood quill for detentions, for his detentions, he had to use his own quill."

Rufus Scrimgeour looked over to Harry. Harry just shook his head in disagreement. He turned back to Umbridge, and asked her, "Ok. What about the Cruciatus Curse? When and why did you do that?"

Dolores lied by saying, "I wasn't actually going to cast that on him. These hooligans were caught breaking into my Headmistress office, and I was trying to find out about Albus Dumbledore's secret weapon. I started a spell that just sounded like the Cruciatus Curse. As that impertinent girl said, I didn't actually cast the unforgivable."

Scrimgeour looked a little disappointed at Harry, and asked, "Is that all?"

Ron added, "She was the ministry employee who released the Dementors on Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley. That attack nearly killed them, but instead forced Harry to cast a Patronus. That, in turn, led to the first of the debacle inquiries in his underage use of magic. If the ministry still stands behind that attack, we may as well leave."

Harry just nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked critically at Scrimgeour, expecting his answer.

He knew about the press that the ministry was sponsoring, but never did he ever believed that the ministry would have released two Dementors in the Muggle world to kill people. This was an outrage, yet it made sense. Who else controlled the Dementors at that time? Whose side was he working on all this time? What was worse, this redefined the rift between him and Harry to a near insurmountable size.

Umbridge looked uncomfortable, but answered in a slight panic, "They lie! I did no such thing! You can't seriously believe these children."

Rufus Scrimgeour looked at Gawain Robards who looked like he was in shock. Rufus picked up Dolores Umbridge's wand and handed it to Gawain. He said, "Dolores, you are under the arrest for use of a blood quill for disciplining a student. You are fired, and you cannot work at the ministry anymore. You are also facing an inquiry concerning two accounts of attempted murder with Azkaban guards. As I have just pointed out, these three are not children. They are adults. Harry is the only one who is still underage, but people like you forced him to grow up into an adult role years ago. Since these three are such prominent citizens, your and Former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's attempted murder charges are looking very solid."

"Just how prominent are they?" Dolores asked with a sneer.

"Prominent enough that I would have fired my Undersecretary at their request, even without just cause," Scrimgeour replied. He turned towards Harry, and added, "Prominent enough that on his word only, the Ministry of Magic is going to issue a decree clearing Sirius Black's name and stating that Peter Pettigrew is alive. Rubeus Hagrid has been cleared as being the cause of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and he is allowed to cast magic and take the OWL's."

Scrimgeour commanded, "Take her away Gawain, and lock her up. Come back when you're done. We have other business to cover."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock. They were near certain; they were going to be leaving with Harry.

Harry realized how desperate the Minister must had been to make this 180-degree turn. Still in shock, Harry simply said, "Thank you."

After Gawain and Dolores left, Scrimgeour explained, "Harry, I am so sorry. I had no idea how much persecution you faced from the Ministry in your past. I will do everything I can to correct the wrongs, and work on the other things you wanted. I want to assure you that I'm Harry Potter's man through and through. I would like to extend you an offer. Until we get this Voldemort out of the way, you can be a volunteer Auror Commander. You only need to report to Gawain Robards for three hours of on-going training each week. There would be no pay, but you would have all of the rights and responsibilities of an Auror. When you are on the scene, you will out-rank pretty much any other Auror. I wish to keep this classified to just a few within the ministry. This would also mean that you're position with the Ministry will be kept out of the public eye."

Harry thought about this for a while. He looked at Ron and Hermione for their support.

Ron said, "Just as long as you feel that you're being allowed to set your own terms."

Hermione added, "As a volunteer, you can quit at any time. Besides, if the Minister is really behind you on this, it is better to work with the Ministry than against them."

Harry said to Scrimgeour, "I agree, but understand. Under no circumstances are you going to get between my girlfriend and me. Today, I learned just how much I need her. Love is an important source of strength for me and my magic."

Shortly after, Gawain Robards returned and they worked out the details. Gawain gave Harry his wand back to him. He confiscated it earlier when brought him to the Minister's office.

On their way out, Harry stopped at the desk that Percy was still working at. Harry cleared his throat to get his attention. Percy looked up at him. "Percy, I want to thank you for saving our lives. Only with the help of the Aurors, we were able to fight the Death Eaters." Harry held out his hand to shake.

Percy stiffened up, and stood out of his chair. He walked out from around the desk to face Harry, before saying, "Harry, I owe you an apology. I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the last two years. It is I who should be thanking you. I never returned to the Burrow after the fight started. You stayed and protected my family. I feel ashamed of my cowardice, and grateful that you stayed and fought. You truly are the brother and son that I never was." Percy's pompousness disappeared as he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a manly hug.

Ron approached Percy, and told him, "Percy, you may have not returned, but you did send us the needed help. That was just as important as being there. Thank you Percy."

Percy shook Ron's hand as well.

Harry noticed something sticking out of Percy's pocket, and quietly pointed it out to Hermione, who stifled a giggle.

Hermione straightened up and asked, "Percy, just how much of the conversation did you hear?"

Percy looked at Hermione in shock. His cheeks turned slightly pink, and he said, "What conversation?"

"Come on Percy, or should I tell the twins that you are a fan of their products?" she said, pointing at flesh colored string hanging out of his pocket.

Percy now was looking fully guilty as he said, "I heard everything after you and Ron went in. Well, I have a vested interest in what is said when it involves my own brother. No, don't tell Fred or George anything about this."

Harry was disappointed. He claimed to have considered him as a brother just then, but did not start listening until his real brother was involved. The mere fact that he was listening before he apologized, dilutes the apology even more. Harry figured that Percy knew of his working relationship with the Ministry, that he was just kissing up to him to gain influence. He really should have been a Slytherin. "Percy, I'm not going to tell the Minister, but you have to keep my involvement here a secret."

Percy nodded and replied, "Yes Harry, mums the word."

"Speaking of Mum," Ron said, "You really ought to show up for dinner more often. Are you still seeing Penelope?"

"Yes, Erm… No," Percy started, "I really should finish my report that I started." Percy went back around to the desk, tucking in the extendible ear back into his pocket.

Hermione noticed the discomfort at the mention of Penelope, and dragged Ron and Harry out. They all said "good-bye" and left.

* * *

They all Floo'ed to the Burrow to find no one in the house. In the front yard, Mrs. Weasley seemed beyond tears as she struggled with the pile of Dementor bodies. 

"What's wrong Mum?" Ron asked.

Hearing Ron's voice, Ginny looked over and saw her man with him. She ran as fast as she could and threw herself at him with a tight embrace.

Neville was outside trying to help as well. He walked up to Hermione.

Molly Weasley told her son, "I think many of them are wounded, but still alive. Each time we start to burn the pile of carcasses, it goes out. I don't want a permanent pile of dead Dementors in my front yard."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, still not loosening her vise like arms.

Neville was making small talk with Hermione over her health and effects of the Dementors.

Ron tried to cast, "_Incendio_" but the flames quickly died out.

Harry told Ginny, "It was just a ruse to get me to be the Ministry's poster child. Hermione and Ron made it in time to rescue me, which changed the tone of the discussion. The Minister and I seemed to have sorted out our differences for now. It is so good to see you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Not in front of Mum!" Ginny quietly chided him. "Oh look at you, I bet you three haven't eaten since the reception. I'll go inside and warm you up some food," Ginny said, then left for the kitchen.

Harry walked over to Ron, and suggested, "Ron, try casting it like a Patronus. Stir up a happy thought, and then try from that."

Ron complied, and it did work better. However, the flame burned just a small corner. "It's no use," Ron said.

Harry corrected him, "When you cast the spell did you visualize the flame on the whole pile?"

Ron tried again. This time the flames were all around the pile and seemed to work, but again, they went out.

Harry asked Hermione to give it a try. Her try ended up in the same result.

Harry looked down to the ground, and concentrated. He thought to himself, 'This was just light magic. What could it be?' Harry had one more thought occur to him. Taking Hermione's hand, he walked her over and placed her facing the pile, right in front of Ron. Her back was actually pressed up against him. Harry put Ron's left hand on her waist.

Looking at their questioning faces, Harry continued, "Ron, just hold her as if you were dancing. Now, both of you concentrate on an experience where you felt love. Now cast the spell together. Three… Two… One… " The spell was different. It was a white light with gold accents around it. The fire consumed the whole pile, and continued burning. Harry suggested, "I bet Ginny now has some food warmed up. Let's go inside."

Only Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Neville seemed to be walking inside. Harry turned around, and asked, "Are you two coming?"

Ron and Hermione were still there at the fire. Ron still had his arm around her, and they were looking into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Ron answered, "We'll just stay out here and make sure the fire doesn't go out."

Harry shook his head and went inside. He thought, 'Ron has it real bad. He just turned down food.'

Inside the kitchen, Molly asked Harry, "How did you do that? I've been working on them all day."

Harry answered, "It's just the opposite of dark magic, light magic. It is fire conjured by feelings of love. I figure this spell should also work on Inferi as well."

Molly said, "No, not that, even though that was quite impressive. I meant Ron and Hermione. I would see them dancing, and they seem happy. As soon as the music stopped they stopped, as if cold water was thrown on them."

"It is just their mutual inhibitions which are preventing them from making the first move. I couldn't just say 'Hermione, go snuggle up to Ron and try it.' I just had to give them a little shove. It isn't like they don't fancy each other." Harry said with a smirk.

Carrying the food over to the table, Ginny sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, you would know a thing or two about inhibitions wouldn't you."

Harry glared at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Ginny just smiled back, and started to load his plate with food.

Harry asked Neville about the new place. Neville looked nervously around and asked, "Are you sure now is good time to talk about this?"

Harry nodded, and then added, "Yes, I would like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Tonks, and Ginny to be added to the visitor list."

Ginny mentioned, "Please add Luna, she is coming to stay the rest of the summer with me. I don't want to leave her behind if I wanted to visit."

Harry agreed.

Neville said, "Let's get everyone here. Then we can all go together to reveal the Fidelius Charm pass-phrase."


	6. Coming of Age

**The List**

By: lbfan

_**An Overly-Dramatized Disclaimer: **The Characters, sniffle and every other blasted thing about Harry Potter that you may even glint a hint out of this story belongs to J.K. Rowling and her cronies: Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, Scholastic, etc … And because of such, I don't make a dime from it. sniffle, sob _

**Chapter 6 – Coming of Age**

Neville told them, "We call it the LB Ranch. It is actually the old stable master's cottage and barn at the Longbottom estate. The cottage has been expanded to be a six bedroom house. The barn can be used as large practice room/meeting hall. A corner of the barn has book shelves and desks. Outside is a gated yard which we are going to use for apparition. In the yard is brick grill which we are going to use for Flooing. There are many charms and wards at the place, but the most important is the two stage Fidelius charm." Neville looked up to see the confused expressions which they gave him, and continued, "The fenced in entrance yard is under a separate Fidelius charm then the house. If someone makes it past the first charm, we have time to react before we are vulnerable to attack."

Harry smiled at Neville. He trusted him, but he really went overboard. He considered Neville to be brilliant for using his own property.

Harry called Dobby and asked him to send Ron's and his things up ahead.

With everyone except Luna present, they Floo'ed to the entrance yard and went into the house. Neville had to share the pass-phrase to each of them.

Hermione picked out one of the rooms downstairs. She was going to wait till the morning, before she moved in with her things.

Harry, Neville and Ron chose to sleep together in an upstairs room with three beds.

Tonks and Remus picked out rooms for themselves and said that they would be joining them later.

They visited for a few more minutes before the Weasleys left. Harry and Ginny had a few minutes together before they said their good-byes.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning to Ginny gently shaking him. She was already dressed in her magenta work uniform. The bright color alone made him wince and squint his eyes. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Ginny said, "Hermione told me that Ron is usually late to rise, but you usually wake early to do your 'high we' exercises."

Groggily, Harry said, "Tai Chi, besides, yesterday was an unusually tiring day for me. Let me go back to bed." His hair was sticking up all over, more so than usual. In actuality, Harry was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, now that Ginny was in his room. His senses and heart rate were already aroused by her presence. To make it worse, her floral scented hair fell in his face, as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Ginny ordered him, "Get up. I have to go off to work, and you have to see me off with a kiss. Besides, I brought the Daily Prophet. You'll enjoy this."

Harry sat up and said, "OK, I'll get up. No customers will come into the shop if your beautiful face isn't behind the counter."

To protect his modesty, Ginny grabbed his pillow and quickly turned around. Blushing, she said, "Alright, I'll see you downstairs. Dobby cooked up some breakfast." Throwing the pillow at Ron, she said, "Wake up dunderhead! Breakfast is ready."

Ron shouted, "Get out Ginny!" As he started to wake up he asked, "Did she say breakfast?"

Ginny was already out the door.

* * *

Harry was not the only one who was getting the news that morning. Far away in a hideout of his own, Voldemort summoned Wormtail into the room. Prostrating himself at the hem of his robe, Wormtail coward at his feet. Voldemort bellowed, "Where is Severus? Why has he not answered his summons? Hasn't anyone heard back from the Burrow?" 

Wormtail shook as he answered, "No sir, no one has reported back except for some of the Dementors. The Dementors who returned are killing anyone who gets near them." He shook in anticipation of the Cruciatus Curse which would follow the bad news.

This time he was not punished. A brown owl flew into the room carrying the Daily Prophet to Wormtail. Wormtail put a Knut into the pouch on the owl's leg and took the paper. This owl was very wise, because it flew quickly out of the room before the headline could be read. Wormtail opened up the paper to read the headline, but the paper was ripped from his hands.

Voldemort's rage flared as he read the front page. Noticing that this wasn't going to be good news, Wormtail slowly backed his way towards the door. "_Crucio_!" Voldemort screamed, sending Wormtail writhing on the floor in pain. Voldemort let it up quickly, and ordered, "Bring me Greengrass. I will torture someone who didn't bring me any news; Good or bad."

* * *

Arriving in the kitchen for breakfast, Harry not only found Ginny, but Tonks, Hermione, Remus, Neville, and Crookshanks enjoying some breakfast. Hermione's trunk was lying in the living room floor. Ginny already assembled a plate for him with all of his usual favorites. 

Remus handed the newspaper to him. "Good morning, Hero."

Harry opened up the news paper to see the headline:

**Massive Death Eater Attack only results in two dead, six injured.**

400 Dementors, 6 giants, and 198 Death Eaters tried to crash a wedding yesterday outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Bill Weasley and former Beauxbaton Tri-Wizard Cup Champion, Fleur Delacour were married, and the reception was cut short when the attack started in the afternoon. The apparent targets were Harry Potter (the Chosen One?) and his girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, who were present for the celebration.

Of the wedding party crashers, 183 Dementors, no giants, and 60 Death Eaters lost their lives. 48 Death Eaters were injured.

The Dementors were held off by many Patronusses and two special Patronusses were actually destroying them.

From broomstick, Ronald Weasley led successful negotiations with the attacking giants. The giants agreed to leave the battle. Ronald Weasley continued to lead a broomstick brigade of fighters against the attacking Death Eaters.

The main defense of the wedding party was lead by Harry Potter himself. He led 39 wizards who stayed behind to fight in a battle. Twenty of these wizards were Aurors from the ministry who answered the call for help. The other nineteen were wedding party guests. This group was faced by an army of 198 death eaters. The death eaters were lead by former Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter kept his fighting team focused and organized compared to the rabble of barbaric death eaters who were attacking. In less than 20 minutes time, all of the death eaters were killed, wounded or captured. Not one death eater escaped.

It was heard that Harry Potter himself killed 12 and captured another 25. (The article continued on …)

Harry was actually thinking that he took out more than that. Twenty death eaters alone in the fog, but he wasn't going to say anything to anyone but Hermione. It would expose the fact that he could have seen through the fog, and cause too many questions. He looked up at everyone. They all seemed to be expecting some sort of comment.

Harry noted, "Last night, the deaths started to eat at me, but the numbers in the article seemed about right."

Remus said, "Very well Hero, but remember you told us to go on the defensive. While we were busy casting shields, you failed to take your own advice." Remus handed Harry his owl post which had been routed to a different location for pickup.

Harry smiled, and replied, "Yes well, it is difficult to ignore the Death Eaters when they were casting unforgivable curses."

Ginny added, "Remus doesn't want you to forget that while you were playing the hero, we were busy shielding you from spells on both sides of you. I actually feel responsible for Uncle Beevus, who was on the other side of me. He was critically injured."

Harry replied, "Thanks, but I do remember protecting you a few times too. I'm sorry about your uncle. The defensive approach was still a better tactic. It could have turned out far worse if we all went on the offensive."

She shrugged, and said, "It's fine Harry. We just don't want you go around with a big head like Percy."

Harry explained, "This battle didn't really have just one hero. Everyone was heroes in this battle. If everyone didn't work as a team, things could have gone bad quickly."

Remembering Percy, Harry told them more about what happened at the ministry the night before.

Hermione asked about the Dementor fight. She learned that after she cast her otter it kept on attacking, even though she was out of it. Ron's bear Patronus protected her. Remus and Tonks cast their Patronus' just as they got outside adding the wolf and the horse to the mix. Ginny claimed the griffin Patronus. She surprised herself when she cast it, but the wedding left so many happy thoughts in her head, it was bound to happen. Hermione was especially pleased when she heard the success of Harry's stag Knight Patronus.

Ginny got up to leave, and Harry followed her out. When they entered to the yard, Harry took her hand, and pulled her to the side. Holding her close to him, he gave her a kiss, which he hoped would last her though the day. In her ear, he whispered, "I love you."

Still leaning in to him, she reminisced, "It's kind of funny. With Michael, he never said those words, nor did I. With Dean, we were dating for 10 months. He told me those words, but they just seem to register, 'I want more out of our relationship' instead. I never said them back, nor could I. With you, I can't stop thinking those words. The funny thing is: we have only dated for one month, and just got back together after another month of not dating. I feel empty and incomplete without you, Harry. I love you too. Do you think we are going too fast?"

Harry thought about this for a while and then replied, "A good friend once told me that I should follow my heart on things like this. My heart is telling me that I'm not doing enough by just making you my girlfriend. It suggests that I should sweep you off your feet and elope with you."

Ginny giggled at the thought of running away to get married. Sobering up, she said, "Yeah well, you have other things which need to be done first, before you can give me a proper 'happily ever after'."

He corrected her, "Our adventure won't end when we get married. Oh, look at the time. You are already late. Don't forget, I'm going out to dinner with Hermione tonight." He gave her a mischievous smirk. After she hit him, he gave her another kiss for the road, and waved good-bye.

When he went back inside, he noticed Ron confused and angry.

Ron snapped, "You are you going out with Hermione tonight, and my sister is fine with that?" Ron looked over at Hermione and said, "What if I'm not fine with that?"

Harry said, "It is not polite to ease drop on others. I purposely worded it to sound suggestive. I haven't yet gone to meet her parents. If you don't mind, I would like it to be just the four of us tonight. Ginny already knows about it, and I was just teasing her."

Ron relaxed considerably. He apologized, "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have."

Hermione had a mix of feelings; embarrassed that she too was ease dropping on Harry; mad at Ron for telling her what to do; irritated that Ron doesn't trust her; happy that he was jealous over her; but more so, mad that Ron had not yet formalized their relationship. Trying hard, for a change, to communicate the right emotion for the right reason, Hermione put on a straight face, and corrected, "In the current state between us, it is not appropriate for you object to me going out with anyone. If you wish to change that, then we should talk… later. Now, there are some research partners I need to meet up with." She looked over at Harry, and caressed his cheek with her finger. She said with a flirty smirk on her face, "I'll be back at 5:00 to take you home with me." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Harry asked, "You're not leaving now? I was hoping we could go through the Marauder's notes we found at Godric's Hollow."

Hermione bit her lip thinking about staying, before she said, "No, I really should help out the others. I can go over what you find tomorrow." She was trying to be careful not to say the names of their research partners since Remus was in the other room. It would cause too many questions.

"4:15," Harry negotiated. "I want to stop and talk to George and Fred in Diagon Alley first."

Hermione figured him out. He probably just wanted to get in the back room for another snog session with Ginny. Who was she to get in his way? As a good semi-sister, she said, "Fine Harry, 4:00, and we will stop by the florist to get some flowers for her and Mum on the way. Make sure you disguise yourself."

Harry turned red as he was caught. He stammered, "Actually, I do want to talk to the twins, but I agree flowers would be good."

Hermione gave glance at Ron and mouthed 'Good-bye,' before she left.

After she was gone, Ron walked with Harry back to the kitchen. He said, "Did she just ask me to be her boyfriend?"

Harry could not believe how slow his friend was. He told him, "She wants you to ask her appropriately. Tell her how you feel, and pop the question on her."

"I can't do that," protested Ron.

Harry said, "Yes you can. It can be as simple as, 'I fancy you. Will you be my girlfriend?' Actually, I would suggest a little more feelings, but the question is all the same."

As they entered the kitchen, everyone cracked up laughing.

Neville asked, "Should I move into a different room to leave you two to work out your feelings for each other?"

Ron screwed up his face in disgust. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Now everyone was laughing.

After Dobby took Hermione's trunk to her room, he brought down the trunk from Godric's Hollow.

They set up the study area, by filling all of the bookshelves and organizing the notes. They found information on Animagus training, potion notes, advanced charm notes and other miscellaneous notes.

* * *

Back in Voldemort's chamber, the Dark Lord was done torturing servants to relieve his stress, at least for now. He beckoned in Bellatrix. Voldemort commanded her, "Bella, the paper said that his Mudblood friend was the one who created the Knight Patronus spell. Bring her to me, dead or alive. Kill her family, and destroy her home." As she left Voldemort thought to himself, 'We should have done this months ago. She is too clever for her revolting parentage.'

* * *

As evening approached, Harry got dressed in some Muggle clothes of his father's. He was ready to go when Hermione showed up. They must have made some good progress, because she seemed to be very pleased. 

Hermione completed his disguise with a hat and a few glamour charms.

In Diagon Alley, Hermione picked out some flowers for her mum, and Harry conservatively picked out a dozen red roses in a vase for Ginny. As they walked down to the WWW shop, many people looked, but no one actually said anything to him.

'Good,' he thought. 'No one is seeing past my disguise.'

When he walked in through the door, he immediately noticed her presence in the place, even though he couldn't see her. He caught the floral scent of her hair, even over the flowers which they carried. Even without her hair, he could inexplicably tell she was around. As they walked deeper into the store, he found Fred helping a girl with their teen witch line. He gave Fred a wave, not sure if he could tell that it was him. If he did not know then, he knew when Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder. It almost made him jump out of his skin. He could tell that she was near, but not right behind him.

She was beaming at him. Noticing his disguise she asked, "Hello stranger, are those flowers for me?"

Harry told her, "Well that depends, do you approach all of your customers like this? Your boyfriend may get jealous."

She explained, "I knew it was you from the time you came in through the door." She took the flowers from him and placed them on the shelf behind the counter. She caught her out of the corner of her eye, and said, "Oh, hello Hermione, did you find this stray?" gesturing to Harry.

Hermione smiled and waved, but kept on looking around at the gadgets and tricks.

Fred excused himself from his customer to say, "You really shouldn't be calling on her here, but being our chief investor you do have your privileges."

Harry told Fred, "I also wanted to talk to you and George… alone. After that, I would like to take your sales clerk into the back for a talk."

Fred gave Ginny a quick glance and then offered, "Any particular sales clerk in mind, we two today." Fred cracked a smile at Ginny's glare.

Hermione scolded them, "Hurry up you two. We are on a time schedule." She went back to looking at the portable swamps.

In the back, Harry showed Fred and George the offer which Markiss made for selling Zonko's. Harry told them that he was going to counter the offer. If he succeeds, he was hoping that they could use the business to expand with. Fred and George looked ecstatic. They needed more manufacturing space as well as new locations.

Harry also pulled out two sets of white dragon hide cloak and breast plates. He asked Fred and George whether they could add additional magical protections to them. He told them that he would like to have them back in four days. One set needs to be gift wrapped.

Before he left, Harry got his kiss from his girlfriend and told her that he would see her tomorrow.

Hermione and Harry arrived at the Granger's house a few minutes passed 5:00. The smell of dinner was in the air. Hermione stopped him before they joined the parents in the dining room. She whispered, "Harry, there is something very important I need to tell you first. Yesterday, when I woke up in the hospital, Dad referred to you as _his _Harry. I believe that Mum and Dad are taking this adoption thing very seriously. I don't think they would say it to me, but I believe that they see this as way for them to get the son they always wanted." Hermione tried to search his face for any sign of stress.

Harry thought about it a bit, and quietly said back, "It's fitting, isn't it. I went all my life wanting parents who would love me, and your parents adopt me. I know it is a little late, but Remus told me we are never too old to have someone older to advise us."

They went in, and said their greetings. They were well into dinner when Emma asked, "Harry have you met the Prime Minister?"

Harry was confused. He replied, "No, what brings this up?"

Dan jumped in and answered, "We received a call from his office. He wants to have a word with you in person."

Emma asked, "Why would he want to talk to you?"

"All of the natural disasters and strange deaths are a result of Voldemort. Some one must have told him that," Hermione said.

The happiness drained from Harry's face in realization. He started, "Mrs. Granger," but he was cut short.

Emma butt in and said, "You can call me Mum if you want." She really was unsure whether she should say that, after all he did have a mother that died.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile, and continued, "Mum, before I was born, a seer prophesized that I would be the one who would face the Dark Lord, and possibly defeat him. He found out and tried to kill me. My mum and dad died protecting me from him. He is still after me. It is because of that, you two are in grave danger. He will continue to kill everyone close to me until he is stopped." Harry stopped to let it sink in before he continued, "You can't go on living a normal life. You must pack up and leave. We were protected at the Dursleys by strong ancient magic. All you have here is a few wards and a leaderless group of wizards protecting you. Leave your home and your jobs, and stay with me. Neville has done a good job creating a place for us safe place to live."

Dan and Emma were in shock. The eyes were wide and mouths were open. 'What have we done? Of all of the boys for her to bring home and adopt, she chose this cursed one,' they thought. They both looked at Hermione for explanation.

Assuming that they wanted their question answered, she said, "As you can see, Harry is the hope of the wizarding world. The Prime Minister probably just wants to see what he can do to help him. Knowing our Minister, he probably also needs some straight answers."

Dan was furious when he asked her, "Why did you bring this to our family?"

Before anyone could say a word, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Emma started to get up, but Harry whispered in a panic, "Don't answer it!" With his eyes, he noticed on the other side of the door was Bellatrix Lestrange. His continued searching discovered 6 more Death Eaters with her in the front, and 10 more in the back yard.

"Death Eaters have surrounded us. Floo powder?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, and said, "I'll take Dad. You take Mum. Apparate to the Burrow."

Harry knew he did not have an apparition license, and he was still under-age. At least his guardian commanded him to do it, and it was an emergency.

Before they left, they heard Bellatrix called out, "Miss. Granger, we need to talk to you."

A Death Eater from the back saw them through the window, and blew open the back door.

They all left with a pop.

For Emma and Dan, it was the weirdest sensation they had ever felt. Hermione told them about Apparition, but never had traveled by it. They recognized where Harry and Hermione took them. It was the Weasley's house outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Hermione scrutinized Harry and her Mum, looking for anything missing. She was pleased that nothing was Splinched off. Harry felt affronted by this inspection. After all, this was the second emergency, tandem Apparition he had done. The previous one was when he Apparated Professor Dumbledore and himself to Hogsmeade the night they retrieved the necklace.

The four of them went up to the front door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley called out, "Password please. What does a Bogart turn into before me?"

Harry said, "It turns into each of your family members dead on the ground." He choked, before he continued, "Including me."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled, then said, "Very well Harry, and now ask me a question I would know."

Harry asked, "What is my favorite Christmas present year after year?"

If she was just sniffling before, she was all out crying now. In between her sniffles, she asked, "Your jumpers?" When he said yes, she let out a sob, opened the door, and embraced Harry in a firm hug.

Ginny's voice called out from the family room, "Mum, please let them in. Besides, it's my turn to hug him." When Molly released Harry, Ginny stepped up and gave him a hug.

Mrs. Weasley guided the family into the living room and asked if anyone wanted tea. Noticing the stress on everyone's faces, Ginny asked Hermione, "What happened?"

Dan angrily interjected, "Harry came to visit and brought danger with him. They called them Death Eaters."

Molly and Ginny gasped. Ginny moved close to Harry, and grabbed his hand.

Hermione said in a small voice, "They weren't after Harry this time. Only Ginny and Ron knew where we were tonight."

Everyone stared at her. Emma and Dan were dumbfounded. Looking at them, Hermione continued, "I told you after last year, that I was a target because of my association with Harry. I assume it was the article in this morning's newspaper, because now they are actively after me. I created a new spell which kills Dementors, one of Voldemort's creatures of death."

Dan looked back at Harry, as if this was his entire fault. He asked sarcastically, "Alright, Son, where are we going to live, and what are we going to do to make a living while we are running away from them?"

Harry was worried. He wondered, 'What did I do to make them so mad?' He told his new dad, "The circumstance wouldn't be any different if you didn't accept me as your adoptive responsibility. I am pleased that no one got hurt from this encounter with the Death Eaters. As I have already assured Hermione before hand, you will be taken care of. The two of you can retire now, but you must remain in hiding until we can bring an end to this conflict. To say I have enough money is an understatement," Harry said.

Without first thinking, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Is that fine by you, Dear?"

Ginny was shocked and surprised. She stammered, "Yes, that is fine, but since when do you ask me for advice of your financial decisions?"

Harry realized his blunder, and blushed. He told her, "I consider you my future wife, all that I own, and future plans of family, I share in my heart with you. It felt awkward to even make a covenant with Dobby without your blessing."

Ginny looked at him funny. She hadn't ever heard him mention a covenant with Dobby. She turned her head to look over at Hermione to see her reaction. Hermione looked pleased, so she assumed she already knew. Turning back to Harry, Ginny asked, "Dobby is your house elf now? How long ago?"

Harry said, "He will be your house elf too, and the covenant is a mutual service promise." Harry picked up his pant legs to show his mixed matched socks. He explained, "This is my symbol of promise to Dobby and his family. As of two weeks ago, we share everything we own with him."

Ginny hastily stood up and grabbing Harry's hand dragged him up to her room for a private conversation. She told her mother and guests, "We'll be right back. I need to talk to him."

Up in her room, Ginny pressed, "What is going on with you? I do remember you mentioning eloping this morning, but I didn't realize that it was a proposal. You just announced that you were going to marry me in front of both of our parents."

Harry sheepishly replied, "It is what is on my heart. I told you that it was what I was feeling even when we weren't dating. It feels like you are destined to be my wife. This is not a good time to propose, but I do want to make it clear to you. I love you and I do expect to ask for your hand in marriage some day."

Concerned, Ginny told him, "Destiny is not something written in stone. Since the divination game, I have learned that we must create our own destiny. Ignoring any prophecies or foresight, we must allow our fates to fall into place naturally. Please tell me that you're not loving me because of what that game told me seven years ago."

Looking deep into her eyes to show his earnestness he explained, "You only told me about the divination game yesterday afternoon. I have been in love with you for a whole year. Your experience with the divination game only confirms what I am experiencing in my heart."

His expression turned stoic as he asked, "It is your turn. Tell me that you're not loving me because of what a game told you seven years ago."

Her eyes went wide as he turned the tables on her. She snapped, "I don't live my life to a fit a prophecy. I'm the one who has had two boyfriends. I can't help it that I'm so attracted to you that I can't think clearly. This isn't about me. It is about you. It is clear that I…"

Taking a deep breath, she gazed into his eyes for any hint of doubt. When she saw none, she admitted, "I have no doubts about my love for you too. I would say yes if you were to ask me today. I am ready to give you my whole life."

His seriousness melted as she confessed her love. Pulling her into his arms, he gave her a deep kiss which confirmed the words they exchanged.

When they returned back into the living room, Ginny announced, "Like Harry I also have every intention on marrying him as well. We are not engaged yet, but I will accept when he proposes."

Hermione asked sarcastically, "Do you have enough cows or goats for Mr. Weasley? We could say you're betrothed"

Harry said to Ginny, "I have giants to feed, so I can't spare the cows. Do you think he would consider gold? The only problem is: I could never find enough gold to pay your true worth." He knew he was digging himself in, but her smile told him what he said was acceptable.

Molly scoffed, "As if we would ask you to pay anything. We already owe you with multiple life debts for saving our home and our lives. It would only be a greater honor to have you officially apart of our family."

Taking in consideration the way Mrs. Weasley praised Harry, Dan felt very ashamed for questioning his adoption of this young man into his family. Emma seemed to read him, and placed her hand on his to comfort him.

Dan turned to Harry and said, "I'm sorry for jumping at you. Just that you asked us to turn our backs on our home and our lives. Following that, an attack on us forced us to leave without a choice."

Harry said, "It is no problem. I need to contact Neville to get him to reveal where we are living to you."

Harry asked Ginny, "Would you call Dobby and see if he would take a message to Neville?" He was curious whether Dobby would come to her.

Hermione excused herself to the fire to make a call to the ministry.

Ginny called out, "Dobby."

Dobby arrived before her with his head bowed low. Dobby asked, "What can I do for Mistress Weasy?"

Ginny was shocked and elated. Harry nudged her and told her to curtsy before him. Ginny realized that this was not an ordinary house elf. Dobby was dressed in a nicely tailored uniform with the Potter crest proudly displayed on his chest. Harry was insisting that she treat him with the highest amount of respect.

Ginny made her curtsy, and asked, "Dobby sir, would it bother you too much to take a message to Neville Longbottom for me?"

Dobby replied, "Dobby would be pleased to serve the lady who shares Harry Potter's soul."

Ginny gave Harry a warm smile before walking over to the desk. She wrote out a note for Neville asking him to come to the burrow to add new guests.

Harry was finding this very enlightening to see Dobby, and soon Neville's reaction to Ginny's exercising his authority. Ginny, on the other hand, was holding herself in a humble and considerate manner. He thought to himself, 'She would make a fine Lady and a wife. She is perfect in every way.'

After handing Dobby the message, she gave him another low curtsy. Dobby bowed and disappeared.

Molly's mouth about dropped, as she witnessed her daughter take on characteristics she has never seen in her before. Ginny had poise, elegance and grace in her steps. She showed gentility and an air of authority about her. They had to do something about those clothes she was wearing, because they were the only things that look out of place. She needed to dress as a lady.

On the inside, Ginny's heart was spinning out of control. She felt like she got caught up in a Cinderella story, where the dirty, soot-covered servant girl was transfigured into the fairest of the royal court. Her prince, Harry, had just announced his intentions to make her his wife. No longer was she a simple peasant girl, foraging through the dirt of the garden for gnomes, but she was a Lady in training.

Downcast, Hermione came back from the fire. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at her mother and father. They got up and embraced her in a hug. Tears were streaming down their faces as well. Harry could only figure what happened. They lost everything. The home which they had lived in for years was destroyed.

Neville arrived and took them back through the Floo to the LB Ranch. Their parents were set up in a bedroom with a large bed. Hermione promised to take them shopping the next day.

Ron stayed up to comfort Hermione, leaving Harry and Neville to themselves in the room. Neville asked Harry about his evening, and Harry recounted all of the events that happened. Neville entered a melancholy mood as Harry told him how Emma insisted that he call her Mum.

"What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville replied, "I can't even remember how they were before. Like you, I grew up not knowing what it was like to be loved by a parent. I have had dreams of them waking up from their condition and loving me. It seems so hopeless. Grandma has always been cold and heartless towards me. It was as if a part of her has always blamed me for Mum and Dad. I wish it was just that easy for me. I mean...to find a family who would love me, and support me."

Knowing what it was like, Harry said, "Yeah, it is hard. With the Grangers, I didn't even ask them, it was Hermione. Being called son, even in a hostile tone, seemed to brighten my day. It is the need of belonging, and the need of love. Don't worry Neville, and don't give up hope. I wish we could have had parents when we were lads, but even as adults; we need parents; we need belonging. There will always be room in our hearts for more family."

They spent a few more minutes talking, before Harry started to instruct Neville on Occlumency. They meditated, and then went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up and showed Neville the basics of Tai Chi. Afterwards they got around, ate breakfast and started to study the Animagus notes. 

Ginny stopped by on her way to work, and again Harry sent her off to work with a kiss.

Shortly after she left, Harry started to feel nauseated. He went up to his room to lie down. As the day went by, he never got up.

At work that day, Ginny was plagued with press reporters asking questions about her and Harry. Fred and George had enough and kicked them out of the shop. Usually they liked the press; they offered a free form of advertising. In this case, it was annoying.

Later that evening, Luna showed up at Ginny's House. As they stayed up and talked, Ginny seemed to notice that Luna was not as _loony_ as before. She seemed sure and focused.

Since her mother died, Luna felt that she had to be the one to support her dad. Of all of the men in the world, her dad had no one who actually believed him or in him. Luna knew it was up to her to emotionally support her dad and be the one to believe. While the rest of the world called him a quack, she knew that he was the most enlightened man on the earth. But this all changed early in the summer when she caught him in a lie.

Her father said, "Isn't it about time that you grow up and stop believing in all of this Quibbler stuff? I mean, you are sixteen not six."

That was when Luna's reality started to fall apart. She asked him, "Why do you print the Quibbler if you don't believe in what it says? I thought you were enlightening the world."

He explained, "It pays the bills. People don't care if it is the truth or not. They just need entertainment. That is what all of these articles are, just fiction."

She had just spent the last eight years of schooling being heckled and made fun of because she believed in a man who had never said a truth in his life. With tears in her eyes, she said, "Not all of the articles are false, the one about Harry Potter was true."

Her father laughed, "Yeah right, but I do admit that the story did make us a lot of money."

She didn't know what to say. Luna went to her room and wrote her best friend, her last remaining anchor in life. After she received Ginny's reply, Luna told her dad that she was leaving for the summer and would find her own way back to Hogwarts.

That was what brought her to Ginny's house. Luna only knew one thing for certain, and that was the few friendships she had. Especially the friendship she had with Ginny.

They shared a few stories and a few tears.

* * *

Hermione, Emma and Dan came back at dinner time to find that Harry was sick in bed. Everyone went up to check on him, but they just felt that it was just a bug and would go away soon. However, the next morning, he was still sick. He actually seemed a bit worse. Thinking it was some sort of wizarding disease, Emma asked Hermione to get Molly. 

Ginny did not stop by the LB Ranch to get her dose of daily inspiration, because she woke up too late. She went directly to the shop where she had the worse day of her life. The paper had her on the front page. They seemed to twist everything that she said, and made her look like a gold digger going after Harry for his fame and money.

As a result of being in the newspaper, the shop was attacked by Death Eaters. Their goal was to capture Ginny and use her as bait to get Harry. Fred and George had a good security system in place which stopped the attack, and sent eight Death Eaters to prison. One Death Eater died, and two others got away.

When Tonks arrived with the other Aurors to take away the attackers to jail, she asked Fred and George to give Stan Shunpike a job. She explained that the Minister released him to Harry's responsibility. They took that as a blessing and gave him Ginny's job.

They loved their sister, but they knew the Death Eaters would be back. They figured if there was another Death Eater attack, they may actually succeed. Fred and George told her to go work for Harry like her brother, Ron, was doing. At least they know she would be safe with him.

When Ginny arrived home scandalized, attacked and jobless, she found that her mother was not home. Luna told her that Harry was sick, and that her mom was at still at the LB Ranch caring for Harry. Ginny got cleaned up and changed out of her old uniform. They left a note for her dad and together Luna and Ginny Floo'ed to the LB Ranch to see Harry.

When Ginny arrived there, she forgone the pleasantries and ran directly up to Harry's room. She found him on his bed. He was awake, but sweaty and feverous. His muscles were convulsing slightly.

Molly moved out of the chair next to his bed, when she saw her. Ginny sat down and took his hand.

Harry weakly croaked out, "Are you alright, Dear?"

She answered, "No, you being sick top my day off as being the worse in my life. How are you feeling?"

Harry just shrugged, "I'm doing fine."

Ginny just about lost it. "You always say that. Now cut that out! Tell me the truth."

Harry replied, "I don't know what to tell you. I'm nauseous, tired, shaking and cold."

She pulled a small package from her robes.

Harry asked, "What is that?"

She said, "It is suppose to be your birthday present, but you are being such a pill, you get to open it early."

Harry gave her a questioning look then opened the box. Inside were two charm necklaces with a mated charm. Ginny picked them up and snapped the mated charms apart to separate them. She put one on herself, and took the other to put on him.

He asked, "What are they?"

She said, "It is a Monomens necklace. This is a new line that Fred and George have been testing. They know that many relationships break up because of communications failures, so they thought that you and I would be great test subjects for these. Especially since you don't like opening up about your feelings very much. These necklaces have three modes on them: Empathy-we can feel each others emotional feelings; Sensual Feelings-we can feel physically what the other is physically feeling; and Mental-we can see what the other is thinking. All we have to do is touch each other when we are wearing these to get it to work. George warned me to tell you first, that this will remove all privacy between us. It would be very uncomfortable for married couples and worse for others. He only agreed to let us use this because you announced your intentions to marry me. Are you fine with this?"

Harry croaked out, "Yes."

Ginny clipped the necklace around his neck, and he immediately felt Ginny's concern for him. Holding each other's hand, they spent the rest of the evening sharing thoughts and feelings. This was much more intimate than she had ever expected. They frequently found themselves becoming embarrassed at what they unintentionally shared.

As the night went on, Harry became too tired to converse, and started to dream on his own. Ginny let go of his hand, and went downstairs.

Everyone looked at her hoping for some report. Ginny said, "He's sleeping now. Mentally and emotionally he is fine. It is just physically. He has a headache, chills, fever, nausea, and tremors. There is something else. It sort of feels like his magic is ripping him apart."

Hermione was in complete shock at how much Harry opened up, and shared with Ginny.

Arthur arrived some time ago when she was upstairs. Ginny turned to her mum and asked, "Mum, could you go up there and do that spell you do, to relieve our bladder when we were sick? He went to sleep without going to the loo."

She asked her father, "Dad, can Luna and I stay here tonight?" Ginny looked to Luna, and she just smile and nodded that it would be fine.

Arthur looked to Neville and asked, "Is there enough room?"

Neville thought for a moment and said, "Yes, there is plenty of room, but Hermione, Ginny and Luna would have to share the other 3 bed bedroom. You and Mrs. Weasley can share the last large-bed bedroom".

Arthur gave his daughter permission to stay, and was greeted by warm hug. She grabbed Luna and headed back to the house to get their things. Ginny asked Dobby to transport their things to their room. When they got back, Dobby warmed up a plate of dinner for Ginny, who gave him a hug for his efforts.

* * *

Emma, Tonks and Molly were all having a heated discussion about Harry when Hermione entered the room the next morning. They each seemed to have their own idea of how to handle this illness of Harry's. Hermione yelled to get everyone's attention and barked, "Alright, we have too many mothers and not enough doctors. Sorry Mum, right now you are not acting like a doctor. It is clear that all of us have a vested interest in Harry's health. Knowing Harry, he would be touched to see how much everyone cares. To resolve this problem, I'm going to go get the only health care worker that Harry can trust, Madam Pomfrey. I have already talked to Neville about it. Do we all agree to let her to direct his care?" One, by one, everyone nodded. 

A couple of hours later, Hermione returned with Madam Pomfrey and Neville. When Madam Pomfrey entered the room, she saw Ginny and Harry quietly holding hands with their eyes closed. She figured out what was going on when she saw emotions changing on their faces. Madam Pomfrey said, "If you two are done, can I see my favorite patient now?"

Ginny and Harry's eyes popped open and Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. She got up out the chair to let the school matron to look at Harry. Madam Pomfrey asked everyone to leave.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came down the stairs to talk to Hermione. Hermione told her, that it was fine to tell everyone there.

Pomfrey explained, "It is a good thing you waited for me to look at him. A normal healer wouldn't have been able to properly diagnose this." Everyone looked at Madam Pomfrey in shock.

She continued, "Maturation sickness is rarely an illness which is worthy of seeing a healer for, and most don't even notice it. This only happens to wizards or witches when they come of age. Normally it only lasts 2 or 3 hours at the most, and usually occurs during the night. It would take a large number of 16 year-old wizard and witches to notice a pattern of illness like this. That is why I consider myself the Britain's expert on this illness. Actually, I would like to keep this illness a secret. If everyone knew, there would always be that spiteful youth out there making themselves look more important by comparing the length of time which there maturation sickness lasted."

Returning back to the subject of Harry, she said, "The longest I have ever seen someone go through maturation sickness is 12 hours. In these long spells of illness, we just treat the symptoms, knowing it would be over soon enough. From my calculations, Harry is facing a maturation sickness duration from somewhere of 63 to 87 hours. So long as we treat his dehydration, he should be fully back to normal when it is over."

Ginny asked, "You mean there won't be any side effect at all?"

Madam Pomfrey replied, "When he returns to normal, he will be very hungry"

"What about his magic?" Hermione asked.

Pomfrey answered, "Yes, there is that. He especially should start with small spells and work his way up. It is very possible, that Harry will take a long time to get use to the flexibility of his magic levels after this." Seeing their confusion, she added, "By just theory, after he comes of age, Harry will be the most powerful wizard since Merlin. All I know is that he will be powerful. Powerful enough that he will need to slowly work into his magic to find its limits before casting spells. A simple water spell could possibly fill a whole room."

Hermione asked, "Was that flu I had the night before my birthday my maturation sickness?"

Madam Pomfrey quietly said with a smile, "Yes, and it was unusually long at 10 hours wasn't it?"

Later that afternoon, Neville came down ill, and when to bed early.

Everyone was turning in for the night. Ginny was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed, when Luna returned from the loo. That was the first time she have ever noticed Ginny meditating. Luna looked over to see Hermione on her bed, also quizzically looking at her. Luna said, "Ginny, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but why are you taking up meditating all of a sudden?"

Slowly, Ginny pulled herself out of her trance. A little irritated at the interruption, she said, "I'm trying to sort my memories and build my shields."

Hermione asked, "Occlumency? Why are you doing that?"

Luna asked, "Why do you need to do that?"

Ginny answered them, "I have learned a few secrets from Harry which others should not discover." She was trying not to give out too much information.

Hermione asked, "How did you progress this far so quickly? I haven't seen you reading the Occlumency texts in the study."

"Yes, you look like you know exactly what you are doing," Luna added.

'This is too difficult to get around,' Ginny thought. She told them, "Harry had been showing me what to do, and how to do it." She saw Hermione was about to ask the next logical question, and decided to answer it for her instead, "For his birthday, I gave Harry an experimental mind-linking necklace called a Monomens. We have been using it since last night."

Hermione's face lit up with understanding. She said, "So that is how you got Harry to open up about his condition. You simply gave him something which you can use to pick his mind."

Seeing Hermione get off on the wrong track, Ginny corrected her, "Actually, it works both ways, and includes sensations and emotions as well."

Luna said, "Are you certain you want to use that Ginny? He would be able to see what you are thinking and feeling too. There would be no privacy of thought, no more modesty, and no more secrets."

"I couldn't do that," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny started, "it has been uncomfortable, to say the least. Do you know the things which boys think of when they are sleeping? It is more embarrassing, when I respond by thinking a long the same lines and he notices. But on the other hand, it has definitely brought us closer. With a few minutes of thoughts, he is able to tell me things that would take hours to explain, and some things like Occlumency, I can visualize doing it myself. He can see me trying, and correct me instantaneously."

Her face took on a dreamy look as she said, "When we share our happy moments, like flying; quidditch; our love. The feed back from the emotions we feel give us a rush of excitement and joy. That is what makes this gift for him, a gift for both of us. Please don't tell anyone. I'm already afraid that Madam Pomfrey knows."

Both Luna and Hermione agreed not to say anything.

Luna had been thinking about it for a while when she asked, "Are you two that serious about each other? At school, you had a very distant relationship which ended with him dumping you. What happened that brought you so close to do this? This is more intimately close than most married couples are."

Ginny thought about it for a while, before explaining, "It is like we always have loved each other. The time in school was busy for the both of us, and Ron prevented us from having alone time. However, everything was fine for us when we had our commitment to each other to hold on to. At the end of the year, Harry broke off our relationship thinking he was protecting me from the dangers he was facing. It took him a month, with a lot of help from others, to learn that it was a mistake. It was the time apart that made us realize how much we need and love each other. Now, there is no separating us."

Hermione added, "Harry has already announced his intentions to marry her."

Ecstatic, Luna launched at Ginny and gave her a strong congratulatory hug.

* * *

Neville didn't recover until 9:00 the next morning. 

It wasn't until early afternoon that day when Harry finally came around. He woke up to Hermione sitting next to him. He looked at her, and replied, "Hermione, your aura looks beautiful."

Hermione blushed at his complement, but told him, "This may be one of those things you may want to keep to yourself. Seeing auras is a very uncommon gift for a wizard. I imagine you are quite hungry. Wash up and get dressed, Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen making your favorites. By the way Harry, happy birthday."

Harry dressed in his dad's best robes, and went down stairs. Everyone cheered at his arrival. Pleased with his outfit, Ginny greeted Harry with a firm hug. The touch of her cheek passed him a flood of loving emotions.

They quickly sat down and started the meal. Just as Madam Pomfrey expected, Harry was very hungry. Even though it was his second meal, Neville also ate an unusually large amount of food.

After the meal, they celebrated the joint birthdays of Neville and Harry. Tonks arrived with a wide grin on her face. She told them, that the Aurors captured another 10 death eaters who tried to destroy the Dursley's house after the wards came down.

Fred and George arrived. They brought Harry his cloak and breastplate, and the wrapped gift. Harry wrote Neville's name on the gift then took his things upstairs to his trunk. Fred and George left a note explaining the charms they managed to put on the pieces: he has a repulsion charm on it to deflect object shot or thrown at him; a featherweight charm to make it as light as silk; and additional magical shielding charms to make it even more magic resistant.

When he returned to the party, Harry asked Fred and George for the charges. They refused and said that it was their birthday gift to him and Neville. Harry thanked them.

The party went on well; except for the fact the Hermione was insistent that he didn't use magic. Neville loved his body armor which Harry gave him.

Harry told him, "If I can't prevent you from covering my back, then I should do something to protect your back."

Neville just smiled and shook Harry's shoulder instead of hugging him.

While they were celebrating, a small phoenix flamed into the room, and joined them.

It wasn't until after the party that Hermione explained herself and told him to go out to the yard to water the plants which she planted. She stressed that she only wanted him to water them one at a time, and in only small amounts.

He went out side to the do the Aguamenti Charm on each of the plants. It didn't take as long as Hermione expected. In only a minute, Harry was sloshing back into the house drenched from head to toe. Expecting this, everyone roared in laughter.


	7. Lord Black

The List

By: lbfan

_**A corny disclaimer: **You're spot on. All of the characters used throughout this flick are taken from the long hours of work by J.K Rowling. She is the one who actually owns all of this background and setting. We just simply write these stories for pleasure and no money. If you want to spend money, buy her books or go watch one of the Harry Potter films. _

Chapter 7 – Lord Black

The party ended. Neville found out the name of the phoenix was Athena. She had decided to live with Neville. He was pleasantly surprised to have been chosen as a phoenix companion.

Harry left the room and sat by himself quietly in the study. Concerned, Ginny joined him. After holding his hand for a while, she smacked him in the back of the head and went up to her room.

Dan saw Ginny left in an irritable mood, and he went to investigate. He walked into the study, and asked, "Hey Son, what's bothering you?"

Harry explained how Neville had been chosen by a phoenix to be it companion. Harry said, "I guess I have become too use to everything in this conflict revolving around me facing down Voldemort. Over these last few years, every conflict, every struggle and fight has brought me one step closer to a resolution with Voldemort. Receiving a phoenix companion is a blessing which rarely occurs, and usually only occurs to the strong and pure of heart."

Dan related to him, "Son, it is true that conflicts are happening all around you, but not all of them will focus on you. I heard what you said about the Battle of the Burrow, how there was not just one hero. Well, this conflict we face may need more than just you and Ron. Go see Neville, and be happy for him. Remember to take a step back and look at people from a different point of view. You'll be surprised what you find."

"Thanks Dad."

Harry entered his room to see Neville and Ron talking. Harry didn't interrupt, but walked over to Athena and greeted her. She seemed to like him, and Harry liked her.

Neville asked, "Are you mad she didn't come to you?"

Harry replied, "Yes Neville, I was jealous that a phoenix has chosen you over me, but for all things there is a reason. I'm sorry Neville for behaving that way. You are a blessed wizard to have Athena as a companion. It definitely attests to who you are in your heart."

Harry walked out of the room, and went to the girl's room. He knocked and asked to come in. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were talking. They were all in their night dresses, sitting on their beds, having girl talk. Ginny caught his eye with trepidation on her face. She walked up to Harry and took his hand. A moment later, she tip toed up to him, and gave him a kiss. In return, he gave her a brief hug which said 'thank you' without even saying a word.

Hermione asked, "Harry, I don't get it either, why Neville?"

Harry answered, "Neville is a great man. It may or may not be related to our conflict, but not everything has to happen directly or indirectly to me. Athena is gentle and friendly. She will make him a good companion."

He talked a bit more before going down to the barn. In the barn, he practiced magic control using the Lumos spell. He kept it up all night until he could actually feel and gauge the intensity of the magic that he was using. He also noticed he could cast magic without a wand. It took more power and concentration, but with time, he was sure he would master that too.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awoken with a gentle shake from his red-haired girlfriend. In a panic, Harry asked "What time is it?"

Ginny replied, "6:00. You still have some time to get dressed and come downstairs." She headed out the door. When she closed the door to the boys' room, her dad was glaring at her. Nonchalantly, she said, "Good morning Dad," and walked down the stairs.

In the kitchen, she helped Dobby put together some breakfast for Harry. When Harry came down to eat, a full plate was ready for him. They sat together and talked while they ate. As Molly and Arthur came into the kitchen, Harry was just finishing. Ginny walked him out into the yard and sent him off with a kiss.

When she came back inside, her dad asked to talk with her. Arthur told her, "Ginny, I don't want to see you in your boyfriend's room late at night or early in the morning." He continued his speech stressing that it encouraged giving into temptation.

Ginny stressed back that her brother was in the room. There was no privacy, and Harry and she were not going to do _that_ before marriage. They conceded that she would leave the door open whenever she was in there with him. She also agreed that if they did do _that_, she would use Contraceptive Potions from a healer or nurse.

Ginny felt very uncomfortable, talking about that subject. What was worse, Emma and Dan entered the room smiling, right after they were done talking. 'Great going Dad, right in front of his new parents,' she thought. Embarrassment made her face and ears turn as red as her hair.

Ron entered the room for breakfast. Molly asked her son to join them at the funerals later that day.

Ginny complained, "I don't have anything black to wear." Her mother told her that she would take her shopping that day.

Ron told his mother, "Neville, Harry and I are going to get our apparition licenses this afternoon. I'll catch up with you afterwards. Why such the late notice?"

Ginny speculated, "It is because of me, isn't it?"

Molly answered, "Yes, security measures means last minute decisions on place and time."

Remus entered carrying the post. He passed Ginny an official looking envelope carrying her O.W.L results. She made nine OWL's six of which were O's for outstanding.

* * *

Harry arrived at the bank, to find a line already forming outside the door. Harry waited in the line. At 7:05 a goblin poked his head out the door and found Harry standing in the line. With a few other goblins for security, Griphook came out of the bank and walked up to Harry in the line. Griphook noticed Harry was in disguise and called him by his less known formal name, "Lord Black." Harry returned the greeting, "Griphook, may the light of fortune follow you all day." Harry finished with a bow. Griphook returned the bow and said, "Lord Black, you mustn't stand in this line. This is for the regular customers." It had been a few years since he had been to Gringotts, and much had changed.

When Harry entered the bank, he found the front of the regular customer line wrapped around and ended in front of a surly looking goblin seated at a high desk. Griphook steered him over to a lone desk in the back, which had a sign that read, "Preferential Customers." There, Harry introduced himself, "I'm Lord Black, and I have an appointment to review my vaults. The goblin at this desk introduced himself as Account Manager Baggot. He said, "Lord Black, Griphook will accompany you to your vaults as pre-arranged."

Griphook directed Harry over to the vault carts. Just as one of the common customers started to get into it, they were stopped. They were then asked to wait for the next cart. Harry was guided into this cart, and was quickly whisked away.

Griphook took Harry first to his usual trust vault. This vault was only had one third the amount of gold it use to hold. Harry knew it was because he had one-fifth of the gold put into a Muggle bank, and he has been spending 5 thousand Galleons a week supporting research for a lycanthropy cure. After Harry asked, Griphook told him that he had fifteen thousand six hundred and twenty-one Galleons in this vault. Harry just shrugged at the amount, and they continued on to the next. They ended up visiting another five vaults. One was from Dumbledore's estate. It had about the same amount of gold as his trust account, and a few books. The second was his Potter family vault. This vault had hundreds of thousands of Galleons in it with clothes, enchanted weapons, more books and documents. The last three vaults were from the Black estates. The first one was just gold. The second one had gold, but also some jewelry and enchanted weapons. The last one was the real find. It had documents of land titles, leases, mortgage documents, research papers, books, scrolls, high value enchanted items, a pensive with memories and a few choice weapons. The last one almost looked like a high security office. A signet ring was required to get into the black family vaults, where as the Potter family vault opened up on biological recognition scans.

Harry was surprised when he was looking over the enchanted objects, that he could feel the magic in them. Some of the weapons actually had an aura about them.

Harry asked Griphook about mortgaged and leased property management. Griphook answered, "Mrs. Weasley is doing that. She has a talent for encouraging wizards to face their financial responsibilities." Harry was pleased, assuming that he meant Fleur.

Harry was ushered into an office to visit with Ragnok. Ragnok handed him four envelopes, and told him that they were personal letters which accompanied the various wills. Harry sat and read them.

Dumbledore's was a contingency will. Since Dumbledore died at the hand of Snape, Harry received everything which was supposed to be given to him. Much of Dumbledore's assets were given away to the other family, friends, and order members. But Harry still received a third of the entire estate, including the Barbados beach house. Severus Snape got nothing. His letter explained that he was wrong for trusting in Snape. Dumbledore told Harry, "Keep to the plan and never stop. Create a life to live after the conflict to give you a reason to live. Don't push away the ones you love."

Sirius gave ten percent of his gold to Remus, ten percent to his cousin Tonks, and five percent to Dumbledore. All of the properties, possessions, titles, and remaining seventy-five percent of gold were left to Harry. The properties which were black family residences were: Grimmauld Place, Black Country Estates, Black Mediterranean Villa, and a Hunting cabin in Northern Scotland. The rest of the properties were rentals. Sirius told Harry, "I am blessed to have been your godfather. You can always ask Remus to adopt you. He loves you too. But due to his once a month flea problem, the ministry probably won't allow it. It is because of that I have left you in Dumbledore's custody. Don't give up the fight. Remember, that once this is over, you can go back to having a normal life without hiding. Take some time to fall in love. If you are anything like your dad, you will probably fall for some red head. Actually, seeing how you look at Ginny, reminded Remus and I, how James looked at Lily for years."

In Harry's Dad's letter, He wrote, "In the estate we leave you, there are many rentals. We intentionally are helping some people purchase their rentals by using mortgages. Some day they will pay their last payment and own their own property. It is important that you treat these renters and mortgage payers with compassion. Hard times hit everyone sometime in their life. It is easy for us to forgive a payment and help them get back on their feet.

Harry, I love you. Every day with you is a blessing of joy and hope. Our departure from your life may bring times of great hardship. During these times, lean on Sirius and Remus. They are your family now."

Harry's mum wrote, "If you are reading this, then the enchantment which we placed on you worked, and we are no longer with you. You have hard times ahead of you. If the prophesies are true, you are destined to carry a heavy load of responsibility for the world. I have wished and prayed that this burden be lifted from your shoulders. It is far too much to place on a boy so little and so young. You will be a great wizard Harry. Should something happen to Sirius, I have given instructions that you are to be left with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Under no condition should you visit or stay with my sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon.

As far as the prophesies go, just ignore them, and follow your heart. What really counts is you, and your life. All I ask is that you take a wife, have children and grow old with them. If you are anything like your dad, the burdens of others will weigh heavy on your heart. Work hard, focus and fight when necessary, but take some timeout for yourself. Have faith to believe in people and things you can't see, but know. Hold onto hope in your future and the success of your fight. In everything you do, every spell you cast, and every fight that you fight, do it with love. I do and always will love you. Make us proud."

Harry swallowed the lump that built in his throat, and dabbed at the unshed tear. He turned towards, Ragnok and asked him, "Ragnok, what do you foresee would happen to goblins, should us wizards fail to defeat Lord Voldemort?"

Ragnok considered the question before answering, "Goblins will have many battles with the Voldemort and his dark forces, but eventually, we will be defeated. When that happens, every Goblin will be hunted down and killed."

Harry asked, "Would it be more profitable if we fight together to assure our victory? If our death would mean your eventual death, would you fight with us in our battle?"

Ragnok was shocked, but not entirely surprised. He replied to Harry, "I personally would carry my sword into battle with you. I will bring this up to the King of the Goblins to see if he would commit his army to your command."

"What are your feelings about Dirk Cresswell?" Harry asked.

Ragnok grimaced, and then said, "He is more considerate than Cuthbert Mockridge, but his is still ineffective as the ministry he represents."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I like Mr. Cresswell. If he reports to both me and Minister Scrimgeour, would the king use him to facilitate negotiations? With my backing, the Ministry would be more apt to listen to him."

Ragnok now felt that he was out of his sphere of influence, but said, "The King would rather speak with you directly, but I understand that you have much to do. I'm sure he would see this as acceptable."

"Ragnok, you have entertained my questions, and I am very thankful." Handing him some papers, Harry continued, "These papers and letters are my will, orders of power of attorney, and orders of succession in case I'm incapacitated." Harry completed his business, and returned to the LB Ranch.

* * *

When he returned, he found Ron dressed in black, with Hermione fussing over the robe. She was tidying up the poor tailoring job Ron had done himself. Without her noticing, Harry used facial expressions and gestures to ask Ron if he had asked her yet. Ron just shook his head.

Hermione quickly turned around to look at Harry in question.

Harry just casually greeted her, "Good morning, Hermione."

Luna was entertained looking at this from across the room. Neville had his nose in a transfiguration book. Athena was perched on the back of a chair.

Also dressed in black, Arthur was in a comfortable arm chair listening to music on a portable CD player. Harry approached him, and asked, "Are the funerals today then?"

Irritated, Arthur just snapped, "Yes." He went back to listening.

Harry asked Hermione, "What are Mum and Dad doing?"

Hermione said, "They are out visiting with an insurance adjuster. They won't be back till dinner."

Molly and Ginny walked in from shopping. Ginny was wearing a beautiful black dress, and she was beaming with happiness. She did a twirl to show off the dress to Harry.

He said, "The dress looks lovely. Of course, on you, every dress looks pretty."

She loved his complements. She walked over to him and told him in her elation, "It is new! The dress, shoes, stockings, everything is new!" She practically skipped over to Luna where she whispered, "Mum also purchased me new knickers and bra."

Luna giggled at her antics. She knew that Ginny never received any new clothes before in her life.

Ron looked shocked, and complemented, "Ginny the dress looks very nice."

Molly and Arthur were slightly embarrassed by the scene she made over the clothes and how they were new. However, they were happy they could do this for her, none of the less.

Harry noticed something wrong and asked Ginny to turn around. When she did, Harry transfigured one of the legs of her hosiery from plain black to textured black. The textured leg had a star and moon pattern on it. This way it mismatched, but only slightly. Molly was appalled, but Ginny's happiness quelled her temper.

Ginny explained to her mom, "This is to honor Dobby, Mum."

Dobby appeared in the room at the mention of his name. Dobby noticed her mismatched hosiery and gave her a hug. "Mistress is too kind to Dobby," he said. His tennis ball eyes started to water.

After he released her, Ginny curtsied to him and said, "Serving you, Dobby, brings me happiness. If you keep on calling me Mistress, I will keep on honoring you."

Arthur turned red and briskly walked out of the room. This attachment to Dobby means more of her commitment to being a Potter some day soon.

Before he made it out of the room, Ginny kissed Harry and let it linger a bit long. She turned to her dad with a smirk on her face.

In the brief contact, Harry was brought up to speed with all that had happened in the morning. His ears were red with embarrassment at the situation.

Hermione assumed that Ginny shared a sexual thought with him to cause such embarrassment. Ron thought that kissing in front of his parents was the cause.

Harry didn't want to talk about it. He changed the subject, "Congratulations on your OWL's. Have you decided on your classes for the fall?"

Ron asked, "How do you know about her OWL's?"

Even Neville popped his head out of his book to look up. He noticed that only Ron seemed to be puzzled by this. Luna and Hermione were just ignoring the question as if they knew something.

Ginny jumped into answer the question, "You know Ron, when you have a relationship as close as us, you can pick up on small things like that."

Hermione wanted to say something sarcastic about Lavender, but she just bit her tongue.

Ginny turned to Harry, and asked, "Are we even going back to school?"

Molly looked up and screamed, "What do you mean young lady? Of course you are going back to school. The same with you, Harry. Don't you two start contemplating doing what the twins did." No answer from the two of them alarmed Mrs. Weasley greatly.

Ginny looked at Harry and thought, 'I'm sorry I asked.' Ginny answered out loud, "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Care for Magical Creatures."

Luna asked, "No Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Ginny told her, "I'm already learning DADA from Harry. I'll still take my NEWT for it at the end of the seventh year."

They all sat down and enjoyed the lunch which Dobby made. Neville, Harry and Ron left to the ministry. The Weasleys left for the funerals. Ron told them that he would catch up with them after his testing was completed. Hermione and Luna went off shopping at the bookstore.

Neville and Ron went first with their Apparition testing. Something seemed a bit off about the tester. Harry intentionally went last. He Apparated across the room; then to a place in a picture; lastly, to a set of coordinates. When he arrived at the coordinates, he immediately had to dive for the ground. Two spells had just missed him. He quickly looked around. There are eight Death Eaters hidden behind objects around him.

Harry cast a fog spell so dense that he was able to quickly and silently slip around and capture them. When he was done, he took all of their wands, and returned to the tester.

The tester was just about to leave when Harry arrived, and Harry stunned him too. Harry walked over to the Department of Law Enforcement and brought back some Aurors. He gave the coordinates to the Aurors to retrieve the other captured Death Eaters. The senior Auror issued Harry's license to him.

When Harry returned to the waiting area where Neville was, Ron had already left for the funerals. Neville found this as his opportunity to talk frankly to Harry. He asked, "Harry, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I can see that something unusual is going on between you and Ginny. How are you two performing telepathy? Why do the girls know?"

They talked for a while more while they shared some of their favorite places by Apparating here and there. Harry hated the sensation, but he had to admit, it was very convenient.

They went back to the LB Ranch where they practiced dueling. Harry noticed that Neville was extremely powerful now. They had to use marble dummies as test targets to prevent injuries. Many of their spells seemed to be unstoppable by their simple shields.

When they became tired, they tried the first step towards Animagus training; finding their inner animal. Harry was the first to figure it out. He used Legilimency and an advanced healer spell called Menscontrolus at the same time to help guide Neville to do it himself. The Menscontrolus Spell was a weak form of the Imperius Curse. The main difference was that Menscontrolus Spell was easy to overcome and thus was only useful when a patient was unconscious or semi-conscious.

* * *

As dinner approached, everyone started to trickle in. Tonks, Remus, Luna, Hermione, Emma, Dan, and then finally the Weasleys showed up.

As they walked in, Molly said to Ginny, "It was a funeral. You are not supposed to look happy."

Ginny said, "I can't help but feel happy. I'm wearing a new clean dress for the first time in my life."

Arthur said, "It's fine Molly. Her cheerfulness rubbed off on the others."

As they were nearing the end of the meal, Arthur told Ginny, "You need to get packed up, we're leaving tonight."

Outraged, Ginny said, "No, What is this all about Dad? We don't have to leave."

Equally tempered, Arthur said, "Fine, you want to know? It is the clock."

Ginny blanched. Her already pale freckled skin took on a ghostly white color. In a panic, she glanced over at Harry for a reaction.

Arthur continued, "It was missing Tuesday from the wall when I got home. Do you know where I found it?" From her reaction, he knew she was guilty.

Ginny replied, "In my closet?" She was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Harry was giving her a puzzled look.

Arthur kept on, "It look like the clock is working properly now. All of the hands were at a different place, except for yours. Only Ginny's hand was on "In mortal peril." My hand was on "You're late."

Molly fumed as she listened. She already heard about it from Arthur, but hearing it again brought back her anger and disappointment.

"Ginny, you are taking this relationship with Harry too serious and too fast! It is because of him that you are still in danger. We must take you from this place. You must leave him," Arthur demanded. He added, "You knew the danger. That is why you hid the clock from us."

Ginny was practically in tears when she replied, "I didn't hide it from you. I hid it from Harry." She gave Harry a quick sad look, before returning her eyes to the table. She continued, "I was afraid that Harry would try to leave me again if he knew that the rest of the family was safe except for me and the twins. I guess after Tuesday morning, they too must be safe now." Ginny was giving Harry a pleading look.

Harry understood. It was the clock that made everything clear for him. Now it was back to that Ginny was in danger alone and probably because he loves her. Harry said, "Mr. Weasley, she will still be in danger if you leave. The main problem is that I love your daughter. The Death Eaters already know it. I can't fall in love with anyone else. She will always be a target because of me."

Ginny's eyes softened from his statement of support and love. He just told her parents that he loved her. She thought to herself, 'What is next? Is he going to ask permission to take my hand in marriage?'

Arthur's anger wasn't changing. He said, "Molly and I love our daughter too much to place her in this danger. It is the rush of this long term relationship that is cementing her into her doom. She is only 15! She is our baby."

Harry rebutted, "I love her too. I tried to push her away a month ago, because of this. It didn't work then, it won't work now. Our separation just makes us weaker and more vulnerable. We have no more choice but to stay close. We need each other's strength now, more than ever."

Molly said, "I can't see one of my children die because I didn't do something. Ginny, you must go get packed! Don't worry dear, there will be other men."

Ginny could not believe her ears. She did get up, but it was not to go and pack. She walked around and stood behind Harry who was still seated in his chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing her forefinger to touch his neck. After Harry gave her some re-assuring thoughts, Ginny's composure changed from fear to elation. With a big smile, she hugged Harry from behind.

Molly asked, "OK, what is going on here?"

Ginny replied, "Fine we'll play it your way, but don't expect me to stay around for long."

Molly and Arthur were fuming mad. They knew that Harry some how communicated to her a kidnapping conspiracy. Molly heatedly asked, "What do you think you are doing?" looking at Harry.

Harry explained, "I just promised to rescue my Rapunzel from her tower, and elope with her. It would mean estrangement from your family, but she agreed."

Arthur immediately countered, "She is underage. She can't marry until she is of age, another year from now."

Ginny informed them, "Actually you're wrong. In Muggle Scotland, we can marry at 16 without parental consent. The ministry only prevents underage marriage in the magical world, not the Muggle world. Once we are married, the ministry will accept it."

Molly and Arthur were puzzled. They looked over to Dan and Emma for confirmation. Emma was looking at their new son with a mixture of pride and apprehension. Dan caught his questioning look and nudged Emma. Like Hermione, Emma was the real brains of the family. Emma looked at Arthur and just nodded, acknowledging that her future daughter-in-law was correct.

Ginny continued, "This leaves you with a choice. A) You take me home and lock me away. I will escape as soon as wedding chapel arrangements have been made; drop out of school; and estrange myself from you. OR B) You allow me to live close to Harry; Let us pace our relationship at our own pace; I will continue my education; And I will remain true to my family. Your choice."

Arthur said, "I feel like you give me no choice." He looked at Molly.

She continued, "Ginny, you can stay. We will give you our blessing. Harry has saved us all from 'In Mortal Peril' once. Perhaps he can do it again for you. Breaking your heart and forcing you to leave us forever would be nearly as bad as your death. I can't have another estrangement like Percy in our family."

Emma went up to Harry and asked him, "Harry, can we talk to you in our room?"

Harry said, "Yes Mum, in just a moment."

Harry was going to talk with Ginny, when he noticed Remus march out of the room in a rage. Harry gestured to everyone to wait, and raced after Remus.

Harry found Remus outside in the yard leaning against the brick grille.

Remus saw him and said, "Harry, I'm leaving."

Harry was confused. What did he do? Angry at this abandonment, he asked, "Is that it? You're just going to give up on me? Don't you understand? I need you now. Dad and Sirius died before they left me. You can't just abandon me … Oh, you can, just like you did Tonks."

Trying to be a man, he worked hard to fight his tears. Harry continued, "Someone who I strongly love told me once, 'During these dark times, it is important that we keep the ones we love close.' Remus, I need you."

Remus was impressed that Harry used his own words against him, but that was not it. He told Harry, "You have your replacement guardian, and now you have your replacement father and mother. You don't need me anymore."

"Remus, if it wasn't for your little furry problem, I would have imposed upon you to be my guardian and godfather. It is just the ministry would have used it against me. That doesn't mean I don't need you or your advice. Today, I received letters left to me by Sirius and Dad which state that I should depend on you to be there for me. Are you going to turn your back on the wishes of your best friends? When I was just a baby, I had parents, but I still needed you. You were there for me. When I was 13 I had the support of the Weasleys, but I still needed you. Again, you were there for me. Just earlier this summer, Hermione was my guardian, but I still needed you. You and Tonks were there for me. You don't have to have a parental title to fill the role you're playing in my life. Please stay and help me."

Remus asked Harry, "Why are you replacing Lily and James with them? How could you?"

Harry understood. He spoke softly as he replied, "It's not Mom's fault; It's not Dad's fault; It's not Sirius' fault; It's not your fault I grew up without a mother and a father, and without love. Dumbledore was just trying to do his best to protect me by placing me at my aunt and uncle's house instead of the Longbottom's. It was my aunt and uncle who chose not to love me as a son. Because of that, I grew up wishing for the love of a parent. Ever since I have met them, they have shown me nothing but love. I know that Mum and Dad would be happy for me. I can't replace them, but I can add more to my life. Besides, would you like the Dursleys to continue to have control of my life? "

Harry's voice returned to normal level as he gestured around him. He said, "Don't you see what I'm doing? I'm building my life to what it will be after I defeat Voldemort. I am creating family." Gesturing back to the building, he said, "In there, I have three of the closest friends anyone could ask for; an adoptive sister, an adoptive mother and father, future in-laws, and a wife. This wife will someday bear me children. Everyone in that building are the ones who I will want to spend all of my Christmases and Holiday gatherings with. My children will need grandparents, and they will need their Uncle Remus. An Auntie Tonks would be nice if you get busy."

"I have to do this. I have no choice but to face the most feared wizard in the whole world. I need to have a future to fight for. I need this future to live for. This is my strength, and you are a part of it. Please remain a part of my family, stay."

Remus saw the big picture and how he almost threw it all away. It was true. In that building he had what everyone wants, he had belonging. He had a family. It hurt him when Harry said it, but he was right. This was just a repeat of what he did with Tonks, just a year earlier. Remus hugged Harry and said, "You are right Harry, I'm sorry. You are and always will be my godson at heart. I was there from the time you were born till the time they took you to the Dursleys. I will be here for you from now on. I promise. Let's go inside."

As they turned towards the door, they saw the door open. The family inside seemed quiet and emotional. Harry felt relieved that he was able to stay off Remus's departure, but he still felt shaken up inside. He needed his comfort that he found only in one person. Harry didn't even need to ask. She found him first and held him close. The floral fragrance of her red hair, and her soothing thoughts brought him comfort again.

Ginny whispered, "I'm not you wife yet."

Harry replied in the same quiet tone, "I told you. You are in my heart. I don't need a ceremony, vows, marriage license, or rings. In my heart, you will always be my wife. If you don't believe me, look how everyone treats you. Look at Dobby. You will find that you are already partially Mrs. Potter."

Ginny whispered, "What about the 'I do's'?"

Harry whispered back, "I do."

Ginny could not help but smile. She knew that this was nothing official or recognized past the two of them, but still it was his promise. Was she ready to make the same? She searched her heart for the answer. She whispered back, "I do."

In the happiness of their embrace they did not notice the short release of magic which shot out from them, but everyone else did. Not hearing the discussion between them, no one understood why.

Harry left to have a talk with his mum. His mum invited him into her room. After he closed the door, he placed a silencing charm on the room.

Emma told him, "Harry, you know that you are scary sometimes? As a parent of a daughter, I know that you are their worse nightmare. In two months, you are hearing wedding bells. You should know that you sound like a psychotic freak.

On the other hand, there is no argument that the two of you love each other enough to be married. However you are doing it, this mind link thing you have going on is also a cause of this accelerated intimacy. I support your argument for keeping Ginny close to you, but you must take your courtship slowly. Otherwise, people around you will question your motives, despite the maturity of emotions in your heart. I request that you wait until the two of you leave Hogwarts before you marry. Also, and more importantly, wait until you're married before having sex. If she loves you, she will wait. I guess I wouldn't be pressing this as much if you hadn't threatened to elope with her. By doing this, you will comfort everyone in her family, that you are not just using her to obtain relief from your hormonal rages."

Harry, not feeling comfortable with the discussion, did not give her eye contact, but just looked at the floor. He nodded affirmation when she was done.

"Dan, do you have anything to add? You know this should have been your Father/Son talk," Emma asked.

Dan answered, "No dear, you covered everything perfectly all the way down to the 'psychotic freak' bit."

Emma turned to Harry and said, "Alright, go talk to Molly and Arthur before they pack and run. Not unless that is what you want them to do."

Harry shook himself out of his stupor. Never as an adult, did he think that his parents would reprimand him to this point. They did not make him feel bad. They did not even hit him. On the contrary, she said that she supported his efforts fundamentally. He wondered, 'Was this what it was like to have a loving parent?'

Harry said, "No, that isn't what I want. I'll go talk to them. Thanks Mum, Dad." He gave Emma a hug before he left.

When he was gone, she asked Dan, "That went way too easy. Did we do that right?"

In Molly and Arthur's room, they were busy stowing the last of their things when they heard a knock at the door. Arthur said, "Come in."

Harry opened the door, then turned and closed it behind him. Again, he cast a silencing charm on the walls. Harry said, "Please don't leave. We need to just talk."

Arthur was embarrassed at what just transpired after dinner. He replied, "Fine, what about."

Harry said, "I know that ever since I have dated your daughter, I am no longer a part of your family like a son. That is fine with me, because I would rather chance our relationship to be someday considered your son-in-law instead. The relationship we have is now precariously based on Ginny rather than Ron. As long as we work together to have a mutual effort to love and protect her, we should be able to maintain a close relationship. Mum told me how I came across as a 'psychotic freak,' and I'm sorry. I assure you, I'm not using Ginny for my own devices. Like you, I love her, and I need to protect her. We will wait until after we take our NEWT's before we get married. There is not a doubt in my heart, that I won't marry her."

Showing them the Monomens charm necklace, Harry said, "This is a Monomens charm. It is allowing Ginny and I to share sensory feelings, emotive feelings, and thoughts with just a touch. Apparently, she somehow got this impression that I lock all of my feelings inside, so she gave this to me for my birthday."

This gave Molly and Arthur a chuckle to soften the tension.

Harry told them, "I'm also worried about you. I don't think it would be safe to stay at the Burrow anymore. They tried to attack once, they will do it again, especially when they start to desperately search for me. I want you two to stay with us. There really are no conflicts of interest between us. We have the same goal, and that is to protect the Weasley family from harm."

Molly and Arthur agreed to stay. After a fierce hug from Molly, Harry made his way to the girl's room.

Hermione and Luna were interrogating Ginny about Harry. Ginny told them about what they said after Remus' discussion with him. Hermione got up and started to pace. Luna reiterated the details back to her for clarification.

Luna asked Ginny, "Did you notice the discharge of magic when you were holding him?"

Ginny shook her head, 'No.' She was completely ignorant of the magic.

Hermione explained, "I don't know if you are going to like this or not, but the magic discharge a result of a bond of promise. In other words, you are married Mrs. Potter."

Panic started to rise in her, Ginny said, "I can't be! There was no ceremony. I'm not even of age yet."

Calming her down, Hermione said, "It's fine Ginny, it was accidental magic. Of course it is not official, but you two have exchanged the fundamental promise of a marriage. In a ceremony or not, this is all that is required to occur in order to magically mark you as a married woman. There are so many different types of wedding ceremonies, but this promise is the common element which binds a couple together."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. She said, "Mum is going to have a fit."

Luna noted, "She won't know unless you tell her."

Hermione suggested, "You and Harry could perform an annulment."

"No," Ginny said, "I won't ask that. It would only break his heart. Besides, in my heart, he is, and always will be my husband. Luna, you're right. Let's just keep this between the three of us. It won't actually change anything. No one will know. Anyways, what could happen?"

Not missing the chance to tease her, Hermione said, "Great, in just a week I have found myself a brother and a sister-in-law."

Luna serenely smiled, but said, "Something is going to go wrong from this."

There was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it up to allow Harry to enter.

Harry looked around, and asked, "How is it that I getting the feeling that you were talking about me?"

Ginny got up to take his hand.

Hermione asked, "Please, tell us all what you want to say. Don't talk behind our backs."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and he nodded. He said, "Mum told me how the people around me could perceive ulterior motives from my unnaturally abrupt courtship. To show honor to Ginny and her family, we have to wait until we complete schooling before we get married."

Ginny's ears went pink, and she cast her eyes to the floor.

Harry continued as if he didn't notice, "Mum also said, that it is now imperative that we not have sex until were married, or it would look like I'm only interested in using Ginny for my own physical needs."

Harry looked back to Ginny, and told her, "I have patched thinks up with your Mum and Dad. They're going to continue to stay with us. I just hope I don't do anything else which would compromise their trust."

Hermione and Luna nervously shifted their eyes away after he said that.

Unsure about everyone's reaction, Harry pulled Ginny close and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her goodnight, before returning to his own room.

When he was gone, Luna said, "That really sucks. You're married, and you can't even have sex."

Hermione said, "Well, yes, you are right, but imagine their reaction when they eventually notice the marriage bond. Ginny, are you sure you don't want to annul the covenant?"

Ginny just quietly said, "Yes, I'm sure," before she started in with her Occlumency exercises.

When Harry got to his room, Neville told him that Ron knows about the Monomens. Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Am I not your best mate?"

Harry answered, "Do you feel comfortable knowing that I am seeing into your sister's mind, knowing that it includes all of her private moments?"

Ron said, "Definitely not. It sounds like mental rape."

Harry countered, "It is not rape when we are both willingly sharing the thoughts together. Oh, that came out wrong. Many of the thoughts which we share are uncontrolled, especially when we dream. However, the benefits outweigh the embarrassment. We are definitely closer now."

Ron said, "Yeah, maybe too close, and too quickly."

Harry and Neville started their Occlumency exercises. Ron grudgingly joined them.

* * *

When Ron got up in the morning, Harry and Neville were already downstairs working on their Tai Chi exercises. Luna was watching them, while eating a biscuit. Hermione and Ginny were visiting with Remus and Tonks in the kitchen, while Dobby prepared a light breakfast for everyone.

Ron asked Dobby, "Why are we only having a cold breakfast today?" He clearly wanted a more filling breakfast.

Dobby's ears drooped in embarrassment.

Ginny's temper peaked, "Ron, don't you ever question Dobby again. We need Dobby to join us today, rather than cleaning up after a large meal. Would you rather stay behind and do the dishes?"

Harry heard the commotion from the barn, and entered the room.

Ginny was comforting Dobby, and telling him he was a good house elf. Clearly, the years of working for the Malfoys had made him sensitive to disappointment.

Remus was curious and asked, "Where are you going today?"

Harry answered, "There are many things in the vaults at Gringotts which we should be looking at. All of us are going there to go through them. If we have time, we are going to tour all of the residential properties which were left to me. Neville wants to reset all of the wards and add new ones. Do you and Tonks want to join us?"

Tonks said, "I'm sorry, I have to work today. We can meet you for lunch at the Black Candle Restaurant in Diagon Alley if you like?"

Harry agreed to meeting up for lunch. Neville grumbled his disapproval, but said he would make the arrangements.

Remus declined the offer to join them as well. He said he would be there for lunch, as if Tonks just turned their lunch date into family outing.

Tonks and Remus left, but before everyone else went to the bank, Harry told his Mum, Dad, Arthur, and Molly where they were going. He gave Molly and his mum a big hug before they left.

Taking Luna's hand, Neville Apparated to Diagon Alley with the others. Ginny went tandem with Harry. The six of them proceeded up the alley to Gringotts Bank. It was still fairly early, so the only people around in the alley were the customers waiting in the long line outside the bank. Harry directed everyone to ignore the line, and walked up to guard at one of the doors at the other end. The guard took notice who they were, and opened the door for them.

Ginny knew that Harry was in disguise again, and the acknowledgement didn't register on the Goblin guard's face until he was actually looking at Ginny. This was puzzling to her.

Harry led them to the back of the bank to the desk. Harry greeted the goblin saying, "A profitable morning to you Account Manager Baggot. This is my Lady, my sister Miss Granger, my friend and security advisor Mr. Longbottom, my friends Mr. Weasley, and Miss Lovegood. We have an appointment to search through some vaults and properties today. Is Griphook working?" Harry finished with a half bow.

Knowing proper goblin etiquette from Harry, Ginny did a half curtsy, and held it till Baggot addressed her. Ginny never looked directly at him in the eye, because she was a female, and she wasn't invited to address him.

Baggot was pleased, this was the second time he met this wizard, and his was already being treated with respect. Baggot greeted them, "Lord and Lady Black, it is a pleasure to serve you again. Griphook will be with you shortly."

Ginny took Harry's hand and gave him a smile. She figured it out the night before. All the names which her divination game revealed to her somehow described the same man. It made sense that he could be Lord Black, since his godfather was Sirius Black. Harry's insistence on calling her 'his Lady' implied that she was Lady Black, and Baggot took it.

Griphook arrived two minutes later. Harry mentioned that his house elf would be joining him. Griphook objected saying that house elves and other servants are not allowed in the vaults. Harry waved his objection off saying, his house elf, Dobby was different. Harry called for Dobby.

Dobby arrived with a pop. The many goblins around were disconcerted by his presence but did not dare object since it was Lord Black's elf.

Griphook again kicked some common customers out of a trolley and ushered them all onto the trolley. Dobby was elated at the roller-coaster like ride the trolley gave.

When they arrived at the first vault, Harry addressed Hermione, Ginny and Dobby, "This is the smallest vault which everyone knows I have. It only has fifteen thousand six hundred and twenty-one Galleons in it."

Ron's mouth dropped open and thought, 'Only fifteen thousand six hundred and twenty-one Galleons?'

Harry rose up a key in his hand and said, "This is the key to this vault." He motioned to Griphook to go on to the next stop.

They arrived at the vault which used to belong to Dumbledore. Everyone got out, and Harry gave a different key to Griphook to open this one up. Again, Harry addressed only Hermione, Ginny and Dobby, "This vault holds the inheritance I received from Dumbledore."

Griphook opened the door, and everyone entered and looked around. Griphook was astonished to see that Dobby was able to walk right into the vault.

While Harry was looking around for any magical items like a pensive, everyone else was looking through the books to see if they could find anything which would help them. They found a few books of interest, but nothing else. Harry noticed Hermione looking adoringly at a raggedy old copy of Hogwarts A History. Harry collected up the remaining books and shrunk them into his pocket.

At the next vault, something surprising happened. As everyone was filing out of the trolley, the vault door opened up when Ginny approached it. Unsurprised by the behavior of the door, Harry ushered everyone in hoping to avoid any questions. Hermione and Luna exchanged knowing looks.

Harry introduced the vault as the Potter family vault. They all split up again looking around. This time, they had a whole chest full of items which they wanted to take back, including a pensive. Dobby was very helpful. They found that if they were looking for something specific, Dobby could find it quickly. Harry made copies of many of the documents found in this vault.

At the next Black family vault, Harry insisted that there was nothing in there of interest, only Galleons. At the Second Black family vault, Harry collected up some training swords and some jewelry.

The last vault was where the real find was. Luna was going through all of the paperwork, when she asked, "Who would call their son Regulas Alfric Black?" Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all ran over to look. Sure enough, Luna found him.

Harry asked Dobby, "Can you find us a gold locket on a chain?"

Ten minutes later, Dobby reported back to Harry, "Is this what you are looking for?" In his hand was the locket. The Horcrux with the 'S' scripted on the top. Harry asked, "Did you find this in anything. Where there any notes or papers with it?"

Dobby took him to where he found it, but there was no helpful information with it. Harry did find a pouch which he placed it in. There were other things, but Harry noticed Neville admiring one of the swords as if he was drawn to it. Using his magic, Harry surmised that the sword was magical, but in a good way. He suggested to Neville to take it.

Neville first refused, but relented. He shrunk the sword and stowed it into his pocket.

Ginny had a stack of documents which she wanted Harry to make copies to take back. Ginny agreed that leaving the originals in the vault was a good idea. Hermione shrunk the stack of papers and placed them with the books in the trunk. Harry asked Dobby to take the trunk back to his room where they were staying. Again, Griphook was astonished when Dobby was able to pop out and back into the vault. Dobby was going to stay at the house, but he didn't want to miss the ride back to the lobby on the trolley.

When they were all done, Neville guided them over to the Black Candle where they were going to meet Remus and Tonks. When they were being seated in a private room in the back of the restaurant, the manager noted that Dobby was with them. He said, "We don't serve them here," pointing to Dobby.

Harry replied, "This house elf is different, you will serve him."

This manager did not like being told what to do. "You will have him leave, or you will leave!"

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm telling him that she had this covered.

Ginny told the manager, "Sir, we are sorry, but we realize you don't know who you are talking to."

The manager's anger started to rise. "Listen you insolent girl. I don't care if he has a scar on his forehead. He is not going to desecrate my establishment by bringing that rift raft with him."

Ginny's voice rose to match his tone, "This is Lord Black, and you will _not_ raise your voice to me either!" Ginny's eyes were burning with fury. To prove her point, Ginny grabbed Harry's right hand to show him his signet ring.

The manager turned white as a ghost. His demeanor changed immediately as he became excessively accommodative. The lunch was wonderful, and the service was top notch. Even Dobby enjoyed his meal.

It was during the meal, Ginny finally explained, "Harry owns this restaurant. You don't think that it is just a coincident that it is named 'the _Black_ Candle Restaurant' do you? Besides, it was on one of papers which I going through in the vault."

Tonks slapped her forehead in recollection. "I forgot. You're right. This is one of the businesses he now owns."

In the afternoon, Griphook took them to each of the properties and transferred over the wards, it took about forty minutes at each place, but Neville set up new wards on all of the properties.

Testing the wards himself, Harry was pleased that they were the strongest wards he had ever felt besides those at Hogwarts.

At Grimmauld place, Harry noticed that the portrait of Mrs. Black was down, and put away. Dobby had been very busy. The house looked entirely different. It now looks open warm and inviting. There were no signs which signified that a Death Eater found this place.

Later on at the Black Country Estate, they found another large home with stables. Like the Grimmauld place, the house was run down, and the attending house elves were insulting and complacent. They did a quick search of the house, but nothing of interest turned up. Harry wanted to give the elves clothes, but Hermione and Ginny may have had a better idea of how to handle them. Their names were Knarlly, Stinger, and Annibal.

The Mediterranean Villa was not maintained by an elf, but it looked in better condition. The Villa had a yacht, and a beach.

In Barbados, the bungalow was a bit small, but an Enlargement Charm could be used to add the room they needed. Just a short walk from the beach, the location definitely seemed like a nice piece of tropical paradise.

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow, the existing Fidelius Charm seemed to do the trick, but Neville insisted on replacing it.

Ginny was pleased that Lily was about the same size and shape she was. Only a little bit of encouragement was required for her to collect some of her favorites from the wardrobe. Ginny was pleased that she had some nice dresses and robes to wear.

The big surprise was Potter Mansion. The end of road out of Hogsmeade was really the entrance gate to the property. The Mansion was really that, a Mansion. Everything was beautiful and clean. The gardens were kept up with care. It was a staff of nine house elves who were responsible for the condition of the house. When she walked in the main hall of the mansion, the elves called Ginny 'Mistress' and introduced themselves to her. From the door, Harry was beaming with pride. Harry and Ginny quickly learned their names: Pepper, Tweedle, Squirt, Pop, Doddie, Flora, Mopsy, Wriggle, and the head elf, Tailspin. Dobby was introduced to them as one of their masters. Tailspin especially was uncomfortable with this.

The last place they visited was the Black Hunting Cabin. They found out that apart of the Black Estate was 200 acres of the Forbidden Forest. Near the edge of the forest, closest to the Muggle village, was the large cabin. The outside the cabin had many statues of humans and magical creatures. The uniform look of terror brought back memories of five years ago.

Harry commanded everyone to stay together. He cast the same fog spell he did the day before when fighting the Death Eaters. The whole glade where the cabin was filled with a fog so dense, it was difficult to see past an arm's length.

Harry switched between ultraviolet vision and infrared. The rest of his senses were on high alert. He creped up to the door and opened it. In the dark of the cabin, he again cast the fog spell. He sensed the presence of a beast.

He couldn't see any heat signatures inside, but he knew it was there. It was there waiting for him. He silently cast a smoke spell to fill the room. He moved closer to the fire place. Starting with the fireplace, he cast a heating charm on it, and then the adjacent wall. He kept on working on the walls and ceiling till. There it was. The cold blooded creature didn't show up with his infrared vision, because it was the same temperature as everything else in the room. The creature's body temperature changed at a different pace as the wall making it standout in the contrast.

The creature was a Gorgon like Medusa. He thought that they were mythical, but here one was. The poisonous snakes on her head were moving around. Part of the story was that you're not supposed to look into the eyes of the Medusa. Doing so would immediately turn you to stone. She was slowly stalking him waiting for her time to strike.

Harry did not waste any time. Before it could get any closer, he cast the most powerful freezing charm he could, "_Petrificus Totalus._" He quickly stepped away from where he cast it to search for the Medusa again. He found it frozen. He conjured a large burlap bag and covered its face. He then cast a new spell he learned out of the medical texts, "_Deanimus._"

This curse worked like a Stupefy spell, but the Ennervate spell would not work to reverse it unless the caster was more powerful. Unlike the standard stunner, this spell was indefinite. If a human was hit, she or he would die from starvation if they were not revived. No matter how powerful the witch or wizard, the counter spell, Animus would always work to revive them. Harry thought that this would work well when battling, but it would only work the first time. If the enemy ever heard of the counter curse, it would then be just as good as using a standard stunner.

Harry cleared the air of the smoke and fog. He lit a few candles and started a fire in the fireplace. Once outside, he signaled everyone an all clear and dispelled the fog from the glade.

Ginny ran up to him, hit in the arm, and hugged him tight. She said, "Don't ever do anything like that again. I was so worried."

Neville ran in to secure the rest of the building. Looking at creature on the floor he asked, "What is that?"

Luna said, "It is a Gorgon?"

Hermione was pleased she was actually coming up with the same conclusion herself.

Ron walked into the cabin and took a look around. It was hideous. There were more frozen people and stuffed and mounted creatures on the wall. Above the fireplace were the heads of two children. Ron and Ginny ran out the door to throw up.

Hermione was looking around when she saw something which could help. "Harry!" she called out. Harry came over and saw what she was pointing to. It was a four liter jug of Mandrake Juice. The magical signature over it suggested that it was under a Stasis Spell of some sort.

Harry asked her, "It's under a stasis spell. How much do we give to everyone?"

Hermione said, about 100 milliliters per individual. Hermione started to treat the paralyzed people and creatures in the room. One-by-one they came around. Most of them have been there for more than 10 years. All of them had their stories. Ron and Hermione walked all of the Muggles to the village near by.

Ginny's compassion fell on a unicorn which she nursed some of the mandrake juice into its mouth. It took two doses, but it came back to life. After nuzzling a thank you to her, he pranced back into the forest.

When the Centaur came around, he introduced himself as Delgog. He promised Harry a life debt which Harry tried to deny. Delgog also went back into the forest to join his fold.

With the mandrake juice, they were able to revive all of the petrified creatures and people. Harry called for Dobby and Tailspin to clean up the cabin and remove the stuffed animal and people trophies from the building. When the cleaning was nearly complete, they found a desk with some notes on Horcruxes, locations and how to destroy them. Apparently, Regulus was using this cabin as his hideout. The Gorgon would have been a perfect defense from any intruder.

Harry destroyed the Gorgon by burning her in a bonfire with the trophies. Neville put up the new wards.

They all got back to the LB Ranch late, and received an ear full from the parents for not telling them where they were.

* * *

Before everyone went to sleep, Harry gathered Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny together to talk. Now that they had made some progress towards their list of goals, it was time to review the list. Luna took on the responsibility of studying the Horcruxes and notes.

Hermione was going to continue her efforts in finding the cure with the Belbys. They were expected to give their demonstration to Harry in two days.

Neville was going to prepare to move them to a different location after the week was over. He did not want to keep everyone at the same place for too long.

Ron was going to continue his study on battle strategy, but would also start building a network of allies.

Ginny was going to tackle some domestic issues, like dealing with Knarlly, Stinger, and Annibal. Of the companies which Harry held a controlling interest, Ginny was going to make sure that they were supporting him. She was also going to get together with Fleur to make sure that their tenants did not need assistance getting back on their feet.

Harry was going to follow up with the Belbys, and obtain the potions book for Mr. Worple. He also needed to report into the ministry for his three hours of training.

Shifting from the list and responsibilities portion of the meeting, he pulled out four bags of Galleons and gave them out to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry had to deal with Luna's refusal to accept the stipends, but she relented to his logic.

As the meeting was breaking up, Ginny asked Harry, "Am I not doing enough to be given a stipends?" She was trying hard to not sound greedy, nor show her hurt.

Harry pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered to her, "I paid them out of our vaults. If you didn't notice, you have full access to take from our property as much as you like. Feel free to spend what you like on what ever you want or need."

Ginny objected, "Harry I can't. Everyone is treating me as your wife by mistake. I would be taking advantage of you if I spent your money. Besides, I never had that kind of money to spend."

He told her, "You were already given full legal access to the accounts as Ginevra Molly Weasley. I need your help managing this, the elves, the properties, and the lives our properties touch. This all will be yours one way or another. I know that it is a culture shock for you, but you need to start getting use to it. Please take joint ownership of this money and property. I want you to be Lady Black. It is now time for you to play the role."

This really made her feel bad. She just came to him to complain about a small bag of gold, and he gave her the estate. She never seriously considered what it would be like to have that much money. Her life of scraping by was gone. No more life of wants and needs. Instead, she had so much; it became a burden of management and using it to help others.

That was what she was going to do. If she had been given the wealth of the title, she would take on the civic responsibility of the title. Harry was asking for her help in managing this part of his life, and then she was going to do it in a way which reflects their character. She was going to use their money and influence to make people's lives better.


	8. Hogwarts or Not

**The List**

By: lbfan

_**A standard disclaimer: **The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story and it is being used for entertainment purposes only._

**Chapter 8 – Hogwarts or Not**

The next day was more relaxing for the six of them. Harry taught the others some defensive magic and skills. Among the spells, he taught the Deanimus curse, and its counter curse, Animus.

When it came time to do Occlumency training, Neville and Ginny were ready to start training against a Legilimency caster. Harry irritated Ginny by digging up memories of previous boyfriends. Using the Menscontrolus spell, he was able to help guide them through raising their shields. Ginny caught on quickly, because with only a touch, she could experience how Harry was doing it. Neville progressed remarkably well, and was able to throw off Harry's intrusions at the end.

Everyone in the group showed an interest in being an Animagusses. Neville worked with the second step, personal Morphasis. He focused on changing his arm into the furry leg of his inner animal. Ginny, not surprisingly, found her inner-animal quickly. Hermione and Luna needed some extra coaching, but they found their inner-animal before the hour was out. Ron, try as he might, did not find his. Hermione insisted that once Ron figured out his inner-animal form, they all properly register their Animagus research with the ministry.

Following the afternoon break, each of them focused on their individual tasks.

Ginny asked the parents to look through the papers for news of attacks and to help find families the victims had left behind. She wanted a general indication of how the magical community was holding up. With the more prominent wizards and witches being targets, Ginny had a feeling that businesses would be closing and unemployment could increase. If the economy in the wizarding world fell apart, it would become easier for Voldemort to take control.

That evening Harry and Ginny made time just to relax and be together as a couple. Luna sat across the table from Neville reading from the same book as he was, only upside down. Neville did not seem to mind. Ron struggled with the effort of asking Hermione for a date. The situation finally became so awkward, that they ended up getting into a row before going to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke early and enjoyed one of Mrs. Weasley's big breakfasts. Molly had complained that she had not been able to cook with Dobby taking care of everything.

Exasperated with Molly, Dobby started on his own tasks for the day. Using the Potter Mansion elves to help him, he cleaned up the Barbados Bungalow, the Mediterranean Villa and the Forbidden Forest Ranger Station (formerly known as the Hunting Cabin).

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were going off to Hogwarts for Belby's demonstration of the lycanthropy cure.

When they arrived at Hogwarts' front gate, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. As she escorted them to the castle, she asked Harry, "So, this was your idea?"

Harry replied, "I'm only financially backing the research. It wasn't until this morning that I learned they set had set up their operations here. However, I do approve of their choice of location here. They are safe under your protective care."

McGonagall chastised him, "Don't you go trying to butter me up, Potter. I approve as well, which is why I gave up my vacation to rent out the school to them. Be warned though, I will only allow your crew to stay here so long as they are doing research and development. Once they are producing a product, they have to take their stewing and brewing somewhere else."

Professor McGonagall led the way down a long unused corridor in a portion of the second floor. Harry could tell where the research area began from the white color on the walls, ceiling, and floors. When they arrived at the area where the demonstration was to be held, a familiar woman handed them their lab coats.

Startled, Harry said, "Oh, hello Cho. How are you doing?" His casual greeting was warmly received by Cho, and noticed by the red head in the back.

She said surprisingly, "I should have realized the handsome, noble and kind Harry Potter was the financier for this project. Will you be spending much time here?" Cho must have heard about Harry and Ginny's break up, but had apparently missed news of their reunion. Cho was definitely trying to flirt.

Ginny wasted no time correcting her misconception. Taking the lab coat from Cho, she offered to help Harry put it on, "Here Love, let me help you with that."

Harry could see that if he did not cooperate with this, there might be an all out cat fight to deal with. Harry pulled on the lab coat with Ginny's help, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks.

Cho understood clearly that she was not going to win this one. Surprised, Cho also noticed that Ginny was not in her usual ragged attire, but was wearing a nice new Muggle dress and stylish sandals. This gave her a devious idea. Cho said, "Ginny, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you. That is a very nice dress you have on today; however, this is a laboratory environment. For safety reasons, you will not be able to stay. You have to wear closed toe shoes. Sorry." The gloating look on her face clearly showed how proud she was with herself.

Ginny, glaring daggers at her, smiled tightly in return.

Harry turned to face Ginny holding both of her hands and looking into her bright brown eyes. They stood that way for a minute, as he shared some thoughts with her.

Ginny said aloud, "I'm sorry Harry, I suppose I can't stay. I hope the demonstration goes well. Find me when you're done." She then asked Professor McGonagall, "Will you permit me to walk around the castle?"

Professor McGonagall gave her permission with a curt nod.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the lips, which she made sure that Cho noticed, and then she went out of the door.

Hermione and Luna could not help but chuckle silently to themselves. Their eyes were filled with mirth. The two of them knew much more about the rivalry between Cho and Ginny than Harry did. They could see that this show was really eating at Cho.

Everyone else donned lab coats and approached a small lecture area. The confident Damocles Belby entered the room and introduced himself to the other guests. Then the researcher explained how his cure worked. For the demonstration, he had multiple slides of blood taken from a werewolf. Using a complex system of lenses and lights, he projected the image of the blood cells on a screen behind him. Belby pointed out what changes had occurred in the blood of a werewolf compared to normal healthy cells. Using a silver instrument, he demonstrated on one of the slides how the silver was able to destroy the werewolf cells, but not the cells on the normal blood slide.

Lastly, Damocles placed a tiny drop of the curative agent on the slide with the werewolf blood cells. The group watched in fascination as the werewolf blood cells gradually changed back to normal cells. The silver test confirmed that the changed cells were truly normal healthy cells. The demonstration was so successful they nearly cheered.

Belby explained that they were currently working on a delivery potion and hoped to have the first run of tests available in time for the full moon in two weeks.

Harry was very pleased with the demonstration and gave Damocles a firm handshake and a pat on the back. More discretely he handed the man a bank draft for another five thousand galleons.

Professor McGonagall was also very pleased. They all congratulated the team, and then returned to the main part of the castle. Looking Harry directly in the eye, McGonagall told him she needed to see him for other business. She invited Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna to join her in her old office to talk a bit about Hogwarts.

Hermione had been expecting something like this, but Harry and Ron felt very uneasy about the meeting. It was going to be very difficult to tell their headmistress that they intended to drop out of school.

They all sat down in her office. The house cup, which Gryffindor had won the previous year, was proudly displayed up on the mantle above the fireplace. While Harry and Ron squirmed she calmly offered them all tea before she started into business. Professor McGonagall said, "There have been many questions with regards to the safety of the school. These concerns have not all been answered yet, but the answers will determine whether many students or even faculty will return to the school next year. Harry, what are your plans for the fall?"

'That was easy,' Harry thought, relieved. He said, "I'm not going to attend school till I complete what I have started with Dumbledore."

McGonagall said, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Once you drop out of school in your sixth or seventh year, you can't come back. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?"

Harry really did want to stay. This castle had been his real home for the past six years, and Ginny had promised her parents that she would return. He said, "I would like to stay in school, but you can't have a student leave the castle grounds without explanation like Dumbledore did last year."

Suddenly, in a flash of flame, Athena entered the room, flew around once and landed on Harry's shoulder. Neville gave her an inquiring look.

Professor McGonagall took this appearance of the phoenix as an omen which confirmed her choice of action. She suggested, "Harry, I will offer you a compromise. If I take you on as an Assistant Professor, you may come and go pretty much as you wish. As an Assistant Professor, you may also take classes to complete your schooling, but you must teach at least 20 hours a week. You will be given free tuition, room and board during the year and will be paid one-third the normal professor's salary. However, you will have to take and pass the NEWT for the subject that you are going to teach with at least an 'E'. Does this sound acceptable to you?"

A wave of relief swept through Harry. As much as he was determined to continue the fight against the Dark Lord, the anticipated separation from Ginny and all the others he had come to care about had formed an aching pit in his soul. He had not dreamed there would be a comfortable solution available.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, and looked at them. Harry turned back to McGonagall and asked, "What about them? When I leave, I may need to take one or both of them with me."

Professor McGonagall frowned and said, "I only have two other staff positions open and I'm afraid, that I will not have Mr. Weasley teaching."

She turned to Ron and said, "Weasley, I will go against my best judgment and give you the Head Boy position. It will give you the freedom to leave with one of the instructors, but not alone. To be frank with you, last year you used your position as prefect to bully the other students more often than you helped them. You must work on being more nurturing. If you don't change, I'll take your Head Boy badge away from you and give it to Ernie Macmillan, who really deserves it. That is a promise."

Ron was speechless. He had never expected to be offered the Head Boy position, but if Harry were going to stay as a teacher, then he needed to stay close by. Ron said, "I won't let you down."

Professor McGonagall looked at the now puzzled Hermione and said, "Miss Granger, you are probably the brightest and most gifted student this school has seen in many years. I would like to offer you an assistant professorship as well."

Hermione asked, "What subject would I teach?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Unlike Potter, you could qualify to teach several subjects. We had History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration positions to staff. Yesterday, our old History of Magic Professor, Angus Fusthorne, walked back from the Forbidden forest where he disappeared fifty years ago." She turned to look at Harry and asked, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Harry just smiled.

Ron asked, "Did you sack Binns?"

The Headmistress glared at Ron who shrugged, "What?" Hermione jabbed him sharply in the ribs. Finally McGonagall admitted reluctantly, "Well yes, his lectures were a bit…dead."

She turned back to Hermione and said, "Being that Harry would be best suited for the DADA position, I would like to offer you the Transfiguration teacher position."

Hermione eyes went wide with astonishment. This was like a dream for her. She had always idolized Professor McGonagall, and now she was being offered her old position as the Transfiguration Professor? Hermione said, "I would love to take that position."

Back to Harry, the Headmistress asked him, "Would you join our staff as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry had enjoyed teaching, ever since the DA. Harry replied hopefully, "Yes, I would like that very much, but I do have a relationship with one of the students." He started to mutter to himself, "Oh that sly fox, she knew. She told me that she wasn't going to take Defense against the Dark Arts this year. Now I know why." Looking back at Professor McGonagall, he continued, "Would my relationship with Ginny Weasley cause a problem if she won't be taking my course?"

Puzzled, Professor McGonagall said, "No, but it does prevent your being chosen the Head of House for Gryffindor. I must insist the highest decorum for the professors of the school. You must keep your intimacy behind closed doors."

Harry said, "That is fine, I agree to your offer. I too find teaching very enjoyable."

The Headmistress said, "With that settled, I have arranged for the two of you to take your NEWT's at the ministry of magic on Friday. Be there no later than 9:00 AM. As assistant professors, you will be given accommodations elsewhere in the castle. Did you have any preferences?"

Harry beat Hermione to this and asked, "Could you fix up a three bedroom apartment for us?"

Professor McGonagall had a stern face, and said, "You don't understand, Ron is still a student. He will have his own head boy room, but it will be in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione explained, "I think Harry was thinking of Mum and Dad. See my mum and dad adopted Harry over the summer to prevent any troubles with the Dursleys. Since a Death Eater attack, we have been keeping them in hiding with us. I would also like the four of us to live together in an apartment as a family if you can manage it."

Harry nodded his head and smiled.

McGonagall considered this briefly, and then said, "Very well, I'll see what I can do." With a wave of her wand, she produced two contracts for them to sign. She said, "These are two year contracts, I expect you two to serve for the full two years. No going off and getting yourselves killed, is that clear?"

Ron and Hermione both smiled and looked at Harry for his reaction.

Harry said, "Don't just look at me; you two said you would stay by my side to the end." He still grinned, knowing it was all said with a light heart.

Athena flew from Harry's shoulder and rested on Neville's. Neville sighed with relief then turned asked Luna, "Well it looks like we are returning to school. What subjects will you be taking?"

Professor McGonagall excused Ron, Harry and Hermione, saying, "Harry, go find your wife, I need to talk to her about her marital status and her course selections."

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when she said that. The look of astonishment was on everyone's face, except for Professor McGonagall. She said, "My roster does say Lady Ginevra Potter-Black now, instead of Ginevra Weasley. I, too, need to talk to Miss. Lovegood about her course selections. We'll do that while you're gone."

When Ginny left the second floor laboratory, she was on a mission. Harry had asked her to go to the room of requirement and retrieve Harry's potions textbook from its hiding place. What was worse, she had to do all of this from the memories which he had given her.

Upon reaching the seventh floor outside the room of requirement, she realized she did not know what to ask the room to do for her. It did not take long before she reasoned that Harry had wanted someplace to hide the book. Three paces back and forth, the door appeared. Behind the door was the room from Harry's memory. Ginny picked her way through the room till she got to the cupboard with the acid damage on the side. She moved the bust of the ugly warlock with the wig, and opened the creaking door. Moving the birdcage out of the way, she found the book in the back.

On her way out, she looked at the Vanishing Cabinet. It took her a few minutes, but the significance of it came into view. This must be the doorway to and from Borgin and Burkes. Ginny banished the wigged bust right at the Vanishing Cabinet with her wand. The cabinet must have had a repulsion charm placed on it, because the carved marble sculpture bounced right back and shattered against the wall. She tried a few other spells but nothing worked until she tried to shrink it. The cabinet shrunk down enough that she was able to carry it and the book with her.

When Ginny got all the way back down to the second floor again, everyone was gone. She poked around the castle a little bit. On a whim she tried to find one of Harry and Ron's secret passages she had discovered in Harry's thoughts. Sometimes his memories were so vivid, she could pick up on nuances like the smell, sounds and temperature.

She was still venturing in the castle when Harry's Patronus found her. The message said that they were finished with their meeting with Professor McGonagall, and were waiting for her outside of her old office.

It was only a few minutes before she found them. She was carrying the shrunken cabinet and the book in her arms.

Harry looked at her with uneasiness and said, "Ginny, she wants to talk with you now." Harry held hands with her for a while. Ginny's face changed from happiness to nervousness to resolve, as she shared thoughts with him.

Ginny looked to the others, and said, "I will be fine, I'll be back shortly." She knocked at Professor McGonagall's door and let herself in.

When she came back out, she was beaming with glee. She said, "I'm the new quidditch captain!"

On the way out, Ginny explained what they had talked about. She told them, "I had to lay it all out for her as it actually happened. She believed me too. She said it wasn't the first time accidental magic had married students before graduation. McGonagall said that most times, it is students who sneak off to the nearest Muggle town on a Hogsmeade weekend."

Speaking to Harry, she said, "She said that when we are in school, we must behave as if we are only boyfriend/girlfriend. Because you are a teacher now, we have to be extra careful how we behave around others."

Ginny guided everyone over to Hagrid's cabin where they had a short visit. Harry explained what the cabinet was, and asked Hagrid if the giants would like to have it. If they were lucky a tasty Death Eater might attempt to come through. Either way, the Vanishing Cabinet needed to be removed from the Hogwarts grounds.

Hagrid was blubbering with tears of happiness as he explained how the ministry had granted him official permission to cast magic and take his OWL's, which brought a rousing cheer from everyone. Hermione promised to help him study for the OWL's.

They did not stay very long, because they had such a busy schedule. Waving happily they said their good-byes and traveled back to the LB ranch.

After they got back, Harry quickly grabbed a bite to eat, and then rushed off to the ministry for his Magical Law Enforcement Department training.

After Harry left, Remus came by and suspiciously looked at Ginny as he gave her mail to her. It was a letter from the Minister of Magic addressed to Lady Ginevra Potter-Black. Ginny blushed at Remus' scrutiny, and took the letter up to her room to read.

In the letter the Minister congratulated her on her marriage. He said that he wished that he could have attended the wedding. The main point of the letter, however, was to show support for their marriage, and to declare her a fully qualified adult witch. Further more he encouraged her to apply for her apparition license as soon as she was ready. Ginny was going to wait to talk to Harry about this before telling anyone else.

When Harry arrived at the atrium courtyard of the Ministry of Magic, there was a crowd of reporters at the door. As he walked nearer, he realized why they were there. The Minister needed his poster boy.

He started to get mad, knowing that he had been set up, but he remembered the efforts that Rufus Scrimgeour went to get his approval. Harry felt he owed the man this much.

Still leery of reporters in general, he approached the doors with apprehension. It didn't take long before the reporter, Tom Jones, of the new Video Wizarding Wireless, noticed him. Tom exclaimed, "Oi! Mr. Potter, a word if I may!" That was all it took. The whole mob of reporters started screaming for his attention.

Harry looked across the crowd of reporters searching for someone with a likable aura. He finally chose a shriveled hag in the back, "You there, what's your name and whom do you represent?"

She said, "I'm Gabby Vane of the 'Teen Witch Weekly'."

'Great,' Harry thought sarcastically. He asked, "Ms. Vane, what would you like to know?"

The hag asked, "How long are you going to waste your time on that Weasley girl? Is it true that you married her?"

Harry really didn't wish to drag Ginny into this or anything else, but she would certainly want all of the other witches to know that he was taken. Harry replied, "I am very fortunate to claim Miss Weasley as my girlfriend. I love her. I do intend to marry her, but we are not legally married as of yet."

Gabby Vane quickly shot a question back, "So when you say you are not _legally_ married, does that mean that you may be _illegally_ married?"

'This is not working,' Harry thought. He noticed a ministry employee had conjured up a platform and podium behind him. He decided to take the initiative himself. Harry stood behind the podium to address the reporters. "A week ago at the battle of the Burrow, the ministry came to our rescue with 20 Aurors. Since then, we have been working together to mend our differences. I am here, because I am still working with the ministry to bring peace back to our world." He was about to leave the podium, but turned back. "To the magical community as a whole, I offer this message: 'Don't loose hope.' We'll work together to get through this. Protect your neighbor and yourself. Together we will bring Lord Voldemort's terror to an end. End of questions." Harry left the podium and approached the guard to have his wand scrutinized. Harry noticed a group of 7 sinister looking wizards glaring at him from the back of the crowd. He caught their eyes and glared back. 'Surely they wouldn't try anything here,' he thought.

In the foyer of the building, Minister Scrimgeour met Harry. He said, "Thank you Harry. I'm sorry for not preparing you before hand, but I thought you might go out of your way to avoid them."

Harry glared sternly at the Minister. He said, "Don't thank me. Thank Ginny. She is the one who is supporting you, and encouraging the public. I loathe the press. I would have ditched you today if it weren't for her strong feelings on this issue."

The Minister clearly understood now that Ginny was a favorable influence on Harry. He pondered this new alliance as he walked Harry down to the MLE office to work with Gawain Robards and his staff of Aurors.

In the Auror training, they started with the basics. Most of the Aurors who came for the training session were astonished at how much Harry already knew. What he didn't know, he picked up very quickly. The Aurors were even more amazed by the power of his magic. What he lacked in skills, he made up for in brute force. Even his shields could handle more than the average wizard. The last of the afternoon was spent on paperwork and procedures. Harry had to learn the proper way of charging a criminal with a crime, all the way down to the last form.

Back at the L.B. Ranch, Ginny still needed to do some shopping, so she went downstairs to ask someone to go with her. Ginny's Mum politely declined the excursion. Emma, on the other hand, was happy to take her off shopping. They first went was to Diagon Alley. Since she had a lot to purchase and not enough money on hand, she went to the Bank.

Emma was astonished at how well Ginny was treated so special. For her, there was no line to stand in, and a personal assistant named Griphook met her every need. Emma suggested that she get a charge card which was linked to her vault for Muggle purchases. In addition, Griphook suggested a special money pouch for wizarding world purchases. "Most larger businesses would charge to a vault," Griphook supplied, "but for small purchases, it is always better to have a way to pay with galleons." He then gave her a small, soft leather coin purse that would empty out just the right amount of coins into her hand for what she was thinking. This would work for something as small as candy or as large as a house purchase.

Ginny immediately asked about security. "What if I loose it, or someone steals it?" she worried.

"This, Lady Black, is yours alone. No one else may use it." Griphook replied,

Ginny thanked him and everyone else for their excellent service.

At the luggage shop, Ginny purchased a trunk that converted into a multi-room walk-in closet. At the stationers, she ordered printed stationary with her name and the Black family crest. She picked up a ream of high-grade parchment and self-inking quills. They continued the shopping going from store to store. After each purchase, she called one of the house elves to take her purchase to her room at the LB Ranch. Ginny even bought Emma witch's clothes so she could blend in better.

They had just come out of a beauty salon when Draco Malfoy stopped them at wand point. Looking at Emma, he drawled, "You're not a witch! You're a Muggle." His face was contorted as if he ate something distasteful.

"But I am!" Ginny exclaimed. Before Draco could react, Ginny's newly purchased wand holster ejected her wand into her hand, and she silently placed the new and improved bat boggy hex on him. With another swift movement from her left hand, she snatched Draco's wand from him. While Emma and Ginny screamed for an Auror, Draco escaped with the help of an emergency port key tied around his neck.

Shop keepers, customers, and Auror Teller came running over to the two women. Everyone was relieved to see that they were not harmed, and went back to their business. Auror Teller took Draco's wand, and began to fill out the report. When her magical quill identified Ginny, Auror Teller, blushed and nervously said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, I didn't know … it was you." Emma's face dropped, and Ginny blushed.

After that, the two of them went directly back to the LB Ranch. On their way back, Emma said, "Young lady, you have some explaining to do."

At the end of the afternoon, Harry's brain was on overload, and he was sore from all of the dueling. Too tired to concentrate fully he decided he would Floo to the LB Ranch from the atrium fireplaces instead of Apparating.

He was going to go up to take a long hot soak in the tub, when Molly greeted him with a firm hug. She immediately congratulated him on becoming a Professor. Not long after that, Emma and Ginny walked in from the courtyard. Harry did not understand why, but his new Mum was clearly irritated, not only with Ginny, but also with him.

Ginny told everyone how they had a run in with Draco in Diagon Alley. She was just getting to the part of the story that involved Auror Teller, when she turned at Harry, and pointedly asked, "What is the deal Auror Teller? Were you flirting with her?"

Harry went wide eyed, and stammered, "Erm, no, I didn't come on to her. She was impressed with the Patronus, not me. Was she? Why? What happened?"

Not thinking, Ginny said, "It is just when her magic quill identified me as your wife, she went all embarrassed and such."

"You're his what?" Molly screamed. Arthur and Dan expressed similar reactions.

Emma told them, "Auror Teller's quill identified your daughter, Ginny, as Lady Ginevra Molly Potter-Black. I'm still waiting for an explanation myself."

In the back of the room, Luna and Hermione got up and tip toed out of the room.

Ginny looked at her mother. "Mum, it is not what it seems. Please give me a chance to explain."

Molly snapped, "We're not going anywhere. Start explaining."

Ginny looked up to Harry. "I feel a family meeting coming on."

Harry took her hand, and agreed, "Yes, we should have a family meeting."

Ginny announced, "Let's all go to the Burrow and talk about this with Percy, Bill, Fleur, George, Fred and Charlie as well."

Neville protested, "Let's not and say we did. It is not safe at the Burrow, especially for all of us."

Harry assured him, "It will be OK. It is only for an hour at the most."

Neville started to protest again, but finally conceded. It would be better at the Burrow, than having everyone get together at one of Harry's properties or here at the ranch. "Fine," Neville said, "but I'm going over before everyone else just to make sure it is safe." He went out into the yard and Apparated to the Burrow.

Harry called out to everyone, "Family meeting in 20 minutes at the Burrow. That means everyone. Mr. Weasley, please go get Charlie; Ron, will you fetch the twins; Molly, contact Bill and Fleur; Dobby bring Percy. "

Neville returned to report that the Burrow was ready. He said, "I still don't like the wards the Ministry used. They could have done a much better job. The house is very vulnerable."

When they all got there, Neville had turned the living room back into the hall it had been for the reception. He had set up the room with meeting chairs: two in front; six on the left; nine on the right; and three in back.

When Percy arrived, he was practically being dragged by Dobby. Ginny approached him, and declared bluntly, "Percy, this family meeting is about me. If you don't love me, you can leave right now."

Percy kept a stoic face but remained.

Noticing something wasn't right, Harry approached Percy, and asked, "Percy, do you trust me?"

Percy looked at Harry, and answered, "Of course Harry, I trust you."

Harry pulled out his wand, and cast "_Legilimens"_. Inside his mind, Harry could see that Percy was struggling ineffectively under the imperious curse. Someone very strong was controlling his actions.

Percy started to pull his wand out to fight back, but Ginny stopped him by holding his wand hand, and telling him to stay still.

The next thing Harry attempted was the Menscontrolus Charm. He needed to get Percy to throw off the Imperious Curse. Whoever was controlling Percy had very tight control and was very strong. They kicked Harry out with force.

Everyone around was watching Harry with great curiosity. It wasn't clear what was going on, but Harry had Percy at wand point and Ginny was helping.

Harry rolled up his sleeve. "Alright, it is going to get ugly now." With strong determination, Harry cast "_IMPERIO!"_

Molly screamed in terror. Many others just looked dumbfounded in disbelief.

It took a full minute, till Harry released the spell. Percy was shaking and collapsed in a chair. Ginny held him close to give him strength.

Arthur roughly grabbed Harry and protested, "You can't be casting the imperious curse on people." Turning towards Tonks, he demanded, "Arrest him."

Tonks asked, "For what? I didn't see anything. Did you Fred?"

He replied casually, "I'm George, and no, I didn't see anything."

Harry explained, "I was able to determine that Percy was already under the imperious curse from someone else. I tried to release him nicely with a simple spell, but the one in control wouldn't let go. So I fought fire with fire. You'll see. He should be back to his normal self soon."

Percy looked up at his father, "Harry's right Dad. Why am I here?"

Molly grabbed Percy in a big hug. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Percy cried out, "Mum, your wrinkling my robe. Yes mum, I love you too. Will you let me go?" When Molly released her son, he looked at his robes and exclaimed, "Why am I wearing this robe. It isn't even pressed. I can't possibly impress anyone looking like this."

Harry asked everyone to take a seat. After noticing how Neville had laid out the chairs, he asked his family to sit on the left. Harry asked Dobby to sit with Hermione. Remus pulled Tonks from the back row with Neville and Luna, and sat her next to him with Harry's family. Harry smiled and encouraged her.

* * *

In a hide out far away, Wormtail approached his master, "Lord, I have good news. They have returned to the Burrow. All of them, even Harry."

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Ginny began, "Three days ago, I teased Harry about calling me his wife. I asked him about the 'I do's', and he whispered an 'I do' to me. I felt that this was his personal promise to me. After thinking about it, I whispered the same back to him. We didn't realize it, but Luna told me that there was a release of magic from us at the time. Hermione explained…Hermione, could you tell everyone what you said to me?"

Hermione explained to everyone, "This exchange of the 'I do's' is the fundamental of the wedding vows which magically marked them as married. When the vows are said from the heart, it will always be taken as a promise bond. They performed accidental magic which marked them as being married."

Ginny continued, "This must be the case. Ever since then, I have been constantly identified as Lady Ginevra Molly Potter-Black. At the bank, goblins address me as Lady Black, and the Potter vault automatically opens up for me. House elves call me 'Mistress'. The register at Hogwarts has me listed under my married name. The Minister of Magic sent me a letter congratulating me on my marriage, and Auror Teller's quill identified me under my married name."

Arthur protested, "Why don't you just declare an annulment?"

Ginny looked at the ground, ashamed, and said, "I can't." She looked at Harry.

Harry said, "I can't." They shared an affectionate smile together.

They both turned to Arthur, and said, "We won't."

Arthur was getting irritated, but Hermione said logically, "Even if they tried it wouldn't work. It would have to come from their heart to count. If they say they can't, then they mean it."

Mr. Weasley actually found comfort in this. If they are both unable to break this promise bond, then they must really be in love.

Harry said, "I have so much that I need to do, I need Ginny to fill the role as Lady Black. I need her to help care for the properties, the elves, the money and the investments. We have renters and mortgagers who are real people. With this title and position she can do all of this, and influence change in the community."

Ginny explained, "To fill this role, I have to live the role. I am spending his money as it is my own with Harry's approval. He said I already had his approval before this under my own name Ginny Weasley. I intend to continue live with his property being our property."

Percy said, "This isn't fair to you Ginny. You are doing all of this, and if it doesn't work out, you are left with nothing."

Bill complained, "You are not officially married. Your commitment to each other is not completely solidified. This almost sounds like an excuse to shack up."

Dan chipped in, "Bill is correct. The two of you should have an official wedding ceremony, after you have had time to date."

Charlie said, "You better put a ring on her finger, and do it romantically."

Fleur said to Bill, "I vish vee did zhat a year ago."

Dan got up and walked over to Arthur, while others started to offered in their views.

While everyone was planning prenuptials and 'what if' scenarios, Harry and Ginny quietly left the house. They sat on the swing together, and talked.

After ten minutes, Molly discovered that Harry and Ginny were gone. "Now where did they go off to?" she asked.

Hermione answered, "They're outside. They are perfectly happy for us to plan for all of the contingencies, and to determine how to best protect our families' honor. Their goal is accomplished. They told us the truth about what happened, and let us all know they will not stop it."

Ron continued the statement, "Harry won't even care if he has to give everything away. He has everything he needs. He has Ginny, and she feels the same way for him."

Dan announced, "Alright, we got everything we need. Arthur and I will work out the details. We are going to create a betrothal/prenuptial contract for them to sign. Let's go give them our support, and go home."

Remus was the first one out the door, and he found the two on the swing. Concerned, he asked, "What are you two doing out here alone?"

Harry answered, "We're not alone." He pointed to where Neville was standing in the shadow of the Burrow, guarding. Luna was quietly keeping him company. Harry asked, "Are we done now?"

Remus answered, "Yes, we're done. Come inside, you two. Your family wants to congratulate you on your betrothal."

Holding Ginny's hand, Harry thought, 'I wonder how many cows this is going to cost me?'

Ginny was feeling as if she had just been sold, but she didn't really care.

There were hugs, pats on the back and handshakes. Everyone started to leave.

Before Charlie left, Harry stopped him. "How would you like to live closer to the family?"

Charlie replied, "Before I move back to England, I would have to find a job. There are no Dragon caretaker positions in Britain."

Harry offered, "I have a dangerous job which involves the care of magical creatures for which you have shown a talent. I was hoping you would consider it."

Intrigued, Charlie asked, "What is it? Where is it? How much does it pay?"

Harry replied, "Forest Ranger for the Forbidden Forest, two thousand Galleons a year, with another two thousand Galleon budget for expenses. You can stay in the cabin on the far side of the Forbidden Forest from Hogwarts."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. He had just been offered the job of a lifetime, and with good pay. Of course it was dangerous, but danger with magical creatures was what he lived for.

Two minutes later, Charlie told Harry, "Yes, I'll take the job."

Ginny gave her brother a big hug. Others congratulated him as well. Neville took Charlie off to the cabin to show him the layout and the wards he had installed. Everyone else returned to the LB Ranch.

* * *

Ten minutes after they had all departed, Lord Voldemort Apparated to the Burrow with twenty Death Eaters. A loud siren pierced the air. Within 10 minutes all of the wards had been torn down. Since the Burrow was empty, Voldemort furiously vowed to have a painful talk with Wormtail. In his anger, Voldemort cast "_Lacarnum Inflamare"_ that destroyed the building completely leaving it in burning rubble.

* * *

When the news reached the LB Ranch the next morning, a deep melancholy flooded the house. The home they had known had been completely destroyed. The attack was clearly meant for them, since they had been there only minutes before hand. Ginny had already started to associate her home to be anywhere Harry hangs his hat, but like her parents and brother, she could not help but feel homeless.

Harry and Neville started discussing what their options were with creating a new home for the Weasleys. Nothing could be determined, except moving them into Grimmauld Place with Remus and Tonks. Even there, Neville would rather them to wait off on taking up residency until everyone else returned to Hogwarts.

Returning to the school had also created a panic amongst Ron and Hermione. Ron realized he had to do his homework he did not do, thinking he was not returning. Hermione, on the other hand, had been busy revising transfiguration, preparing for her NEWT. She had to make sure she knew everything, and practiced for the practical.

Harry made a copy of the Half-Blood Prince's potions textbook. The book was so old, it was easy to break the copyright spell which the publisher had set on it.

Harry took the new copy to Eldred Worple at his meeting later that morning. The meeting took a few hours, but Harry was satisfied that Snape's half-blood identity would be revealed. Even though Severus Snape was in Azkaban, Harry still felt that they should proceed with the plan.

While Harry was off at his meeting, Ginny had a meeting of her own. Ginny called all of the elves to the Black Country Estate for a family household staff meeting. All except Kreacher, that was. Ginny outlined a plan to the elves which encompassed a rank and responsibility system. At the bottom rung was the elf second class. That elf was basically in training.

The rung above that was elf first class. This elf was responsible for all house hold responsibilities, but was also required to train and lead the house elves at second class. This elf first class goes through commitment ceremony three times a year. At this commitment ceremony, the elf could choose to be free, work for someone else, or stay on for another four months. To achieve this level, the elf must have shown kindness, hospitality and housekeeping skills. The elf first class can choose an area where they would want to work most.

Elf lead was the step above first class. The elf lead was responsible for leading and training all elf first class and below. They were required to take on more managerial responsibilities. The elf lead had a petty cash fund from which they were allowed to spend from at their leisure. The elf lead was not required to stay at any particular property, but they could come and go as they want.

The top position was called life elf. This elf had demonstrated so much dedication and commitment to the family, the family was committing itself to the elf. The life elf was free in all aspects, but had permanent belonging to the family. Even if the elf chose to work for someone else, or not at all, they would have always been accepted into the home. Even though the life elf had no responsibilities to train and lead, this elf could direct the other elves of lower classes.

The only elves that had a higher position then the life elf, was an elf with mutual servitude covenant with the master, like Dobby. Ginny explained how Dobby risked disciplinary action, and possibly his life, multiple times to save and serve Harry Potter. Dobby lived as a free elf for four years, and out of his own free will, he chose servitude to Harry Potter as what he wanted most in life. All property was shared with Dobby and his family.

Ginny told the three elves from the Black Country Estate that they were bad elves. Dobby, Harry and she were very disappointed in the condition of the property they were taking care of. Their vile behavior towards their masters and guest was appalling and would not be tolerated. Harry wanted to sack the three house elves, but was allowing her to discipline the elves. She gave those elves the rank elf second class.

She then addressed the elves of Potter Mansion. She told them that they were good elves. They greeted everyone with kindness, and the property was maintained in immaculate condition. She gave all of those elves the rank of elf first class.

After talking with Dobby, Ginny commanded the elves first class to clean up the Black Country Estate and use the elves second class to do it. She told them that they were free to use what ever discipline they saw necessary to train the elves second class. Ginny also commanded that all properties they own were secrets which they were to keep.

She stayed around to help clean and to watch the elves. All of the elves had different personalities, and she quickly learned what made each one unique.

Once, she caught Annabel mumbling about Mudbloods. Ginny quickly pulled her to the side; chastised her, and gave her two stinging hexes to the bottom. The other elves first class followed her example.

Ginny returned later that day, satisfied with the progress they made at the Black Country Estate. She arrived to find Harry going over the betrothal contract. She snuggled up close to him as he was taking in the details.

The contract stated the current predicament, and how this betrothal contract will compensate Ginny if they broke up and did not get married, Ginny would accrue one half of a percent of the estate per week for the following one hundred weeks. At that point, she would have been entitled to half the estate, and exclusive use of the Black family title, permanently. Ginny could use the title Lady Black or Ginny Black if she so wishes, but must not use 'Mrs.' or 'Potter' in her name until she was officially married. After they were married, a divorce would have been considered no fault and all property would then been split fifty percent each.

* * *

The next morning Ginny desperately avoided touching Harry. She actually made it clear to Harry she did not want to share that day. Annoyed and scared, Harry made a desperate attempt to make contact with her, by sneaking up on her. When he made contact with her, he found her feeling violated, angered and embarrassed. What he also found confused him. She was sensing pain in her lower abdomen. She hostilely communicated to him that she was on her period. Jerking away quickly, she ran to her room and closed the door.

He spent the rest of the day looking in medical books for a cure. It was late when he found it. The name made his mouth drop. "The Lockhart Potion" This potion was created by Gilderoy Lockhart. Not only did it release the pain, but it also reduced the other side effects. The potion would work for a week, but it seemed to be fairly complex to brew. Fortunately, he did have all of the ingredients. He started to get to work.

Hermione came over, "Harry, what are doing? You have been over here for hours."

"Erm, nothing," Harry lied. Discreetly, he tried to hide what he was working on, but it was useless.

Hermione said, "Oh. I see." Hermione deduced it from merely looking at the ingredients which he was using. Without prompting, or another word, she started helping.

After a few minutes, Harry noticed that she was guided him into preparing twice the required ingredients, making a double batch. "Why?" he started to ask, looking at her in question. Her insistent look told him too much than he wanted to know. "No!" he said. Looking around in embarrassment, he quietly said, "I'm not doing this. I don't even want to know." His red face and ears showed evidence to his discomfort.

She whispered to him, "Yes _Brother_, you will. You are already doing this. It is nothing to prepare another dosage."

Harry got very annoyed, even angry with her. He did not want to know that she was also in that time of the month. He quietly stammered, "Fine, you want to pull the family string on me, then I'll talk to Mum about this." He stormed out of the room to consult with his adoptive mother. At least the potion could be left at that point of preparation.

Hermione was curious and listened in on the conversation through the door.

Harry told Emma, "I need your help. Hermione noticed I was brewing a menstrual symptom relief potion for Ginny, and she is insisting that I double the batch for her as well. She didn't even ask, but had me cutting up and measuring twice the required amount of ingredients. When I told her I didn't want to, she demanded that I do." Harry's face was as red as before. It was awful to talk to Hermione about this, it was even worse to talk to his new mother.

Harry asked, "Please tell her to discreetly prepare her own potion. I don't want to know about this. I was just thrown into this today, and it is embarrassing."

Emma reminded him, "Hermione is a woman, just like Ginny is. If she needs it, you should make it for your sister as well."

Appealing to his dad, who was seated across the room reading a paper, "Dad, help me. Surely you understand."

Without even looking up from the paper, Dan replied, "Do as your mother says."

Harry exclaimed, "Dad! … Mum!" His anger started to build in him. Why do they not understand?

Emma took a different tack and asked, "Is she not your sister?"

Incredulously, he glared at her, "What does…"

"Is she your sister?" his newly adoptive mother pressed without letting him finish.

Angered and flustered, Harry stated to say, "I don't see how…"

More insistent, she interrupted, "Is she your sister?"

This upset and confused Harry. He shook as his temper flared, and stomped to the door. Stopping before leaving, his body shook some more and he stomped his way back to his mother. Avoiding eye contact, he said, "She is not my best friend, I love her too much for that. She is and always has been my sister."

Emma was pleased. She said, "I know that you love her. I can see it in how you treat each other. Harry, do this for her. Every time you do something like this for her, you are telling her you love her. Don't ever stop loving her. You must also not tell anyone about this, especially Ron. She may be comfortable enough to tell her dad or brother, but she won't want any other man to know."

Hermione heard enough. She ran to her room to have a heart felt cry.

Before Harry left, Emma said, "Harry, this is magic in its simplest form. This love is Muggle magic."

Harry left the room and continued brewing the double batch of potion. It was easier to make it with precision, when he concentrated on his love for his sister and his girlfriend. It was midnight before it was done, but it was worth it to him. He filled two goblets and walked up to their room.

He sat one goblet on each of their night stands, and then woke Hermione up. By gently shaking her, she woke up. Her eyes were still puffy from her cry, but she smiled at him and drank the potion. Relief filled her face and she smiled at him warmly before settling back to sleep. She mumbled, "Thank you."

Harry did the same with Ginny. When she awoke, she was annoyed, and hostility said, "What do you want?"

Harry answered, "I made this for you." He handed her the goblet.

She asked him, "What is it? Are you sure it is safe?"

Harry looked over at Hermione resting peacefully and said, "Yes, I'm sure it's safe."

Ginny looked over at Hermione and saw the empty goblet on her night stand. After looking back at Harry, she drank the potion. Like Hermione, relief swept across her face, and she laid her head back down on her pillow.

Harry hesitantly asked, "May I touch you?" scared that he had already hurt her the last time.

Ginny, resting with her eyes closed just nodded and reached out her hand to touch his. When they touched, he could feel that the potion was working. She was sending him feelings of gratitude and love.

He leaned over and kissed her, before saying, "Good night."

He collected up the mugs. Before he left, he returned to Hermione's bedside. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "I _do_ love you," as if he just proved his point.

Downstairs, he cleaned up his mess and put everything away, before going to sleep himself.

In the morning Harry arrived at breakfast late. He sat down to find that Ginny had been keeping his food warm for him. She gave him a quick kiss then snuggled her nose in to his cheek.

Hermione got up and kissed him on the other cheek. She said, "I love you." As she was carrying her plate to the sink, she saw Ron glaring at her. His face was full of anger. Hermione said, "Calm yourself Ron, he's my brother."

Ginny added, "If you treated me like Harry treats her, you would probably get the same from me."

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What did you do?"

Harry answered, "I don't like keeping things from you, but in this case you're not going to find out."

Hermione beamed a smile at him, and then walked out of the room.

On Friday morning, Harry was again gently awoken by Ginny. He was told to quickly get dressed and come down for breakfast. He knew that Ginny did not want him taking the test on an empty stomach.

After breakfast, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all went to the Ministry. Ginny headed off to take her Apparition License test. The letter from the Minister earlier in the week qualified her to obtain her license. With Harry's help, she picked up the skill quickly.

Harry and Hermione went to the Ministry Department of Education, where they took their NEWT's. It took all day for both of them, but when they returned to the LB Ranch, they were feeling satisfied with how well they did. Ginny proudly showed Harry her new license.

That evening, Neville announced that it was time to relocate to a different site. Everyone had to pack everything up. For the next two weeks, they were going to stay at the beach on a tropical island. Even though it was dark when they left, they had two more hours of sunshine to enjoy when they arrived. They were all in Barbados.


	9. Greyback's Arrest

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 9 – Greyback's Arrest**

When they arrived at the bungalow the warm evening sun was low on the horizon. The quaint bungalow had undergone a completely stunning remodel. Apparently, Neville did not know how to make simple changes. A tall hedge walled off the entrance area into a veranda. This area, like the LB Ranch, had been given its own Fidelius charm. The front entrance had been replaced with a large revolving door. The rest of the outside wall of the bungalow was littered with small windows.

Walking through the revolving doors was truly amazing. What was expected to be the cramped main room of the island hide-a-way, turned out to be a massive ornate lobby of a turn-of-the-century Victorian resort hotel. A black grand piano was set up in the middle of the marble floor. Couches and chairs surrounded it. To one side, a beautiful large banquet table was set up with sixteen chairs around it. A pair of restaurant style double doors led into a kitchen designed for elves. On the other side of the lobby was a grand staircase leading up to five hotel suites. Another five suites existed on the lower level. Each suite had a queen-sized bed, a private bathroom with loo, and two windows that looked out into the beautiful island paradise outside.

Neville said that he found the idea in a travel brochure.

Dobby arrived to show them all to their rooms. The presence of everyone's belongings in their rooms, showed evidence of the busy nature of the house elves.

* * *

It was still dark when everyone woke the next morning. Ginny was already up and dressed in some nice robes when she joined the rest for breakfast.

Serving breakfast with contemptuous looks was Stinger. Pepper sternly observed him while lending a hand.

Noticing that Harry and Neville just joined the group after doing their morning Tai Chi exercises, Ginny introduced Pepper and Stinger to the parents at the breakfast table. She explained, "Stinger is in the process of learning proper house elf behavior and Pepper is teaching him."

"Ginny," Harry started to ask, "where are you going, dressed so nicely?"

Ginny gave him a warm smile at his complement. "I'm going to Hogsmeade today. I will be visiting with the business owners to start up an organization called, 'the Black Community Alliance.' This organization will assist citizens and businesses to work together and to help each other. The businesses that are a part of this group would be those in support of our efforts in stopping the spread of violence and fear. This organization will provide the employment and social welfare assistance to the citizens which the Ministry is failing to provide."

Neville's eyes were wide with trepidation. He asked her directly, "Who is going with you?"

Harry understood why she needed to do this, but he agreed with Neville on this. Harry added, "I'll come with you."

Ginny quickly responded, "No, you can't. Your presence will be too noticeable and will be a distraction. I'm sorry Harry, but I have to do this without you."

Harry looked around the table, but no one else volunteered to go with her.

Neville noticed that, and offered, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with her. I'll be able to blend in, yet watch her back at the same time." He turned towards Ginny and added, "You'll just have to wait till I get cleaned up. I'll only be a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Neville came back down to join Ginny in the lobby. After Harry gave her a few more compliments and a kiss good-bye, Ginny left with Neville.

* * *

The Daily Prophet arrived by post owl to Peter Pettigrew. He hadn't actually been using that name since his staged death nearly 16 years ago. The Daily Prophet has been sending the paper to his alias 'Wormtail.' Lord Voldemort used to receive the paper himself, but the newspaper company had cancelled his subscription when their delivery owls failed to return. It was a good thing the Daily Prophet does not hire newspaper boys to deliver papers.

Glancing at the paper, Peter discovered that the news was something of unusual interest on this day. Moments later, Pettigrew entered the Dark Lord's chamber in fear. Groveling at the hem of his robe, he handed his master his newspaper.

The headlines read:

**Students to Teach at Hogwarts**

The Daily Prophet has learned that Seventh Year Hogwarts Students, Hermione Granger, and Harry James Potter have been offered teaching positions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss. Granger, who earlier in the summer discovered the Knight Patronus spell that destroys Dementors, will be teaching the Transfiguration classes. Mr. Potter, who recently commanded the successful defense of the Battle of the Burrow, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The two new professors took their NEWT's in their perspective subjects last Friday to qualify for their positions and both passed with exceptional marks.

They both signed two-year contracts as Assistant Professors. This position will allow them to continue their education and teach at the same time. (Story continues on page 4.)

Voldemort's expression changed from amusement to smug satisfaction. "Well Wormtail, Potter won't be hiding from us forever. We are already planning to take over Hogwarts, so we can kill him when we get that far. However, it would be better if he wasn't in the way in the first place." Voldemort thought about this a little more, then ordered, "Bring me Zabini's boy, Blaise."

Wormtail nodded and left the room, pleased he had survived another news delivery without being tortured.

* * *

That evening, in a separate hideout somewhere else in the country, the very same newspaper article was scrutinized by Alastor Moody. He was waiting for the Order of the Phoenix meeting to start.

When everyone arrived, Mad-Eye asked, "Minerva, why did you hire those two whelps to teach? I didn't know you were that desperate for teachers."

Minerva McGonagall looked at Alastor with a tight lip and distain in her eyes. "Moody, I will run the school as I see fit. It seems to me that you turned down my invitation to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. You have no right to complain of my choices."

Flustered, Mad Eye threw his hands in the air in irritation and said, "Fair enough, but these are just kids."

Minerva defended her decision in an air of superiority, "Harry Potter has proven himself as a capable teacher and leader when he ran the D.A. Hermione is the brightest student Hogwarts has had in years. Her talent for transfiguration is just as strong as her skills in spell creation. If you don't trust her skills in teaching, just look at Harry and Ron's OWL scores."

She pulled a tiny bundle from her pocket, and enlarged it to full size with a wave of her wand. The stack was 10 centimeters tall. "These are letters from parents concerned about the safety of their children when at Hogwarts. After the Battle of the Burrow, these parents only agreed to send their children to Hogwarts if I could confirm that Harry Potter would be there. When his phoenix landed on his shoulder, I knew then, that I was making the right decision."

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Molly corrected her, "Athena, the phoenix, is Neville's companion."

Remus asked, "Why was Athena on Harry's shoulder?"

A look of realization struck Professor McGonagall's face as she remembered the phoenix returning to Neville, when their discussion was done. "Oh, I must have mistakenly assumed that the phoenix belonged to Harry, but it was what the phoenix wanted me to believe. Either way, I feel that the choice had Athena's blessing."

Delalus Diggle excitedly asked, "You mean Frank and Alice's Neville? Would he be a suitable leader?"

Many across the room raised their voices in objection. Remus was the only one who said anything positive, "Neville is a surprising young man. The Occlumency which Harry has been teaching him is sharpening his mind, and his coming of age has made his magic strong enough to rival both of his parents."

Incredulously Delalus said, "You must be mistaken, Frank and Alice were the best of Aurors."

Going to Remus's defense, Tonks added, "Out of his group of friends, Neville has become Harry's chief of security and right-hand man. The two of them are spending hours training in dueling, martial arts, and swords." Noticing Molly's glare, she added, "Ron may be Harry's closer friend, but he is clearly being groomed to command and strategize."

Unexpectedly, Arthur Weasley added, "As for Aurors, I doubt that many could best Neville in a duel. I have seen them spar. It is amazing what they are doing."

At that moment, Athena flamed into the room and perched herself on the back of an empty chair near Arthur.

"Never the less," Minerva interjected, "I would have to see this new Neville to believe him. The one thing he does have going for him is that he has been chosen as a companion by a phoenix. This speaks well of his character. This is a side, of Neville I haven't seen before."

Hestia Jones asked, "What about other phoenix companions? Is there anyone else we could turn to for leadership?"

When everyone looked at her, Minerva just looked down and shook her head. "There are only a small handful of phoenix companions around the world, and all of them have declined my request for assistance. For now, we will have to work together without a leader."

* * *

During this time in Barbados, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Dan, Hermione and Emma were enjoying the beach for the last few hours of the day. As the sunset approached, Harry and Ginny found a secluded place where they spent some quiet time together.

Holding Ginny with both his arms wrapped around her, he told her, "I wish I could spend my whole life just like this, watching a sunset with you in my arms."

She was enjoying the warmth and security of his arms. To her, the world seemed at peace as she lost herself in his embrace. "It will be wonderful when we can do this all of the time."

"Ginny, I'm ready to make my promise to you."

This caught her attention. He took off his charm necklace before they went out to the beach, so she couldn't just read his mind. His eyes were smiling at her, and his lopsided grin, which she adored, told her that he was up to something. She asked him, "I'm already betrothed to you. What are you thinking?" She was assuming that he was going to propose to her, it seemed a little awkward, but the romance of the setting sun seemed fitting.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniaturized box in his closed hand. It must have been a silent spell, because when he opened up his hand a full sized ring box was there.

Ginny's eyes went wide with surprise and unshed tears. A smile spread across her face as she looked into his eyes again.

Harry said, "This is a promise ring. Like you pointed out, with our betrothal it has no change in our relationship, but it would symbolize our commitment to others. This ring means that we promise to become engaged." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with rubies and emeralds.

Her mouth dropped as she took in the beauty of the ring. The emeralds reminded her of the color of his eyes.

"Ginny, I love you, and I want to marry you someday. I promise to stay true to you, and ask you to marry me." Harry asked her, "Will you accept this ring as my promise, and wear it as a symbol of your promise to me?"

The tears escaped her eyes as she looked back into his. "Yes, I will wear this ring as my promise. I love you more than words could describe. I promise to stay true to you and accept your proposal when you are ready."

Harry took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her finger. He leaned over, and gave her a kiss. The moment seemed perfect for them. The warmth of the setting sun cast a warm glow in her red hair. The smile in her bright brown eyes seemed to engrave this moment into his memory for all time. There would be no problem creating a strong Patronus from this memory.

As he placed the ring on her hand, Ginny felt the warmth of magic flowing out from it. She asked him, "What enchantments are on the ring?"

He said, "Warmth, Shield, and Protean Charms are placed on the ring. As you touch the ring with your thumb, you can feel the beat of my heart. This way, when I face danger, you will know that I am still alive. I will always come back for you."

She lifted her chin to give him another kiss. This time, the kiss was more fitting for the gift, being longer and more passionate.

Ron and Hermione were strolling along the beach, hand-in-hand, when they noticed Harry and Ginny from a distance. Harry was giving Ginny a ring. Ron said, "Look at them. He is still going full steam ahead with his romance."

Hermione remarked, "Ginny doesn't seem to mind. What's wrong with that?"

Ron started to get irritated at how calmly she was taking this situation. "Ginny is only 16. They are purposely betrothed so that they wouldn't have to feel rushed into getting hitched. Yet, here he is again pushing harder and faster for a stronger commitment from her. Next thing you know, they would be jumping into the sack together." A look of utter disgust was on his face.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Ron, they are betrothed to each other. It is no longer any of our business what they do together. Just because Harry doesn't have cold feet like you, doesn't mean you should make them miserable." She stormed back to the bungalow leaving Ron on the beach considering the meaning of her words.

When Ginny returned to the bungalow hotel, she searched the place until she finally found Hermione sitting in the darkness of her room. "Hermione, what are you doing in here?"

Hermione just shrugged, "Just thinking."

Luna found them and entered the room behind Ginny.

To change the subject, Hermione said, "I saw Harry give you something when you were out at the beach. May I see it?"

Ginny couldn't help but share her excitement with her friends. She showed them the ring and explained the charms. She said, "It's just a promise ring. I was really hoping for an engagement ring when I saw the box, but I still have two more years of schooling to complete. I just can't wait until this betrothal is over, and I can start living my life as Mrs. Potter. Sitting on the beach in the comfort of his strong arms, I never wanted it to end. There in his embrace, the world just seemed at peace, as it is supposed to be."

To return to subject, Ginny turned the tables on Hermione and said, "You and Ron looked pretty cozy holding each other's hands on the beach. What happened? Did he ask you?"

Hermione looked exasperated, and then sad as she replied, "No, I'm not sure if it was truly resentment or just jealousy, but Ron made an issue of Harry's rapid relationship with you. I told him off and ended up in here. It felt nice spending time with him holding hands, but I need more. I wish he could just say something to me - anything. I am tired of sitting on the sidelines wondering if he feels anything at all." To pass the hot seat around as if it was a game, she asked Luna, "So, we saw you and Neville smiling and playing together. What about Neville?"

Luna eyes went unfocused again as she looked around the room. "Neville certainly did try to get close. I enjoyed it, but my mind started to wander to my dad. I don't think I will ever trust anyone again. There really is no such thing as true love."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a weary look. Ginny told Luna, "Just give it time. Love and truthfulness are real, and you will find it in the perfect man. You'll see."

Two days later, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Harry were working on Animagus training. Everyone had made good progress that day. Hermione and Ginny were able to shrink down into small mammal forms. Ron let out a whoop when he finally found his inner animal.

A section in the back of the Marauder's notebook was on the lessons they learned over the years. One of the comments was, 'Animagus transformation can be simplified by focusing your magical energy into your inner animal. Everything else just seems to happen.

Because Ron had found his inner animal, they all filled out the proper ministry forms to register their training. Harry took the forms with him the next time he did his Auror training at the Ministry. To keep their confidentiality he handed them directly to Gawain Robards.

Gawain told Harry, "I don't see why all of you are putting so much effort into Animagus training. It will take years to achieve, and you need to focus on other things for now. Besides, you and Miss. Lovegood have magical creatures for inner-animals. This is unheard of, and it is very doubtful that you will ever achieve them."

In reply, Harry said, "I disagree. It won't take us long, even for Luna and me. We will need to use these forms for what we have to do."

The following day, Luna returned from her trip to London with Emma and Dan to brief Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the badger goblet. She told them that the goblet was in an underground maze under the former orphanage in London where Tom Riddle had lived as a boy. The orphanage had long since been vacated and transformed into an apartment building. The current resident of the apartment that has the entrance will be out of town the coming week and will be returning on the 24th of August.

Luna laid out a formalized plan to prepare for their visit including the potions they would need to create and the spells they would need to learn. "There will be many traps in the maze. It is very likely you will die," Luna said, matter-of-factly.

Their trips to the beach later that week were relaxing and fun, but it had put them out into the open for others to discover them. It was unlikely that Death Eaters would ever find them in Barbados, yet it did happen. One morning when Harry walked down to breakfast, everyone else was at the dining table looking sullen and dejected.

Neville said, "We have to move again."

Harry replied, "I know. They found out we are here, but as long as we stay inside the safety of the wards, will be safe. There are six possible Death Eaters surrounding the place."

In response, Neville asked, "How did you know? I only saw two outside my window."

Harry sighed, "It doesn't matter. Where to now?"

Neville said, "I wasn't expecting to have to move us again for another week. We will all be going to the Villa. The only problem is that there are only four bedrooms there."

Hermione offered, "That will be no problem. With a little effort, we can add another two rooms somewhere."

Within two hours, they were all moved out of the tropical beach hotel, and arrived at the cozy Mediterranean Villa. The place was spotlessly clean and re-painted. The place was barely noticeable if it weren't for the fact that the villa had the same building architecture and view as before. This house did not have a sandy beach, but it did have a pool and dock.

Neville said, "Listen up everyone! Like at the LB Ranch, we are not going to leave the property except through the Floo and apparition area. We can't take out the yacht or walk into the village."

In dismay, everyone agreed. They would have to keep a low profile if they didn't want to keep on constantly running away.

In a café in Barbados, Lord Voldemort and a few of his minions had just returned back to their senses. Voldemort asked, "What happened? How did we get here?"

Carrows said, "It is just like last time. When ever we got close, we ended up finding ourselves here at this café hungry and confused."

Voldemort said, "He must have put a strong Confundus ward on the property. That Potter is stronger than I expected. The spell even affected me."

A manager hesitantly approached them, and said, "Are you going to order? Because if your not, I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave. You are scaring off the customers with your dresses and masks. They are a little overboard, even for Halloween."

Voldemort was so hungry he was actually going to let the man's remarks go at first. Coming to his senses again, he killed the manager and burned down the restaurant. He ordered Carrows and the others, "Watch the neighborhood and the beach. Get me as soon as you find him."

At the Villa over the next week, Harry and the others were busily preparing for the Horcrux expedition and Animagus training. Harry eventually figured it out. Using the simple instructions in the back of the marauder's manual, he was able to concentrate his magic and squeeze it into the inner animal form. As a result Harry stood in the family room of the villa as a giant half-eagle, half-lion in black fur and feathers. He was mostly all black except for his yellow front legs and beak. His emerald eyes were still prominent as they scanned the room.

Everyone gasped in shock at the figure. After all, it was the first time any of them seen a griffin in real life. Harry wanted to walk around, but inside it was too confining. After a few minutes of trying, Harry began to get panicked that he wouldn't be able to return to his original human form. After 15 minutes had passed, everyone else started to worry. Ginny tried to sooth him by brushing his neck and back. It didn't really help, but he liked her presence.

It was almost a half an hour before he figured out how to return to his normal self. Before he went outside to try it a second time, he asked, "Who would like me to show them how to transform?" Everyone apprehensively declined. They were concerned that they too would be stuck in their animal form.

Ron said, "Perhaps after you transform back and forth a few times."

"Fine Ron, but I'm holding you to it. You're next." Harry replied.

Looking like he was going to throw up, Ron took the promise more as a threat.

When he was outside, Harry managed to get the transformations down. The problem he was experiencing outside was controlling his desire to open his wings and fly. He knew he could not do that. Besides being too close to Muggle settlements, Neville would never permit him to leave the boundaries of the wards that were set for his own protection.

When he returned to the Villa's interior, Harry used the Menscontrolus Spell to guide Ron into transforming himself. After he eased Ron past his own apprehension, Ron made the transformation. Instead of the gasps and cries they had for Harry, everyone swooned and cooed over Ron when he turned into an Irish setter.

Immediately, Ron pounced around with his new legs and ran around the Villa, wagging and panting. Taking advantage of his new form, Ron licked and nudged Hermione. To satisfy him, she petted him. She even scratched him behind the ears as she said, "Ron, I think I like you better like this." After a while of trying, Ron eventually padded up to Harry and sat in front of him gazing up with soulful eyes. He even sat up and begged, before Harry would cast the Menscontrolus Spell a second time to help him transform back into himself.

Ron said, "You are so mean. How long were you going to leave me that way? I had to beg to get your attention."

Harry laughed, "Well, you looked so good as a dog, and the form suits you. Now try doing it yourself."

Ron sat and concentrated for a minute, and then he changed back into his dog form. A minute later, he was back to his normal form. They all gave him a round of applause.

By the end of the next day, everyone was changing their form and back. To get more room for running and flying, they went to Charlie's Forbidden Forest Ranger Station. Charlie was surprised to see the group when he greeted them at the door. "Hey, what are all of you doing here? It is dangerous for you to be here in the forest."

Ginny smirked, "It is more like it is dangerous for the forest for Luna to be here."

Harry said, "We're working with our Animagus transformations and we need a safe place to spend transformed. Would you care to see us?"

"Wow! All of you are Animagus? Even you sweetie?" Charlie asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Charlie looked over at his brother, and asked, "What are you?"

Without answering, Ron transformed into an Irish setter for him.

One by one, everyone changed into their form. Neville was a lion, shaggy and solemn, and Hermione was a river otter, sleek and agile like her Patronus. It was no surprise to Charlie when Ginny transformed into a quick red fox. Ron had to restrain the instincts that were urging him to chase her.

Luna waited to do her transformation till last. It created quite a shock to see a tall blue dragon standing before them with chatoyant scales gleaming like pearls. She blinked round yellow eyes at them. A gentle wisp of smoke rose after a dainty burp.

At the sight of the dragon, Charlie's mouth dropped. "The fabled Blue Dragon," he murmured in amazement. He explained, "The Blue Dragon was just a fable of a good dragon which fought evil, and brought justice to the land. Luna, you have legacy to uphold."

Charlie gave them his blessing, and all of them let loose and ran. Luna protectively watched all of them, yet even she had much to explore about her new form.

Both Luna and Harry were able to stretch out their wings and flew around the forest.

Harry noticed that when he concentrated he could seemingly slow down time. Actually, Harry's reaction time was unnaturally fast in this form. He learned that he could fly high into the clouds and dive at break-neck speeds towards the ground. Even from far up in the sky, he was able to focus and see everyone on the ground. On the ground, he noticed that his claws and talons were very sharp, and he was strong enough to uproot trees.

Hermione pulled out a book on griffins when they returned to the Villa. "The griffin is one of the true creatures of light, like the phoenix and unicorn. It is a guardian, and is known to fight all creatures, even dragons. Serpents are its mortal enemies. The griffin can consume poisons without harm.

Wow Harry, what an Animagus form you have. I suppose this confirms your role as the Heir of Gryffindor, as the name means 'House of the Griffin.' It is as if the name of our house prophesies your existence." Hermione continued to ponder on the possibilities.

* * *

Later that week, Hermione came back from working with their research partners excited and dancing around. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she exclaimed, "Harry, they did it! It's done and it works. By afternoon, two hundred vials will be ready for you." Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna were in full party mode calling for a celebration.

In confusion, the parents asked what they were so excited about. Harry said, "Damocles Belby discovered the cure, the cure for lycanthropy! Remus who was getting ready to go into hiding for the last night of the full moon, just stood there in shock. Tonks was hugging him, shaking with excitement.

Emma explained to the other dumbfounded adults, "Hermione and her research partners created a potion to reverse the werewolf's disease."

Hermione explained to them how Harry had practically drained his trust vault to finance the research and development of the cure.

As Ginny was orchestrating the elves to put on a party, Harry trudged up to his room. Out of his trunk, Harry grabbed his potion belt, dragon hide cloak and breast plate. When he re-entered the room in battle gear, the celebration ended as if cold water were thrown on everyone.

In tears, Ginny ran to him pleading, "No! Don't go now. Please Harry, please." She clung to him as tight as she could.

Quietly Harry calmed her, "You know I have to. It is a full moon again tonight, and I have to stop the terror. Hopefully, it will go peacefully." Turning to Remus, he said, "Could you take me there? Would you please take me to the werewolf camp this afternoon?"

Remus was hoping that he wasn't taking Harry to face his death when he reluctantly nodded his consent.

Giving her a few minutes to stop crying, Harry gently pushed Ginny away. With a sob, she said, "You better come back. I love you."

Harry said, "And that is all the reason I need. I promise we'll come back." He gave her a hug and kiss before turning to the door.

Before he made it to the door, Hermione, Emma, and Molly all hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Each one demanded that he return safely.

At the door he found Neville also dressed in his matching armor. His sword was hanging from his waist. Harry said, "Neville, I can't take you with me, especially with a sword. In order for this work, they must not feel threatened. I don't want to force them to be normal, just lead them to become normal. If more come than just Remus and I, it won't work. Sorry Neville, not this time."

Holding his shoulders firmly, Harry continued, "I am truly honored that you would follow me into this danger. There is no one else I would rather have to watch my back than you."

Harry and Remus went to Hogwarts where they were just finishing the vials of the cure.

Harry asked Damocles, "What are you calling it?"

Damocles said, "I'm calling it Lynthia Potion after the woman who inspired me to create it."

"Was Lynthia a werewolf?" Harry asked.

Sheepishly Damocles replied, "Yes she was, and she was the first to be cured."

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I would do the same for the woman I love. I'm the second generation of Potters attempting to find a cure for him." Harry pointed to Remus at his side.

Out of his pocket, Harry produced a bank draft for ten thousand pounds for Damocles, and handed it to him.

Damocles objected, "No Harry, It didn't cost nearly as much as I anticipated."

Harry insisted, "Damocles, take the money and use it. Use it to celebrate with your over-worked staff, or give out bonuses. This is the remaining balance of the amount we agreed upon, and you earned it."

Taking one of the vials, Harry handed Remus one and said, "I also did this for you."

Remus put the vial back and promised, "I'll drink it, but in front of all of the werewolves. That way they can be assured of its safety."

In a concerned panic, Damocles said, "You're not going to werewolf camp now are you?"

Puzzled, Harry looked at him and said, "Why else would I need 200 vials? For distribution to hospitals and drug stores?" Without letting him answer, Harry continued, "Lord Voldemort is using the terror of the werewolves to drive fear into the wizarding communities. I have to stop it, and I have to bring normalcy back into the lives of those imprisoned in the camp."

Damocles warned him, "You will find that not everyone wants to be normal again. There will be some resistance."

Harry clearly looked into his eyes and said, "I am willing to face that danger, even if it only saves a life or two. I am not going to let the possibility of being killed or injured stop me. Fear is not an option when there are lives at stake. Someone has to take the stand, and it will be me."

Harry called Dobby and instructed him to transport the racks of vials to him at the werewolf camp, when he called for them.

When Remus and Harry entered the camp, they found a small village of tents and broken down shacks. The conditions seemed barely livable for even the most destitute. The people looked at him cautiously. Soon a crowd was surrounding them. Apparently, it was obvious to everyone there that he did not belong.

Harry addressed the crowd, "I bring good news. There is a way now that you can leave this prison like camp. Damocles Belby has discovered the cure for lycanthropy. I have two hundred vials of this Lynthia Potion, which should be enough to treat everyone here."

An objection was heard from the back of the crowd.

Recognizing the voice, Harry silently cast an Anti-Disapparation field over the area.

Fenrir Greyback stepped out of the crowd that seemed to create a circle around Remus and Harry. He said to a man on the edge of the crowd, "Howard, go tell the master that we have Harry Potter here." Addressing Harry, Greyback continued, "Harry, how nice of you to come join us. None of us here are going to take your poison. Lycanthropy is a life. It is not a disease. It empowers us to super human strength, and the regenerative powers give us near immortality. We are a new race. We are the future."

Harry said, "Fenrir Greyback, I am taking you to the ministry to face charges of murder and accessory to murder. Lie face down on the ground and place your hands over the top of your head."

Mirth filled Greyback's eyes as openly laughed at Harry and his feeble attempt to arrest him. "Who are you to arrest me in my kingdom? Look around. I am the leader of this pack. Are you seriously thinking that you can walk out of here with me? You would have to subdue me first." He did not even give Harry any time to reply before telling him, "It is not I who will be captured, it is you. The Dark Lord is waiting to kill you himself. Surrender to your fate, Harry Potter."

Standing clear of Remus in the center of the gathering, Harry gave Fenrir Greyback his answer by taking a battle ready stance. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was out and ready.

Greyback let out a menacing growl as he started to circle his prey looking for weakness. From behind Harry, one from the audience of werewolves cast "_Expelliarmus_" causing Harry's wand to fly out of his hand. Watching Greyback's eyes, he too was distracted. Harry decided to take the calculated risk and quickly turned around to see where his wand was going.

This was Greyback's chance. With Harry's back turned, he charged at him baring his unusually long sharp teeth.

When Harry realized his mistake, it was too late. In only moments it would be over.


	10. Quest for the Badger Grail

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 10 – Quest of the Badger Grail**

When he turned his head to follow where his wand was going, Harry realized he had made a grave mistake. This momentary diversion was the opportunity Fenrir Greyback had been looking for. Greyback, the most feared and hated werewolf in the British Isles, charged at him with intent to kill.

Harry's promise to Ginny flashed before him, 'And that is all the reason I need. I promise we'll come back.' This was one promise he intended to keep. What he needed was a sword…his sword.

In the stress of the moment, the ability to slow down time manifested in him from his inner-animal. The next thing Harry became aware of was the handle of a sword that had materialized in his right hand. Without further thought, he pivoted to the left, plunging the tip of the sword into the chest of his charging attacker.

Fenrir did not get a glimpse of the weapon in Harry's hand until it was too late to stop the momentum of his charge. The last Greyback remembered was the fierce determination in Harry's green eyes and the immense pain in his chest.

All the crowd of werewolves saw was Harry being disarmed, yet still turning around to plunge something into Greyback's chest. No one realized what it was until they noticed the end of a blade sticking out the back of Greyback's body.

Grasping the handle of the sword backwards, Harry pivoted to the right using his back to pull the sword from Greyback's prone body. Fluidly he flipped the sword around and then held it ready above his head in a practiced Tai Chi stance. Harry stood in the midst of the watchful group for what seemed to be a long time, waiting for the next attacker to charge. No one came.

Harry thrust out his left hand and silently summoned his wand. Forcefully ripped from the werewolf's grip, the wand landed neatly in Harry's hand. His right hand still held the sword above his head. Even though he was holding the sword horizontally, there was no sign of fatigue from Harry's arm. The tip did not quiver in the least.

With a slow pivot, Harry turned around to look at each one of the werewolves in turn.

The werewolves observing the fight were shocked and amazed at the death of their leader. The typical thing to happen in this circumstance would have been for the next challenger to step forward, but there was no other challenger. Harry Potter stood ready showing no sign of weakness clearly waiting for the next attack. His lightning reflexes, the bloody sword, and his ability to silently cast a Summoning Charm without a wand, were enough to strike deadly fear into every one of the werewolves. One by one, the werewolves knelt before Harry. Only three abstained, and they stepped back from the crowd.

Harry wanted to make sure that no one still desired to challenge him by calling for the next attacker, but he did not want to kill anymore. Besides, his goal was not to challenge for leadership, it was merely to save lives. Harry slowly lowered his arm and put the sword into his belt. He allowed his wand to slip into its holster. Taking a good look at the sword at last, he knew why it had materialized into his hand. It was actually the second time he had summoned this particular sword. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry remembered the words Albus Dumbledore once said, "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat."

Remus Lupin, who had been distressed over the attack, relaxed and noticed the sword. "How fitting, Harry. The Sword of Gryffindor."

A wave of whispers and gasps erupted from the crowd of werewolves at the pronouncement.

Believing that the conflict was over, Harry dispelled the Anti-Disapparation field, and called for Dobby. When Dobby arrived at the camp with the vials of potion, Harry asked him, "Could you also bring Tonks? Tell her that there has been a death, and she is needed for Auror business. Also tell her that she may bring my fox, if she wants to come."

Harry raised his voice and called out to everyone, "These vials contain the Lynthia Potion that I spoke to you about earlier. Remus Lupin who has been afflicted with lycanthropy for many years has offered to be the first to take one here in front of all of you. This way, you may be assured of its safety." He handed one of the vials to Remus who consumed it in front of everyone. The crowd watched silently. Feeling weakened and sick Remus sank down to the ground. An uneasy ripple passed through the crowd but still they waited with mixed hope and fear.

When Dobby arrived back at the Villa, the room was very quiet. Everyone was sitting around looking worried and waiting for any positive news. Dobby was greeted with a mob of anxious questions. Without answering any of them, Dobby turned to Tonks and said, "Harry Potter asks that you come with Dobby. There has been a death, and he needs an Auror."

Tonk's worst fear gripped her heart. 'Did this mean that Remus had died?' she paled at the thought.

Dobby continued, "Harry Potter says you may bring his fox with you, if she wants to come."

Ginny did not need telling twice. She transformed as quickly as she could and jumped into Tonk's arms. Tonks glanced at Molly and Arthur for their approval.

Molly went over to them and stroked Ginny's head. "It is fine dear; you may go as long as Harry feels it is safe for you. Be careful."

Arthur just nodded to her. Ginny licked her mother's hand in appreciation. Both parents hid their apprehension till the two had left.

When Tonks and Ginny arrived at the werewolf camp, Tonks ran to Remus' side screaming, "Harry Potter, what have you done?"

Ginny, who had leapt out of Tonks arms, ran to Harry and jumped into his outstretched arms. She didn't stop licking Harry. A tear was running down her furry face.

Amongst all of the fox kisses he was getting, Harry tried to explain, "Tonks, Remus has just taken the potion. It will take a few more minutes for the potion to act, and then he will begin to feel better."

Now, the dam burst. Tonks' professional Auror exterior was thrown aside to reveal all the stress and heartache that she had been experiencing since Harry and Remus had left two hours before. Tears of worry were falling down her cheeks as she clung to Remus' weakened form to her with all of her strength. Among her sobs, she whispered, "Please don't die. Stay strong for me. You have to be strong. I need you." Her body convulsed with her ragged breaths as she cried. With tears still falling, she sobbed, "I love you."

Just as Harry had predicted, a few minutes later Remus slowly began to recover his strength. The first thing he did, after he sat up, was to give Tonks a long and passionate kiss.

Many of the werewolves, who witnessed the event, clapped and cheered.

Remus began to feel strength returning to his body like a goblet slowly filling with water; but he still held Tonks trying to calm her from her emotional ordeal.

As the bright-eyed fox looked on, Harry started to pass out potions to the werewolves.

After Tonks recovered her composure, she walked up to him, "Wotcher Harry, sorry about that. I really am very thankful for what you have done for Remus. I will be forever in your debt."

Harry pointed to the dead body a few meters away from them on the ground. "If you could take care of that for me, we'll call it even."

Tonks looked shocked. "Who is that?"

Remus said, "Fenrir Greyback."

"The Fenrir Greyback?" Tonks asked, astonished.

The fox was now studying Harry for any answers. Harry was still occupied passing out vials of the Lynthia Potion, but the bloody sword in his belt was testament to what had happened. To Ginny the sword needed no introduction. It was the same sword that he had used to save her from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets five years before.

Remus told the whole story. He even explained why the Sword of Gryffindor had managed to kill a werewolf. "Magical weapons will also kill a werewolf. But unlike silver, it requires a mortal blow from the magical weapon to cause death. With silver, which is poison to a werewolf, a simple wound could become fatal."

Harry insisted that everyone at the camp had to take the potion. He did not want a werewolf to transform again that evening while everyone else was sticking around to confirm they were cured.

Ginny barked and growled at two men and a woman who were standing a ways away from them and the rest of the group.

Harry looked over and noticed that they were the three who had not kneeled to him. He approached them while using Legilimency to carefully examine their minds. "You all bear the dark mark and you could not show allegiance to me without dying."

In confirmation, they looked at one another in surprise, and then nodded to Harry.

Harry said, "You have two choices. 1) Take the potion and leave, or 2) take the potion and go to prison. You would probably be safer in prison than you would be in returning to the Dark Lord. If you refuse to take the potion, I will kill you. Your presence will endanger everyone else here tonight, and Lord Voldemort will only use you as weapons to do more killing which I will not permit."

The decision was spilt, but they all took the potion. Harry took the wands of the two prisoners who had chosen confinement and escorted them to Tonks.

Looking around, Tonks knew that she had to be discrete. She told Harry, "You will have to come with me to the Ministry to answer questions."

Ginny growled at Tonks.

Harry looked at his fox with loving eyes and said, "Don't worry, you may come with us."

Harry turned towards the crowd and announced, "Everyone should stay here until the moon rises, and you are sure that you are no longer a werewolf. Then go to St. Mungo's, and get certified that you are healed, before returning to your families. Tomorrow, Lady Black and the Black Community Alliance will help you find a place to live and work. She will be seeing people at the Black Candle Restaurant in Diagon Alley for the next few days."

With his fox in his arms, he could still silently communicate using the Monomens charm. When she transformed, her jewelry and clothes transformed with her.

Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ginny, and the two prisoners all went to the Ministry of Magic Law Enforcement Office. The security guard gave Ginny a name tag on a string which said, 'Lady Ginevra Molly Black – Visitor.' Harry tied the string around her neck, being that she was still in her fox form. Harry wanted her to remain as a fox until she is out of sight of the prisoners. He even hid her name tag, in order to keep her identity safe.

Once they stowed the two prisoners in their cells, Harry and Tonks began filling out the piles of paperwork that had to be filed. Harry discovered that it would have been easier if he had not said he was going to take Fenrir in. This created an extra set of forms for him to fill out.

Harry extracted a memory to store in a portable pensive for evidence.

As Harry and Tonks were wading through their paperwork, Gawain Robards looked in on them. Noticing the fox, he greeted her, "Lady Black, congratulations on achieving your Animagus form so quickly. Would you care to join me in my office while they finish up?"

Ginny looked to Harry, who just gave her a shrug and an approving nod. Jumping off his lap, she padded behind Robards as he led the way through the halls to his office.

After they were finished with the prisoner processing a half an hour later, Harry went to Gagarin's office to collect his girlfriend and return home. When he got there, he found Ginny in her normal form talking with his boss (sort of). Gawain seemed enchanted with her social charms and network of friends.

Ginny wrapped up the conversation and politely said good-bye when Harry entered the office.

Harry asked, "Mr. Robards are you aware of the cure and the werewolf camp?"

Nodding, Gawain replied, "Yes, Ginny here told me what happened. You know, you could be up for an Order of the Merlin Second Class for your role in curing them."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "I don't deserve an award. Too many people took great risks for the ministry to recognize only one or two. These risks are still being faced because our primary adversary is still out there. Just last week a café in Barbados was destroyed. Thank you for considering me for recognition, but I have too much fame as it is. Your appreciation is enough."

Harry said his farewell, and guided his girlfriend into the hall. As he passed what he remembered was an empty office, Harry looked at Ginny. The expression on her face confirmed that she too had the same idea. They opened the door and slipped inside the dark office. They were holding each other, and about to start snogging, when they noticed that they were not in the room alone.

Irritated at the interruption, Remus chastised Harry, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before entering?" Apparently, Remus and Tonks had had the same idea as Harry, and they had beaten him to the room first.

Tonks was red with embarrassment, but was clearly amused at the situation. "Wotcher Harry, Ginny, give us just a few more minutes."

Equally embarrassed and amused, Ginny dragged Harry out into the hall and closed the door. "Couldn't you have just peeked through the door first?" she asked quietly. Rather than waiting, they left the Ministry into the atrium and Apparated back to the Villa.

Once inside, they were greeted with a barrage of questions and hugs. When Remus and Tonks returned, nothing was said about the empty office, and the celebration commenced as planned. That evening at dusk, none of the individuals who took the Lynthia potion transformed into werewolves again.

Harry followed Neville and Ron to their shared room after the party was over. As they were getting ready for bed, Harry placed the sword on the top of his inherited Gryffindor chest. Surprisingly the chest produced a clicking sound within. Curiously, Harry tried to open the chest again. This time, the chest opened with no problem. Inside the chest lay a set of robes and a book.

Ron noticed the garments and mentioned, "Harry, those look like the clothes which Godric Gryffindor is wearing in his picture on the Chocolate Frog Card. They must have some sort of magical significance or enchantments for them to be passed down to you."

Harry carefully inspected the robes. They did have magical signatures, but he did not recognize what charms had been placed on them.

Pulling out the book, Harry noticed that it was handwritten and resembled more of a journal. As he started to flip through the pages, he recognized that it was a magical text book written for a very powerful wizard of light. Topics included magic use without wands, communications spells, Legilimency and Occlumency, area effect spells, weather control spells and elemental magic. The first chapter was entirely a personal letter written directly to him.

Feeling too tired to read the book with full attention, Harry returned the items to the chest and closed it. He decided it would have to wait until the morning.

Neville asked, "Could you show me some of those spells, or let me look at the book?"

Thinking about it, Harry replied, "Sure, I don't see why not. You are very powerful wizard and your phoenix companionship is a testament to your truthful character. Just let me work with it first. It was clearly left for me, and I'm still learning what I can do. I am going to keep it locked up in this chest. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Athena let out a shrill from on top of her perch. Harry sensed that she agreed with him over the security of the book.

When Harry picked up the sword to place it on the other side of the bed, Ron asked, "Could I hold the sword?"

Shrugging, Harry offered the sword to Ron, hilt first.

As Ron touched the sword, he felt a bolt of intense cold shoot up his arm. Ron yelped in pain as the handle became too cold to hold. Ron quickly dropped the sword and rubbed his arm.

Hearing the cry of pain, Hermione ran into the room right to Ron. Ginny followed behind her. Hermione soothed him, "What's wrong, Ron?" She shot Harry an accusing look when she saw the sword on the ground.

"It's OK, Hermione. I just tried to hold the sword, and it gave me pain. Clearly, this sword was meant for Harry." Ron replied. He was happy that Hermione cared enough for him to come to his side when he was hurt.

Hermione reached down to touch the sword and felt the same freezing cold. She quickly withdrew her hand.

Neville thought it had to do with magical power, so he tried to pick it up. The same cold sting started to affect him, but he was able to set the sword down gently with plenty of time.

Not concerned about the acceptance of the sword, but instead the care of the sword, Ginny rummaged through Harry's clothes for an old shirt of Dudley's. Finding one that she detested, she picked up the sword and wrapped it up to put it away. She stored it in one of the compartments of the chest which Harry's dad used to own. "The sword will let you hold it if you intend to care for it. It seems only Harry can touch it with the intention of using it. Another theory is that it just likes me." A smug smile showed playfully on Ginny's face. She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Sternly, she told him, "If you are done playing with your toys, go to bed." With a smirk, she walked back to her room.

Hermione smiled at Ginny's banter, and told Ron, "You'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." She too got up and left the room.

Neville just shook his head, and went to his bed to start his Occlumency meditations.

Neville and Ginny left early for the Black Candle Restaurant the next day. Remus and Tonks took two days off from work to go on a holiday out of the country. Ron joined Hermione as she went back to the potion research laboratory to give them their next project. Harry and Luna stayed at the villa, and finalized the plans and preparations for the Horcrux quest.

Molly was desperate to find things to keep herself busy. Without a house of her own, and a staff of busy house elves meeting their every need, she felt out of place in life. With all of her free time, she had already knitted her sweaters for Christmas presents. She had even made one for each elf, wishing they would take them and leave.

So much had changed in her and Arthur's life. Her youngest children had grown up to take on adult responsibilities; they had lost their home; they lived in hiding; and elves had taken the only job she had ever known. She realized it was about time that the displaced housekeeper went to work.

Harry suggested, "Could you go find a building to lease. We need to open up Potter Potion Pharmaceuticals (PPP). This company will make Lynthia Potion for the world market. You could manage the company for me. I bet Mum or Dad would give you a hand."

Bubbling with happiness, Molly embraced Harry tightly in a hug. "Emma and Dan are lucky to have you as a son. I can't wait until you become mine as well."

"Mrs. Weasley, if you haven't noticed, I have been one of your sons for the last five years. You don't have to wait for a marriage ceremony to call me Son. Besides, I haven't been exactly easy on Mum and Dad." Harry replied.

Dan looked up from one of the papers he was reading, and retorted, "Molly is right Harry. We are lucky to have you as our son. Just because you need a little guidance every now and then, doesn't mean that we're not proud of you."

Emma gave him a warm smile, and went back to sipping her coffee and reading her dentistry journal.

Dan offered that paper to Harry, "Looks like your Lady has made a good impression."

**Lady Black promotes Community Renewal**

In wizarding communities from Hogsmeade to Cowl Lane in Gloucestershire, Lady Black has taken a lead role in creating and funding a civic support organization called the Black Community Alliance. This organization was intended to fill in the gap to support the wizarding community where the Ministry of Magic doesn't, by providing social welfare and employment support for the community. To find help from the Black Community Alliance, contact an owner or the manager of a business that displays the black griffin symbol by their front door.

Even though, she asserts that she is trying to keep a low profile, Lady Black is doing everything but so. She and her bodyguard's constant presence in the wizarding communities over the last two weeks have already started to bring a feeling of hope and security back to frightened customers. Just last week, the Lady and her bodyguard repelled a large Dementor attack at Diagon Alley. While everyone else rushed from the streets, Lady Black and her partner defiantly stood in the middle of the walk, and cast two Patronus. One normal lion Patronus and a knight Patronus griffin worked as a team as they quickly reduced the Dementor numbers from 41 down to 8 before the black creatures of death retreated.

Responding to the increased customer presence, Aurors have increased their patrols in the business communities as well. On the street, Lady Black is not only known for her charm and grace, but also for her generosity and compassion.

Another article caught Harry's eye:

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Yesterday afternoon before the last night of the full moon, the werewolf camp was gutted of all werewolves. Only a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback died. The rest of the werewolves were cured with the Lynthia potion. Like the Wolfsbane potion, the Lynthia potion was recently discovered by Order of the Merlin recipient Damocles Belby. Distributing 200 vials of the cure to the occupants of the werewolf camp, was Harry Potter.

Fenrir Greyback, a feared werewolf wanted by the Ministry, challenged Harry Potter to block the distribution of the potion. In a hand to hand skirmish, Harry Potter killed Fenrir Greyback with a sword. Rumor has it that the sword was the infamous Sword of Gryffindor, and Harry Potter was able summon it directly into his hand.

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione followed Ron to the house of the Abbotts. After passing on their condolences of the death of Mrs. Abbott to her husband, Ron mentioned the progress in the war. He began, "Lord Voldemort."

The mention of the name was met with a gasp and shudder. Irritation had shown on Mr. Abbott's face as Ron casually let the name roll of his tongue.

Ron quietly shook his head, as Hermione rebuked him, "Albus Dumbledore told us that the fear of the name only spread fear of the person. When we all stand together to fight, he will fall. You have no reason to fear saying his name."

With anger in his voice Mr. Abbott said to Hermione, "That is easy for you two kids to say. You probably have never even seen him, a Death Eater, or a dark mark over someone you love."

Ron quickly interjected, "We have seen the dark mark twice, and fought Death Eaters three times. If we were afraid of saying the name, then we may not have had the courage it took to face our enemy. This _adult_ you are addressing," referring to Hermione, "is the creator of the Knight Patronus spell. We are not asking you to fight an enemy for us. We are asking that you fight with us."

Hermione gave Ron a warm appraising look as he defended her.

Mr. Abbott seemed unaffected by their argument. With a defiant look on his face, Mr. Abbott reputed, "Albus Dumbledore is dead, and so is any hope for the wizarding world. We are all left to struggle to survive on our own. Our best defense is to keep our heads low and not to create any waves."

Hermione calmly said, "We know. That is why we are here today. Just like you, we can't find hope in only one person. We can't depend on the Ministry to protect us. We know that all of the wizarding community needs to join together to find hope as a whole. The strength of the whole community is what we're depending on. Would you join us?"

Mr. Abbott firmly said, "No, I will not help you. You are no longer welcome here. Leave now."

Listening from the stairs, Hanna came down, "I will walk them out, father."

Once outside, Hanna told them, "You can still count on me for help. I'll never forget what you did for me with the DA, and you will always have my loyalty."

Hermione gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Hanna."

"Hanna!" her father yelled from inside the house.

Waving good-bye, Hanna embarrassingly returned to the house.

As they walked down the road, Ron pulled out a list of supporters from his robe to write Hanna's name on it.

This was the first time Hermione has ever seen the list herself. It looked like he already had 400 names on it. "Ron, we are no where near fighting this conflict by ourselves. How come you didn't tell the Mr. Abbott?"

Ron answered, "He is either a fence sitter or Death Eater supporter. Neither of these groups needs to know what our strength is. If Abbott can't agree to help us on principle, then we don't want him helping us because it is popular. He will be the first to run and hide."

The next morning after Ginny and Neville left to work on the Black Community Alliance business, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry prepared for the quest and Floo'ed to the Leaky Caldron in London. Luna asked, "Why didn't you let Neville and Ginny know you were going in today?"

Harry replied, "Ginny and Neville both would insist on going with us. I learned last time that too much magic can trigger traps; we need to keep our team small. Besides, if they knew and stayed behind, they would be worried to death until we returned."

After taking the tube across London, they finally made their way to the former orphanage. The front door to the building had one of those locks that let only the residents and their guests in. Harry silently cast "_Alohomora_" with only his hand, and opened the door. So far, they were safe. No one seemed to notice them. They found the downstairs apartment and opened the door with the same spell as before. Just as they had planned, there was no one home. Unfortunately, there was a dog. When they entered the dog protectively growled and charged at them.

Ron transformed into his dog form, and after considerable whining and sniffing, persuaded the other dog to leave them alone. Hermione conjured a cut up steak for the dog to further pacify the animal.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He handed it to Luna, "You need to stand guard. If anyone comes, cast a Confundus Charm just as we planned, making them believe they forgot something urgent at the store."

Looking at the menacing dog, Luna asked, "What do I do if the dog changes his mind and decides to attack again?"

Returned back to human form, Ron suggested "Transform into your Animagus form and hope that the dog doesn't make too many messes when it becomes frightened to death."

Everyone had a chuckle at the mental image of the dog running with its tail tucked between its legs out of the room at the sight of a dragon.

Sensing magic, Harry found where the trap door lay hidden beneath a rug. Using the Alohomora spell, the floor opened up to reveal a pit 8 feet deep. Harry slowly let himself drift down into the hole. He inspected the floor and the walls. Ron and Hermione joined him shortly afterwards, and that is when he found it. Unlike last time, Harry could actually feel the magical doorway like Dumbledore had done. Like last time, the door demanded blood. Prepared for this, Harry withdrew a few drops of blood from a vial on his belt and splashed it against the doorway. The door accepted the blood offering and let them pass.

Beyond the doorway were stairs leading downward. Sensing it was safe, Harry motioned for Hermione to go first. As Hermione took the second step down the stairs, the floor of the pit vanished leaving an abyss. Ron started to fall. With Harry's griffin quick reflexes, he reached out and grabbed Ron just in time. With relative ease, Harry pulled Ron up to the doorway he was standing in. It was then, that he noticed that he was partially transformed. From the shoulder down, he had the arm of a griffin.

Harry could see Luna's startled reaction underneath the invisibility cloak. Harry transformed his arm back to normal and waved good-bye to Luna before heading down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry discovered the first trap. Without disarming it, they found a way to get around it. This allowed them to enter a small circular area.

Beyond the entry area was an indistinct pathway which forked left and right.

Harry didn't have to say anything. Hermione had already gotten out her graph paper to start making the map. They were entering a maze. Harry tried to steer them in the right direction; Hermione marked their progress on a map; and Ron marked the walls with luminous arrows and numbers that Hermione recorded on the map.

After twenty-five minutes of walking the maze, Hermione started to get flustered. "Oh, this is impossible. We could be lost in here for days. If I take this map seriously, we have crossed over our own path four times now."

Another ten minutes into the maze, they came upon a large antechamber. Harry could find no traps, but there were magical wards cast over the room to report discovery and to prevent apparition. Using a simple _Finite Incantatem_ spell he broke the wards, but in doing so created a loud sound like a clap of thunder when lightning strikes right next to you.

If they didn't want to be announced it was too late then. Something did notice, and it started towards them. Approaching them was an eight foot tall bull, standing on its hind legs. It carried a battle axe as if it intended to use it…soon.

"Ooh, a Minotaur," Hermione said in fascination.

Annoyed, Harry said, "You sound like Hagrid." He skirted around the right side of the room.

Ron decided to play decoy and transformed into a dog. Staying to the left, he dashed around barking to get the attention of the monster.

Trying his hardest, Harry cast a stunning spell, _Stupefy,_ at the Minotaur which did no harm at all.

The Minotaur swung his axe almost hitting Ron.

When Harry cast a full-body-bind spell, _Petrificus Totalus_, there was no visible effect on the monster as well.

The Minotaur almost hit Ron a second time.

Ron gave up on his dog form and returned to human form.

Hermione upset at the near misses cast two conjunctivitis spells at the Minotaur's eyes.

Harry summoned the Sword of Gryffindor into his outstretched hand.

The spells that struck the Minotaur distracted it enough to miss Ron.

Ron pulled out his wand and cast the levitation spell _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the axe. Successfully, the axe floated above the disoriented Minotaur.

As he had seen on the telly, Harry drove the sword into the back of the Minotaur, like he was a matador at a bull fight. Harry yelled, "Toro!" just for the effect.

Ron let the axe fall cleanly on top of the Minotaur's head.

Harry had to dive out of the way of both the axe and the Minotaur's falling body.

Hermione, ecstatic over the conclusion of the fight, and apprehensive over the possible injuries, rushed over to Ron. In her haste, she tripped a trap that brought a stone falling on her from the ceiling. In the dust and confusion, Ron and Harry's hearts were wrenched when they heard Hermione's scream of pain. The heavy rock had fallen on top of her legs pinning her to the floor.

In the adrenalin of the moment, Ron's magic was strong enough to cast a levitation charm that lifted the two ton rock block off of Hermione's legs. Her legs were severely crushed and she started to scream again with renewed vigor.

Harry began healing her as quickly as he could. He first gave her a potion for the pain. Running his wand over her legs, he stopped the bleeding in the broken veins and arteries. With his eyes, he could tell that her bones were crushed and fractured in many places. Starting with blood replenishing and bone mending potions, he started to unload the contents of his potions belt into her.

After a while, he was satisfied that he had done everything he could to save her life and her legs. Her legs started to take normal form, but she still was not able to walk. Harry said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, but you have to go to St. Mungo's now. You are stable now, but you must be seen by a healer to fully restore your legs."

Hermione insisted, "No, you must go on. I'm not important anyway. You have come this far, you must find the Horcrux. You said that I'm stable. I'll be fine. Go on."

Deeply concerned, with love showing in his eyes Ron said, "Hermione, I'm not leaving you here alone. You have just about scared me to death. I can't loose you."

Hermione smiled at him. "What did I tell you about your possessiveness over me? We have to talk about this later."

"No, Hermione," Ron insisted, "I want to talk now. I fancy you. I always have. The only thing that got me through with Lavender was I kept imagining I was kissing and holding you. I want the real thing. I want you to be my girlfriend. My heart won't take any substitutions. Please say yes."

Jesting with him, Hermione said, "I don't know. Does my brother approve of you? I can't have him tailing us wherever we go making sure you don't suffocate me with your lips, like you did to Ginny."

Harry looked at them incredulously and reassured them, "Not that you need it, but I approve. Matter of fact, I have been waiting for you two for a long time. Now kiss her, unless you have forgotten how."

To prove he knew how, he leaned over and kissed her. This kiss was practiced, time and time again in his head, and it showed.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gasped, "That will do. Fine, I'm convinced. You will be a suitable boyfriend. I will have to kiss Harry now to see if all quidditch players kiss that well."

Harry scrunched his face in disgust.

Irritated, Ron snapped, "You will not."

Hermione giggled, "Your possessiveness is approved now. I won't."

Returning to the seriousness of the situation, Hermione told Ron, "You have to go on with Harry. I will be fine here, just promise you will come back alive. You need to take me to St. Mungo's and give me another kiss, not necessarily in that order."

Ron was torn, he wanted to stay with Hermione, but he also knew that Harry had to finish this and not alone. Ron leaned down to look into her eyes. "I promise. I'll come back for you. I…" he tried to get the words out. In her eyes he found the words, "I love you." He bent down and let his kiss reiterate the feeling to her.

Ron got up and dragged Harry on. "Come on, you don't know how difficult it is to leave her right now."

Harry replied, "I believe I do."

At the other end of the chamber there was an open doorway to another room. Hesitantly they entered the room and looked around. The room was Octagonal with only one door. The floor along the walls was strewn with the broken remains of people. From the size of the bones and skulls, they appeared to have been mostly children. In one particular corner, they appeared to have only been babies.

In the center of the room was a stone pedestal with the badger goblet standing on top. Harry carefully inspected it. It was full of something, but he couldn't tell what.

Harry told Ron, "be prepared to fight the skeletons. I'm going to pick up the goblet."

Ron asked, "What spell do I use?"

Harry suggested, "Try the bludgeoning hex, or the fire spell, _Incendio_, you used on the Dementors."

With a nod from Ron, Harry picked the goblet up. The bones didn't come to life, but the door closed with a crash, locking them inside the room.

Harry couldn't put the goblet back down. It was stuck to his hand. Harry said, "It is like last time, I have to consume the liquid from the cup."

Ron protested, "No you don't. It would kill you."

Harry insisted, "It is the only way out. To prevent poisoning, I'll turn in to a griffin first."

Before Ron could protest anymore, Harry transformed into a griffin with the full goblet stuck to its talon. Harry brought the goblet up to his beak and emptied it into his mouth.

The goblet released and fell to the floor, and so did Harry. Harry returned to normal form and started to laugh maniacally before passing out. Ron gathered up the empty badger goblet and knelt beside Harry. Harry's eyes were turning black and his breaths were weak and labored. From the far corner of the room an image of Lord Voldemort in his middle years began to materialize. Hermione's words kept coming back to him, "Promise you will come back alive."


	11. Prophesy Conclusion

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 11 – Prophesy Conclusion**

At the Black Candle Restaurant, Neville and Ginny had just taken a break from their meetings until the lunch rush was over. At a small staff table in the kitchen, Ginny was picking at her own meal when a sick feeling came over her. In distress, she looked up to Neville, "Something is wrong with Harry. You don't think that they…"

A look of panic filled Neville's face as he realized, "They must have. Today is August 23rd, the day before the tenant returns."

Ginny instinctively felt her ring with her thumb. Relief filled her when she felt his pulse. "He's not dead, but he will be after I get a hold of him." Ginny glowered. She left the manager instructions that she was canceling all of her meetings for the day. She also asked him to ask everyone to come back in two days.

Together, Neville and Ginny Apparated to the Villa. Dan confirmed their suspicions when he described the level of preparedness that the four of them left in.

Noticing the distress in both Neville and Ginny's faces, Emma asked, "Why have you two returned so early? Is there something wrong?"

Not wanting to give out too much information, Ginny answered, "Neville and I believe that the four of them went out on a dangerous day quest without letting us know or help."

Panicked, Emma said, "My children are in danger? Is this the former orphanage to which we took Luna a few days ago?"

"Yes, that is where they probably are. Voldemort created a danger-filled dungeon underneath it. You must not tell anyone about this." Neville informed them.

"Yes, Luna told us that too, but still you're not telling us something. What caused you to realize this and come here?" Emma pressed.

Reluctantly, Ginny said, "It's probably nothing, but I just got a bad feeling that something is wrong with Harry." In order to bring some peace to the situation, she added, "With my ring, I can confirm that he is still alive."

Also panicked, Dan insisted, "Still you don't know about Hermione. We should leave for there." He stood up to retrieve his overcoat.

Holding up a hand, Neville reluctantly said, "My feelings tell me the same thing, but if we go at this point, it could cause more trouble. It is better if we wait here until we hear word of their success…or failure. Don't forget that Luna and Ron are also there."

* * *

Ron was certainly there. He knelt beside a comatose Harry with a badger goblet in his hand. Across the room, Lord Voldemort was materializing before him. Ron's new girlfriend, Hermione, lay crippled and defenseless on the other side of the stone door. This door was slowly opening exposing her to this new danger as well.

Lord Voldemort mocked him, "Prewitt, you and your friend have brought me to life. How touching. How long has it been?"

Quickly thinking, Ron was weighing his options. As soon as he thought of one, it was quickly dismissed for another.

Walking over towards Ron, Lord Voldemort looked at Harry on the floor and said, "It will only be a matter of minutes before your friend…Harry Potter is dead." It was taking Voldemort time to process all of the thoughts and memories he received from Harry, and added them to his.

It was starting to come to Ron as he thought, 'This is the same thing that happened to Ginny. The Horcrux is sucking Harry's life force away. I have to destroy the Horcrux to stop the process, but how?'

As Voldemort was learning more, he was becoming more gleeful. He reached down to Harry's forearm and ripped open his sleeve exposing the wand holster.

Sitting close to the pedestal, Ron swung the goblet against it will all of his might. The goblet was dented badly, but still no effect.

Worried, Voldemort told him, "Don't that's fragile. Give it to me!"

Ignoring him, Ron made another swing. Another dent was made in the goblet with still no effect.

Irritated, Voldemort removed the wand from the holster and started to cast, "_Avada_…"

Making one more last effort, Ron swung with every once of strength he had left. The pedestal fell over and a jet of steam started to emit from a broken gem that was incrusted on the side of the battered badger goblet. Lord Voldemort finished the spell, "_Kedarvra."_ The spell went wayward and blasted against the wall, as he was writhing, and screaming. The steam spewed out with a loud whistle from the goblet, filling the whole room with a steamy mist. The writhing form of Voldemort melted into the mist.

From where Hermione lay, she could tell that Ron and Harry had found the goblet. All she heard was silence, once Harry picked up the Goblet and the door sealed shut. When the doors started to rise, she heard a different voice from the room. She heard the voice say, "It will only be a matter of minutes before your friend…Harry Potter is dead." She assumed that Ron was faced with a dying Harry and a strange new person. The events of the Chamber of Secrets came to her mind as she quickly extrapolated whose voice it was and realized that Ron was in serious trouble.

Risking further injury to her legs, she dragged her body towards the doorway with her elbows. When Voldemort spoke the spell, "_Avada Kedarvra_," her heart broke. She just wanted to lie there and die. She remained quiet in hopes that he would not kill her too, but she really no longer cared what happened to her. Her boys were dead.

The light, which Harry and Ron were using in the room, cast a shadow over the figure who exited the room in a steamy mist. He must have found her, because he started to run right for her. If she was lucky, she could stop him.

She ejected the wand from her holster into her hand with a simple wave. Deciding to wait for Voldemort to get closer so he would not have time to dodge, she waited. It was in that time, Ron called for her, "Hermione, are you OK?"

A lump caught in her throat as yelled back her reply, "Ron!" Falling down beside her, he gently embraced her. His smell, gentility and warmth proved to her that this was really him. Hermione inquired, "I thought you were dead. What happened?"

Ron did not want to answer. Instead, he just kissed her. "I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to do that again."

Incredulously Hermione asked, "You were just about killed, and you were afraid you wouldn't get a kiss again?"

Ron corrected her, "Not just any kiss; your kiss. You are worth fighting for. You are worth living for."

Grabbing him by the collar, she pulled him down to her for another kiss.

Returning back for air, Ron informed her, "Harry, isn't reviving. I don't understand, Ginny came back after the diary was destroyed, why not Harry?"

Puzzled, Hermione said, "If I could get to the library, maybe we'll find a book on this."

Ron started to laugh.

Hermione protested, "Don't laugh. There has to be an answer."

Cradling her in his arms, Ron picked her up. With a wand in his hand, he Apparated them to St. Mungo's Hospital. At St. Mungo's, he stayed only long enough to make sure that she was being taken care of, and then returned for Harry. After dropping off Harry, he went to the apartment to close up the trap door in the floor, and take Luna back into the antechamber where the Minotaur was. They gathered up the cup, wand and sword before they went back to the Villa.

When they arrived at the Villa, they were met with mixed emotions. Neville embraced Luna in a hug, but broke off it with embarrassment.

In puzzlement, Luna said, "Neville, I'm fine. All I did was guard duty."

The hard part was left for Ron. He had to explain to his Hermione's parents why their daughter and son were in the hospital. It was bad enough that his sister was about to break down right in front of him. Gathering up his strength, Ron explained, "Harry and Hermione are at St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione is stable, but had both of her legs crushed by a stone. Harry drank a poison and was possessed by the soul of Lord Voldemort. He is still unconscious, despite the goblet was destroyed."

Ginny gathered up the sword, cup and wand from Ron. She said, "As soon as I come back, we're going to St. Mungo's." Luna handed her the invisibility cloak. Before she ran the things to Harry's room, she pointed out to her brother, "See Ron, you were caring for the sword by bringing it back. It's all in the motivation."

She quickly returned, and then Dan, Emma, Ginny and Ron all went to St. Mungo's.

Dan, Emma and Ginny ran up to the front desk and asked where Harry and Hermione were. Dan and Emma went to check on Hermione, while Ginny went to check on Harry. Ron started to follow her, when he hit a force field that would not let him pass by. Irritated, he asked the woman at the front desk, "Why can't I go see Hermione and Harry?"

The woman asked, "Are you immediate family of either of them?"

Ron said, "I'm Harry's best friend and Hermione's boyfriend."

The woman said, "I'm sorry that is not good enough."

"Hey, how come my sister can see Harry?" Ron inquired.

She looked at the magical registry, which logs everyone who comes and goes at the hospital. "The registry said that she is Lady Ginevra Molly Black, visiting Lord Harry James Potter Black. Your point is?"

Throwing up his hands, he said, "This is ridiculous, I am the one who brought them in, and now I'm stuck in the foyer of the Hospital?"

She said, "You mean you rescued them?"

Confused, Ron replied with uncertainty, "Yes."

"Well then, that is a different case. Oh, here you are: Ronald Bilius Weasley – rescuer. You may go in now."

Skipping Harry, Ron went directly to Hermione's room.

She was in a hospital gown lying down in a bed. The blankets were pulled up revealing her legs and feet. Dark bruising showed physical evidence where the stone crushed her legs. A healer in a chair beside her bed cast diagnostic spells looking for damage, which needed to be repaired. Hermione greeted Ron with a smile, when she saw him enter the room.

Dan and Emma were amazed at their daughter's condition despite the extent of the recent injuries. Never the less, they were in grief that she was injured in the first place.

The Healer finished and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm healer Sorenson. You must be her mother and father." He looked at Dan and Emma.

They both nodded back to him.

Turning to Ron, he asked, "You must be…?"

Ron announced himself, "I'm her boyfriend…and rescuer."

Dan and Emma's faces dropped. They looked from Hermione to Ron and back.

Feeling that he had been left out of the loop on purpose, Dan asked Hermione, "When did this happen?"

"Just today," Ron answered for her. "I know that I should have asked her months ago, but when I just about lost her an hour ago, I didn't want to loose her again without her knowing what she means to me." In realization, Ron blanched. He could not believe that he just interrupted her father. At that point, her parents seemed so much more intimidating.

Getting everyone's attention again, Healer Sorenson continued, "She has had suffered a major trauma to her legs. If your son had not repaired what he had when he did, she would have died within minutes. Your son, Harry, has some talent in healing. It was amateurish, but complete. Every one of the damaged arteries and veins were individually healed. The bones and muscles, on the other hand, will take time to heal. She should be right as rain in two days."

Emma asked him, "Speaking of Harry, do you know how he is doing?"

"I haven't heard or seen of him. Perhaps he is in a different ward." Sorenson answered.

Ron interjected, "Harry was taken to spell damage on the 4th floor. Ginny should be with him." Ron walked over to Hermione's side and took her hand. Realizing how close he had come to loosing her, he did not want to leave her side. Struggling on the inside, he told her, "You're going to be fine. Get some rest. I'll go check on Harry, and come back." He wanted to leave her with a kiss, but with her parents in the room, he decided not to.

Watching as Ron walked towards the door, Dan said, "Hold on, I'll go with you." Walking with Ron to Harry's room, Dan tried to break the ice. "Ron, there is no need for you to become worried what we think about you and Hermione. We're not blind. We know that the two of you have fancied each other, and have for some time."

Ron was expecting to get the protective parent talk from him, but he did not. To reassure him, he replied, "Thank you for your confidence. I will keep her safe, and if she gets hurt because of me, I'll kill myself."

Dan interjected, "That's not necessary. If someone is going to break your legs, it will be Harry. After all, that is why we requested Hermione to ask for Harry's permission before she dates anyone. We figure if Harry can take on a pack of werewolves, he should be able to hold his own against Hermione's suitor."

Ron turned white as a ghost at the thought of facing Harry's vengeful aggression. Ron was thinking, 'So, Hermione really wasn't joking when she asked Harry for permission.' With a bit more thought, he added aloud, "Yeah well, things will get pretty ugly if he doesn't treat Ginny right as well."

As they approached Harry's room, they noticed it was guarded by a big burly Norse man in a uniform robe and a badge. The badge identified him as hospital security. When they got closer, the guard commanded them in a deep threatening tone, "Stop, who are you?"

Ron answered first, "I'm Ron Weasley, and I'm here to see Harry. I'm his best friend; his rescuer; and his…" He started to not say it, but since Ginny seemed to be successfully taking advantage of the false status, "his brother-in-law."

Dan gave him a sideways glance before answering, "I'm Dan Granger, I'm also here to see Harry. I'm his adoptive father."

The guard glared at them a glare as if he would like nothing more than break a few of their bones if they so much as moved. He stepped back and cracked the door open, keeping an eye on Ron and Dan the whole time. Into the room he inquired, "My Lady, there are two men out here claiming to be Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger. They are here to see Mr. Potter. Could you come out to identify them?"

Moments later, a puffy eyed Ginny poked her head out of the door, and said, "They are fine, Yoloff. You may let them by. I appreciate the good job you are doing for us, and I look forward to introducing you to Mr. Longbottom, our security advisor."

Yoloff replied in disgust, "Surely not the Longbottom boy who insists that I can't tell the difference between a petunia and devil's snare."

"That does sound like him," Ron admitted.

Ron and Dan entered the room after Yoloff let them by. The room was a single bed suite with warm decorations and pictures on the wall.

Dan exclaimed, "Wow, this is quite a room. How come Hermione doesn't get a room like this?"

Ginny did not even turn around as she muttered, "Harry seems to have more fame than she."

Dan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she was sitting at Harry's side. He asked her, "Any change in his condition?"

Teary eyed, Ginny shook her head, "No."

"Did a healer talk to you yet?"

"Yes," she said, "He said that there was no sign of poison or damage. He is just inexplicably unconscious."

"You're scared?"

Ginny nodded; choked on a breath; and then started to cry.

Dan pulled her into a hug and reassured her with a whisper, "We'll get through this together." He had not raised this boy. Harry had only been his son for a month, yet it still hurt. For them to make it through this pain, they all had to support each other. All they could do was to sit and wait.

For the first 30 hours, Ginny rarely left Harry's side. Mentally and emotionally drained and exhausted, Emma, Dan and Molly encouraged her to go back to the Villa and get some sleep. They all agreed to take shifts and watch over him.

When Hermione was released, she went up to the fourth floor to visit Harry. After the security guard let her by, she stood quietly by the door, and listened on while a Healer explained to Ginny and her dad, "There is nothing else we can do for him. He is not responding to the typical treatments. Since you refuse to let us contact the wizard or witch who did this to him, we have no more choices. We have to move him into the Janus Thickey ward for the long-term residents." She continued to watch on as her father and Ginny comforted each other.

When the healer exited the room, Emma came through the door, and Hermione put a finger up to her lips. Emma saw both Ginny and her husband clearly in distress, but Hermione seemed to be listening to a conversation being held out in the hall.

A nurse asked the healer, "Did she take it well?"

The healer replied, "No, I'm afraid she is starting to lose hope."

The nurse responded, "I don't blame her, the Janus Thickey ward is the hospital's hidey hole for all of the hopeless cases. By our putting him in there, we're giving up on him."

"We can't lose hope in him. For the past year, that young man has been the wizarding world's only hope. Moving him the Janus Thickey ward, only means we can do nothing more for him. So long as he is still alive, there is still hope." The Healer replied.

They must have moved on, because Hermione did not hear any more. She turned to face her mother with wide-eyes.

Her mother had heard enough of the conversation to know what her daughter was thinking. They were not going to say a word of this to Ginny.

Approaching Harry's bed with tears brimming in her eyes, Hermione bent over him and cried.

By becoming a dentist, Emma thought that she was insulating herself from death and dying that the physicians had to face. She was unprepared on how to handle the moment. He has only belonged to her for a month, but the ache in her heart felt like it was going to last a lifetime.

After the shock of the news started to wear off, Dan told Ginny, "Knowing Harry, he's not going to want us to cry over him when there is still work to be done. For you in particular, there is more work than ever. As Lady Black, not only does the community need you, our family needs you. Remus is back from his holiday with Tonks. Amongst us older adults, we'll take turns checking up on Harry. You can come and visit, but leave the sitting for us to do. When he comes around we'll come get you."

Ginny knew that he was right. Harry would not have wanted them to stop fighting. The war was not going to come to a stop because he was injured. If anything else, it would only become worse. She had a lot to do.

Due to Harry being in the hospital, Neville started to move everyone to Grimmauld Place in London. Neville used an empty cellar room that Remus had used for werewolf transformations for the apparition and Floo entry to the house.

The intention was for the Weasleys to use this London house as their residence for the next year. Neville felt confident that the new wards should sufficiently protect them.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione sat down together in the study. They were going through the list another time. Hermione reported, "The potions researchers are going to be staying at Hogwarts during the school year. Professor McGonagall needed the extra funding for the school since the enrollment is down. Besides, she also supports of the new project, the Cruciatus curse remedy."

Noticing Ginny's glowering look, Hermione added, "Yes Ginny, that means Cho will be there too."

In thought, Ron said, "I guess that I should pick up the responsibilities of coordinating with the Centaurs, Goblins and Dwarves for assistance."

Throwing in her piece, Luna added, "I will analyze what we learned from the Horcruxes to determine how and when we should destroy the necklace. I'm still working on the location of the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Horcrux."

Hermione said, "Along with the teaching and research responsibilities, I will work with Mrs. Weasley to get PPP (Potter Potions Pharmaceuticals) off the ground." Looking over at Ginny, she asked, "Do I still have permission to access the vaults?"

Ginny nodded her reply, before continuing herself, "I'll continue to look for some good employees for Mum. I am still helping many ex-werewolves and other displaced workers in my Lady Black work."

"When are you planning to return to Diagon Alley?" Neville inquired.

Ginny replied, "Tomorrow. I can't put everyone else's lives on hold because Harry is in the hospital."

A look of disappointment filled Neville's face. "I was just hoping to have more time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Neville started, "I have to kill Voldemort now. Besides the Occlumency and defense spells, I have to learn about him." By the look of astonishment on everyone's faces, it was plain they did not see the obvious connection, so he explained, "Both Harry and I are referred in the prophecy. So long as Harry is out of the picture, I have to assume that I am left with the responsibility to stop him."

Luna quickly corrected him, "You have a choice. You don't have to go after him yourself. We will do this together." With pleading eyes, she said, "Don't go after him alone."

Confused, Neville just looked at her in bewilderment.

Hermione confirmed, "Luna is right Neville. This is our fight now. We will do this together. Besides, it is very likely the prophecy has already been satisfied."

It was Hermione's turn to have the confused gazes staring at her. She explained, "The prophecy said that a condition will occur where one couldn't live while the other one did. Well, with the Badger goblet, that is exactly what happened. They were put into a predicament where to remain alive, the other must die." Giving him a warm smile, she said, "It was just that Ron saved our lives instead of Harry. My point is: We shouldn't be planning on the prophecy having significance anymore."

Neville stared at the table for a while. He had not considered the possibility that the prophecy might now be meaningless. He replied, "Yes Hermione, you are right. However, Lord Voldemort is still out there and still is a threat. Currently we are the closest to actually killing him. We have to move forward. Being the strongest in magic, it should be me who makes the final confrontation."

Athena gave out a warble sound from her perch.

Downcast, Luna looked liked the color had drained out of her face.

Ron added, "Harry would want us to continue the fight to stop Voldemort. Even without a stupid prophecy over his head, he wouldn't let Lord Voldemort take over the world with his reign of hate."

Hermione corrected him, "Actually, Ron is only half right. Harry would want us to find somewhere from reaches of Lord Voldemort and hideout for the rest of our lives. He would only expect himself to take on Lord Voldemort or die trying." A look of resolve filled Hermione's face as she said, "I want safe place to raise a family, and for my children to raise their families. We must continue with this fight, if not for us, then for our children."

Ron gave her a warm look. This was the first time he had ever heard Hermione say that she wanted to have children. He wanted children like his family, but with Hermione's academic talents, he thought that she might have wanted to have a full-time career outside of the home for the rest of her life. Not that he would not have stayed home and raised the children himself. He made a mental note to talk to her about this some time.

Ginny was just thinking, 'I'm no longer around a table of youths. We are all adults taking on the burdens of society. Harry would be proud of us. Even without a prophecy and him to lead us, we still have the resolve to continue what we have started.'

Hermione, sensing the silence, continued on a different track, "Among the post I received was a note from McGonagall. She wants us to move into our apartment tomorrow."

From his security role, Neville responded, "I would prefer that as well. The wards at Hogwarts are stronger than those we have here. It would be better if Ginny went with you too. Moving Voldemort's high profile targets to Hogwarts early means he would stop trying to seek us out here. This place is needed to keep Mr. and Mrs. Weasley safe for the whole year. Besides, I want to spend the rest of the week with Gran before I have to go back to school.

Thinking of her, Hermione asked Luna, "Would you like to come with us to Hogwarts too? You're welcome."

Neville could not believe how insensitive he had been. He had just separated Luna's friends from her. He added, "Luna, you could also come and visit my Gran with me." Under the table, Neville kicked Ron. He would really sound stupid if Ron did not offer to let her stay with his family.

Ron, being the insensitive prat he was, just looked at Neville in confusion.

Looking at Neville, Luna said, "That sounds lovely. I would like to spend the week with you and your grandmother." Luna realized a bit too late that it sounded a bit unconventional for her to stay a boy's house by herself. She rationalized that she would not really be by herself. His grandmother would be there too. From her point of view, the safest place in the country for her to be would be next to Neville, wherever he was.

Sensing that the meeting was over, Ginny got up and grabbed Ron, "Come on, I need your help. I have to explain to Mum and Dad why I'm leaving for Hogwarts early."

* * *

Voldemort awoke the next morning with Wormtail prostrating himself at the side of his bed. With hostility he bellowed, "What do you want you filthy rat?"

Trembling, Wormtail handed Voldemort a magazine saying, "Parkinson thought you would be interested in this."

Heatedly, Voldemort snatched the magazine from Wormtail's grasp to look at it. It was a full-page ad of Weasley Wizarding Whizzes facial cream from their teen witch line. Confused, Voldemort looked at the cover to see Harry Potter's smiling face was under the title "Teen Witch Weekly." "Parkinson you say?" Voldemort's face was scrunch up in disgust.

Confused, Wormtail said, "The article on the other page is about Harry Potter my Lord."

Lord Voldemort turned the magazine over to the other side to reveal the article on the facing page of the ad:

**Harry Potter Falls Victim to Gold-Digging Black Widow**

By Gabby Vane:

Rumored to be unconscious at St. Mungo's, Harry Potter has fallen victim to Ginny Weasley's scams. Obviously, after his vast inherited fortune, she had already attempted a formal marriage. A betrothal contract has been made public record showing a correction to her relationship with Potter. She now has full access to his wealth and is using the title Lady Black. As if she really is a Lady, but Black is definitely fitting.

Two of her brothers are the well-known Weasley twins who own the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Among their many products, they are known for their love potions. We see who they have testing their products. It is no wonder why the Weasleys have been keeping poor Harry so close to them over all of these years. They definitely did not want their poverty to perpetuate for another generation. (The story continued on)

Not fully worthy of a maniacal laugh, Voldemort chucked at the article. "Serves her right, that blood-traitor whore. Wormtail, call the…erm florist and send the usual to Harry Potter as a get well present, and then send in Bellatrix."

* * *

Giving her a significant look at breakfast, Emma passed Ginny the same article across the table. Ginny smiled at the cover, but quickly looked for the article that Emma had marked for her. Her initial reaction was anger and resentment, but it quickly quelled with the more she read. The journalist was obviously a relative of Romilda's. Her accusations were so exaggerated they were clearly a disparate attempt to discredit her and her family. Ginny made a mental note to pass a copy of the magazine to her brothers…all of them.

Ginny passed the article over to Luna who was sitting next to her. Luna's reaction was a bit unexpected. Instead of incredulous disbelief, she was furiously angry. Luna exclaimed, "Lies! Why do people write and print lies? The press is supposed to guide, inform and enlighten the public, not print malicious fallacies to entertain." She slammed the publication down and stormed out of the room.

Ginny started to get up to go talk to her, but Neville placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go talk to her, I think I know what's wrong," he reassured her.

Later that day, after a morning of interviews at the Black Candle, Ginny and Neville left the restaurant to visit with her twin bothers. As she left the doorway, she was grabbed and dragged into the alley. Her attacker had a wand to her throat.

Following behind Ginny, he kicked himself when he saw her grabbed. He was thinking, 'She could have been swiftly killed right at that moment.' There was no more time for reflection. He had to act. Neville immediately activated the community alarm, which was intended to announce a death eater's attack. Finding Ginny in the crowd being dragged, Neville cast an anti-Disapparation field over Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, that also meant that help would not be able to arrive except through Floo's and the Leaky Cauldron's London entrance.

Knowing not to struggle, Ginny went with the flow, looking for her opportunity. At the time, with a wand to the neck, it was best to wait. She knew Neville would rescue her.

The community alarm took the Death Eaters by surprise. As soon as it sounded, customers took refuge in the nearest shop they could find. Armed shopkeepers and goblin bank guards started to pour into the Alley. Aurors started to come out of hiding and Floo's from within businesses.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater who had Ginny, hissed at her, "How dare you defile Uncle Orion's restaurant by using it to give out charity to half-breeds. You are a disgrace to the Black family name."

About 23 Death Eaters with masks found themselves quickly surrounded.

Bellatrix commanded her minions, "Let's go, we have what we need."

That was exactly what Ginny needed too. To Apparate, Bellatrix needed to use her wand. As Bellatrix dropped her wand from Ginny's chin, Ginny shot her elbow into Bellatrix's stomach, and rolled out from under her grasp onto the ground. She figured that Neville would be looking for the first clear shot he had.

Unbridled rage brewed in Neville as he identified the voice of Ginny's attacker. As soon as he had a clear shot, he cast the stunning curse _Stupefy._ The spell hit Bellatrix in the face, and she fell over backwards.

Unsuccessful apparition attempts by the Death Eaters dropped their guard the precious seconds it took for the first waves of spells to meet their targets. Neville and Ginny were also able to take out one Death Eater each. They were down to 12 Death Eaters when the real dueling started. Ginny crawled away from the Death Eaters as the spells started to fire.

Running towards Ginny to give her cover Neville focused on shielding charms. The Weasley Twins threw two balls into the crowd of Death Eaters. In a bright flash, everyone who was within 10 feet of each of the balls was stunned. That left only two Death Eaters, and they were taken out quickly.

Neville turned off the alarm, and slowly people started to walk back into the alley again gaping with curiosity. Aurors were gathering up the Death Eaters

Inspecting Bellatrix, Neville noticed that she was not breathing. She was dead. Turning green, Neville walked away.

Ginny comforted him as they walked towards the WWW shop.

Neville croaked, "I killed someone. What is worse, I actually wanted her dead."

To comfort him, she said, "Neville, she was going to kill me. I know that you only sent a stunner, but she died. You did nothing wrong. This happens in battles, and this time, we got lucky."

Neville looked up and gave her a short sickly smile.

"Thank you Neville," Ginny said as she gave him a warm hug. In response to Neville's questioning look, she explained, "Thank you for saving my life."

Customers and shopkeepers were surprised that the attack had been controlled so quickly and effectively. Neville and Ginny were treated well everywhere they went. Many had read the magazine article, but surprisingly not one person seemed to care. Lady Black was now much bigger then the belittling reporter.

With regards to the article, Fred and George Floo'ed the magazine's publisher and straightened it all out. After they pulled their heads out of the fire, Fred made an off the hand comment, "It is amazing how much pull advertisers have with the press." That same day, Gabby Vane was fired, and a retraction would be printed in the next publication. The president agreed with Fred and George that such a defamatory article should not be printed about one of their best advertisers and their family. They also made sure that comments about the Delacours, Lupins or the Grangers would also be off limits.

Ginny told Fred and George that she was not able to close a deal with Markiss on acquiring Zonko's. She said, "Funny thing, he didn't appear to like my hair. Well don't worry about Hogsmeade, I'll find you retail space there on High street with the rest of the shops." Looking at the fireplace, she asked, "George, can I use the Floo? I need to make some arrangements with McGonagall about this afternoon."

Using the Floo, Ginny arranged to return to the school early, and to stay in the Granger apartment until the start of school. Ginny told McGonagall that she would arrive around 4:00 p.m.

When she was done, her brothers gave her a hug and wished her well at school. They loaded her arms with catalogs to take with her.

Ginny spent the next few hours shopping for school supplies and robes. She admired the broomsticks in the quidditch supply store, but she figured that she could use Harry's broom for the time being. With the rest of her afternoon, Neville and Ginny went to St. Mungo's to visit Harry.

When they entered the ward, Ginny quickly found Harry. Dan was sitting with him, reading a paper. On the nightstand, a menacing plant restlessly waved around its vine like appendages.

Neville's face grew warm when he noticed the specimen. Neville put on some dragon hide gloves he carried with him everywhere in his robes. After conjuring a face shield and putting it on, he approached the plant. Cooing at it with an adoring look, he talked to the plant out loud, "Oh look at you. You are so beautiful. You naughty little plant, you can kill everyone in here. This is no place for such a wonderful plant as you."

Confused, Dan looked from Ginny to Neville and back.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny explained, "Neville is an avid collector of magical plants."

Neville asked Ginny, "This Sicilian Venomous Tentacula is a rare species, and very dangerous. It is fine gift, but it doesn't belong in the hospital ward. On top of that, this one is just about ready to teeth. I have to take it out of here. Could I keep it for you?"

Ginny looked at the plant in disgust and said, "You seem to be bonding with it. Why don't you keep it for yourself?"

Neville looked like Christmas just came early. Eyes gleaming, face beaming, Neville asked, "Are you sure? I can keep this?"

She just replied with a smile and a nod.

Looking at the plant, Neville resumed talking to it as he carried it out the door, "What if I call you Vinny? I should introduce you to Yoloff. This place is definitely not a good place for such a special plant like you."

A wide smirk stretched across Dan's face, as he imagined Yoloff being told off by Neville about another dangerous plant found on the ward. Now seeing Neville's reaction to these plants, he can definitely understood Yoloff's animosity towards him.

Curious, Dan asked Ginny, "Is it customary in the wizarding world to receive plants like that when you are in the hospital?"

A serious tone fell across Ginny's face and voice as she replied, "That plant was seriously dangerous. It is common to receive flowers or even an occasional plant, but never a dangerous exotic plant. It was clearly another murder attempt at Harry, probably from Lord Voldemort. If Neville hadn't taken a keen interest in the plant, I would have burned it."

Dan sat quietly somber as he thought about seriousness. "What would have happened if I tried to move it?"

Ginny tried not to scare him, but she said, "Did you see the special gloves and face shield Neville used? His specialty at school is in Herbology, and he was especially careful. The normal person would have been attacked. If not treated within 10 minutes, you would have died."

Dan quietly said, "I thought something was a bit off about the florist."

Ginny did not reply. Focusing her attention on Harry, she crossed over to the side of his bed and inspected his condition. Brushing his unruly hair from his forehead, she bent down and kissed him on his scar. Unconcerned about what anyone else thought, she kissed him on the lips, and softly said, "I love you. I need you. Please come back." She leaned over him, and embraced his still body.

Dan watched her as he thought, 'Harry, you have a very special lady there. A woman like that does not come around often.'

When Ginny sat up, she fussed with Harry, making sure he was clean and comfortable. When she was ready to leave, she told Dan with a smile, "You get to be my Dad for the week while I stay with you."

In response, he smiled back and said, "Ginny, I'll be there the whole year if and when you need a dad." He got up and gave her a hug. "Let's go get settled into our new home."

They went back to Grimmauld Place, to collect their things and to say goodbye.

Molly straightened her hair, and brushed lint off Ginny's robes, as she lectured her on flying her broom at reasonable speeds and not staying up too late. At Ginny's protest, she stopped her fussing and gave her a hug and kiss.

Arthur pulled her aside and told her, "I'm sorry I have treated you and Harry so poorly. It is hard to see you grow up and leave us so fast. I am especially proud of you for what you have done over this last month. It pains me to admit it, but you have blossomed into an influential adult in our society. Please write often. Take care of yourself, and always remember, we love you Ginny." He ended his talk with a gentle hug and a kiss on top of her head.

After they said their goodbyes, Ginny called Tweedle and Pop to help them with the trunks. Ginny was grateful she had elves this year. Not only did she have her new trunk, but her old one, Harry's old one, his father's, Arnold's cage and Hedwig's cage. There would be no way that she could have moved all of this herself. She instructed Tweedle and Pop to bring the pile of bags and pets to her at Hogwarts when she called for them.

Squirt and Knarlly were already helping the Grangers with their things. Hermione had already moved earlier in the day.

When she arrived at Hogwarts with Dan and Emma, Professor McGonagall greeted them at the front gate. Minerva asked Ginny, "Where are all of your things?"

Ginny replied, "House elves will bring the trunks to us."

McGonagall showed them how to come and go through the magically locked gate, and other security features. When McGonagall was taking them to their apartment, Ginny noticed that it would be close to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived inside the apartment, it looked like exactly what Hermione was expecting, a three-bedroom apartment with living room and kitchen. Ginny asked Dan and Emma if she could stay in Harry's room for now, and they agreed.

When she inspected the room, she noticed it was large and stately. The detail and cleanliness of the furniture had shown evidence to the conscious effort of the Headmistress to make Harry feel welcome. Ginny called the elves to deliver the pets and trunks to the room.

Quickly returning to the main room, Ginny complemented McGonagall, "Professor, you have done a wonderful job with the room. Harry would really like it."

Professor McGonagall rarely cracked a smile, but her eyes sparked when she said, "I was hoping that we could encourage him to stay on longer than the 2 year contract."

"I know that he told you that he wanted to be an Auror, but I have a feeling, he won't ever become one. He still holds a bit of this castle close in his heart," Ginny admitted with a slight knowing smile.

Curiously, Ginny asked, "Do you know where Hermione is?"

Emma answered from across the room, "She took Ron on a date. They went out to a movie called, 'Titanic.' She will be back later this evening."

Irritated, Dan seemed to have grumbled something under his breath, which she could not understand.

"What exactly is a movie?" Ginny asked. "I've seen it on Harry's list of thing to do."

Dan explained, "A movie is a two hour story told in moving pictures on a screen. They went out to a theater to see it. In the Muggle world, it is a common place for couples to go."

Professor McGonagall and Emma shared a smile at her lack of knowledge of Muggle culture.

After McGonagall left, talking about Harry caught up with Ginny. The pang of loss returned as she recalled where he was and the questionable possibility of his return. Ginny solemnly returned to her room to unpack.

The week dragged on slowly. Staying busy enabled Ginny to keep her mind off Harry for most of the days. Even though her work had been a refuge from the pain, she found and trained new employees to run the Black Community Alliance in her absence while she attended school. Since she was at Hogwarts, she used Hedwig often to send letters to clients and business leaders.

When September 1st arrived, Ginny stayed at the castle to wait for the arrival of the other students. She helped Hagrid harness the Thestrals to pull the carriages. It was eerie at first to be able to see them, but it was not long before she was able to appreciate the endearing nature Hagrid saw in the ugly beasts.

* * *

On the train platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station, Ron, Luna and Neville arrived excessively early. Molly saw off Ron, and Neville said his good-byes to his grandmother.

While they were busy, Luna's father caught up to her. "There you are, Buttercup."

Luna cringed and slowly turned to face him. "What do you want Dad?"

He had a heartbroken look about him, as he asked, "How come you haven't written to me? I have been worried sick."

Sarcastically, Luna jabbed at him, "Since we Lovegoods aren't good at writing the truth, I didn't see a good reason to entertain you with my fallacies."

Downcast and wounded by the comment, Mr. Lovegood cut directly to the point. "I'm sorry Luna. I didn't mean to hurt you. You and your mother's love have been the only anchor I have had to reality for years. I realized it too late after you left me. When the news that the Burrow had been destroyed reached me, my whole life, fictitious and reality, came crumbling down at the thought I may have lost you. The ministry later told me that the house was empty at the time and assured me that Arthur was still showing up at work everyday. Luna, I know you have to leave soon, but I don't want you to leave without knowing, I love you. That part is true." He held his arms open inviting her in for a hug.

With cold eyes, she said, "Nice story Dad. It sounds like headliner to me. I am sure it will entertain many and make you plenty of money. I am done." She turned and stalked away.

Seeing what transpired, Molly consoled Mr. Lovegood, "Don't worry, she'll come around. You would be proud of your daughter in the work she had done over the last month. Ginny and Luna have taken on challenges and responsibilities many adults would have run away. The change has been so abrupt for them; it may take some time before she sees the big picture of life."

Neville chased after Luna.

Living on just the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, Molly and Arthur Weasley were considered two of Mr. Lovegood's closest wizarding neighbors. Looking to her, he said, "I'm thirty-six years-old, Molly. I have spent my life running away from the reality of the wizarding world. Wrapping myself up in the comfort of my own little world, I have failed to show her any picture of reality. In her thirst for reality, she has left me. Now, I may have lost the last important person in my life."

Molly continued, "You know, love always finds a way. Don't give up hope." She looked at him with a comforting smile.

At the other end of the platform, Neville caught up with Luna. "Luna, hold up!"

In her anger, she turned to glare at him. Then realizing that Neville was not the true target of her hostility, she softened her expression a bit.

Neville said, "You were a little hard on him. Don't you think?"

Irritated, Luna snapped, "The only love he knows is for his lies and money made from them."

"I don't know," Neville continued, "it sounded like he was changing to me. You should give him another chance. Believe me Luna. A parent who loves you is better than having no parent at all."

Luna had always respected Neville. Knowing a little about his life, she knew that she could not argue against his experience, but he does not know what it felt like to be wronged by someone who was suppose to love you. In calm reflection, she said, "You're right Neville, but the hurt is still so fresh. It has gone on for so long."

Seeing her hurt like this brought him sadness. He told her, "At some point you are going to have to forgive him. He will always be your father. That you cannot change. For your own peace of mind, you have to forgive the ones you love. Sometimes it can be a constant struggle."

Smiling at him, she said, "Not today, I don't think I can stand facing him anymore."

Looking back down at the other end of the platform, he said, "It looks like you may not need to. He is leaving."

Grateful for the comfort, Luna gave Neville a short hug, and they walked together back towards Ron.

For the rest of the time until the train left, the three of them stood guard looking for any signs of trouble. As Head Boy, Ron especially felt responsible for the safety of the students as they boarded the train. He knew that this was an opportune time for Death Eaters to make an attack to cripple the school.

Their vigilance did not go unnoticed. The parents of the students were appreciative of the security the older students were providing for the students. Luckily, no attack was made on the students and parents at the train station.

After they boarded the train, Neville and Luna found an empty compartment in the back. Ron waved goodbye and promised that he would check up on them later. Pinning his Head Boy badge on his chest, he made his way to the front of the train where the prefect's cabin was. Looking at the badge gave him a chuckle. Until now, he did not noticed that Fred, George or both had enchanted the badge. Now it read "Big Head Boy." Ron just laughed and continued to walk on, as he did not care. It was a fitting representation of the craftiness of his twin brothers that he appreciated. It made him proud to show it off, at least until Hermione fixed it later.

A few minutes after Ron left, two students decided to join Neville and Luna in their compartment. "Well Vincent, look at what we have here." Gregory Goyle started. In a mocking nasal and stuttering manner he exclaimed, "It is stu-stu-stupid Longbottom and his air-head girlfriend Loony."

Vincent Crabbe sarcastically said, "I don't think that he even knows what to do with a girlfriend."

Calmly, Neville told them, "Leave you two. We don't want any trouble." Neville's eyes returned to the article he was reading in the paper.

Unaffected, Luna did not even give them the satisfaction of knowing that she was listening. Besides, a whole army a Death Eaters could have entered the compartment, and she would still feel that at Neville's side, she was in the safest place in the world.

Gregory Goyle pretended to be frightened, "Ooh, I'm so scared. Vincent, perhaps you can show Longbottom what a girlfriend is for." Goyle positioned himself in a way that prevented Neville from reacting without attacking him first.

With a lustful look in his eye, Vincent approached Luna saying, "Let me show you what being with a real man is like." He was going to enjoy this. Luna definitely had changed into a beautiful woman over the past year.


	12. The Janus Thickey Miracle

**The List**

By: lbfan

_**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the characters of the story do not belong to me. This is only written for entertainment purposes only. No one will me money from this._

**Chapter 12 – The Janus Thickey Miracle**

As the Hogwarts express was steaming its way to Hogsmeade, some unwanted guests had entered Neville and Luna's compartment. While Gregory Goyle was occupying Neville with his bullying, Vincent Crabbe was lustfully approaching Luna in an inappropriate manner.

Neville punched Goyle hard in the stomach. It made him step back, but it just seemed to make him mad. Goyle returned his parry with a swing to the head.

Luna jumped out of her seat with anger and determination in her eyes. Vincent Crabbe lunged for her with his hand, but Luna just blocked his attempt with her arm. "No," Luna heatedly protested, "I don't want you touching me you slimy rat!"

While Goyle was attempting to land a blow on him, Neville gave up on physical violence and ejected his wand into his hand from his wand holster. Neville quickly cast a banishment charm that sent Goyle flying backwards across the compartment into the far wall. He must have hit his head on the luggage rack, because he was out cold.

Crabbe made another attempt at grabbing Luna, while telling her, "Don't worry dreamy loony, this will feel good for you too."

With a swift kick to the back of the knee, Neville sent Vincent Crabbe lunging forward and falling to the floor. This forward momentum caused Crabbe's hand to achieve its objective by touching Luna in an inappropriate manner.

Enraged, Luna kicked Crabbe so hard, he too flew backwards across the compartment falling on Goyle in a heap.

Neville embraced Luna in a hug to comfort her. "Are you OK?"

Luna returned, "Yes, I'm fine. A year of being Polyjuiced into a girl must have traumatized his sexual identity. Let's go fine a different compartment. This one smells, and I don't like the company."

The two of them gathered Trevor and the trunks and opened the compartment door. Outside the door was a throng of curious students.

"Excuse me, coming through," Luna said as she tried to squeeze past the on-lookers.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

Bothered by the bystanders, Neville sharply said, "The school bullies aren't feeling very well. If we leave them alone, they shouldn't bother anyone for the rest of the trip." Neville slid the compartment door shut behind him.

Half way up the train, they found another empty compartment. Settling in, they started to discuss what had just happened. Luna started, "Neville, I have come to depend on the security of your presence provides. I can't help but feel put out that you didn't remove those goons from the compartment earlier."

Feeling guilty for the same reason, he replied, "We can't go strong arming everyone about when we have to exist as fellow students. I had to wait for them to make the first move; otherwise we would be just as guilty of bullying as they were."

Luna eyes softened on him as she admitted, "I have to admit; I was frightened."

Neville gave her a faint smile as he admitted, "I know, the situation scared me too. I would have died inside, if Crabbe had his way with you."

Amused, Luna shook her head. "No you lion heart, I mean I was scared that you would get hurt by Goyle. Crabbe didn't have a chance."

Neville chuckled, "That kick was amazing. How did you do that?"

Luna replied, "Harry gave me the idea. He partially transformed into a griffin when Ron was about to fall into that bottomless well. In the stress of the moment, I reached into my inner animal for the strength in my leg which sent Crabbe flying across the compartment to Goyle."

With a sparkle in his eye, he stated, "I would hate to tick you off. You might literally breathe fire at me."

Luna let out a hearty laugh at the thought.

His eyes softened as he enjoyed the moment. He had only heard her laugh a few times before, but the sound of it brought a warm feeling flowing across him.

* * *

After the prefects meeting was over, Ron started to patrol the corridors of the train. As he entered one car, he noticed a commotion around one of the compartments. Drawing nearer, he noticed that a group of boys was struggling to get a peek into a particular compartment. Ron shooed them all away to their own compartments. Opening up the compartment, he saw a few other boys all trying to flirt with the same girl. The other girls in the compartment seemed very annoyed. When the girl who had all of the attention noticed Ron, she shot out of her seat and pushed her way though the boys to cling to him. 

Concerned Ron asked her, "Is everything alright Gabrielle?"

Exasperated, Gabrielle told him, "This is so hard. Could I stay with you?"

Confused, Ron just shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. What trunk is yours?"

Gabrielle pointed to a particularly stylish French designer trunk up in the luggage rack. Ron levitated it down to the floor and shrunk it in size.

Gabrielle waved good-bye to the other girls, "Bye Rachel, Cindy." The two girls tried to place a practiced grin on their face and waved back half-heartedly.

Noticing this Ron intervened, "Come on girls, it's not her fault she is part-Veela. This is not a reason to treat her this way. Isn't it bad enough that the boys act stupid around her? She needs friends who would be understanding and helpful."

Rachel asked, "Then why aren't you swooning all over her?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I guess that she is family now. You should have seen me around her sister when I was younger."

Gabrielle corrected him, "No, you found your true love, like Harry did."

Flabbergasted, Ron stammered, "No I haven't. I just started dating."

Seeing that the conversation was going to get too personal, Gabrielle dragged Ron out of the compartment. One of the boys gave her a note before she left.

In the corridor, they worked their way to the back of the train where Ron left Neville and Luna. On their way down there, Ron said, "I thought that you had to start puberty for your charms to effect boys?"

His question was answered with a strong backhand to his stomach and a piercing glare.

In realization of his mistake, Ron blushed and muttered, "Oh, sorry Gabby."

Even more heated, she stopped and faced Ron, "Don't ever call me 'Gabby'. That is the name of that horrible hag that wrote the filth about Ginny and our family." Calming down, she added, "Some of my friends call me 'Gabs' for short."

They continued towards the back of the train. Curiously, Ron asked, "What do you mean by saying I found my true love. I'm dating Hermione. How would it look?"

Calmly Gabrielle said, "Can you deny that you romantically love Hermione?"

Shocked, Ron stammered a bit, "Erm…um…No."

Still collected, Gabrielle continued, "You have probably fancied her for some time. I would even go as far to guess that it has been since you…started puberty." An evil smile crept across her face as she accented those last words.

Blushed, Ron quietly said, "OK Gabs, I give."

Gabrielle continued, "I would also have to assume that you proclaimed your love to her, and she returned that love to you."

Still blushing, Ron quietly said, "Yes, yes, Gabs you're right. I see what you are saying now."

They arrived at the compartment and all of the blinds were shut tight. Knowing that Neville and Luna were getting closer, there was a possibility that they may have desired some privacy. Ron quietly knocked at the door. Beyond the door, he heard moaning, but it was not either Neville or Luna's voice.

Ron opened up the door to find Crabbe lying on top of Goyle in a heap. Conflicted, part of Ron wanted to whoop for joy and rub in the misery, another part of him realized that it was his responsibility now to take care of them. Staring at them for a while, Ron struggled with the idea before helping Crabbe get more comfortable on the bench.

Gabrielle looked confused. "Are these your friends you wanted me to meet? Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron straightened up Goyle and cast an Ennervate spell. Goyle started to stir, and his eyes went wide when he saw Ron.

Ron asked, "What happened?" Quickly changing his mind, he corrected, "No, don't answer, I don't want to know. Save it for your head of house or the matron. Where does it hurt?"

Goyle, still in shock did not say anything.

Focusing his attention back on Crabbe, Ron asked him, "Where does it hurt?" Crabbe pointed to a particularly vulnerable portion of his body.

Gabrielle tried to stifle her giggles.

Remorseful, Ron explained, "I'm sorry guys I never was very good at transfiguration, otherwise I would be able to conjure you an ice pack." Ron conjured the next best thing, two blocks of ice. He gave each of them a block and suggested, "Just apply the ice to the area which hurts to control the swelling. I'll come back and check on you. I want to make sure you make it back to the castle."

Goyle was starting to take notice of Gabrielle, and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

Grabbing Gabriele's hand, Ron left the compartment repeating, "I'll come back and check on you." They continued to check compartment by compartment until they found Luna and Neville sitting beside each other reading.

Ron opened the door and introduced Gabrielle to them. Luna dreamily looked up at her and said, "Oh, hello. Looking for somewhere safe to hide?"

Uncomfortable by her observant yet blunt style, Gabrielle said, "Yes, my sister's brother-in-law here," motioning to Ron, "rescued me from a horde of flirting boys."

In an air of understanding, Luna said, "Yeah, some girls would think that you were lucky to have that much attention. But like your sister, this is a curse."

Startled, Neville, Ron and Gabrielle looked at Luna. Gabrielle asked, "Fleur complained about all the attention she got from guys at school?" Luna smiled and nodded, "She was use to it by the time I met her three years ago, but I do recall her explaining how horrible it was to only have girls for friends."

Neville was becoming glassy eyed at her presence, but he was consciously fighting the charms.

Ron asked, "So why are Crabbe and Goyle in such bad shape in the compartment you were last in."

Neville was too busy staring at Gabrielle to react to the question. In irritation, Luna said, "Crabbe wanted to demonstrate on me how he treats his sluts to Neville. Neville just put a stop to it."

Ron cringed, "Is that how he got that injury?"

Neville had enough sanity to correct the understatement, "Luna took care of that. She kicked him."

Gabrielle started to giggle again at the thought.

Luna defended her original comment, "Neville did bring him to his knees with a kick and he threw Goyle across the compartment, knocking him out."

Neville asked, "Are they alright?"

Ron said, "Goyle seems fine, but Crabbe is very swollen. He will probably need help getting up to the castle."

Gabrielle giggles seemed to become even more uncontrollable. She shook her head trying to get out the thought.

Looking to Luna, Ron asked, "Are you alright?"

Giving Gabrielle a brief questioning look, Luna's gaze returned to Ron as she answered, "Yes Ronald, I'm fine. He just briefly touched me as he was falling." Looking back to Gabrielle, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle, with eyes filled of mirth explained, "I always wanted to do that guys who became too pushy. The look of the damage to him was more than I would have ever expected to cause. He looked completely miserable." She started to giggle again.

Ron restored Gabrielle's trunk and went back to check on the bullies. As Ron helped Crabbe get off the train, they were all met with crowd of laughter. Looking at the where everyone was pointing, Ron turned towards Crabbe and apologized, "Sorry mate, I forgot to dry your clothes off." With a drying spell, Ron dried the wetness that the melted ice left on his clothes, before Ron continued to help him off the train.

Walking carefully, Ron got him settled in one of the Thestrals pulled carriages. The sight of the Thestrals took him off guard at first. It was eerie to see the creature at last. Ron continued with his duties as Head Boy before returning to Crabbe's carriage.

On the way back to the castle, in a confused manner, Goyle asked Ron, "What are you doing?"

Off guard, Ron asked back, "What do you mean what am I doing?"

Goyle clarified, "You have always hated us. We are enemies. You are a Gryffindor and we are Slytherins."

Ron shot back, "You two are injured. Are you not? This year, I belong to the whole school as the Head Boy. This is too embarrassing to you for me to pass the buck to your seventh year prefect for your care."

"Fine Head Boy," Goyle stated, "Then why aren't you dishing out detentions or deducting house points?"

"I told you, I don't want to know what happened. Besides, you two don't look like you need any more punishment for what you did. I doubt that Neville and Luna will say anything either." Ron pointed out.

Still confused, Goyle just shook his head and shrugged.

Ron added, "Let us just try to get you two to the hospital wing without drawing too much attention or too many questions. I'm sorry, but I will have to tell Slughorn where you two are."

Good to his word, Ron helped Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing. On his way back down, he ran into his sister coming in from un-harnessing the Thestrals and releasing them back into the forest.

Ginny asked him, "Where have you been?"

Ron said, "Two students got injured on the train ride to school. I just dropped them off at the hospital wing."

They heard the approaching first years, and decided that they had better hurry into the Great Hall before the sorting ceremony began.

After Ron caught Slughorn's gaze, Ron silently cast a _Schizotox _spell to tell him where Crabbe and Goyle were. With a surprised look, Slughorn just nodded to him.

As Ginny walked into the Great Hall, the busy talking from the students fell into hushed conversations. Most eyes were turned on her as she glided down the isle following her brother to some empty seats saved for them by Neville.

Vicky Winters, a striking but snotty Ravenclaw girl, glared at Ginny in reproach. Catching her glare, Ginny just smiled at her out of sympathy. Vicky was one of Luna's tormenting dorm mates.

No sooner did Ginny take a seat, Professor Sprout entered escorting the first years to the front for the sorting ceremony. Ginny waved to Gabrielle as she entered.

Ron was pleased that Rachel and Cindy were walking next to Gabrielle. Maybe the talk he gave to the girls had an effect on their attitude. Ron knew from experience, that the students the first years met on the train to Hogwarts could turn out to be their life long friends. For poor Gabrielle, the boys still looked distracted by her.

Ron looked up to the head table and caught Hermione's eyes. He returned the soft smile she gave him with one of his own. He was going to miss eating with her.

After Professor Sprout introduced the sorting hat to the first years, it broke out in song:

I am the sorting hat,

I'll tell you where you'll stay,

At Hogwarts, there are four houses,

Each different in many ways,

For the shrewd and the crafty,

Slytherin may be your home.

For those with strong intelligence,

To Ravenclaw you may roam.

For the loyal and the brave at heart,

Gryffindor may fit your taste,

The hard workers and the rest,

Hufflepuff may be your place,

These tidings may be difficult,

We've been acting all like fools,

This year will face the make or break,

The fate of our great school,

The battle looms, the time has come,

For a hero to arise,

Join together in unity is a must,

Or we'll be facing our demise.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the hall as the sorting hat ended its song. The silence was broken by Professor Sprout saying, "First years, come up and sit on the stool as I call your name. I'll place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house."

Looking down at her list, she called, "Cathy Long." A small blonde girl with an active personality bounded up to the stool and sat. When Professor Sprout placed to hat on her head, it called out, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table broke out in cheers as the small blonde girl was directed to sit with them.

The next student called was Cindy Barnhart. Ron noticed her as one of the girls who Gabrielle made friends with on the train. When the hat was put on her head, the hat called out, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table broke out in cheers. Downcast and on the brink of tears, Cindy gave Professor Sprout a pleading look. The professor just shooed her off to the Slytherin table with a compassionate look.

Rachel Corner was called to be sorted. Again, this was the other first year girl who Gabrielle met on the train. Unlike Cindy, she was placed in Hufflepuff. Others were sorted: Tyler Gable to Ravenclaw; Gordon McCluskey to Gryffindor; Tammy MacGregor to Gryffindor; and Ricky Taylor to Slytherin. Ricky also reluctantly joined his new housemates at the Slytherin table.

It was at this point that Gabrielle Delacour was called to be sorted. Ron whispered to Ginny, "I hope she is placed in Gryffindor."

Ginny returned the comment with a nudge and a shushing sound.

The sorting hat had made its choice, "Slytherin!" In acceptance, Gabrielle stood up from the stool and walked over to sit next to Cindy at the Slytherin table. A roaring applause greeted her from most of the Slytherin table. Some of them were disgusted that a half-bread, part-Veela, was placed into their house.

In utter shock and horror, Ron whispered to Ginny, "Bill is not going to like this."

Ginny chided him, "Yes I know, but really. No talking. We have to set an example with you being head boy and all. Look at Professor McGonagall."

Sure enough, when Ron looked up at the head table, Professor McGonagall was giving him a reproachful look.

The sorting ceremony continued on placing first years into their appropriate houses. The sorting ended with Salvador Guerra being placed in Ravenclaw and Kelsey Macmillan into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall stood up in front of the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the headmistress. New to our staff this year are: Professor Dr. Dan Granger and his wife Professor Dr. Emma Granger. They will be jointly teaching Muggle Studies. They join us from Oxfordshire where they were practicing as dentists. Their daughter, Professor Hermione Granger, will be teaching Transfiguration. Professor Harry Potter was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but since he is out sick for an indeterminate amount of time, Professor Lupin has returned to us to fill that position. Fifth years and up should remember him, from four years ago. Professor Fusthorne has returned to the school after been missing for 50 years. He will be teaching History of Magic, replacing Professor Binns."

She continued, "Professors Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are Assistant Professors, and as such will still complete their coursework in other subjects as well. Their association with Gryffindor House is no longer as a student. Their behavior and merits will not lose or earn house points."

Professor McGonagall continued to give all of the typical announcements that Dumbledore said before. When she was done, the feast began.

During the feast, Ginny noticed many of the other Gryffindor girls, who had ignored or picked on her over the years, wanted to talk to her. She had trouble remembering everyone's names. For her, on the other hand, everyone knew who she was. The one thing that had not escaped her attention at the feast was the approving glances Dean was giving her.

At the head table, Hermione felt out of place. She wanted to be down at the Gryffindor table with her friends, but she had to make conversation with the faculty instead. Professor Vector showed interest in her Knight Patronus spell she created.

At the end of the feast, when the first years were beckoned to follow the prefects to their houses, Dean approached, "Ginny, could I have a word with you?" The hall was starting to empty giving Dean a bit more confidence. "I'm sorry to hear about Harry. I know it is sudden, but nothing would please me more if you would be my girlfriend again."

Shocked, Ginny was speechless. Being careful in what she was saying, Ginny responded, "Harry isn't dead. I am still his betrothen mate, not only on paper, but also in my heart. You are gentle and kind man, and I know you will find a suitable girlfriend."

Confused, Dean responded, "Are you prepared to live the rest of your life chained to this vegetable? We can start a new life on our own. Believe me, Ginny. I have changed." Dean saw the familiar temper flare in Ginny's eyes.

Ginny snapped, "He will recover, and yes, I am prepared to commit my entire life to his care, even in this state. Dean, the emotions we shared are nothing compared to the intensity of love I share with Harry. It was only because of my obsession with Harry that our relationship fell apart."

In desperation, Dean tried to talk sense into her. "Ginny you deserve happiness. Yes, Harry was a distraction, but he no longer is. I can give you a normal life with home and children. Isn't that what you want?"

In disbelief, Ginny continued, "Even if Harry doesn't come out of his catatonic state, he will always be alive in here." She placed her hand on her chest. "There is only room enough for one man in here. I'm sorry to say this to you, but Harry has always been there." She stared at him with wide eyes encouraging him to understand.

In his temper, Dean responded, "I see. So when we were kissing you were thinking of him? When we were alone, holding each other close, it was his arms you were imagining holding you?"

Ginny's eyes softened with sympathy for his hurt, as she nodded her reply.

In anger, Dean spat, "That is why would wouldn't go any further with me. It wasn't because of purity or family honor. You were saving yourself for him. I was just a toy for you to play with till the time was right for you to leave me."

She really felt bad, "Dean, it wasn't like that... I was stupid."

"You were stupid? I'm stupid to believing there could have been something between us." Dean stormed out of the hall. The pain was evident on his face.

To Ginny, it felt like breaking up all over again. The pain and bitterness she created boiled back to the surface. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned around to Hermione looking at her with a warm comforting look. Ginny asked her, "What have I done?"

Continuing to comfort her with a hug, Hermione answered, "I know it was difficult, but if I'm not mistaken, you just spoke from your heart. Dean will survive."

Ginny asked, "What if I was wrong to not let go of Harry?"

Hermione said, "Close your eyes and search your instincts. Search your heart. What does it tell you?"

Still in her friend's arms at the brink of tears, she said, "I did the right thing. There is no way I could live with Dean, or leave Harry behind, even like this."

When they pulled apart, Hermione looked upon Ginny with a warm look of praise.

"What?" Ginny asked.

With a smile on her face Hermione explained, "Dumbledore once told Harry, 'We are defined by the choices we make.' The choice you just made was hard, but you made it being true to yourself. As a result, you have honored Harry and my whole family."

They made their way out of the hall up to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was buzzing with excitement as everyone was sharing about their summer break.

Hermione inspected Ron's Head Boy quarters, which were right off the common room. The bedroom was roomy and warm with its own study table and bookcase. When Ginny left to her own dormitory, Hermione spent some quite time with Ron before leaving Gryffindor tower for her own quarters.

Ginny's room mates were at awe at her trunk that converted into the walk-in wardrobe. After receiving a tour of each of the walk-in wardrobe rooms, the girls sat around Ginny's bed questioning her about Harry. It bothered Ginny that these same girls would never include her in on their conversations before. Unsure whether it was because she was too poor, tomboyish or quick to temper, Ginny never really cared for her dorm mates before.

Aubrey, a girl she always thought was too good for her asked, "How did you go from wearing my old donated robes to Madam Malkin's finest over the last 2 months?"

Embarrassment and resentment brewed in Ginny at Aubrey's indiscreet behavior. She would not have answered her question if others sitting around did not encourage her. Ginny replied, "Harry and I broke it off at Dumbledore's funeral just to find ourselves hopelessly miserable without each other. Harry's intention was remove me from Lord Voldemort's…" Shudders and squeals came from the girls at the name. Rolling her eyes, Ginny continued, "His most wanted list, and thus protect me from the danger of his association. The more we were apart; the clearer it was we were meant to be together. Just before my brother's wedding, Harry and I reunited. Pretty much from that time on, I have been in hiding with Harry while we prepare to face…" Attempting to be considerate, she did not say his name but instead, "the dork lord. I have been playing my part by using Harry's money to play the role of Lady Black to bolster community morale and confidence. "

With a tinge of jealousy Aubrey sarcastically said, "Well you certainly have a nose for money when you pick your boyfriends."

Ginny's temper started to flare again, as she retorted, "Compared to love, the money is nothing. Happiness can be found without gold. If you fall in love with someone for their money, then that is all you will find. Believe me, I used to be poor but now I'm one of the most influential women in the British wizarding world. It doesn't matter how much money you'll have when you find your true love."

* * *

The next morning, Ginny arrived to breakfast a little late. She and her dorm mates had stayed up past midnight talking. She barely had time to smear some jam on toast when Remus handed her schedule to her. First class that morning was Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. That afternoon, she had double transfiguration with Hermione. Hermione was down at the end of the table working with Neville to squeeze him into her class despite his bad OWL score and missing 6th year classes. Getting close to class time, Ginny ran out the door to class. On her way out, Luna called for her, "Wait up. I'll go with you. I assume we're going to Care for Magical Creatures?" 

A smile spread across her face as she realized she was taking the class with Luna. Together they went down to Hagrid's cabin. They were puzzled when they arrived. There was no one else there. Ginny took the initiative and knocked at his new door. The whole cabin was rebuilt and looked bigger than before.

"Cum'n," called the voice within the cabin. Hagrid opened the door to find Luna and Ginny together. "Yes?" Hagrid asked.

Luna said, "We're wondering where class is," gesturing around her.

Ginny continued, "We are here for your 6th year NEWT level course in Care for Magical Creatures."

"Blimey," exclaimed Hagrid, "I never had NEWT students ever want to take a class from me."

Alarmed, Luna and Ginny looked at each other wondering whether they were just wasting their time with this class.

Looking about for other students with no avail, Hagrid invited the two girls in where he would start holding class. He explained, "NEWT course work will be very difficult, and would require a lot of independent study. Every week there will be one or two chapters of reading required, and class time would be mostly practical. I would like to start with unicorns but seeing that you're now a Mrs…" gesturing towards Ginny, "It would be better to start on the fairies."

Ginny smiled and blushed, as she corrected him, "No, I'm not officially married and we are remaining abstinent until them. I would love it if we could work with the unicorns."

Hagrid took the two ladies out into the Forbidden Forest to a glade where seven unicorns were grazing. Luna and Ginny approached the unicorns as he continued to explain about the creatures from the edge of the glade. Hagrid went into details about medical treatment, feed and social habits.

One of the unicorns dashed over to Ginny. It looked intimidating with the horn streaking at her, but Ginny remained calm without fear. The charging unicorn came to a stop right as it approached Ginny. He nuzzled her with his nose. Ginny responded by petting the unicorn. Unexpectedly she started to receive emotions from unicorn. "He's happy," Ginny told Luna and Hagrid. "I believe that this is the unicorn we saved from the hunting cabin." She continued to stroke his neck.

Surprised, Hagrid said, "It is very rare for empathy to be shared from a unicorn."

The afternoon brought transfiguration class with Hermione. Luna and Ginny found a seat together near the front of the class. Ginny was hoping that she could lead a good example for the rest of the class and hopefully prevent others from disrespecting Professor Granger.

When Hermione entered the room, everyone went quiet. A Slytherin student asked her why she was teaching. When her short answer did not satisfy him, he clarified his question, "Granger, aren't there enough Mudbloods to teach this course that they could have chosen someone older?"

The class became even more silent and still at the obvious attempt to measure the young professor's class discipline tolerance.

Hermione asked the Slytherin boy to stand. Walking up to within a yard of him, she sneered, "Don't you ever use that 'Mudblood' word again in this school, let alone in this class. I am teaching this class because the Headmistress knows that I am good. That is all that matters. You will call me Professor Granger. Twenty points from Slytherin. One more outburst like that, we will have a very unpleasant detention. You may be seated now." The young professor marched back to the front of the class where she conjured a brick on everyone's desk for them to work on. She then proceeded with the lesson as nothing had been mentioned.

Hermione did not come across as stern as McGonagall, but when she became angry, the tone of her voice and the magical field emitting from her was enough to send the biggest of bullies back to their seats.

At dinner, the head table showed respect for Harry by leaving him an empty chair. This reminded Ginny of Harry's absence. Tears did not fall, but the depression she felt was not far from that point.

Ron gave her a comforting hug as he sat next to her. The Gryffindor second and third years gawked in disbelief at his new nurturing behavior.

That evening, Luna met Ginny at her favorite place, the top of the astronomy tower. The sun was setting and Ginny was in one of her melancholy moods as she was thinking about Harry. Ginny asked Luna, "Do you believe in wishes?"

Luna replied, "No, they're for the gullible. If we want something, we have to do it ourselves."

The evening was beautiful as the patchy clouds reflected the warm glowing colors of the setting sun.

Luna patiently waited with her friend for minutes before saying, "Let's go. Just like the sun, we must go as well." Luna got up and started for the stairs.

Ginny saw a shooting star streak across the sky. Closing her eyes and opening her heart she wished so passionately, a tear streaked down her cheek.

From the head of the stairs, Luna looked back at Ginny, "Are you coming or not?"

Ginny turned to face Luna with a half-smile and followed her to the stairs.

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly, before leading the way down the stairs.

From the windowsill of his empty dorm room in Gryffindor Tower, Neville also gloomily watched the sunset. When he saw the shooting star, his heart poured out a prayer to his parents, "Mum, Dad, I'm all alone. If any time in my life, I need you now. With Harry gone, I'm the one left with the responsibility to defeat Voldemort for good. I need your help. I need your guidance. I wish you would wake up."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. The exhausted and fatigued Headmistress called out from behind her desk "Come in." 

Emma Granger opened the door and quietly entered. "Do you have a minute for a thought?" she asked.

"Aye, come in Emma." McGonagall invited her, "What brings me the pleasure of your visit?"

The office was dim lit and filled with the moving portraits of wizards and witches of the past. The cool shadows reflected the dismal mood the Headmistress was in. Not wanting to stay long, Emma went right to the point, "Minerva, I would like your permission to start a curriculum related club for the students."

Curiosity peaked in her, as Minerva asked, "What sort of club?"

Happy to have sparked her interest, Emma continued, "Like Ginny, many of the other students seem foreign to Muggle movies and culture. Dan and I would like open up the classroom to the whole school for one night a week to share a movie and introduce other facets of Muggle culture to interested students. We thought about calling it the 'Muggle Culture Club.'"

Feeling genuinely interested in the idea, Minerva found one flaw. She asked, "How would you show the movie?"

Emma brightened as she told her, "Dan and Arthur Weasley had a number of discussions about this. Arthur seems confident he could enchant battery backup electrical outlets to never run out of electricity. That would contain all of the electricity together in one spot and prevent the interference that magic induces on the wires."

Pleased with how much thought had been put into plan, Minerva mentioned, "The students already have a lot of homework. A two-hour movie may be counter productive. When were you planning on holding this meeting?"

Emma was expecting this question. She said, "We were hoping that we could have it on Friday nights from 7:00 to 10:00. That way it wouldn't interfere with the next day's classes or activities."

Minerva thought, 'This could actually bring more appreciation for Muggles, and allow the students to see that they are real people.' She smiled as she said, "Yes, you and Dan may host this club on Friday nights. Arthur is welcome to come to the school to assist you in setting up the equipment. The students who attend this club would have till 10:15 to be back into their dorms for curfew."

"Thank you Minerva, I believe the students will really like this." Emma said.

"No," McGonagall corrected, "I should be thanking you. This is a very good thing you're doing for the school."

Emma left the office in exhilaration. She quickly walked to the apartment to share the good news with Hermione and Dan.

On the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's Hospital, the nurses made their last rounds for the night. On this ward, they did not even make rounds during the nights. All of the patients generally slept without a problem. This evening was different.

Harry Potter awoke from his slumber. Looking around, he recognized where he was. He found himself in the Longbottom's ward at St. Mungo's.

Being restless, he began to practice his healing spells by diagnosing the other patients. As time passed by curiosity got the better of him. Using Legilimency, he looked into the minds of Longbottoms. Their consciousness was trapped behind walls of pain. It was as if in the back of their minds, they found a place of refuge from the Cruciatus Curse pain but the spell left them trapped. Harry figured that if they break through this pain, they would be able to return.

Since there was nothing to lose, and no place to go, he decided to use the Menscontrolus charm to help them. Starting with Alice Longbottom, Harry wandlessly cast the charm and tried to guide them to break down the walls. At first, Mrs. Longbottom fought him. She was apparently afraid of the pain that would have to be endured. In his persistence, she gave him control.

Alice Longbottom woke in a scream of excruciating pain, yet once conscious the pain was quickly determined to be imagined. She looked around in the darkness of the ward. Noticing Harry at the foot of her bed, she asked, "James? What happened? I thought you were dead."

Unsure if she would know him, he replied, "Mrs. Longbottom, I'm Harry. I awoke in here just a few minutes ago. I was the one who pushed your consciousness through the wall of pain."

"Harry?" she started. "That can't be. You're all grown up. How long?"

Harry told her, "I'm not sure when it is now, but when I was injured it was August 23rd, 1997. Neville and I are now seventeen."

Tears swelled in her eyes as she recounted the years. She had but only vague memories of seeing Neville over the years with his infrequent visits. Alice hastily told him, "We must notify Albus Dumbledore immediately."

How he wished he could. Dumbledore's name threw Harry's emotions into gloom. With his eyes downcast he softly said, "We can't. He died."

While her mind was racing with all of the things they needed to do, Harry's words were slow to register. "Who died? Surely not Albus?"

Looking at her, he repeated, "Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore."

Alice looked at him in disbelief. "But, he believed in Snape. He trusted him."

"All the way until the very end," Harry said. To change the subject Harry asked, "May I have your permission to heal Mr. Longbottom in the same way?"

After Alice nodded, Harry concentrated on healing Neville's father. Minutes later, Frank Longbottom was also consciously with them. They talked a few minutes getting caught up on the status of everything.

Afterwards, Harry made a tour of the ward. He was able to heal about half the residents. Reluctantly he even healed Gilderoy Lockhart.

With the memory charms, like that Lockhart had, he found magical barriers created around critical thought paths and memories. With a focused Finite Incantatem spell, he found that he could easily break through them. Many patients like Gilderoy Lockhart did not even wake up, but slept peacefully. All of the healing could be done without them being aware.

The morning was a mass of confusion as the nurses tried to update all of the patients' conditions. With half of the ward mysteriously healed overnight, healers and nurses from all over the hospital were buzzing around the ward trying to find answers. Harry was not going to tell them what he had done, because he did not want his powers known publicly. It was also illegal to practice medicine on patients without permission.

As they were discharging patients, a nurse gave Harry his belongings. Among his possessions, what he found crushed his heart. Not only was there his Monomens charm, but also Ginny's. From what the nurse said, he was only out for 11 days, but Ginny abandoned her necklace. 'Did she already move on?' he thought.

Noticing his reaction to the necklaces, Frank placed a consoling arm around Harry. "She must have been pretty special to you."

Harry tried to hide his feelings but said, "She means everything to me."

Frank asked, "What's her name?"

"Ginny," Harry replied.

"Do you mean Molly and Arthur Weasley's baby Ginevra?" Frank asked.

Still dejected, Harry replied, "Yes, but only now, she is a beautiful 16 year-old lady."

Listening to the conversation, Alice added, "It has only been 11 days. What does your heart tell you? Is there any hope?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded, "My heart says that she would die before she gave up on me."

Getting his attention, Frank told him, "Hold onto that hope and believe in your heart. Look at me; I have been incapacitated for 15 years, and Alice stayed by my side."

A smile flickered around Harry's lips as he shared in the humor.

By late morning, Harry and the Longbottoms were discharged. After a short visit to Diagon Alley to pick up a new wand for Frank, Harry took the Longbottoms to Hogwarts. Outside the gates, Harry was surprised to witness the gates open up as he touched the lock. The Gargoyles standing guard did not even challenge him.

Lunch was nearly over when the doors of the Great Hall admitted Frank and Alice. They were astonished that over the last seventeen years since they last saw the room, it had not changed. Looking down the Gryffindor table, they found their son eating lunch with two red heads.

When Neville noticed them approach, he jumped off his bench and embraced them. He kept saying to himself, 'It is really them.'

After the warm reunion with his son, Frank and Alice were approached by Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. Frank looked around, saw the red haired girl and asked her, "Ginevra Weasley?"

A smile spread across her face as she was addressed. "Yes?" she replied.

Frank said, "There is a young man interested in talking to you out in the entrance hall."

Ginny realized that Frank and Alice shared the same ward with Harry. If anyone was waiting for her, it had to be him. Looking at Professor Lupin for approval to leave, Remus nodded to her. She pushed her bags over to her brother and started to the doors in a brisk walk. Halfway to the doors she could not contain herself any longer, and set off in a run. She heard Professor McGonagall's voice chastise her, yet she did not care. She thought, 'This is worth hours of detention. I hope I'll have to serve them with Professor Potter.'

When she opened the double doors, what she saw made a lump jump in her throat and catch her breath. Harry was casually looking at her from the stairs. His lopsided grin was playing on his face, but his green eyes held a look of hurt and uncertainty. She dashed over to him and fiercely embraced him in a hug.

Harry wrapped his arms cautiously around her. "Ginny…" he started.

"Not now Harry, just hold me. Don't let go." She requested.

Tears drenched his shirt, as he gently held her. He needed this embrace just as much as she did. Even if she asked, he could not let go at that moment. The floral scent of her hair filled his senses with the tranquility that washed some of the discord away.

With unshed tears in his eyes, he asked her, "Why did you leave me your Monomens necklace? Did you find someone else when I was gone?"

In shock, Ginny looked up at him and said, "No, Ron made me take it off. He said that you were possibly possessed and he didn't want anything to happen to me." Showing him her ring on her finger she continued, "I have never given up hope for you. I am prepared to die waiting for you. You are the only man for me. Even in your death, no other man can fill the emptiness you leave behind."

His glistening green eyes passionately looked at her as he asked, "It is safe now. Will you wear it for me?" Harry was holding her Monomens necklace in his palm.

Ginny beamed up at him as she replied, "Yes, please."

A chill ran up her back as he gently brushed her red hair from her neck to fasten the clasp of the necklace. Instantaneously a flood of feelings, emotions and thoughts were shared between them.

Lifting her chin with his hand, he gave her a kiss he had been longing for since he first woke up.

Clearing her throat, Hermione chastised them in jest, "Professor Potter! A student? I'm ashamed." Without waiting for a reply, she too barreled into him with an emotion felt hug.

Mumbling Harry remarked, "You should talk."

Soon the reunion started to grow with Ron slapping him on the back and Luna squeezing in for a hug.

Remus waved at them all and said, "How about our taking this reunion back to your apartment?"

Professor McGonagall stopped Ron before he left, "Could you please take the Longbottoms to the guest room on the second floor." Ron walked Frank, Alice and Neville to the guest room and set a password for them to lock the door. Frank told Ron, "I'm sorry to hear what happened with the Burrow. It was such a nice home."

Ron realized, "It was hard on all of us. At least nobody got hurt. Neville has been taking good care of us this summer. Did he tell you that he saved Ginny from Bellatrix Lestrange just last week?"

Irritated, Neville was thinking, 'Ron, you idiot, don't you know when to shut your mouth? He should have known that Bellatrix was the one who put them into the hospital.'

Frank went quiet in thought before asking, "What happened Neville? Did she get away?"

Neville said, "Bellatrix grabbed Ginny and held her at wand point as we were working in Diagon Alley. I sounded the community alarm and set up an anti-Disapparation field over the community. When she lowered her wand to Apparate, Ginny elbowed her in the gut, and I tried to stun her. I didn't control my emotions properly, and the stunning spell was too strong. Bellatrix died."

Seeing the stress in his son, Frank said, "Don't worry Barty won't send you to Azkaban for killing a Death Eater."

"No Dad," Neville corrected, "The ministry is different today. Incursions with Death Eaters are considered battles today. We still want to stun first, but death is accepted. Mr. Crouch is no longer alive, and Gawain Robards is the Head of the MLE department. It is just that I killed someone out of anger and vengeance. I'm afraid that I'm losing control"

At that moment, Athena flamed into the room and rested on Neville's shoulder. Her song soothed Neville.

Ron interrupted, "Neville, we should get going to charms or we'll be late. I could write you a note, but I will still be in trouble myself."

Complying, Neville and Ron said their good-byes and left the Longbottoms. Ginny ran up to Ron and gathered her bags from him. She still had quite a ways to go to get to the dungeons for potions. Ron quickly pulled out a parchment to write her a note, but Ginny told him, "Don't worry, Professor Lupin already gave me a note. I was just running to catch you."

Ron asked her, "Did you grab the Half-Blood Prince Potions text book?"

Ginny smirked.

Ron praised her, "Good, then you will have no problems in that class."

After they left, Alice turned to Frank and said, "Did you see that? A phoenix, Neville has a phoenix."

In agreement, Frank added, "His stunner was so strong he has to consciously make an effort not to kill with it?"

A third revelation hit Alice as she said, "His heart is so pure, guilt burdens him at his enemy's death. He must be the one the prophecy spoke of Frank."

Frank nodded in agreement, "He is going to need all the help he can get."

When Neville and Ron finally arrived at Flitwick's class, they were 10 minutes late.

Professor Flitwick waved them in, "Come in and sit down in some empty seats. You're excused this time. Don't let it happen again."

Hermione and Harry were attending the class as students, but they were seated separately from the others at a table by themselves. This was because as faculty members, they did not have house points to earn or take off, but were held at a higher standard of decorum.

When they returned to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry habitually followed Ginny and Ron down the isle to sit at the Gryffindor table. Casually, Harry started to talk with the others at the table getting caught up with his former housemates' lives. When Harry started to fill a plate with food, Ginny stopped him and pulled him out of his seat. "Harry dear," Ginny said, "You're not suppose to eat here."

Amused, Ron, Neville and others started to smile and snicker.

As Ginny lead him to the head table, he realized that the empty seat between Remus and Hermione was meant for him. When he arrived at his seat, Ginny gave his hand one last squeeze, passing him feelings of love and affection. She returned to her seat at the Gryffindor Table. Once she sat back down, she caught Dean's eye and looked at him with a smug I-told-you-so expression.

Looking down at his plate, Harry noticed that the food has already been passed around, and his plate was full. Being the true sister she was Hermione accurately anticipated everything he would want to eat and filled his plate with the proper portions. Laying a hand on her back to get her attention, Harry whispered, "Thank you Hermione, you're really kind."

Hermione whispered back, "Just a little Muggle magic." She shot him a smile.

Thinking the words, 'I love you too,' Harry smiled back at her.

Curious Harry asked Professor McGonagall, "Now you have a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, what are your plans for me?"

McGonagall said, "We still have a contract, and you're going to teach. Remus has agreed to split the classes with you. He will teach the bookwork, and you will teach the practical. He has also agreed to cover for you when you are out on…'business.'"

Wanting everything to be just right, McGonagall asked Harry, "Must you always wear mismatching socks?"

Unapologetically Harry answered, "Yes." This was one argument he was not going to budge on. Unlike Ginny's tights, he wanted his socks to be blatantly obvious that they were mismatched.

Seeing that Harry was not going to explain himself, Hermione did it for him, "Harry had entered into a very unusual mutual servitude bond with Dobby. To honor Dobby and his commitment to him, Harry promised to always mismatch his socks."

Minerva just rolled her eyes. "It sounds like something Albus would have done."

"Thank you," Harry said, "that was a very nice complement."

After dinner, Ginny, Ron, Tonks and Remus joined the Grangers in their apartment. The cozy family room was perfect for the gathering.

Once inside the privacy of the apartment, Emma embraced Harry in a firm hug. She told him, "Don't do that ever again! I thought I lost you. Was it necessary for you to sneak off that day, and play with monsters in a dungeon? This isn't a game. You could have died. Do you know how empty and scared I felt when you and Hermione were in the hospital? You two are our only children. We about died when we saw you comatose in that bed, and again when they moved you to that God forsaken ward."

Dan added, "Your Mum and I love you very much. By adopting you, we have gradually accepted you into our hearts. If you were to die now, we would truly be loosing our only son." Dan hugged him tight.

An unshed tear brimmed in the corner of Harry's eye. He had what he had wished for most of his life. He had a mum and dad who loved him. He knew that his natural parents had loved him, but after their passing, there had been no one else. Harry realized that this must be the parental love that everyone else took for granted.

Tonks exclaimed, "You also gave us a scare too. Finding you in St. Mungo's after we returned from our holiday, just about scared us to death." After Dan and Emma let him go, she gave him a firm hug.

Smirking, Harry asked, "So has Remus made you apart of the family now?"

"Actually," Tonks started.

Remus finished, "She accepted my proposal. We're going to be married."

Tonks showed him her engagement ring. It was a brilliant one-carat solitaire diamond in a platinum setting. Ginny and Hermione were taken by the beauty of the ring.

Harry returned her hug. "Congratulations Tonks, Remus." Others followed suit afterwards with hugs and words of encouragement.

They all continued to socialize, but a half an hour later Ginny announced, "I have to see Harry to bed. His thoughts are started to get muddled in his fatigue. He had been up since 10:00 last night."

Ginny showed him to his room. In his room, Ginny pointed out where his wand and other things were stored. "The sword," Ginny said, "was placed back in the glass case in McGonagall's office for safe keeping." She thought that she should warn him, "Another thing, I have taken two of your tee shirts in case you notice." She blushed slightly, hoping he would not mind.

After he returned from the loo dressed and ready for bed, Ginny held his hand and shared some more thoughts with him until he fell asleep.

When Harry entered the family room the next morning, Dan asked him, "Did you sleep well?" A knowing smile played on his lips.

Beaming, Harry said, "Never better. If I hadn't known better, I would say Ginny was sleeping near me the whole night."

Emma smiled as well when she told him, "Ginny slept in your bed all last week. Dan refused to allow the elves change the sheets. He thought that you would have that reaction."

In response, Harry smiled with some pink on his cheeks, "Thanks Dad, you're right. I enjoyed having the pleasant scent of her hair on my pillow."

Irritated, Emma complained to Dan, "See what you did? Now, he will never change his sheets."

To meet her half way, Harry said, "Don't worry Mum, I'll get another pillow to actually sleep on. This pillow will never be changed. I will just keep it on my bed."

Snidely, Dan said, "Yeah that should be easy to explain to the Headmistress, his and hers pillows."

* * *

That day, Harry sat in Remus' Classes as he started to work out the schedule and the curriculum he was going to use. They decided to split the lower years (one to four) classes in half, with a half-hour of lecture and a half-hour of practical. For the older students, Harry had the students for a full hour twice a week. 

That evening at dinner everyone was startled when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall, Gawain Robards, Senior Auror Dawlish, Gilderoy Lockhart and an unknown man walked down the isle to the head table.

Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Potter, please come to the side room to address some accusations Gilderoy Lockhart is claiming."

Ginny, Ron and Neville got to their feet and stated to head that direction.

Getting out of his seat and heading them off, Harry replied, "What ever he wants to accuse me of, he can do it in front of everyone here." He still was not sure what the problem was, but he had nothing to hide.

Ginny, Ron and Neville worked their way around the front of the room to stand behind Harry.

The unknown man introduced himself, "Harry Potter, it is good to meet you. My name is Jacob Franklin. I'm the Editor-in-Chief of Spell Book Publishing in Bristol. My author here…" motioning to Gilderoy Lockhart, "is asking for a commission to write a book called, 'Slithering with the Serpent.' He claims he was the one who slain the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, afterwards you erased his mind and stole his glory. Mr. Robards and Auror Dawlish are here to arrest you for assault and fraud at my insistence." A twinkle was in Mr. Franklin's eyes as he said the last sentence.


	13. Practically Professor Potter

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 13 – Practically Professor Potter**

In the Great Hall full of students, Gilderoy Lockhart joined by Gawain Robards, Auror Dawlish, and his publisher Jacob Franklin, confronted Harry Potter over the accuracy of the Chamber of Secrets story.

Harry warned him, "Lockhart, there was a reason why very little is known about the rescue in Chamber of Secrets four years ago. It was to protect the image of an infirmed individual. If you continue with this charade, others with memory charms may suddenly recall their memories as well." Harry intended Lockhart to take that as a threat.

Lockhart did exactly that. He snapped at Dawlish, "Did you hear that? He threatened me. Arrest him!"

Confused, Dawlish replied, "It was confusing, but he didn't threaten you. He promised other people would be healed, not hurt. How can you take that as a threat?"

Harry continued to gaze on Lockhart with challenging eyes.

Gilderoy Lockhart straightened his composure, smiled, and started into his story for all to hear, "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley followed me into the girls' bathroom and down the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets without my knowing. After I killed the basilisk, and rescued the little girl, the two of them cast memory charms on me. I was able to block Harry Potter's spell easily, but Ron attacked me from the back. Under the affects of the memory charm, Harry and Ron concocted there own version of the events that happened to steal my glory and to protect themselves from punishment."

Furious Ron protested, "That's a lie. The memory charm you tried to cast on Harry backfired and hit you instead because you stole my broken wand. While Harry defeated Tom Riddle and the basilisk, and rescued my sister, you were with me blocked in the entrance corridor by fallen rubble."

Turning to Franklin, Gilderoy explained, "See what I mean by the devotion his friend has for him. Everyone knows that a twelve year-old boy could not kill a basilisk. The boy wouldn't have known to conjure the necessary duck to bring death to the beast."

From her seat at the Ravenclaw table, Luna explained, "A duck couldn't kill a basilisk."

McGonagall chastised her, "Luna, not another word."

From the head table, Hermione supported her claim, "Ducks don't crow. It is the crow of a rooster that kills the basilisk."

Looking over to the Headmistress with amusement in his eyes, he smoothly said, "My, what a young naïve professor you have there. I'm sure she has never slain a basilisk." He smiled as if it were funny.

Taking on a different tact, Ginny said, "There were five things on record brought out of the chamber. Please name all of them."

Gilderoy was surprised by the young lady standing close to Harry. He could not remember her, but she did seem familiar. He responded with a wide smile, "It has been so long ago."

With a smirk, Ginny answered, "You do know them. You were there, but you cannot fully account for them. That is why you refuse to mention them." After giving him another minute to answer, she answered for him, "The things brought out of the Chamber of Secrets were: Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes; The Sorting Hat; The Sword of Gryffindor; The diary of Tom Riddle; and…me."

She explained, "The physical inspection of the basilisk proved that the Sword of Gryffindor was the cause of the death of the serpent. Before I passed out, the phoenix, the sorting hat and the sword were not present in the Chamber of Secrets. My real hero had to summon the phoenix and the sword. To prove you were my hero, summon the Sword of Gryffindor into your hand, right now."

Lockhart protested, "I can't just summon a sword into my hand like that."

Ginny explained, "I know you can't. Only Gryffindor's Heir can summon the sword."

Professor McGonagall said, "He couldn't summon it anyways. It was in a glass case with an anti-summoning charm placed on it. I run up to my office and get it."

Smiling, Ginny said, "No need." She asked Harry, "Could you summon the sword?"

Within the second, the sword materialized into his hand. The room filled with gasps and private conversations. Harry held out the sword to Ginny.

Holding the sword by the blade, she showed it to the accusers. Irritated, Gilderoy picked up the sword from the handle as if it was an old friend. "Awe yes," he started to say. Freezing cold pain started shoot up his arm and burn his hand. He dropped the sword on the ground.

Ginny explained to all of the questioning looks, "Only a true Gryffindor can use the sword."

Returning her attention back to the accusers Ginny explained, "Yes, it doesn't make sense that a 12 year-old boy can kill a giant poisonous snake, but Harry wasn't an ordinary boy." She looked at Harry with warm loving eyes as she continued, "He is the Heir of Gryffindor, my true hero." She bent down and picked up the blade from the ground. She handed it back to Harry.

Addressing Robards, Dawlish, and Franklin, Ginny said, "You want your fraud, here he is." She motioned to Gilderoy Lockhart.

In the commotion, Blaise Zabini crept out of the hall to report this news to his master.

Gilderoy protested, "What am I suppose to do? All I know is writing."

Luna protested, "When you pass off your written lies as the truth, it is called liable and it hurts others. You should be punished and forced write the truth."

"I think I may have a solution," Harry suggested, "You have a talent for creating a particularly difficult potion. I would be willing to give you a job, if you allow me to sell your potion royalty free. I own a potion company, and the Lockhart potion would be nice addition to my product line."

There were reactions of happy astonishment from some of the female students in the hall.

Gilderoy asked, "You would do that for me after all of this?"

"Sure," Harry responded, "After all, I wasn't really the one on the hot seat here, it was you. Mr. Franklin wasn't going to press charges against me. He only wanted me to show the truth, and make you accountable for it. This is a way you can repay me."

Gilderoy accepted, "Yes, I'll work for you and allow you to sell the Lockhart potion. It could have my picture on every vial." He smiled as if he was posing for his picture.

Sickened at the thought, Harry said, "I will have Mrs. Weasley contact you and make the arrangements. No, there will not be any pictures of anyone on my products. My company makes medicinal products, not makeup."

Franklin approached Harry and asked, "How did you know?"

Harry explained, "It was the look in your eye, like you just had caught him in a lie."

Franklin continued on to another subject, "I am also Worple and your publisher for the potions textbook. You should know I have set up the trust just as you wanted. The account will hold all of your proceeds for Severus Snape until his death."

"Thank you," Harry said, as he shook his hand.

Jacob Franklin excused himself to tell Horace Slughorn his progress on his textbooks, and when they would be available for purchase. His current Sixth year NEWT students were borrowing books and taking detailed notes until the new potion books were available for purchase.

Wanting to talk to Harry in private, Gawain gently tugged at his elbow and motioned to the side room.

Sliding his finger across Ginny's jaw to her chin, Harry passed her thoughts telling her how grateful he was to her, and that he would only be a few minutes with the Director of the MLE. Just before his finger left her chin, he squeezed in a closing thought of love that she had become accustomed to and thrived off of. The others in the Great Hall who where watching the contact, also knew what he was thinking for it was clearly emanating from his eyes. From the look in her eyes, his love was undeniably reciprocated. Harry followed Robards and Dawlish into the side room and closed the door.

From the Gryffindor table, a loud bang was heard. Romilda Vane had slammed her goblet of pumpkin juice down so hard, the beverage was spilt all over.

* * *

Robards started, "Harry, we are happy to see that you have recovered. We have some intelligence from the Death Eaters we would like to inform you. Could you join us tomorrow and Tuesday?"

Reluctantly Harry said, "I'm sorry, but tomorrow I'm busy, but I'll join you on both Monday and Tuesday night from 5:00 till 9:00."

Checking with Dawlish first, Robards answered, "That would be fine." His face took on a serious quality as he said, "Be careful Harry, You-Know-Who still has infiltrators here at Hogwarts. They are after you next."

Bristled, Harry responded, "For the past six years, Hogwarts have played host to these evil scum. I have become used to it. Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides, I have many friends who are watching my back."

"Oh yes, you mean the Longbottom boy. From what I have heard of him, I find it difficult to believe that you would put that much faith in him." Gawain Robards said.

Startled, Harry countered, "Didn't you hear how he protected Ginny last week? I have no doubts in Neville. I'll fight beside him any day."

Athena flamed into the room and flew around before perching on the back of a chair.

"Yes…well," Gawain stammered, "I did hear that his parents are well again. Are Frank and Alice here? It has been so long since I have last seen them."

Auror Dawlish looked flabbergasted at the phoenix. He wondered where she came from. Since Dumbledore's escape two years ago, Dawlish had never liked the red birds very well.

Harry replied, "They are eating alone in their room tonight. I can send them a note asking them to meet you in the entrance hall."

Considering this, Gawain agreed.

Beckoning Athena, Harry asked her, "Would you do me a favor and take a note to Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

Athena warbled an affirmative reply.

Harry conjured a piece of paper and wrote Frank and Alice a quick note. After he was completed, he folded the paper and held it up for Athena.

Athena took the note and flamed out of the room to deliver it.

The three of them walked out of the room, through the Great Hall and into the entrance hall to be met by Frank and Alice. While the Aurors became reacquainted, Harry excused himself back into the Great Hall.

The next morning, Harry climbed out of bed early. Walking over to Gryffindor Tower, Harry walked up the boys' staircase and entered the 7th year boy's dormitory. Careful not to wake Dean or Seamus, Harry crept over to Neville's bed and woke him up. "Neville, get up. It's time for Tai Chi."

Sleepy eyed, Neville grumbled and staggered out of bed. After Neville was dressed and ready, the both of them began their exercises in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was in deep concentration for minutes as he worked the transition from one position to the next. A giggle from a first year girl eventually broke his concentration. Looking around Harry noticed that they had an audience.

Looking to Neville, he asked, "Have they been there long?"

Neville replied, "For a few minutes. If you were paying attention to your surroundings like you are supposed to, you would have known."

Never one for hanging out in a crowd, Harry started to leave. "See yeah later Neville."

"Don't stop because of us," a familiar voice said. Romilda Vane grabbed Harry's hand and gently pulled while she pleaded, "Please stay." She looked up with happy yet yearning eyes.

Looking down at her hand Harry requested, "Please let go of my hand."

Romilda did not want to give up to easily. She continued, "Professor, please stay and show me more." With a suggestive look and a deep husky voice she slowly added, "Much more."

From the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms, a loud voice commanded, "Let go of his hand." Glaring as if she was ready for a fight, Ginny Weasley was standing on the bottom step in a sleepwear robe with her hand on her hip. The messy look of her red hair made her the look as if she just woke up.

Not easily intimidated, Romilda maintained her grasp, and turned around backing into Harry. She said, "He is still single and he can choose for himself. What right do you have to tell him who he can see?"

Irritated, Harry repeated, "Let go Romilda."

Crossing the room to stand in front of her, Ginny held up her hand to show her the ring. "This is my claim to him, and his claim to me. LET GO!" Ginny spat. Her eyes, expression and posture clearly threatened Romilda with bodily harm.

From across the room, another voice bellowed, "Romilda, step slowly away from Harry."

Understanding this is a serious matter, Romilda slowly backed away from Harry and Ginny. She turned to face the voice confronting her. Coming towards her from his Head Boy suite, Ron asked Romilda, "Could you please come over here?" He gestured to a small table and chairs located in one of the corners of the room. Still in his pajamas with his hair sticking up all over, it was obvious that the commotion had awakened him.

The common room was filling with curious on-lookers. Noticing the new arrivals, Neville gave up on his exercises and returned to his dorm to get ready for breakfast. On his way to the stairs he said, "Harry, we need to find someplace else to do this."

Happy to see him, Ginny hugged Harry and said, "Good morning."

With a smirk on his face, he replied, "Good morning, Beautiful."

The name that he called her made her think of her appearance. Shocked, her hand reached up to feel her messy red hair as a look of horror filled her eyes. All of a suddenly she became self-conscious about her looks. Ginny stepped away and let out a weak squeal. Noticing the warm look of the eyes of Harry's amused face, she relented and returned back into his open arms. She realized that their relationship has already past the point of morning hair.

Harry told her, "I heard you have been bad. You ran in the Great Hall and ignored the Headmistress when she asked you to stop. For that, ten points from Gryffindor and detention to be served with me. Meet me in Professor Lupin's office tonight at 7:00."

Ginny looked up at him with a smile and said, "My pleasure, but house points? You're supposed to be a good professor."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze, and with a short good-bye returned to his apartment.

Quietly in their corner, Ron chastised Romilda, "You must not provoke Ginny. Look around; there are plenty of other attractive men out there. As for Ginny, I speak from experience. You don't want to be on her bad side."

Romilda's eyes softened as she noticed Ron's soft side. She reached out to take Ron's hand as she said, "Thank you Ron. You are so kind for looking out for me."

Scared, Ron stammered, "Oh no you don't, I'm not available anymore. I'm seeing someone."

In a reassuring manner, she softly told him, "You don't have to lie to me. Lavender told us how she dumped you. It was very cruel and hasty of her. It must have hurt you something terrible." A look of deep compassion filled her eyes.

Grabbing her wrist, Ron pulled her hand off his and placed it on the table. Correcting her, he said, "With Lavender it really was my fault. My heart wasn't in to her. No, this is a different woman." Focusing his eyes on the table, his eyes started to soften as he revealed his feelings for his girlfriend, "She is perfect in every way. She is beautiful, witty, compassionate and gentle. I love her and she loves me."

Irritated, Romilda grimaced and left him, but not before telling him, "Well good luck with her."

After breakfast was Harry's first class. Opening the door, of the classroom, he noticed that they were all Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. As they all started to file into the room, most of the kids bore looks of trepidation on their faces.

Gabrielle greeted Harry with a warm hug. "Oh Harry, it is so good to see you. I was so worried when I heard that you were sick."

Looking her over Harry said, "How are you doing? Is Slytherin House treating you well?"

A smirk spread across her face as she replied, "How Gryffindor of you be so concerned about my treatment at the hand of my housemates." Her eyes softened. After glancing around at the other Slytherins in the room, she hesitantly said, "Everything is fine, and when it is not, I allow my gifts to work for me." Looking at him in the eyes, she gave him a half-hearted smile and left him to take a seat next to Cindy.

After Harry was sure that everyone was there, he closed the door and walked to the front of the class. Before he took roll, he thought he would introduce himself. "My name is Professor Potter and this class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this class, you will be learning how to protect yourselves and the ones you love from bad people and creatures. Part of the skills you pick up in this class will also overflow onto Charms and Care for Magical Creatures. I am responsible for instructing you in the practical skills while Professor Lupin will be teaching the theory. At the end of this year, you should be able to cast a spell that will disable an attacker and put up a shield that should repel most harmful spells. Particularly at this age, you will learn how to dodge, hide and escape. It is not that I am encouraging all of you to be afraid to face danger, but having these skills will prove helpful in the future. Besides, sometimes we can do more good by getting help."

Summoning the roster to his hand without the use of a wand, Harry proceeded to take the class roll. When he was done he asked, "Please be patient with me as I learn all of your names. Everyone get you wands out. Today we are going to start with a simple spell. This spell is one of the Colour-Change Charms called _Blue_." Conjuring a statue of Gilderoy Lockhart in front of the class, he continued, "This statue will be our target."

All of the kids laughed after recognizing Harry's false accuser from the night before.

Harry demonstrated the simple swish point movement, and then asked everyone in the class to repeat it. Harry walked around the class correcting the students when they needed help. When satisfied, he had them all do the movement and told them to add in the incantation _blue_. Most of the students caught on quickly and the rest had it by the end of the class. At the end of the lesson, Harry entertained questions.

Cindy was the first to be called upon, and she asked, "Professor is it true that you rescued Gabrielle from village of hostile mermen?"

Blushing, Harry explained, "It was only a contest and the mermen were helping put it on. I didn't realize at the time that she was in no true danger, so when her sister, Fleur, didn't show up, I took both Gabrielle and Ron Weasley up to the finish line at the surface. Really I was thick, but that was three years ago." There were hushed discussions all over the classroom. Apparently, they liked the opportunity to ask questions. Looking at the clock on the wall, he said, "That's all the time I have for questions. See you next week."

Harry dismissed the class, and they filed out of the room. A few minutes later, his next class started to file in.

The class being the seventh year NEWT course, all of these students were familiar with him. Many of the students greeted him kindly as they entered the room and took their seats. Some, however, greeted him with animosity. It did not bother him that Pansy or Blaise treated him in contempt, but when his old dorm mate, Dean, sneered at him, it left him disturbed.

Since there was not a separate desk at the front like in Charms for Hermione, she sat at his desk in the front of the class. Hermione was concerned that he was going to chastise her and make her move. Instead, when he approached her, he asked in a whisper, "Why is Dean so upset?"

Relieved, she whispered back, "It's not you. It has to do with Ginny. I'll tell you later."

Straightening his composure, Harry started class with the introduction. "Welcome everyone to seventh year level NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even though everyone knows me here, I require that you address me as Professor Potter while I am in the teacher or school staff roles. This year of Defense Against the Dark Arts is especially challenging, as you will prepare to take your NEWT. Pull you wands out. We're going to start with a demonstration and then I would like you to pair up and practice what was learned. Neville, could you please come up to the front."

As Neville approached, Blaise blurted out, "Why Neville? Are you going to teach us what not to do?" Many started laughing at this comment.

Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were not laughing along with their fellow Slytherins. He decided to think on that later.

Hermione quickly stood up with a stern look on her face, yet Harry was already correcting the problem. Harry sternly corrected him, "Mr. Zabini, I will not have any remarks or questions made out of turn. If you would like to speak when you are not addressed, you must raise your hand. If you make a comment in the future which is intended to criticize someone you will be punished. Am I clear?"

Blaise resolutely refused to acknowledge Harry's reprimand.

Firmer, Harry commanded, "Repeat what I just told you, Zabini."

Not wanting to admit that he was truly intimidated, yet still show some control Blaise said, "Put my hand in the air when I want to talk, and say pretty flowery words instead of the obvious truth."

After considering it for a while, Harry accepted the summary, "Very well Zabini, you got the gist of it. Now come up here to the front of the class and participate in the demonstration yourself. Your comment towards Neville reminded me of what another friend once said about him." Harry gave Neville a smile before looking back at Blaise. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

A look of surprised amusement spread across Hermione's face. She had only heard about the statement second hand, but she was surprised that Harry remembered it. Neville obviously had because he unexpectedly blushed at the statement. It was possible that there was something intimate about the complement or the person who originally made it.

Zabini walked up to the front of the class pretending to be gagging on words Harry said.

Harry gestured to Hermione to approach him. Turning to the class, Harry explained, "We are going to have a dual which will demonstrate four spells that we are going to work on. I would prefer that you cast them silently when you practice. The spells are the stunning spell, the shield charm, the Ennervate Charm and the summoning charm for the wand.

Neville's face started to go white.

Seeing this, Harry quietly asked Hermione to coach Neville through it. Harry approached Blaise on the other side of the room. "Mr. Zabini, are you going to be fine with this? Can you do these spells?"

Blaise gave Harry an incredulous look when he replied, "Of course."

On the other end of the room, Hermione seemed to be having a difficult time getting through to Neville. To the rest of the class he seemed to be chickening out. After Neville lit his wand with a _Lumos_ spell at a typical level of illumination, Neville relaxed and agreed to go a head.

Neville allowed the demonstration to run for a few volleys of spells before ending the dual with a quick succession of stunning spells. He also demonstrated the summoning spell by retrieving the wand and the Ennervate Charm by reviving Blaise. Half of the class gave Neville a warm round of applause.

Pleased with both of them, Harry praised them and asked the whole class to split up in pairs. After moving the table and chairs to the side, Harry watched as everyone worked.

After he was satisfied with progress of the class, Harry addressed the class, "At this point in your life, you will notice that you may be stronger in magic than someone else. Because of it, silent magic casting or shield penetration may come easier. I do not care how strong or weak you magic is. You will be graded on the skills you show. For those of you who can't seem to silently cast spells, don't worry about it effecting your grade, but still practice." Crabbe seemed pleased to have heard that.

That evening after dinner, Ginny arrived at her detention 10 minutes early. She laughed at herself as she walked into the open office. Never did she think she would enjoy a punishment. When she walked into the office, Remus was just leaving.

When Remus saw her enter, a broad grin stretched across his face. He greeted her with a nod. As he was walking away, Ginny heard him mutter, "Yeah, right, detention."

Harry was seated at his desk going through some of his papers. Ginny closed the door and locked it with a Colloportus spell. Not wanting to show how eager she was, she casually walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. She sat there quietly for three minutes before she interrupted his concentration. "Harry…erm; Professor Potter, I am here to be punished, but I will not be ignored. The way I see it, you need your punishments as well. Sneaking off to carry out a dangerous quest without letting me know or help is intolerable."

This definitely caught Harry's attention. It was true that he was ignoring her on purpose. It was not easy for him to concentrate with her presence so close, yet he only wanted to finish his thought. Harry looked up at her as she reprimanded him. He could not help but smile at her when she spoke. She looked attractive when she was enraged.

She jumped to her feet and stomped in anger. "Why are you smiling? Don't you hear me? You traipsed off on an adventure with your two best friends, thinking it would be great fun. However, you don't even come back with the decency of being conscious enough for me to kill you." Her anger continued to build as she shouted, "You left me scared to death that you would never revive. You left me like a widow without even marring me." Tears were brimming in her eyes with the intensity of her emotions.

Pleasing as it was to see her riled up; he never enjoyed seeing her upset. He quickly stood up and cuddled in his arms. "I'm sorry for scaring you Darling. I know now that it was wrong for me to do that without letting you, Mum and Dad know." She was tense in his embrace because of the bitterness she was still feeling.

She continued to vent, "I am twice as important as your parents. I am your wife." She paused to correct herself, "Fine, your future wife, but I may as well be. You gave me your promise." She gasped for a breath before continuing in a slightly calmer tone, "I gave you my promise, and I meant it." Glaring into his eyes, she placed her hand over her heart as she said, "You are in here and always will be. Don't you ever betray me again."

Harry comforted her, "In the future I promise not to keep things like this from you. My intentions were to save you from worrying and allow you to focus on helping others with the Black Community Alliance. I was not hurting you." His attempts at comforting her did not work.

Irritated, Ginny retorted, "I had to learn about your little escapade by experiencing a strong pull of intuition that your life was endangered. You lied to me by omitting your intentions of endangerment that day. You know that you are supposed to tell me everything. You must let me choose to worry or continue with my day. It is my right to choose for myself." Her eyes glared at him with her brewing anger.

Confused by these terms of relationship, he looked dumbfounded at her for a while as he thought. Grabbing her hand, he found that she expected their relationship to be so open and true that there could not be any secrets or individualism. She was modeling their relationship from her mom and dad. He had never had a role model relationship like this until recently when he was adopted into the Granger family.

He saw now that between Molly and Arthur, and Dan and Emma they kept nothing from each other. Suddenly scared, Harry let go of Ginny's hand.

Starting to pull the Monomens necklace off her neck, Ginny snapped, "Is that it? You want your individuality back?"

Realizing the conflict between his heart and his identity, Harry placed his hand on hers to stop her. "No, it is not that. You can have all of me."

Ginny could see that Harry was remembering what Hermione told him, 'Follow your heart.' She saw the deep respect he held for Hermione and her advice.

In her thoughts she challenged him, 'So, what is it going to be?'

Harry told her aloud, "I need you in my life. Until now, I didn't really realize what it meant to be married. When the ceremony says that two lives join to become one, it really means it. It really was these necklaces that brought us this close so quickly, yet even before you gave me this birthday present, I yearned for your presence. I would feel desperately empty without you now."

He gazed into her eyes as he committed himself, "Ginny, from now on, we will share everything: our challenges; our goals; and our dreams. Apart from you, it is all meaningless anyways. I love you."

For the next few minutes of the evening, they shared their affections for each other, until Ginny noticed that Harry's mind was wandering back to his project.

Ginny worked with Harry as he reviewed the list of goals and responsibilities they needed to achieve. She explained what they covered when he was in the hospital as they updated the status of the goals.

Find the Horcruxes and destroy them.

Identify the other treasure. – Luna

Identify the location of each of the treasures. – Luna

Recover the individual treasures. – Harry

Destroy the treasure. – Luna, Harry

Destroy the necklace.

Kill Voldemort.

D.A. – organize and train. – Ron, Harry

Study battle strategy – Ron

Learn spells useful for the battle. – Ron, Neville, Harry

Train physically, build strength and endurance. – Neville, Harry

Train in Occlumency. – All gather together one night a week.

Train in Legilimency. – Continue to get together every other week.

Find Allies.

Wizards and witches. – Ron

Goblins. – Harry

Centaurs. – Harry

Dwarves. – Harry

Unite the community against Voldemort. – Ginny

Gather support from the ministry. – Harry

Live for another day.

Prepare a place for the Christmas holidays. – Neville

Find spells to protect from Cruciatus, killing and Imperious curses. – Hermione

Find potions to protect from the Cruciatus and Imperious curses. – Hermione

Analyze Hogwarts security. – Neville

Have some fun.

Watch some movies.

Schedule time to get on a broom.

Date the one you love.

Needless to say, the last item was added at Ginny's request. When he was done, Ginny asked Harry, "Why are you going through the trouble of making this list?"

Thinking first, Harry responded, "It was actually Hermione's idea, but it has really enabled me to remain focused on everything that needs to be done, not just the few individual things." After a pause of thought, he asked, "How am I supposed to date you if we can't even leave Hogwarts? When we are at Hogwarts, we're not supposed to show intimacy in front of students."

To answer his question, she waved her wand at the fireplace, and it roared to life. Giving Harry a nervous look, she conjured a love seat. Because her skills were not strong in transfiguration, the two-person sofa looked more like a stiff poorly constructed settee.

Holding her hand, Harry helped her concentrate and conjure the pillowed love seat she wanted. Still holding his hand, Ginny guided him into the small couch.

To add to the room, Harry conjured many candles and candelabras. With another flick of his wand, he turned on Remus' record player.

Ginny smile and said, "You're getting the idea."

Harry added, "Just don't cause trouble to get put into detention. Next time, your detention could be spent with a different professor."

* * *

When Harry finished with his morning exercises with Neville, he returned to his apartment to Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dan and Emma sitting around the table. Emma invited him, "Breakfast is ready. Come sit down."

Wide eyed, Harry asked, "What's the occasion?"

Imperiously, Emma asserted her authority as a mother as she ordered, "From now on, we will all get together for a family meal at least once a week. Saturday morning breakfast is the most convenient for us while we are here at Hogwarts."

Puzzled, Ron asked, "Why do you insist that Ginny and I come?"

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look.

Ginny just ignored the question and motioned to Harry to take his seat between her and Hermione.

Curiously, Dan asked Ron, "If you don't consider us family, then what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Aghast, Hermione snapped, "Daddy, No! Don't you go pressuring him. We just started dating." Comforting Ron, she told him, "You don't have to answer that question." Hermione elbowed Harry and gave him a dark look.

Innocently astonished, Harry said, "What? I didn't say anything." A smirk crept along his face.

Irritated Hermione replied, "You didn't have to say anything. I know what you were thinking."

In consideration, Dan explained himself, "Well with Ginny there is no question that she will be at our family meals for the rest of her life. If Ron…"

Hermione cut him off, "Daddy No! Don't say another word." She quickly gave Harry another dark look, before telling Ron, "We will not rush our relationship, and you are welcome to consider yourself apart of the family if you would like. Just ignore Dad and Harry's comments on the matter."

Ginny covertly snuck Crookshanks a piece of bacon under the table.

Wanting to encourage this type of discussion, Emma suggested, "If you do want to encourage the relationship, the twins may have another Monomens charm for you two to share."

Ron, Hermione and Harry all said, "No," at the same time. Harry explained, "It is not possible to guard all of your thoughts when sharing. As a result, Ginny experienced many thoughts that she decided to ignore rather than assault and dump me. I don't want to subject Hermione to Ron's private thoughts."

Ron added, "I don't think I could keep up with her brilliant mind. It would probably leave me dizzy."

Amused, Hermione considered aloud, "Ron would probably only be thinking of food most of the time anyways." A smirk played on her face as she looked at him. Hermione's happy face turned to suspicion as she heard Crookshanks purr loudly under the table.

Hermione admonished Harry, "Are you feeding my cat again? He is already too fat."

Harry looked affronted. Crookshanks rubbed up against his leg under the table.

Ginny changed the subject, "Harry, since I can't leave, I have a honey-do list for you today. I also want to borrow your broom for the quidditch tryouts next week."

Rolling his eyes back, he replied, "Fine, but I wanted to spend a few hours with Neville. We are going to look at the book Godric Gryffindor wrote for me." Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Could you check with Luna on her progress on the locket?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Fine, but I am still taking three courses and I have papers to grade. After that, Ron and I are going out on a date tonight."

Pressing him, Ginny insisted, "Harry don't forget to talk with Mr. Turbin. He seemed very insistent on speaking with you."

Attempting to get his word in, Dan said, "I need you to run to the bank. Arthur and I are going shopping for a projection telly and DVD player. We will need money to pay for it."

To complete the chaos, Emma handed him a shopping list.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry started for his room. He did not make it far before Ginny called, "Don't leave quite yet. Luna and I are going out into the forest this afternoon with Hagrid. I'm leaving right now."

Confused, Harry looked at her, "So?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and gave him a piercing glare. Realizing what she wanted, Harry gave the others in the room a quick uncomfortable look then kissed Ginny.

The short peck was not good enough for Ginny, so she pulled him closer and gave him a longer kiss. She corrected him, "There, that was better. Be safe on your errands and don't be late for dinner."

Concerned for her safety, Harry retorted, "Me be safe? What about you? I know what is in the forest. Don't leave Hagrid and Luna's side. Does Charlie know that you are going in there today?"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

Harry called out to Ron, "Constant vigilance. I know how you get distracted around Hermione, but keep her safe. I want her back by 10:00."

Hermione snapped, "I'm an adult. I don't need my little brother telling me what to do and when to be home." She emphasized the words 'little brother.'

With a serious look on his face, Harry growled back, "You and Ron are not typical young adults. Both of you are targets for a crazed mad man. Mum, Dad and I want to go to bed knowing that you two are safely back at Hogwarts."

Ron grumbled back, "Fine, I understand your reasoning, and I will keep her safe. You don't have to worry about us. We take precautions and stay in crowds where we won't be noticed."

Dan smiled at Harry.

Feeling satisfied that he properly had passed his concerns to his family, Harry quietly told Ginny, "I love you. I'll see you at dinner." He gave her another kiss then left to get ready for his day.

As Harry was leaving the castle, a lion Patronus leapt into him. Neville wanted to know when they were going to get together for the book and practice. As a residual part of the communications, Harry could feel Neville's happy thought that created the Patronus. It was watching Luna laugh.

Using the memory of Neville refusing to leave his side as he entered the Hall of the Veil of Mysteries, Harry cast his own Patronus, "_Expecto Patronum_." He had the Patronus pass on the message that he would be back around 2:00 and that he had many errands to complete that day.

When he completed his errands around the wizarding community, he noticed many of the people who he came across called him Lord Black, as if it were a more honorable title than Harry Potter, the Boy-That-Lived or the Chosen One. Ginny was leaving a good impression on the people of the wizarding community under the name of Lady Black.

The first class Harry had on Monday morning was with the second year Slytherin and Hufflepuff students. Like Friday's first year's class, the session started awkwardly. At the end of class, Gretchen Dolohov, a Slytherin student, asked, "After this class, I agree with the first years. You are a good teacher. Why then would some of the older students force us to boycott your class by eating scathing snack box snacks?"

Many of the other Slytherin students were appalled at Gretchen, while others were curiously in agreement.

Nervous, Harry said, "There has been a rivalry between me and Draco Malfoy since I first met him in Madam Malkin's seven years ago. We were getting our schools robes for the first year of school. He was sorted into Slytherin, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. Because of the leadership role he took in the Slytherin house, the whole house seemed to be at rivalry with Gryffindor."

Gretchen asked more directly, "Do you consider us evil?"

Surprised by the question, Harry responded, "No, Slytherins are not evil. I have a few friends who are Slytherins." He looked around the class to see all of the students intently looking at him, so he continued, "To answer this question. I'm going to break it up into two different parts: 1) What makes someone evil. 2) What are the differences between the houses."

"When we consider someone evil, what behavior do we usually consider?" Harry asked the class.

A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand and answered, "Bullying, or causing harm to others for personal gain."

Pleased, Harry praised him, "Good answer, five points to Hufflepuff, anyone else?"

A different Slytherin Girl suggested, "Someone who kills others, especially the defenseless."

Smiling even more, Harry called out, "Another good answer, five points to Slytherin. Anyone else?"

Many hands rose this time, and Harry called on sassy Slytherin boy who answered, "Someone who is not like yourself."

This answer was met hushed silence from the other students. Harry entertained the answer, "I wouldn't consider that a good answer, but you still get five points for participation. Your answer does require discussion, because it pertains to the main issue of what we are discussing, animosity between schoolhouses. Just because you don't like someone, or don't agree with their values or beliefs doesn't make you evil. Evil behavior is characterized when we act out our hate against an individual or group. The behavior can be as much as murderous violence to as little as name calling or poor sportsmanship."

Grinning from ear to ear, the boy suggested, "So you were acting on evil when you killed the 12 Death Eaters at Ottery St. Catchpole during the summer?"

Impassive, Harry considered the question, and then said, "I did not look for the fight but the fight came to me. I was defending my family and myself. It is true, I do feel hate towards Former Professor Snape, and if I attacked him solely based off those feelings, I would be guilty of evil. I appreciate your comment, and it was pertinence to the topic. Another five points to Slytherin."

Harry continued talking to the whole class, "Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he prefers to be called, is considered evil because he coerces, kills and harms people for personal gain. His belief system is based off the dehumanizing of non-pureblood wizards, Muggles and non-humans, despite the fact that he is a half-blood himself. When I say dehumanizing, I mean that he deems their life as inconsequential whether they live or die. In recent history, we have had others who felt the same way, Grindelwald and Adolph Hitler to name two. Each of these three people aspired to reign over a society of a select few based off purity of their blood. Anyone who does not fit into their society is considered no more than tools to serve their society."

Taking a deep breath, Harry continued, "As you can see, if your belief system prevents you from living along side some other person or sentient being, you could be considered hateful or evil if you act out from your hate."

"Let's now move on to the school houses. How are the students in Slytherin any different than the rest of the school?"

Different students participated and were each given five more points to their perspective houses. In conclusion Harry said, "The Slytherin students are just like the rest of the school, but they have a greater talent for clever problem solving and taking risks. I am proud to admit that the sorting hat actually deliberated over placing me into Slytherin. I just asked the hat to not place me in there because I didn't like Draco Malfoy."

Harry was able to finish just as the bell rung. The class filed out into the hall buzzing with discussions amongst themselves.

When he was done with the last class of the day, Harry hurried out of the castle to meet up with Gawain Robards at the Ministry. As soon as he opened the front doors, he found Ginny and Luna on the front steps doing their homework in the late afternoon sun.

Without even looking up, Ginny asked him, "Did you think you were going to leave without saying good bye?"

Surprised, Harry returned, "I didn't know where you would be." He walked down the steps to her and rubbed his finger across her chin passing their usual parting thoughts.

"Good bye Ginny, Luna. See you tomorrow," Harry said as he continued towards the front gate.

Luna gave Ginny a piercing gaze as she asked, "So, you just wanted to do your homework on the steps to soak up the warm afternoon sun, huh?"

Sheepishly, Ginny relented, "Fine, I knew that he would be coming out this way, and I wanted to see him. Ever since he came back from the hospital, I never want to let him out of my sight. He worries me, Luna."

Luna smiled at her friend, "I think I know what you mean."

A conspiring thought came to Ginny's mind, but she knew that she should not press Luna too much on Neville. She casually asked, "Have you met Neville's parents?"

Giving another glare at Ginny, she responded, "Yes, I have met them a few times. As soon as you left the Great Hall that night, Neville introduced me to them. It's not as if I am anyone important." She had been getting irritated with Ginny each time she brought up Neville. She fancied Neville, but she knew he did not like her any more than a friend. Luna is irritated that Ginny kept encouraging her to pursue this non-existent romance with him. To change the subject she asked, "How come you only get a scratch on the chin from Harry? He used to hug and kiss you all the time."

Smiling, Ginny replied, "I know, I really want to snog him senseless and hold on to him so tight he has no choice but to take me with him, but Professor McGonagall would be in a right state if she found out. No, I have no choice but to be hands off when we are not behind closed doors. Besides, when he touches my chin with his finger he sends his feelings and thoughts to me through the Monomens charm."

Luna was smiling at her, but she was just thankful that she derailed Ginny from talking about Neville.

Sensing the change of subject, Ginny asked, "How far have you gone to finding out what to do with the necklace?"

Doing a revealing charm on the book she was reading and holding it up, she answered Ginny, "I'm making some good progress." The book title was only one word, but it said it all, "Horcruxes."

Startled, Ginny asked, "Where did you get that?"

Nervously looking around Luna put a finger up to her lips and shushed Ginny. Luna replaced the disguising charm back on the book. She quietly said, "I can't tell you without putting someone else in possible trouble. It is best you don't know." She continued, "I believe I have figured out a spell which would reverse the curse and eject the soul from the item. We should be able to try it out in another week."

At the Ministry of Magic, Harry had to stop at the front doors and gave another impromptu oration in front of the press. Their beloved Minister of Magic was starting to get on his nerves. He imagined that Scrimgeour was just trying to assure the wizarding public that he was alive and well, to give people hope.

Harry stepped up to the podium and waited until the crowd fell into a silence of expectation. Putting on a kind face, Harry addressed the crowd, "Two weeks ago, I received an injury which put me in the hospital. I am healthy, and I am not experiencing any bad effects.

For the most part, we have been keeping Tom Riddle, Voldemort if you like, from causing too much trouble in the wizarding communities by working together. If we continue to support each other and fight against them, we can overcome this plague of evil. Never give up, and believe with your hearts that we can do this.

Support the others in the wizarding community who need your help. You can do this individually by lending someone specifically a helping hand, or you can contribute to the Black Community Alliance that is reaching out to anyone who is in need. So long as we continue to work and stay together we will defeat Voldemort and his minions." Harry waved off any questions the reporters asked, as he went inside the Ministry Building.

After the guard inspected his wand and gave him his badge, Harry was again escorted to the MLE department by Minister Scrimgeour. The minister asked him, "You still despise the press?"

Giving him a quick glace, Harry responded, "Is it that noticeable?"

"You could say that. How did you end up in the hospital?" The Minister asked.

Harry stood off to the side in the hall and looked at the Minister, "I knew you would be asking that question. It is also the reason I didn't even entertain any questions from the press." In a near whisper he said, "I took another step to defeating Tom Riddle. It is very secret and it needs to remain that way." Harry continued walking towards the MLE Department.

Minister Scrimgeour added, "One more question."

Irritated, Harry glared back at him.

Rufus Scrimgeour asked, "How is Lady Black?"

The features on Harry's face softened with the relief of the new subject. A sparkle was in his eyes when he told the Minister, "She is well. She is done screaming at me and hugging me. Now, she is in some sort of clingy phase, and she is going out of her way to watch me like a hawk. Are all women like that? I mean, being mad and happy at the same time?"

Smiling and shaking his head in amusement Rufus said, "You certainly are new at this."

Insulted, Harry replied, "Hey, I'm just asking for some insight, not criticism."

Calming him, Scrimgeour explained, "Most women would react emotionally when their loved one almost dies. For the clinging, I would suggest that you spend a half-an-hour in private with her every night just before you retire for the night. Do this for the next two weeks to give her the assurance that you're not going anywhere. The key to this is the consistency."

Rufus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come on, they have catered a meal for you."

Just as the Minister said, they were ushered into the large interrogation room where a meal was set out for everyone. In attendance with Gawain Robards, were the Senior Aurors and a few of the others including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. There were light-hearted conversations during the meal, but when it was over a more serious tenor dominated the room.

Gawain started, "As you could have guessed, the majority of the Death Eaters who we have captured or killed were not from here in Britain. Most of them were from other English speaking lands around the world. Using new magical language translator charms from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Death Eaters are now being successfully recruited in other nations around the world. We have found that Death Eater training camps have been built in France, Ukraine, Turkey, Afghanistan, Burma, Angola, Chile, Korea and Papua-New Guinea. From what our spies have been telling us, they are preparing for a battle. We believe that it will be at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

Others around the table looked solemn, as the news was old to them. Harry was dumbfounded.

Robards continued, "You-Know-Who has been empting wizarding prisons around the world. By the best guess of our spies, we are expecting the battle to take place some time early next year. By then, we expect that he would have an army of twenty four hundred fully trained Death Eaters."

Unsure that he really wanted to know, Harry asked, "What about magical creatures?"

Gawain Robards looked up to a woman on his senior staff and answered, "We're not sure of the numbers, but we are expecting the battle to include giants, werewolves, vampires, and dragons."

Harry thought for a while with his fingers tented in front of his nose. When he was done pondering he asked, "What have we done to prepare for this battle so far?"

A mixture of astonishment and embarrassment flushed across Gawain Robards features before he explained, "The only thing we have done was to figure out how we can peacefully prevent it from happening."

In a serious tone, Harry confirmed, "You are willing to give up Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the entire United Kingdom to him?"

Astonished, Gawain Robards reassured, "It is not what it seems. Against an army that large, we have no choice but to surrender. We would be facing eradication."

With tense irritation in his voice, Harry barked, "No we won't. We have no choice but to fight back, and we will win."

"But we only have 100 Aurors total. Only 40 at a time on the day shift. We don't have the resources to fight such a battle." Gawain desperately asserted.

Ignoring Mr. Robards, Harry addressed the others, "Listen to me. This is why we took our oath to serve and protect the people, community and our nation. If we give up, everyone else will give up. I know it sounds impossible, but it is not. We will work together, the Aurors, the Ministry, the wizarding community, the other magical beings and the other nations. We will overcome this evil and prevent it from ruling our lives and throwing us into a life of tyranny. We have to do this for our neighbors, our families and ones we love."

"Mr. Robards, contact the other nations we can trust and see if they could send us some help." After Harry said that, he turned towards the female Auror who passed on the intelligence about the magical creatures, "Keep up the good work on the intelligence front. We need to find out any specific days, method of transporting, and communications."

Turning to the others he asked, "We need a map of Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts grounds for strategic planning. I also need to talk to the Heads of the Liaison offices for the dwarves, centaurs and goblins. Someone needs to create a plan for evacuating Hogsmeade and other key wizarding communities." Soon people were busy doing one thing or another.


	14. Movie Night

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 14 – Movie Night**

Harry rushed down the last flight of stairs to the entry hall. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by a very stern Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall chastised Harry, "When I offered you the position, I didn't realize that your old habits of showing up late would still be a problem. Don't ever show up late to another staff meeting again. Why are you blue?"

Hermione was looking at him in an amused fashion. When Harry gave everyone a confused look, she picked up his hand to show him his skin. A few of the other teachers started to chuckle at him.

A look of realization spread across Harry's face as he replied, "The first years I had got a little carried away in class. We were working on shields using the Blue charm for the offensive spell."

With an exuberant look, Flitwick inquired, "You have already taught them a Colour Change Charm and a shield charm? I haven't even started on the Levitation Charm yet. How did they do with their first time casting a spell?"

With double the excitement Harry replied, "They were wonderful! It was a little slow going at first, but with a little help, they were all doing the spell perfectly. Every one of them was able to do it by the end of class."

Irritated, Professor McGonagall asked, "If the two of you are done, maybe we can start the meeting?" Even when talking to professors, she was able to humiliate her subordinates to the point that they would never want to cross her again. Guiding the throng of teachers down into the dungeons, Professor McGonagall quietly said, "Well done Potter. Teaching the students' first spells is usually the hardest task."

Hermione had already taught her first years how to transform water into ice, but she wanted Harry to get the credit he did deserve. She now understood why some of the students had blue ice.

After they approached a pair of oak double doors at the end of an unused corridor, she explained, "Beyond these doors is Hogwarts' Theater. Because it hasn't been needed, it had fallen into disuse and neglect. We have locked the doors to prevent any of the students from wandering in or vandalizing the room." Tapping her wand on the handle, the doors gradually opened up with a creak. With another wave of her wand, the wall sconces and the chandelier lit up showing the cob webs and dust which heavily laden the beautifully ornate auditorium. Ruby red fabrics covered the seats with mahogany armrests. The stage was half hidden by a heavy red curtain. Every one was marveling over the unknown unused treasure they had in the school as they walked down the center isle to the front. After cleaning off a few of the chairs, everyone but the Headmistress was seated.

Professor McGonagall explained further, "Recently, an idea was presented to me that could put this room to good use again. Professors Grangers of Muggle Studies want to promote Muggle culture awareness by hosting a movie night every Friday after dinner."

A warm applause echoed through the theater as the other teachers expressed their approval.

Equally appreciative, the Headmistress smiled, but continued on with a more grave subject, "Potter visited the Ministry last night where he learned that You-Know-Who has been building a very sizable army and is intending to attack Hogwarts some time this year. This confirms the sorting hat song we heard at the opening night ceremony." Looking over at Harry she asked, "Potter, would you like to share with everyone what you told me last night."

Gravely, Harry nodded and stood up in front of everyone. "Voldemort is building up a large army to attack Hogwarts and to take over Britain. With this army, he is also employing the help of Giants, Vampires, Werewolves and Dragons. At the ministry, they need our input and suggestions concerning building defenses, evacuation plans for the students and staff, security precautions to take. They also want to know who would be staying behind to defend the castle."

Hagrid jested, "Well, when ya give a practical exam you really choose a doosy for yer defense students."

The situation was too grave to even joke about. Harry did not crack a smile as he told everyone, "Seriously, the only one being tested is me. All of you should know that this is my destiny, my fight. I am sorry that he chose to bring the fight here endangering all of the students and you. With a proper evacuation plan in place all of you can be transported somewhere safe away from here."

Standing up on his chair, Flitwick shouted, "I'm staying to fight. This is my only home." Other teachers also joined in by offering to stay.

Biting her lip, Hermione added, "We ought to be prepared to find some of the students wanting to stay behind and fight as well. Somewhere we have to draw a line on who must go and who can stay."

McGonagall nodded and replied, "Good point Granger, I will give it some more thought." Turning to Harry she added, "Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had already been treasuring Hogwarts far before you were born. It isn't your fault that he targets this school, nor is it your fault that he is targeting you in the first place."

Sybill Trelawney gasped in her airy voice, "So… It is true. Doom has befallen us all. Just today I have foreseen that two will betray their leader."

Attempting to be his most respectful, Harry countered, "Professor Trelawney, I know you have a gift of sight. However, your attempts in interpreting the sight you have been given has been met with mixed success. I still believe that I alone hold my destiny. I appreciate your insights into the future, but try not to over dramatize them. If you could, please break apart what your inner eye reveals to you into two parts: what is basic objective information you received; and your interpretation of what it means, or the subjective information. After last year, I am truly convinced that your gift will benefit us if we just heed your insight."

"As for the outcome of the upcoming battle, I refuse to give up on believing that we will succeed. Losing or giving up is not an option. I will continue to work as hard as I can until your predictions turn more optimistic, and then I will work some more."

For the first time in years, Sybill felt contentment as Harry expressed his confidence in her.

Addressing everyone, some of whom had shocked faces, Harry said, "It would be pointless if we fight with the expectations that everyone was going to die. At the Battle of the Burrow, a force of thirty defeated two hundred plus Death Eaters. The odds are even more against us this time, and Tom will have learned from his mistakes at that battle. However, we will still win this one as well."

As they left the staff meeting in the theater, Professor Sinistra asked Hermione, "Is he for real?"

Smiling, Hermione replied, "You have no idea. Ever since Dumbledore's death, it has just been one thing after another." Seeing her confused look, Hermione simplified her answer, "Yes, he is genuine."

* * *

On their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Vincent and Gregory were talking about the Muggle Culture Club's movie night. Daphne was saying, "The whole school is excited about the Muggle entertainment."

Pansy countered, "I think it is disgusting being around them, let alone learning about them."

Vincent noted, "It's stupid that they defile the pureblood realm of the Slytherin House by holding it in the dungeons."

Crabbe joked immaturely, "If I eat enough beans, we could just blow them out."

A shrewd look crept across Blaise's face as an idea struck him, "What if we burn the place with all of the Muggle lovers in it?"

Blaise asked, "Why are all of you looking at me as if I'm a nutter? Don't you think that if we do away with all of these Muggle lovers we can prevent this school from being destroyed by the Dark Lord?"

Struggling with their replies, the others looked at Blaise in hesitant support. Vincent Crabbe questioned, "Wouldn't someone get hurt?"

Irritated, Blaise was going to beat Crabbe in the back of his head, but Professor Potter had just started ushering in all of the students in to the classroom in front of the door.

The students filed into the classroom. The select few Slytherins continued to insist on offering up their customary sneer at Harry as they entered the door. There were no more tables in the classroom, so the chairs were spread out in a wide semi-circle with two rows. There was still a separate lone chair in the front of the class intended for Hermione. Unlike the normal wooden student chairs, this chair had cloth-covered cushions.

Gesturing at the chairs, Harry asked the students, "Please take a seat." With a quick head count, he determined that all of the students were there and on time.

Harry waved his wand at the board behind him and the words 'Repulsion Spells' appeared. He explained, "Today, we are working on repulsion charms." Summoning a box from the corner of the room, Harry started passing out beanbags.

He continued, "These bean bags will be tossed between you and your partner." Harry was going to go on, but Blaise disrupted the class when his nose started spurting out blood. Pansy, like wise was puking on the floor uncontrollably.

Blaise asked, "Could I be excused, I need to see the nurse for my nose."

Pansy was frantically waving her hand, wanting to talk.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "No."

Blaise and Pansy looked like they were shocked and dumbfounded.

Harry explained, "You don't need to go to the doctor. I know how to cure those ailments."

A look of panic had stricken their faces when they realized that their junior professor was going to attempt magic on them.

Waving his wand, Harry silently cast the charm that Fred and George taught him to counter the effects of the skiving snacks. Immediately Blaise's bleeding stopped and Pansy ceased puking all over. Sternly, Harry commanded them, "Clean yourselves up. I don't want any more disturbances like that again. Ten points from Slytherin for each of you. The reason my cure worked, was because you induced these symptoms yourself by taking Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Skiving Snack Box snacks."

Hermione admonished, "Harry, that sounds like a plug for your future Brother-in-laws' business."

He corrected her loud enough for everyone to hear, "If it were a plug, I would explain that they cost one galleon, three sickles each and they are available by mail order."

The students in the class all chuckled.

Turning back to the class, Harry said, "Don't laugh. Now seriously, you're not to use them in my class." Noticing her fuming look he added, "Nor in Hermione's. As you can see, your attempts would be futile in our classes."

Feeling like he was treading on thin ice, Harry continued with his lesson. He taught multiple variations of the Repulsion Charm to the students. The shield could be cast in the form of personal protection, or on someone else for protecting them. Another shield resembled an invisible wall. The basic charm can be cast on an approaching projectile to send it back to where it came from. Harry explained, "This shield is why wizards can easily defeat a Muggle army. The only way a Muggle can target a wizard with a gun is to take the wizard by surprise, as in a sniper."

By the end of the class, all of the seventh year NEWT students seemed to have mastered the spell. Harry opened the floor for any questions.

Susan Bones, the Head Girl, raised her hand. When Harry called on her she asked, "Is it true that Hogwarts is going to be attacked this year?

A look of sad contemplation shown on his face as he answered, "The sorting hat tells us that this year our school is going to face a battle. The staff is working together to piece together contingency plans for a possible battle. These plans involve relocating students to safety. I don't want anyone to fear. We are doing everything possible to protect you and this school from danger." Harry tried to place a smile on his face to reassure everyone, but these classmates have known him for the last six years and they knew that this is bothering him.

* * *

Ginny was trying to be quite when she entered her room that night. It was late and most of the other girls in her room had already fallen asleep. 'Should have fallen asleep' would have been the correct words, because they were all up talking. They were talking about her specifically. Aubrey asked, "Did you just get back from Professor Potter's apartment getting your nightly good-night kiss?"

Startled by everyone's presence and the personal question, Ginny responded in a matter-of-fact tone, "Yes I was. I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourselves. Student/teacher relationships are not allowed in most cases. Our relationship just happens to be apart of his working agreement, and I have to be discrete about it."

Ruth asked, "Is that why you are not taking Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Ginny smiled when she replied, "Yes, I didn't want any conflicts by taking any of his courses. Besides, I like the time he takes in tutoring me."

Still in her obnoxious mood Aubrey asked, "How do you like being a Lady?"

Taken off guard by this second prying question, Ginny was reluctant to answer it, but she wanted to see where Aubrey was heading. She carefully answered, "It is very hard work. Being here doesn't make it any easier. I'm constantly writing letters. Poor Hedwig, Harry's owl, had to make numerous trips to London, Bristol and Edinburgh. I'm resorting to burdening my brother's owl to keep up with my correspondences."

Snidely, Aubrey remarked, "Keeping up with all the latest fashions must take a toll out of those owls."

Seeing where this is going, Ginny snapped, "Your are right, stocking my wardrobe with pretty dresses, robes and shoes would abuse the owls. Luckily, I haven't needed any more clothes since I last shopped four weeks ago. Take a look in my wardrobe yourself. All I have his eight dresses and seven robes. Half of those were Lily Potter's."

Still irritated Ginny continued her rant, "Growing up, my father told me that nothing is free. Anyone who carries a title must carry the responsibilities of the title with him or her. Ever since Daddy told me that, I have created a mental picture of what responsibilities a Lady in the wizarding world should be like. The letters that Harry's parents left him in their estate confirmed the responsibilities when they charged him to be compassionate to his renters and mortgage payers. The title of 'Lady Black' means that the welfare and happiness of many people are in my hands. It doesn't mean I have loads of money and people should treat me special because of it."

"I knew that I was successfully making problems for Tom Riddle on their last abduction attempt of me, it was because I was Lady Black and not Harry Potter's girlfriend."

Astonished Aubrey asked, "You have Lily Potter's robes? Can I see?"

Confused by the fact that she did not respond to anything she said, but only wanted to see a dress, she answered, "Very well." Ginny unlocked her magical walk-in wardrobe and opened it up to the dress robe section. She waved Aubrey and the others in.

Aubrey seemed to know exactly what she was looking for as she reverently pulled the royal blue gown off the rack. She stood there transfixed by the beautiful garment with the Potter family crest embroidered on its chest.

Ginny offered, "I could try it on for you if you like?"

Looking appalled Aubrey said, "This is 'Fleur de le Mar' it is one of the most famous gowns of the Wizarding world." Stammering she said, "Y…You can't wear it. It is only for the matriarch of the Potter clan to wear. By wearing it, you would not only be saying that you are a Potter, but you are Mrs. Potter. Wearing this dress carries more respect than that 'Lady Black' title ever could. There are powerful enchantments placed on this dress. I can't recall them, but I have a book on it at home. There is probably one in the library as well." Gently placing the dress back, she seriously said, "Don't put this dress on unless you have to. By wearing this dress when you are not officially recognized as Mrs. Potter would bring great dishonor to your family. Wear it like the Queen wears the crown, only when you are demanding the respect of others."

It was Ginny's turn to be astonished she asked, "How do you know all of this?"

In a condescending tone she said, "Auntie Maryweather requires that I know all of this. After all I am fifth in line to her title, Lady Pepper."

Her face returning back to realization, Ginny snapped, "Then that is it, isn't it. You are jealous that someone like me carries this title out of the blue."

Frustrated, Aubrey growled back, "I have spent my whole life being groomed to carry that title, and you just stumble upon it by kissing the right boy at the right time. While you were dreaming in your peasant poverty, I have been suffering hours of finishing school and attending numerous social events. To the social circles I am from, you are nothing but a dirty eared common girl."

After she ushered everyone out of her wardrobe, Ginny turned to all of the girls and said, "It doesn't take money or a fancy name to be a 'Lady.' It comes from the heart. Place the needs of others above your own and work tirelessly in your service that you do for the community. It is not the number of friends you have or the amount of money or properties you own, but the number of people who would miss you when you die. That is what matters the most. I'm certainly not going to loose any sleep not being accepted into any pompous social circles. Until they get busy and start helping to put food on people's tables, I'm not going to give them a second thought."

* * *

On Friday, Ron and Ginny skipped the evening meal to help the Grangers prepare the theater for the first Muggle Movie Night. The Hogwarts house elves were refusing to assist in cleaning the unused room because of the impression Hermione left on the elves the previous years. Harry did not want his elves to do the work, since it was really the responsibility of the Hogwarts elves.

Ron and Hermione were walking back to the janitorial closet down the hall to put away their brooms and supplies when she pulled him in and closed the door. They intended to start snogging, but two large barrels caught their eyes. Using their wands, they identified the barrels as having lamp oil in them.

Hermione gasped as backed away from them in realization. She stammered in a panic, "Ron, that much oil could only be used for one thing, and it wasn't here when we started cleaning."

Ron seemed to understand as his face screwed up in thought. "I know," he started. "Could you transfigure the contents of the barrels into this?" He held up the bottle of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.

She eyed him in curiosity and asked, "Why?"

Insistent Ron said, "I know you can. Just do it, alright? We don't have much time. The program is going to start soon."

Putting all of her faith in him, Hermione took to the task. After two minutes of spell work, she seemed hesitantly satisfied. They did not get a chance to say anything more, because the noise of approaching students started to fill the hall outside.

The voices said, "Hurry, Let's get this over with. I don't want anyone else we like to get killed." Another voice said, "I know what you mean, I hate having to do this. It is like having Malfoy back again."

Hermione and Ron had just finished casting Disillusionment Charms on each other just as the door opened. They stood quietly in the back of the closet hoping that their faint outlines would not be discovered.

The open door revealed the voices to being Crabbe and Goyle. Each of them hefted one of the barrels up in their arms. Neither of them noticed the two in the back of the closet staring shocked at them. They must have used some sort of strength potion, because the barrels must have weighed at least 100 kilograms each. They kicked the closet door closed and made their way to the theater.

Waiting a while to give them a lead, they removed the Disillusionment Charms and started after them to see what was going to happen.

In the Theater, Dan Granger's face took on a look of utter terror when he spotted the two students enter the theater with the two barrels. He knew the two were not there to provide refreshments. Dan screamed, "Stop them!"

Everyone's reaction was too late. Crabbe and Goyle broke each of their barrels at the top of the isles filling the whole theater with the contents of the barrels. They ran back to the entrance casting _Incendio_ over their shoulders. They did not get too far, as Hermione and Ron were blocking their way. A look of panic filled their faces.

Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks were seated in the back row waiting for the program to start. They were all splashed heavily with the liquid. To everyone's horror, the liquid ignited sending soft blue flames dancing all over the theater and completely engulfing the four in the back row.

Luckily, the flames did not generate very much heat. Instead of generating smoke, large long lasting bubbles billowed from the flames filling the whole theater. The bubbles, filled with the warm air, floated up and out the door and ventilation chambers. Everything that the bubbles or the liquid touched immediately became clean. Everyone looked in astonishment at the marvel, which unfolded before them. Soon all of the liquid cleaner burned off.

The large bubbles were making their way outside the castle floating in front of the windows of curious students. The bubbles in the castle spread into every room of every house. Even the busy students in the library noticed the bubbles.

Soon, the theater started to fill with curious students and staff from all over the castle. Being the first time for most of the students to see the theater, they were amazed at the elegance and beauty of the room.

In false irritation, Dan Granger bellowed, "You Two. What are your names?"

Sheepishly, they replied stating their names. Ashamed, they looked at the floor. They knew that the punishment that followed would be quite severe.

Dan barked, "Thank you, for your help in cleaning the theater, 20 points to Slytherin each."

They looked up in utter astonishment. Their botched attempt to destroy the theater was award.

"No, that is not right!" Ron protested. He also looked very serious.

Again Crabbe and Goyle's hearts sunk for they knew that he realized they did what they did out of malice.

Ron continued, "For igniting the Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover to remove the cleaner harmlessly, another 20 points to Slytherin each."

In literal shock over the additional points, Crabbe about stumbled to the ground.

Blaise, Pansy and Daphne entered the theater in the throng of students. They gave Goyle and Crabbe hard looks, but continued to fill in the seats figuring that they would find out what had happened.

Hermione looked at Ron with a half-admiring, half-quizzical look asking, "You knew that would happen didn't you?"

A minute or two later, a stern faced Professor McGonagall entered the theater looking around for answers, "Who is responsible for this?"

Everyone turned and pointed at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle's faces turned ashen white as everyone pointed them out to their doom.

First, giving them a harsh glare, but softening into a pleasing look she said, "For the publicity stunt which attracted all of the students here, 30 points to Slytherin each."

Many of the students and faculty clapped their hands in approval.

This positive attention was completely alien to these two students. Pleased that he earned her house 70 points, Tracey Davis, a seventh year Slytherin, grab Goyle's hand and guided him to a seat next to hers. Seeing the man of fame that she wanted, Romilda asked Crabbe to sit next to her.

After introducing what a movie was Dan introduced the film, "Tonight, I present to you 'Star Wars', written and directed by George Lucas." Hermione dimmed the lights, and Emma started the movie.

The end of the movie left many questions. One of the prominent observations many saw was that it paralleled the conflict that they faced against Lord Voldemort. The polarity of good vs. evil in the story led the students into some moral choices of their own. Professor Granger promised that next week they would show the sequel to that move: "Star Wars the Empire Strikes Back."

Ron walked back to the Gryffindor tower to find Crabbe bidding Romilda Vane goodnight outside the portrait hole. Ron thought to himself, 'Now this is something I never thought I would ever see. I personally hope it works out.' Calling out to Crabbe, Ron said, "When you're done, I'll walk you down to the dungeon. It is after curfew and I don't want you to be caught by yourself." Ron went into the common room to give them a few minutes of privacy.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Romilda entered into the common room very proud of herself. She said, "Ron, he's ready now." A satisfied smile flickered on her face.

Ron headed out the portrait hole to find Filch and Mrs. Norris approaching Crabbe from the other direction.

Looking fiendishly delighted Filch said, "What do we have here? A student out after curfew?"

Crabbe was saved, when Ron jumped in and said, "He's with me. I'll take him down to his house."

Ron had to exchange a few unpleasant words with Filch before he relented and let Ron escort Crabbe back to the Slytherin house.

On their way down into the dungeons Crabbe said, "I don't get it. I should have been dead, but tonight turned out to be the best night of my life. I heard you and Granger talk. How did you do it, and why did you not punish me?"

Ron explained, "I grew up using Mrs. Skower's Remover. I knew that it would do the opposite of what the oil was going to do. It was Hermione who did the actual transfiguration. She was amazing. She didn't even need to see the liquid in the barrel to know that she did it right. As for you, we heard you and Goyle talking on your way to pick up the barrels. We knew that it really wasn't in your heart, but you were following directions. I want you to feel what it is like to do something good and be rewarded for it."

Ron chuckled and added, "I had no idea that the bubbles would actually attract all of the students in the school. Professor McGonagall was great."

Crabbe chuckled himself at the look the Headmistress gave him. Returning to his serious demeanor he asked, "That is now three times you have gone out of your way to protect or help me. Why are you doing this?"

Ron shrugged and said, "What are friends for?"

Vincent did not say much more as they walked down to the entrance of the Slytherin House common room. He just seemed puzzled and pleased.

* * *

The next morning after the family breakfast, which both Ron and Ginny joined, Luna and Neville arrived at the apartment to go over Occlumency and sort out the locket. The six friends went into Harry's room to work on their projects.

Ginny pleaded, "Harry, let's do the locket first. Occlumency leaves my brain so muddled, I can't think straight."

Ron, Luna and Hermione nodded in agreement.

With warm compassion in his eyes Harry assured her, "That sounds like a fine idea."

Eventually shaking her head, Ginny tore herself from his enchanting gaze. She quietly told Harry, "Stop that. We need to concentrate on the task."

With a small pout, Harry replied, "Fine, but you must promise to spend time with me tonight."

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione left to retrieve the locket from Harry's trunk, and Luna cleared her throat to get their attention. Luna was sure that they would start snogging if she did not bring them back to reality.

Luna laid out her notes and explained what the reversal spell was and how it must be cast.

Hermione carefully checked the notes for accuracy before giving them her approval. She praised Luna, "Rowena Ravenclaw would have been proud of you."

With a slight blush, Luna just said, "I had to be careful. There are too many things that could go wrong with this. We are talking about a piece of Voldemort's soul here."

Harry carefully walked through the wand movements, and looked to Luna for her approval.

Focusing on feelings of deep love, Harry cast the spell _Exorcismus Immundíssime Spiritus. _A soft white light hit the locket from his wand making it glow. A loud wail sounded as the locket spilt out a green mucus onto the floor. The mucus erupted into flames as Harry continued to hold the spell.

Opening the window, Ginny tried to air out the smoke from the room.

Luna cast a detection spell over the locket and declared it clean.

In celebration, Harry and Luna were given hugs and pats on the back in congratulations.

* * *

A few nights later, Harry was approached by McGonagall and Remus about joining the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall notified Harry, "Talking among the others in the group, we have decided to allow you join the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry did not really want to join the Order if he had to keep secrets from Ginny or his friends. He knew that he had to be tactful in how he handled it, because he really did need their support. Harry replied, "Who else would be allowed to join?"

Pursing her lips, McGonagall answered, "We expected that you would feel that way, so we have extended the invitation to include Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and … Mr. Longbottom."

A look of disappointment showed when he replied, "I'm sorry. I can't speak for the others, but I'm not prepared to join the Order without Miss. Lovegood and, more importantly, my Lady."

With disbelief and irritation, McGonagall protested, "It is very unconventional for the Order to allow students to join, let alone minors. Miss. Lovegood may as well, since it is only weeks till her birthday, but Miss. Weasley is too young, besides her mother would be firmly against it."

With a placid expression, Harry flatly said, "Well, there you have it. I won't join. Besides, I can't keep anything from Ginny."

Later, Harry learned that Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville all joined the Order. Harry was too busy to care. He knew that what ever he needed, the Order would be there for him whether he was a member or not. Ginny tried to reassure him that it would be fine, but Harry declined reiterating that he would keep nothing from her.

* * *

Harry and Neville were getting up earlier and earlier every day. Alice and Frank, Neville's parents, started joining them and helped by giving them guidance. When they were done with their physical training, the Longbottoms would spend a few minutes giving them other defense training. Descending from a long line of law enforcement wizards on both sides of their family, Neville's parents were a wealth of information.

In one of their NEWT level Care for Magical Creatures classes in the Forbidden Forest, Ginny, Luna and Charlie heard a faint, high-pitched voice cry for help. Charlie was filling in Hagrid that day, and he cautiously guided the two girls over towards the voice.

Luna entered into a shallow depression in the forest floor where against a fallen stump, a pixie as caught in a giant spider web. Cautiously, Luna called out, "Oi, over here."

Charlie and Ginny hurried over to see the small, entrapped being struggling against the large sticky webs. Ginny comforted the pixie in a smoothing tone, "Relax, you will be alright."

Charlie pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm on the surrounding web, causing it to become stiff and brittle.

When he was done, Ginny gently pulled the trapped pixie into her hands and held him close to warm him up.

Remembering from their recent lessons, Luna conjured an apple for the pixie to eat. They learned that pixies are typically mischievous and cause havoc, but they respond warmly to generosity and respect like many magical creatures.

* * *

In deep concentration, Harry was putting the finishing touches on his Charms essay in the DADA teacher's office. A feeling of deep foreboding swept over him as he started to think Ginny. Remembering that she is in her Care for Magical Creatures class, Harry realized that she was out in the Forbidden Forest. Peering into the classroom next door, Harry cast a Schizotox spell at Remus. "Remus, cover for me. I'm going out for a fly…and please close the window after me."

Started, Remus turned to Harry and asked aloud, "Close the window?" It was then when he asked, "You can't be serious." After Harry closed the door to the office, Remus bellowed, "Harry!"

Harry did not waste any time. The window opened up fully with a wave of his wand letting in the cold October air. Standing on the ledge of the window, Harry transformed into Griffin. As he did so, he opened up his wings and pushed off with his back paws. Harry beat his wings with vigor until he found a decent up draft to catch. Looking back at the window he jumped from, he saw Lupin glaring at him with a reproving look. Lupin turned and closed the window.

Remembering what he was looking for, Harry headed out to the Forest. Harry gazed over the forest with his keen sense of smell and sight.

* * *

The pixie quickly warmed back up in Ginny's tender hands. He said a quick, "Thang Gou," then flew to Luna. From Luna's outstretched hands, the pixie took her offered apple before flying up into the canopy of the trees.

Charlie told them, "That was a very good thing you two did. Small as it may have been, little gestures of kindness make impressions on magical creatures."

Unfortunately, so do offenses. This offense did not go unnoticed. Two very angry Acromantulas were menacingly approaching them. They were making loud clicking noises with their mandibles.

Charlie pulled the two girls behind him and he started to cast a spell. One of the gigantic spiders spit some poison at the Ranger causing him to dodge.

More of these Acromantulas were approaching and started to surround them. Ginny pulled out her wand and cast Lumos Solam. Bright light like the sun beamed out of her wand warding back many of the fiendish creatures.

Getting back to his feet, Charlie cast the Cone of Frost spell he used on the spider web. This did not kill the monsters, but just repelled and irritated them.

More and more came and Luna transformed into her Dragon form. Even though the dragon was a large reptile like the basilisk, these spiders were not afraid of her.

The Acromantulas all lunged forward to attack. Ginny screamed in desperation. Charlie backed up next to Ginny in a defensive posture. That is when they heard the loud piercing cry of an eagle.

Luna let out a deep breath of fire, but she could only take out half of the attacking spiders. The other half were swarming around Ginny and Charlie.

At the sight of the Griffin, the Acromantulas backed away. Harry swooped down and killed the two closest ones to Charlie and Ginny. Ginny reached out to touch him, and Harry used this contact to transmit his thought to her.

Ginny screamed at her brother, "Harry wants us to climb on his back." Harry responded by folding his wing in close and crouching low to the ground.

Charlie and Ginny scampered up onto Harry's back. To lighten the load, Ginny transformed into a fox. Leaping into the air, Harry opened his wings and flew Charlie and Ginny to the safely of Charlie's Ranger Cabin.

Lightly touching down on the ground, Harry cantered to a stop in front of the cabin. Lowering his body down low to the ground, he encouraged his passengers to dismount.

Being quidditch players, Charlie and Ginny enjoyed the ride, but the seriousness of the moment dampened the excitement. Ginny and Harry returned to normal form and embraced each other.

Puzzled, Ginny asked Harry, "Where did you come from?" Indignation rose in her as she restated, "Were you spying on me?"

Snapping back at her, but not really feeling angry, Harry retorted, "Apparently, you are not the only one who gets intuitions."

Ginny grabbed his hand to experience his feelings and reactions, besides she did not want to berate her boyfriend in front of her brother.

In a cheeky attitude, Harry thought to her, "Gazing at you would be one of my favorite past times, but no, not this time." They spent a few more minutes sharing what had transpired. They finally ended with a heartfelt kiss and embrace.

Circling above the forest Luna found them a short time later. She too transformed back into her normal self after she performed a masterful landing in the clearing.

Charlie still found himself becoming infuriated at Harry when he showed too much intimacy with his baby sister. Luna's arrival gave Charlie the needed distraction to avoid the situation. Charlie asked Luna, "Did you contain the fire?"

Rolling her eyes Luna assured him, "As soon as the Acromantulas were gone, I doused the flames."

A unicorn showed up on the edge of the clearing visibly agitated yet relieved.

Ginny left Harry and ran to her friend. "Sweetbriar, what is wrong?" Ginny asked.

After a minute of stroking and reassuring the unicorn, Ginny explained to everyone else, "Sweetbriar seems to also have had an intuition of my endangerment. He was upset that there was nothing he could have done to prevent the attack. Harry, please come closer, I would like to introduce you to him."

Harry cautiously approached and gave the unicorn a deep respectful bow. He was taken aback by the reaction of the wise unicorn. Sweetbriar lowered his head and shoulders as low to the ground as it seemed possible. If Harry interpreted the gesture correctly, Sweetbriar considered it a greater pleasure to be in his company.

Ginny reached out to take Harry's hand. While Ginny touched both the unicorn and Harry at the same time, he was able to sense the thoughts and feelings of Sweetbriar. Using Ginny as a conduit for communications, Harry learned that Sweetbriar was the unicorn that they returned from stone two months ago. Sweetbriar has taken Ginny on as his companion or familiar much like a phoenix chooses their companion. Sweetbriar told Harry that he could only remain her companion as long as Ginny and Harry do not consummate their marriage. Harry tried to communicate that they were not married, but the feelings and thoughts were in too much conflict to be effective. Instead, he passed his feelings of understanding and promise.

Being in the middle of it all, Ginny passed them both feelings of happiness, affection and warmth.

Sweetbriar passed on to Harry that the forest guardian, the dryad, wished to speak with him. With a vision, he told him how to find her. There was an ancient oak tree in the center of the forest that she called home.

Irritated, Ginny interrupted the exchange by saying aloud, "I'm not letting Harry anywhere near a tree nymph."

Curious, Charlie asked, "Perdita? Does she want to see Harry?"

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. Astonished, she asked, "Charlie! You have seen the dryad?"

Embarrassment shown on her bother's face as he recalled, "I have known her since I was twelve. You don't go sneaking out into the forest for years without coming across her occasionally."

Luna explained to Harry, "Unlike the Veela whom you have met, dryads don't usually cover themselves up."

A look of understanding, then astonishment and embarrassment covered Harry's face.

Still irritated Ginny snapped, "If she wants to talk to Harry, she will."

Giving Charlie a strange look, Harry asked him, "You were out here in the forest that much when you were a student?"

From the edge of the clearing, Bane announced his presence by answering the question, "Yes, Charlie is known by the forest occupants as well as Hagrid has been."

Turning to face Bane, Harry bowed to show a respectful greeting. "Bane, I'm sorry for what happened…"

After Bane returned his bow, he interrupted, "Mr. Potter, there was no need to apologize. The truth of your encroachment into the forest was given by that Umbridge woman. I would prefer that you would remain out of the forest, but seeing that you have assigned your brother-in-law Mr. Weasley here to protect the forest from all humans, I am grateful to you. It is also because Delgog has returned to us, and the Gorgon had been vanquished from the forest that we owe a deep debt to you. Because of all this and your wife's bond with one of our unicorns, we can not forbid you from entering the forest."

Wanting to correct the misconception, Harry said, "We're not actually married yet."

A look of confusion flashed on Bane's face before he resolved, "Too many times, the ways of humans are confusing. It is clear that despite the fact you haven't mated with her, she is still your mate. All creatures can clearly sense that. The connection is so strong between the two of you, I felt safe in assuming that she was your wife. We regularly refer to her as Mrs. Potter."

Bane continued, "Mr. Diggory told us that you want to speak with us. The stars tell us of your plight. This time, the centaurs will fight against the bad humans. We will be there to battle with you when the time comes." Bane bristled and started to canter away.

In afterthought he added, "Do see Perdita. It is important, and please pass on our greetings and regrets to Miss. Granger. We didn't intend to harm the two of you."

After Bane left the clearing, Ginny unclenched her fists and muttered, "Sexist pig."

Confused, Harry inquired, "What?"

Rolling her eyes, she explained, "Didn't you notice? He talked of me, but never to me. He is just like a few other men in the Alley who would talk to Neville, but never directly to me. They are sexist pigs!"

Charlie was quick to correct, "Careful Pumpkin, not to generalize all Centaurs on Bane's behavior. Just because other cultures are different doesn't make them bad. Besides, this was a very formal visit. He was addressing Harry as a leader not a friend."

After Bane's insistence that he see Perdita, the four of them agreed that they would pay her a visit. Charlie Apparated Ginny to her oak tree to prepare her for Harry's arrival. Luna and Harry changed into their animal forms and flew to the oak tree. The two of them circled a few minutes to pass the time.

When they landed, Ginny greeted Harry affectionately. Charlie was talking to what appeared to be an attractive young woman standing behind an obviously conjured rhododendron.

Luna surprised Ginny by sarcastically remarking, "I don't even get a hug."

From behind them, they heard a large beast rushing towards them. No sooner did they turn around, they saw a lion pounce into the glade. The lion roared loudly before starting to prowl around the glade, familiarizing himself with the surroundings. He settled himself peacefully next to Luna.

A childish giggle bubbled out of Luna as the lion rubbed up against her and started a rumbling purr.

Amused, Harry turned back to Perdita and introduced, "Perdita, it is my pleasure to meet you." Harry gave her a respectful bow before continuing, "You have met, my future wife, Ginny and her brother Ranger Charlie Weasley." Gesturing towards Luna and the lion, "My beautiful companion and the lion are two of my closest friends, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

Ginny glared a reproachful look at Harry, and Luna blushed speechlessly. Luna rarely ever received complements of that nature.

Harry continued, "Ginny's companion, Sweetbriar, mentioned that you wished to see me."

The dryad gazed at Harry with a warm approving smile. She replied in her soft melodious voice, "Ginny has nothing to fear, your affections will never wane from her." She gestured her arms gracefully around her as she continued, "This forest has a magical connection to the school of Hogwarts. The castle, the grounds, the magic and the students likewise vitalize the forest. The symbiotic relationship between the two places means that when one is in danger, both are in danger."

"The news of a looming battle rustles through in the winds. Hogwarts is the target of a battle which threatens the Forest's survival." Noticing his questioning look, she answered before he could ask, "No, surrender would result in a worse fate I'm afraid. The only answer is to fight, and win."

"Harry Potter, you are the leader chosen by people, creatures, prophecy and genealogy. From you ancestors, you have the ability. From the prophecy, you have your destiny. From the creatures big and small, you have your purpose. From the people you will find your power."

"This forest represents life. Everything around us is alive. From the trees and plants, to the insects, beasts and birds, all live in perfect balance. Should Hogwarts fall, all will be gone. Nothing but death will come of it. This forest would only be the first of many as the disease will spread across the world bringing an end to all life."

"Rarely in history, does a precipice of this magnitude rest in only one place at one time. Fate has brought you to this point to turn back the tide of hate and prevent the avalanching destruction that would follow. Your friends are by no means a coincidence either. Just like the support you will receive from human factions, you will also have the assistance from nature. I will be there to help you along with others. Just remember what is at stake."

After a moment of thought, Harry bowed his head, "Thank you Perdita, I will not forget."

* * *

When they arrived back at the entrance hall, they came across Arthur and Molly Weasley. They greeted everyone with hugs. Curious, Charlie asked, "What brings you here to Hogwarts?"

Arthur answered, "We come bearing some news to everyone before you read it in the paper."

Excited and curious, Ginny asked, "What is it?"

Molly quietly chastised, "Now Ginny, you will have to wait until we can tell everyone together, besides some of it is bad news." Turning to Harry, she asked, "Is there someplace we can talk to everyone in the family in private."

Harry suggested, "Why don't we all talk in my apartment?"

Arthur gave Harry a warm smile and nodded in agreement. Over the past two months, his appreciation for his daughter's boyfriend had been growing everyday.

Sensing that Mrs. Weasley only wanted family Luna bid farewell, "Bye Ginny. Thank you for the lesson Ranger Weasley." Luna turned and walked off to the library.

Ginny felt bad. After spending the whole last month with her, she considered her as part of the family. She called out to Luna, "I'll meet you tonight after my quidditch practice."

Patting Harry on the shoulder, Neville excused himself, "I should go to the library too. Your sister gave us with a huge essay to write. Bye." Neville quickly turned and ran after Luna hoping to catch up with her.

Harry and Ginny shared a remorseful look as their friends left them to be with their family.

Harry sent a Patronus off to retrieve Hermione; Ginny did the same for his parents; and Charlie sent one off to get Ron.

Once in the apartment, Hermione and Harry conjured additional seating for everyone.

Harry asked them, "Could we convince you to stay for dinner? It has been so long since we talked with you."

Molly looked over at Arthur before answering Harry, "I'm sorry, Fleur is expecting us for dinner tonight. She is cooking something special for tonight called, bouillabaisse. She would be beside herself if we no-showed."

Eventually Ron showed up, and after the greeting Arthur started in, "I received a promotion today. You are looking at the new Undersecretary to the Minister. Since Umbridge, Scrimgeour has had a horrible time finding a reputable and hardworking applicant. He must be at the bottom of his barrel, because he chose me."

Everyone applauded for him, but Ginny was first to correct her father, "Daddy, when it comes to reputable and hardworking, you were probably on the top of his list. No one works harder than you."

Charlie added, "Yeah, and it is about time someone gives you the recognition you deserve. Congratulations Dad."

After all of the congratulations have been made, Harry curiously asked, "Mrs. Weasley, what bad news do you bring?" Suddenly, the room went quiet in somber anticipation.

Molly announced, "Gilderoy is the latest casualty of the Death Eaters."

Gasps and whispers were sounded as Harry asked, "How did it happen? Does it impact our production?"

"Let me first explain," Molly started. "Gilderoy had no skills at potion making. Even the potion he supposedly discovered consistently ended up in a mess. He insisted that he was just rusty, but I don't actually believe that he discovered that potion."

Harry and Hermione shared a bemused look, while Ron snorted as he choked down his laugh. Ron realized it was an inappropriate time to laugh at Lockhart's fabrications when the news of his death lingered.

After giving Ron a contemptuous look, Molly continued, "With our staff of potion masters, we managed without him. Where he didn't have very much talent in production, he made up with his charm. I moved him into sales where he was a big hit. It was on one of these sales calls he met his demise. The Muggle police found him dead in a Belfast alleyway. The dark mark was burned into his forehead."

Dan did not want to be disrespectful, but he was curious. He asked, "Does this mean that we can't produce the Lockhart potion anymore?"

In a quite tone, Molly answered, "Oh no, that is not an issue. When we signed him on, we retained a ninety-nine-year license to produce and sell the potion without royalty. Actually, Lockhart was influential in obtaining us licenses for us to produce other medicinal potions as well. Today, PPP (Potter Potion Pharmaceuticals) is already the largest potion producer in the world with over 25 different products and distribution to half of the countries in the world."

Concerned Hermione asked, "Has there been any other Death Eater attacks on the company?"

She nodded, but a smile played on her lips and in her eyes. She told Hermione, "Your idea about using façade security entrances work. We always have at least three working entrances ready around the country for the workers to use. The Death Eaters would destroy one building only for us to leave and return through a different one. In each of these locations, a security portal is set up to allow only workers to pass. The portals open up to true physical location that is under a Fidelius Charm and has yet to be discovered. We have also opened up other locations in Austria and the Anglo-American Wizarding Confederacy (English speaking countries in North America) (note: Quebec has a Wizarding nation of its own.)."

Harry and others expressed their pride in Mrs. Weasley's accomplishment with the startup company. Harry asked, "Are you enjoying running the company?"

A panicked concern shown as Molly asked him, "Yes, why? Do you want to replace me?"

He smiled and hugged her when he said, "No, it is not that. You can have the company as long as you want it. I just don't want you to get burned out with too much work, or work you don't like."

"Oh Harry dear, you are too sweet," Molly replied. She hugged him back. Thinking fondly of her job she said, "It is really the same as running our large family, and when ever I need to hire more help or need a new supplier Ginny always comes through."

Seeing Harry's questioning look, Ginny said, "For instance, one of our tenants is an old widow who is bound to her hover chair. With just a little loan, she turned her back yard into a green house, and is making money, growing aconite for us. She can now pay her rent and the loan with money left over. It is just one of the roles of Lady Black that I love so much."

Harry firmly hugged Ginny and told her, "Mum, Dad and Sirius would have been proud of you."

Everyone else nodded as Emma said, "And we are also proud of you too."

With a smirk, Molly asked Hermione, "What a lovely necklace you have on. Where did you get that?" Molly actually knew. She just wanted to here how she liked it.

Hermione gushed as she replied, "Ron gave it to me for my birthday. I love it." She gave Ron a warm look as she held his hand. Returning to her conversation with his mum she asked, "Did you help him pick it out?"

"He didn't really need any help. He quickly found what he was looking for in the jewelry store, but I tried to help." Molly answered. She pulled out of her bag a wrapped present and handed it to Hermione. "This is our present for you. I hope you like it." Molly was gesturing to Arthur when she mentioned whom the present was from.

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement as she meticulously extracted the gift from the wrapping. A wide grin spread across her face as she read the title of the book, 'Teaching Transfiguration – a Teachers Guide by Albus Dumbledore.' She carefully handed over the book to Ron as she gave Arthur and Molly firm hugs. "Oh, thank you so much. I will treasure it for the rest of my life. Did you see the book which Harry gave me?" Hermione did not wait for a reply before she hastened to her room to retrieve the book.

Puzzled, Molly gave Harry an inquisitive look.

Harry responded, "It was nothing to compare to what you just gave her. I gave her a tattered old book I found in a vault."

When she returned, she was cradling a very old book. She turned it so that they could take in the title, 'Hogwarts: a History'. At their questioning looks she explained, "It is the first edition. There are many things in here that have been since edited out of the following editions."

As she put the books away in her room, Arthur told Molly, "You were right about the book idea. It could have been just about any book and she would have been happy."


	15. Portkey to the Malfoy Manor

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 15 – Portkey to the Malfoy Manor**

Walking to their transfiguration class, Lavender and Pavarti were sharing a conversation. Upon entering the room, Pavarti complained to Lavender, "Ron beat us to the back table. We can't sit up in the front of the class again. I can't stand 'Mione since she became a professor. She is twice the prude she had been when she was our roomy."

A smug look crossed Lavender's face as she assured Pavarti, "Leave it to me. Just wait over there." She pointed to the back of the class. Lavender quietly walked over to Ron's table and sat in the seat next to him.

Startled, Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at Lavender with panic in his eyes.

Lavender greeted him in a sweet tone, "Hi, Ron. I heard how you stuck up for me when you were talking with Romilda. That was very… sweet of you." She placed a comforting hand on his arm, and gazed at him with a warm passionate look.

Stuttering at first, Ron replied, "It… It was the truth. The failure of our relationship was my fault. You were a good girlfriend. I just wasn't in love with you."

In a quiet tone, Lavender continued, "You were a good too, especially when we were kissing." Lavender leaned in closer to Ron.

Hermione interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but we can't have the two of you reminiscing in the middle of my lesson." Grabbing Ron by his earlobe, Hermione dragged Ron out of his seat. "Won Won, you will have to move."

Ron was embarrassed that he had been caught in close proximity to his old girlfriend. He was mortified when Hermione called him by Lavender's old pet name for him and pulled him abusively by the ear.

Hermione was livid that she caught her boyfriend flirting with his former girlfriend. What was worse, she could not even slap or punch Lavender for her attempts at coming on to him. Directing Ron to sit next to Pansy Parkinson, she snapped, "Pay close attention to Pansy, she is very good at what we are covering today."

Pansy did not know whether to be happy at her praise or upset at Ron's presence. She chose upset when she heard what Hermione said.

Hermione introduced to the class, "Today you will be learning Glamour Charms."

Pavarti quickly took her seat next to Lavender and gave her a contented smile.

* * *

As the sixth year NEWT students filed out of Harry's DADA class, he noticed Luna was falling behind the others in hope to talk with him. After the remaining students left, he asked, "How are you, Luna?"

Determinately inspecting the room, Luna made sure there was no one left hiding to eavesdrop on their conversation. Once she was satisfied, she closed the door and cast Imperturbable and Silencing Charms on the doors and windows.

Seeing this, Harry knew his friend did not want to just sit around and have a friendly chat over tea and biscuits.

Expecting to stop Harry's question before he asked it, Luna snapped, "I'm not here to talk about Neville." Seeing Harry's surprised yet confused look, she moved on, "It is about the attack on Hogwarts. I believe I know when he plans on attacking."

Harry was astonished. Having a great deal of respect for her intelligence, he intended to take her seriously. He smiled as he thought, 'I would have never considered her theories last year.'

Luna continued, "I believe that the battle will be so epic and significant, Voldemort will use the deaths to split his soul once more and create another Horcrux."

Attempting to put it all together Harry asked, "How does this time when the battle will occur?"

After letting out a sigh Luna explained, "The spell to create the Horcrux is performed in a ritual. The best time of the year to perform this ritual is on the Autumnal or Vernal Equinox. The next opportunity for this would be the Vernal Equinox on March 20th at 7:55 p.m. I am guessing that the battle will start late in the afternoon to prepare for the ritual in the evening." She paused to search Harry's reactions for any sign of disbelief, but she found none. She continued, "You probably will think that I'm a nutter, but at dusk on that day we should be able to see Mars, Saturn and Mercury in the western sky."

He reassured her, "No, I understand the significance of those planets. You're right. Thank you for bringing this theory to my attention. Please don't tell anyone else. I can't risk Voldemort knowing when we expect him to attack us and why."

It was her turn to give reassurance. "I'm not going to tell anyone. If others knew I have been researching Horcruxes, they would treat me as a dark witch and try to destroy me."

"You only carry that burden of knowledge to help me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Harry kissed her on her forehead and said, "Thank you."

As they were opening up the doors and removing the spells, Harry told her, "It is love that you are experiencing."

With a stern glare she asked, "What are you on about?"

He explained, "I have been there, and you are showing the same symptoms. It is more than just a fancy, you are in love."

Heatedly Luna retorted, "I'm not in love. I can't be, and don't you go spreading rumors."

Nodding, Harry assured her, "This observation is only for you. Others can see it too, but only you can do something about it. No pressure intended. It is just something for you to think about." He waved bye to her as he left for his office.

She looked at him in shocked disbelief. She thought to herself, 'What would he know about love anyways.'

When Luna's birthday came around, she noted how long her maturation sickness lasted. It was only for six hours, yet because she felt it was personal, she did not share it with anyone else.

* * *

The Headmistress decided to allow students in the fourth year and older to stay and fight in the coming battle. She insisted that all students under seventeen had to provide her a note from their parents at the start of school in January.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione started up the D.A., they were surprised at the number of Slytherin students who showed up to train. It was as if there was an equal representation of all of the houses in the school. The four of them split up the D.A. into four groups and trained them in a rotation. Harry taught defensive spells; Ron taught broom tactics; Neville trained them in offense spells; and Hermione taught medical spells and battlefield rescue.

* * *

Halloween arrived and Harry ran up to Ginny startling her in the hall as she tried to make her way to class.

Worried, Ginny asked, "What's wrong?"

Taking her hand to communicate in silence, Harry thought, 'Trelawney predicted that you would be taken away, tortured and killed today.'

Irritated, Ginny replied in thought, 'I don't believe in Professor Trelawney's inner eye mumbo jumbo, nor do I live my life to match a predicted future. I refuse to live in fear.'

Calmly Harry asserted in his thoughts, 'I know and agree, but you can be careful of anything suspicious. With a bit of insight, we can change what can happen. Everything will be alright, just look out for anything unusual.' Since the hall was nearly empty, Harry broke the rules and kissed her goodbye.

Ginny could feel his anxiety through his touch. His kiss was in desperation that it could be his last, yet she could also see his hopeful resolve that everything would work out.

Later that afternoon as she entered transfiguration, Ginny noticed a Halloween present for her left on her desk. The tag said, "To: Ginny, Love Harry." Instinctively she wanted to open it up, but the warning Harry gave her earlier in the day stopped her. Carefully inspecting the wrapped present, she decided that she would show it to Harry later. Trying not to touch the box, she swept it into her book bag. If he had given it to her, she would open it up in front of him.

After class, Ginny asked Hermione, "I have a wrapped present from Harry in my bag. It was left for me on my desk at the start of class. Do you know who dropped it off there?"

Hermione told her, "I didn't see the present and Harry definitely wasn't here. Let's go show it to Harry. This hour was his last class for the day. He should be in our apartment."

Once Hermione and Ginny entered the apartment, they did not have to wait long before Harry arrived. At the presence of the guests, Dobby entered the room bringing tea and biscuits for everyone.

Harry asked, "Hi Ginny, did you find something suspicious?"

"Most likely," Ginny replied. "A wrapped present was left on my desk when I entered transfiguration."

A smile crept across his face as he considered the numerous blokes who have tried to capture his girl's heart. "Who was it this time?"

She passed Hermione a concerned look, as she answered, "The tag says it was from you."

His face turned stoic, as he considered the seriousness of the situation. "Well then, this is suspicious. I assume it is a port key. Can I see it?"

Ginny dumped her bag out on the floor. Saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she cast the spell that levitated the present to the table.

Harry asked, "Can I open it?"

That question brought a smile to Ginny that dispelled the tension. "No, you can't open my present. Besides, I could use the practice." Her eyes started to gleam as she contemplated how she was going to unwrap it. With swishing wand movements and a quick snap she muttered, "_Strippearo._" The wrapping on the present opened neatly and flew onto the floor.

"I don't remember Flitwick teaching us that spell," Harry noted. "Will you show it to me?"

Hermione buried her head in her arms.

Dan and Emma entered the apartment, and Dobby left to get more tea.

Blushing, Ginny replied, "Not until we're married."

Emma gasped, "Ooh, your casting magic? What spell are you doing?"

Beating her to the answer, Harry replied with a smirk, "Ginny was demonstrating her talents with casting a spell which is intended to remove someone's clothes."

Emma's face dropped and she gave Ginny a stern look.

Ginny's face flushed a deep red. She smacked Harry hard in the arm, and explained to the parents, "I used a spell to unwrap this box."

Playing it up, Harry gave her a fake stern look and accused her, "That spell work looked well practiced, my Lady."

Ginny's mouth opened up in disbelief, and she hit Harry again.

Unable to maintain it, he started chuckling.

Walking over to the counter, while looking over a paper he had to grade, Dan remarked, "Hermione always told me there is a spell to do just about anything."

Hermione snapped, "Daddy, don't encourage them."

With some well-placed Severing Charms, Ginny returned to her work. Shortly afterwards, she discovered the intended gift. As she levitated the hoop bracelet out of the box, Harry inspected the box and wrapping for residual magic.

Looking at them curiously, Dan asked, "Is this another custom in the magical world I don't know?" Answering their confused looks, he explained, "I mean why don't you just unwrap it normally and hold it in your hand?"

After first giving Hermione and Harry an uncomfortable look, Ginny answered, "We believe that this bracelet is intended to magically transport me into a Death Eater trap. We are using magic to prevent touching the item with our hands"

Hermione continued the explanation, "A port key is common everyday item with an enchantment placed on it which will transport one or many people to a different location."

Harry followed that up by explaining, "Because Sybil warned me that Ginny would be taken, beaten and killed, I asked Ginny to be on alert for anything suspicious. And looking at this bracelet, it is definitely a port key. I imagine that there are a number of Death Eaters impatiently waiting for Ginny to arrive somewhere." Harry was working hard to control his anger at this attempt to kidnap and harm is girlfriend.

Thinking hard for a while Harry said, "I'm going to take this port key and teach those Death Eaters a lesson."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. She grabbed his arm tightly. "We identified the danger, lets just be happy and leave it alone."

Shaking his head, Harry explained, "No, they will just try harder next time. They need to learn to stay away from you."

Ginny conceded, "Fine, but you are taking me with you. You can be under your invisibility cloak."

"I'm coming too," Hermione added.

Harry started to protest, but Emma reluctantly said, "Harry you will take Hermione with you. She is brighter than you are. Make sure the three of you come back safely."

With a defiant smirk, Hermione asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

Too tired to complain, Harry suggested, "We should go in middle of the night to surprise them. Let's say 2:30 in the morning?" Harry gave Ginny his invisibility cloak and asked that they meet in the living room.

Ginny and Harry enjoyed the Halloween feast held that evening and retired early before all of the festivities ended. Early in the morning, Harry woke up with Ginny shaking him. "Come on sleepy head. You are the one who wanted to do this. Do you want some breakfast tea to wake you up?" Ginny wore a comfortable black robe with her red hair pulled back in a black stocking cap.

Groggily, Harry looked around to find Ginny's beautiful features coming into view. "You look like Rambo Witch."

Confused, Ginny did not know how to take that comment. "Who is Rambo?"

Pulling his feet to the floor, he explained, "Rambo is a Muggle movie hero who dresses in camouflage and carries a big gun."

Pulling Harry out of the bed and guiding him to the loo. She said, "I was shooting more for a Princess Lea look like in 'Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'." While he was gone, Ginny set out some comfortable clothes for him to change into.

When Harry returned from the loo, he smiled at Ginny's mothering behavior.

Harry and Ginny entered the living room from his bedroom holding hands. The room was filled people. With Hermione were Dan, Emma, Ron, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Alice, Frank and Dobby. Tailspin and Mopsy where serving coffee, tea and biscuits.

McGonagall gave Harry and Ginny a stern disapproving look.

Noticing the reaction, Ron explained, "Don't worry Professor, they won't do anything. Ginny has a unicorn and six brothers to think of."

"Our choice for abstinence has nothing to do with you, Brother. Even though we are allowed to do so under the betrothal, for the honor of our family, the school and Sweetbriar we chose not to," Ginny responded.

Confused by everyone's presence, Harry asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Neville answered, "We're all going with you."

Harry's first instinct was to object, but he bit is tongue. He learned from the excursion at the Ministry, that they would not be dissuaded. Attempting to be more tactful, he asked, "Why do you want to go?"

Frank answered, "This is opportunity to fight back, isn't it? They have given us a key to their hideout."

Tonks added, "We all care for you, Ginny and Hermione. We're going to make sure that you well protected."

Minerva said, "I have a responsibility to my students and you. If you are killed or injured it becomes my fault."

Remus added, "The Order will continue to watch out for you."

Neville replied, "Whenever you face danger, I'll be there to watch you back."

Luna just simply stated, "What are friends for?"

Ron answered, "As if I would let you go without me."

Harry looked at Dobby for a reply.

Seeing the questioning look, Dobby replied, "Dobby is a free elf. Dobby chooses to go to protect his master and mistress. Bad wizards who trys to hurt Mistress will be punished."

Harry then looked over at his Mum and Dad.

Emma replied, "Oh no, we're not going. We're just going to stay up and worry. I do feel better that a whole group of you are going instead of just the three of you."

Rolling his eyes, Harry conceded. Hoping she would change her mind, he looked at his girlfriend. The look in her eyes told him not to even ask.

They all talked about what their goal and strategy. Standing all together in a tight circle, Remus enlarged the hoop bracelet and dropped it over the group. Together, all of them were transported to a dingy prison cell.

Beyond the bars, they could see two guards stirring awake.

Neville quickly cast a Wall Shield Charm to protect everyone port keyed into the cell. Harry, Alice and Remus cast Stunning spells at the guards. One guard was quickly stunned, but the second was able to sound an alarm before being disabled.

Hermione, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were transfiguring dungeon rats into Nifflers.

The alarm was blaring. Frank was having trouble getting the getting the cell door open.

Neville exclaimed, "_Quietis_!" The spell did not work. The Alarm continued louder.

Harry urged Frank to hurry.

Footsteps were heard approaching from down the hall. Taking note the desperate situation, Hermione cast a complex spell on the bars of the cell.

Frank took a step back giving Hermione an irritated look as even the lock he was working on was starting to glow.

Luna joined in with transfiguring the rats.

Neville killed the alarm with the Finite Incantatem spell. Alice praised her son with a pat on the back.

Just as the reinforcement Death Eaters entered the dungeon, Hermione managed to transfigure the steel bars into marbles. The marbles cascaded to the floor causing the approaching Death Eaters to fall sprawling into the room.

Harry, Frank, Alice and Remus were able to disable the disheveled Death Eaters without incident.

Shuffling their feet to prevent stepping on the marbles, Harry looked up the stairs to find an impassible black curtain spell that the Death Eaters used at Hogwarts earlier that year. Harry exclaimed, "It is that impassible field again."

Dobby yelled out in his squeaky voice, "Dobby knows where we's are. Passage is this way." Dobby pointed to a solid wall of the room. With a snap of his fingers, a portion of the wall transformed revealing a secret passageway. With another snap, torches in the passage way lit up. Several of the Nifflers scampered down the passageway.

After twenty have been transfigured, they ran out of rats. The other Nifflers were already burrowing though the walls and floor looking for their treasures.

Tonks and Frank started binding up the fallen Death Eaters. There were seven in all.

Harry, Neville and Ginny followed Dobby down the passageway. Gradually, everyone else followed.

At the end of the passageway, there was a vault door. Dobby tried to open it with a snap of his fingers, but the door would not open. Puzzled, he told Harry, "It used to open up for Dobby all the time."

Harry asked, "This is Malfoy Manor?"

Dobby nodded quietly.

Ginny moved close and took Harry's free hand, as he searched the door for magical signatures. She could actually see what he was doing through their connection.

Harry beckoned Neville, "Take a look at this and tell me what you think." He was pointing at one of the runes on the doorframe of the vault. "Ginny claims that these runes are the key to the doorway. Do you think we could break the incantation and destroy the runes?" Harry was hoping that from Neville's experience with magical security that he would have some knowledge of locks.

Neville replied, "That is not a good idea. I'm not Bill, but the weakness of these doorways is the ability to add additional runes to them. We should wait for Hermione, Remus, Luna or Professor McGonagall for advice."

When they arrived, Remus agreed with Neville and suggested adding runes to negate the others. Hermione suggested that they just change just one rune to add former house-elves. Everyone agreed. Hermione did the transfiguration herself, and Dobby let them into the vault.

As soon as Dobby entered the vault, he squeaked out, "Watch out! Dragon!"

Right behind Dobby, Harry transformed into a griffin and leaped into the vault to protect him.

Ginny screamed in terror as she saw Harry being slashed and thrown.

Quickly getting back onto his fours, Harry dodged the next attack. He leapt out of the way just in time to prevent being burned to a crisp by the dragon's fire attack. Harry grabbed the barbed tail of the Dragon and swung it around and into the wall.

Before the dragon could regain his footing, Harry leaped on top of it and broke its neck with his strong beak. After he was sure that the beast was dead, he bounded over to Dobby and returned to his human form. "Dobby, are you alright?"

Stammering, Dobby squeaked out, "Yes sir. Dobby is thankful. Yous saved Dobby's life."

Pulling his elf into an embrace, Harry replied, "That is what family is for. I would have been very sad if something happened to you."

Harry felt arms wrap around them and heard a sniffle. Ginny reinforced to Dobby, "I too would have felt very sad if anything happened to either of you."

As the others were cautiously entering the vault, Harry and Ginny released their family hug.

Harry asked, "Dobby, I assume that the dragon was new too?" Harry glanced at Ginny. Her face was damp with tears, and her eyes were busy scrutinizing his body with a wary expression.

With a smile Dobby answered, "Yes sir." He was still taking in the feelings of love and affection his masters expressed to him.

Hermione was also touched by the demonstration of affection and belonging Harry and Ginny showed their elf.

Feeling concerned Ron asked Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Dabbing her eyes, she smiled and answered, "Just happy tears. I'm fine."

After Ginny grabbed his hand, he thought to her, 'I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine. You can look at my shoulder after we get back.'

The vault was large, and gold galleons were everywhere.

Ron was taking in the treasure with a wide-eyed expression. "We should be able to load up on this as spoils."

Unimpressed by the treasure, Harry answered, "Ginny and I have plenty. You would have to direct your question to Professor McGonagall. If we consider it spoils, then it belongs to the Order. One thing is certain; we have to take it. This trove could fund an army of Death Eaters."

Dobby pointed to the trap door up in the ceiling. "That is how we get out."

"The drawing room?" Harry asked.

Confused, Dobby asked, "Have you been here before?"

Harry answered, "No, it was something Draco said once before." He glanced at Ron who gave him a knowing look.

There were many dark objects in the room from questionable potion ingredients to torture devices. Hermione destroyed a cabinet of hair, fingernail clippings, etc… from different individuals. She commented, "They even had a vial of my hair."

Staring up at the ceiling, Harry asked Remus, "After I am ready to fly, could you open the door?"

Remus hesitantly answered, "Yes…sure."

Looking at Ginny, Harry thought to her, 'Do you want to go for a fly?'

A broad smile spread across her face in reply.

Harry transformed back into a griffin, and Ginny lifted Dobby up onto his shoulder. She climbed up on Harry to sit behind him.

Remus opened the door. With a strong leap, Harry flew up and into the drawing room above.

In the drawing room to investigate to racket, six Death Eaters had their wands out and pointed at Harry, Ginny and Dobby. Their triumphant looks dropped to fear as they looked behind them.

Neville arose out of the trap door on the back of large blue dragon. Ginny trapped them where they stood by casting a Viscid Charm on the floor. Since she knew that Neville worked from left to right, she started stunning the Death Eaters from right to left. Sure enough, by the time she got to the third Death Eater, Neville stunned the rest. Harry and Luna dropped their passengers on the floor and called out an 'All Clear' to the others below.

Hermione conjured a lift to carry the rest of them up.

Since Tonks was complaining about not getting any of the action, Harry decided to have the group split up to cover the first floor and meet at the foyer. A few minutes and eight Death Eaters later, they met at the bottom of the stairs as planned. Systematically, they went through the upper floors. No real resistance was found until they reached the master suite. Narsissa Malfoy defiantly made a stand casting shields and dodging charms. Her attention waned when a Niffler ran in front of her dragging off a diamond necklace. Luna was able to hit her at that moment with a well-placed stunning spell.

With the mansion clear of visible threats, Harry brought down the wards one by one. Some of the wards were strong enough, that the spell he used made a loud sound like thunder.

Frank and Alice helped Tonks and Harry transport the prisoners to the ministry holding cells and fill out the reports. In his report Harry explained, "Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley Black received an invitation to attend an exclusive Halloween Party where she would be the guest of honor. This invitation was in the form hoop bracelet port key. The hoop bracelet transported her and her guests, which included me, into a cell in the dungeon. Objecting to the level of hospitality, we captured the entire party of guests and the hostess, who incidentally bore the Dark Mark on their arms identifying them as Death Eaters." No mention of the vault or its contents was made in the reports.

While the prisoners were being taken care of, the rest of the Order transported the vault contents to an undisclosed location where it remained locked up. The vault was closed as if it was undisturbed.

When he was all done at the ministry, Harry retrieved the dragon carcass and delivered it to Hagrid to divvy it up between Slughorn and the giants. The giants were given preferential choices of what they wanted of it.

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for Saturday morning family breakfast. It was after that Ginny got her chance to inspect Harry. Practicing her healing spells, she stitch up a gash in his back and removed some bruising. She thoroughly chastised him for not allowing her to tend to it sooner.

Before he went to sleep that night, Harry also took the opportunity to write a thief an anonymous letter telling him that Malfoy Mansion was open and left unattended. He decided that he would not lose any sleep if the Malfoys were burglarized. He thought to himself, 'Maybe this is the reason I didn't receive a phoenix companion. I have too much Weasley in my blood. It's amazing the lot of us aren't Slytherins.'

* * *

The next morning, Susan Bones approached Ron at breakfast. With warm eyes and a gentle touch, she asked to sit and talk. She and Ron made plans for organizing a Yule Ball for the last night before winter break. From the front table, Hermione could not make out what they talked about, but whatever it was Ron was enjoying it.

Worried for her brother's safety, Ginny smacked him in the shoulder. "You may want to explain to Hermione what you are doing." She gestured up to the Head Table where Ron found Hermione's heated glare.

Sneering in disgust, Susan turned back and asked, "What's on with her?"

Ron explained, "Hermione and I are seeing each other. She is just being jealous."

Susan blushed at her inappropriate reaction.

Ginny countered Ron, "She wouldn't have to be if you didn't have a history of being a prat."

Ron snapped back, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny explained to Susan, "Ron here, hooked up with Lavender just for the pleasure of snogging last year. Just a few weeks ago, Hermione caught him flirting with her in the back of her own class."

Ron protested, "She sat next to me and started talking."

Susan and Ginny both gave him glares. After elbowing him hard in the side, Susan got up off the bench and walked up to the head table across from Hermione.

"Ouw," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny explained to her dim-witted brother, "You have to think how everything you do looks to Hermione. She may love you, but it doesn't mean she fully trusts you. It looks like Susan is taking care of the situation for you."

Susan asked, "Professor Granger, please understand I consider you as a respected friend. The Head Boy and I wish to have your blessing on planning a Yule Ball for the end of term."

Hermione's face relaxed. "Thank you, Susan. You are a good friend."

After Susan returned to Gryffindor table, Harry leaned over and asked Hermione, "I couldn't help but hearing. Did Ron do something? I could straighten him out. It is my brotherly duty you know."

She gave him an amused look and replied, "No, you would probably break his arm."

Concerned, he assured her, "I feel my responsibilities as a brother does supersede that of best mate. Madam Pomfrey can mend broken arms, and Ron will eventually forgive me. Besides he would do the same to me."

She respectfully replied, "You're sweet. However, I believe Ginny has it all under control this time." She pointed down at the Gryffindor table where it looked as if Ginny was lecturing her older brother.

* * *

A few weeks later in the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise was yelling at Gregory Goyle in front of the whole house. "What are you doing joining the DA? You know that you have to sign the Mudblood's contract that certifies your allegiance. It is the same as taking the dark mark only for the other side!"

Gregory looked at Tracey Davis for confidence, then stood up and yelled right back at him. "I am not going to back out of the DA. This year, I learned that what I considered friendship was only companionship. For the first time in my life, I have real friends. I know what I am doing and what I am fighting for. I know what Professor Granger's loyalty contract is because I signed it! I am fighting with HARRY POTTER!" He yelled out Harry's name as if it was a Slytherin swear word.

Furious, Blaise glared at Goyle and ordered him, "You will go immediately to that Mudblood and strike your name off of her contract. You are the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. You have an example to set. Besides, on winter break, a select few will be going through initiation if you get what I mean. When you return home for Winter break as a DA member, you will be killed, if not by the Dark Lord, then by your own family."

Defiantly Gregory snapped back, "I am setting a good example for the Slytherin House, and I am not going home for the holidays. I am not going to take the Dark Mark. Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods are not people we should despise. It is the hatred of people based solely on their genealogy is what we should despise. Professor Potter is right, and I am going to fight with him."

While Blaise was staring at Gregory Goyle with utter contempt, Tracy Davis quietly walked over, took Gregory's hand and stood defiantly with him. "I stand with Gregory. I support Harry Potter too."

Vincent Crabbe stood up next to Goyle on his other side and said, "I stand with Gregory. I support Harry Potter."

One by one, everyone stood to show their support for Goyle and Potter. Blaise noticed that only Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and a few others refused to support them.

Blaise announced, "Then you all have sealed your fate. There is no stopping the Dark Lord from destroying the whole school now."

It did not take long for the news of the Slytherin vote of support made it through the rest of the school. It was the first time in years that the school felt truly united in their cause.


	16. Winter Break

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 16 – Winter Break**

It was the first of December and it was time for the first Potter's house elf commitment ceremony. Ginny had to receive special permission from her Dad to leave the school for Grimmauld Place to where the ceremony would be held. Harry and she went out the front gate of the school and Apparated to the house. Hermione joined them to see how well the idea was received by the elves.

Molly and Arthur greeted them with hugs and a spot of tea before they settled in the drawing room for the ceremony.

Harry called all of the elves to the room and started the ceremony. "Stinger, Annibal; please step forward. It is my pleasure to promote you elf first class. Over the last four months, you have show dramatic improvement in you hospitality and cleaning responsibilities.

Tailspin; please step forward. It gives me great pleasure to promote you to house elf lead. You will have access to a petty cash that you can spend at your will. Your leadership skills are admirable and are greatly appreciated.

Starting with you Tailspin; will you serve the house of Potter for another four months?"

Tailspin answered, "Yes sir. Tailspin wishes to serve the House of Potter."

The commitments continued with all of the elves. Only Squirt, Wriggle, Stinger and Doddie wanted to quit.

Slyly Doddie approached Hermione. "Excuse me, Miss Granger. Doddie would like to work for you if you would take her."

Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny and Dobby with a shocked expression. She replied to Doddie, "I would like that." She started in with a promise oath, "I Hermione Granger, will take house elf Doddie as my elf to protect, care for and serve. Will Doddie serve me and keep my secrets?"

Doddie continued, "Doddie will serve Mistress Granger and her house as her house elf and keep her secrets."

Hermione finished, "Doddie will hold the position of house elf first class and would be expected to serve me for the next four months before recommitment." Hermione knelt down before Doddie and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Doddie. This means so much to me."

Wriggle popped down to offer her services to Molly and Arthur who were still in the kitchen. Squirt, they later learned, offered his services to Neville. Stinger, however, was not heard of ever again.

* * *

Working up the nerve, Vicky Winters, a sixth year Ravenclaw Girl approached Neville in the Great Hall and asked, "The Yule Ball is only weeks away. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" 

Neville looked a bit embarrassed and replied, "I'm sorry but I fancy someone else. Since you reminded me, I'll ask her right now." He walked across the isle to the Ravenclaw table and asked in front of everyone, "Luna, would you go to the ball with me?" Astonished, Luna just nodded. Her eyes and smile told him that she was happy he asked.

Neville returned to the Gryffindor Table and told Vicky, "She said yes. Maybe Colin would be interested." Colin's eyes were wide in fear.

Vicky could not believe that someone would choose Luna over her. In frustration, she stomped away giving Luna a glare.

To avoid Vicky, Colin immediately asked Ruth who accepted.

* * *

Ron was complaining that his revision schedule Hermione made for him was brutal. There was very little time for fun when he had his Head Boy, DA and revision responsibilities. What was worse there were constant interruptions. 

Knocking on his door Tammy McGregor, a first year, sadly asked, "Excuse me, Ron. Could you take me to the Headmistress' Office? I would like to Floo my mum."

"GO AWAY!" Ron yelled.

Tammy ran back into the common room in tears.

Seamus poked his head in and asked, "Oi, mate, are you all right?"

Ron complained, "That firstie: Insufferable, that she is!"

From outside his room, he heard a sob, a pattering of feet and the slam of the portrait hole.

"Bloody Hell," Ron sighed.

Lavender's voice floated in from the common room. "Watch you tongue, Ronald."

Ron threw down his quill and hastily closed his book. "I'm such an Arse." He quickly walked in to the common room and gave Lavender and expectant look.

Lavender questioned, "What? Are you expecting me correct you? You're spot on this time."

Ron rolled his eyes and asked everyone, "Does anyone know where Ginny is?"

Aubrey answered sarcastically, "She is off having her private time with her dear Professor."

Noticing the empty seat next to Kelsey, he asked her, "Are these things Tammy's?" He gestured to the books on the desk.

Confused, Kelsey nodded in reply.

Ron picked up the strap to her book bag and drew in a deep scent through his nose.

"Ewu," exclaimed many of on lookers. Everyone thought that that he had gone bonkers.

Exasperated, Ron looked around at everyone staring at him. "What? I have to go find her don't I?" With at, he placed down the book bag and hurried out the portrait hole.

When she was sure that he was gone, Kelsey asked Lavender, "Do I have to be worried about him? He scares me."

Pavarti and Dean started chuckling. Lavender replied, "No, he is perfectly harmless. He is just a nutter in that way."

Once out in the hallway, Ron transformed into an Irish setter and followed Tammy's scent. He found her in a girl's restroom. Cautiously, he entered the room and noticed her crying in one of the stalls. Noticing that she was not actually using the loo, but was just sitting, he crawled under the stall door and rested his head in her lap.

Feeling the dog's face on her lap startled Tammy and she about screamed. Looking at the dog's sad eyes, she started petting him and cooing to him. After petting him for a while, she started to forget why she was so sad. Standing up, she told Ron, "It's getting late. I should be getting back to my room. Thank you for comforting me." As she walked back to Gryffindor, Ron padded along beside her. When he heard Peeves down the hall ahead of them, he grabbed the cuff of her shirtsleeve and pulled her into an adjacent secret passage.

They almost made it to the portrait when a tabby cat, with spectacle markings around her eyes, stopped and stared at them. Ron also stopped and sat, raising a paw as if he wanted to shake. After glaring at them, the tabby continued walking the opposite way.

Tammy said to the dog (Ron), "That was the most peculiar thing." She gave the password to the Fat Lady and she let both of them in. The Fat Lady recognized the Irish setter since he transfigured himself in front of her earlier in the evening. As Tammy gathered up her books, she noticed the dog went into Ron's room. Figuring it was Ron's Tammy cautiously walk up to Ron's door and knocked.

Ron answered, "Yeah, come in."

Looking around, Tammy asked, "Where is your dog?"

Ron said, "I can explain."

Feeling more panicked, she stated, "He just came in here." Looking at Ron's eyes, her mouth dropped in realization. "You are that dog. The dog was you…"

He just shrugged and quietly said, "Guilty."

Angry, Tammy stammered, "I was in the loo you prat!"

Ron explained, "It is not like you were using it. Besides, I needed to apologize to you."

"Well?" She was still upset at the charade.

He apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and making the bad remark." He looked up at her and continued, "It is just my revision schedule, homework, DA and everything else is pulling me in different directions, and I sort of cracked. It was inappropriate and I won't do it again."

She relaxed as she heard his explanation.

Concerned, Ron remembered what she originally wanted. "Do you still need to Floo your family?"

Her shoulders fell, and she answered, "No, it is just that I'm scared and lonely. Ron invited her to sit down and together, they talked until she became too tired. She returned to her dorm feeling much better.

Ron made a promise to himself that he would never talk to the younger students harshly again.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Neville all waited in the living room of the Granger's apartment waiting for their dates to the Ball. McGonagall gave Hermione and Harry permission to escort their perspective dates to the ball as if they were students. 

When the young ladies emerged from Hermione's Room, they were all greeted with happily astonished looks from the guys.

Feeling as if he is the luckiest man in the world, Harry told his girlfriend, "I didn't think it was possible for to look any more beautiful. I feel sorry for the other girls at the Ball. You'll outshine them all."

A smile spread on her lips and her eyes fell shyly to the floor. Looking back at him, she took it hand and said, "You look very handsome yourself."

He turned to the others and commented, "Hermione, you look amazing. Luna…Wow!"

Pleasantly surprised, Luna replied, "Harry, it is the same dress I wore last year at Slughorn's party."

Harry explained, "Yes, but you have different jewelry. Your hair is styled differently, and the look in your eyes… You're happy."

At Emma's insistence, Dan called them together and took their picture. He learned how to use a wizarding camera earlier in the year.

The Great Hall was decked out for the holidays as usual. The decorations were not as elaborate as it was for the Tri-wizard Tournament, but they were still nice. Instead of a live band, Susan found a D.J. from the Wizarding Wireless to play some music for the dance. Colin was dancing on the floor with Ruth, and even his little brother Dennis found a date. Vicky was dancing with Michael Corner. The uneasy look in his eyes made his sister, Rachel, giggle incessantly.

The three couples had the time of their lives. Hermione was astonished, when Ron stopped what he was doing to talk with some of the younger students. Even Tammy approached him and gave him a warm hug.

At nine o'clock Susan, Ron and the professors all sent the first, second and third years back to their dormitories. With the younger students gone, the dance took a more intimate tone as more couples took to the dance floor. When the dance ended at eleven, everyone went back to their beds happy.

The ball was never disturbed by Death Eaters, and the hate that Voldemort perpetuated seemed to have been worlds away. Daphne, Pansy and Blaise did not even attend.

Neville walked Luna back to the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Taking her hands in his, he told her, "I had the most wonderful night of my life. Thank you for attending the ball with me."

Breathless, Luna replied, "Oh Neville, I am the one who should be thankful. The night has been so magical, like a dream come true. I never knew I could feel this way."

Leaning close together, they shared their first kiss. Dissatisfied with it, Neville held her closer and gave her a longer more passionate one. He was determined that he would not leave her any doubt how he felt for her.

When he broke apart from her he asked, "Are you taking the train to London tomorrow?"

Nodding, she said, "I'm going home to spend the holidays with my dad." On her face, she had a smile, which nothing could remove.

Smiling back, he asked, "I'm filling in for Ron as Head Boy on the train. Save me a seat?"

She replied, "I will."

Feeling addicted to her, he captured the taste of her lips one more time before he reluctantly left her for his own house.

Neville absentmindedly walked through the portrait and with a graceful dance in his step, made his way up to his dorm.

Ron and Ginny were talking when he came through the common room. Giggling Ginny said, "It looked like someone had just been kissed."

Ron explained, "No, he is probably knackered. Luna hardly allowed him to sit down the whole night."

Ginny corrected him, "I've been to a dance with Neville. He could have easily danced the whole night without stopping. No, the goofy look on his face and the lipstick were obvious."

Suddenly self-conscious, Ron asked, "Do I have any lipstick on my face?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Good night. Don't forget we have family breakfast in the morning." She went up to her dormitory to sleep.

He did not get a chance to sleep in too late in the morning because Ginny entered his room and woke him up. "Get up dunderhead!" "Tweedle," Ginny called out.

Tweedle popped into the room and bowed to Ginny. She asked him, "Could you please make sure that Ron gets up and packs. He needs to be at breakfast in thirty minutes. When his is done packing, please take his luggage to his room at Potter Mansion."

He responded, "Yes, Mistress, Tweedle is a good house elf and will do as you say."

Ginny knelt down and gave him a light hug. "Thank you, Tweedle. Ignore any derogatory comments he makes to you. Remember, you are a good house elf and I am proud of you."

She got up and pulled Ron's pillow out from under his head. After hitting him with it, she ordered him, "Get up Lame Brain. I don't want to have to wait for you, and don't give Tweedle any trouble." She left his room and went to wake up Harry.

* * *

After breakfast, they all helped the students get into the carriages and board the train. When they were done and the Thestrals were released back into the forest, they said their goodbyes to the students who were staying over the holidays at the school. 

In the entrance hall of Hogwarts, Ron said his goodbyes to Crabbe and Goyle. "Take care of yourself. I have stayed here during the Christmas Holidays with Harry a few times. It isn't all that bad. Revisions alone should keep you busy."

Vincent asked him, "Where are you going?"

Ron hesitated, relaxed, smile and answered, "We're going into hiding. I'm sorry. It is not that I don't trust you, but we don't tell anyone. However, we will be comfortable and safe."

Goyle looked pleased at the explanation. Vincent Crabbe apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I should have realized my knowledge of your location could endanger you."

With a smile, Ron explained, "It is fine Vincent. You're just taking an interest. That's what friends do. Thank you. Now, take care of yourselves and be wary of any gifts or mail. As long as you stay here, no harm should fall the two of you. You two are in a precarious situation with your parents, and you are very brave to have joined the DA. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I know that sometime it is especially difficult to overcome your fears to do what is right." Ron looked over to where Hermione stood with her parents and Ginny.

Hermione waved him over.

Ron said quickly, "It's time for me to go. See you."

They waved goodbye to him.

Ron joined Hermione who was standing with her mother, father and Ginny. Harry, Remus and Tonks were walking down the stairs to join them too. Waving goodbye to everyone, they all left the front doors, down the steps and out the front gate. Once outside the wards, they all Apparated to Potter Mansion. Neville had previously reviled the Fidelius Charm to the others earlier in the week.

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was the magnificent foyer decked out in bobbles, holly and lights. Ginny took Harry over to the entryway to the drawing room and surprised him with a kiss under the mistletoe. She told him, "I love being away from the school. I can hold your hand and kiss you where ever and whenever I want."

Harry was impressed by the way the drawing room was transformed into highly decorated holiday chapel for the wedding.

Molly was already there waiting for them in the library. When she saw Ron and later Ginny, she gave them each a firm hug and kiss. Harry and Hermione each had their turns as well. Ginny greeted Wriggle who seemed very content working for the Weasleys.

Arthur joined them late in the day and they all sat down for a Holiday meal together. The Potter Mansion elves seemed to be in their prime at the Mansion. The meals were orchestrated in perfect precision. Even Wriggle and Doddie filled in what seemed to be their positions in the presenting the delicious meal.

After the meal, the women and the men each took to different areas of the mansion to honor the custom of the Hen and Stag parties. Since Remus was in his late thirties, his party did not have the randy theme many think of Stag parties. Instead, they sat around, drank and played cards as they shared stories and told jokes, some dirty.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up again with Ginny bright brown eyes beaming at him, as she announced the arrival of the new day. After she was convinced that he was awake, she told him, "I set some clothes out for you on the dresser." She stepped out of the room so he could get around. In the hallway, her father stoically stared at her. When his face melted into a smile, Ginny embraced her dad in a firm hug.

* * *

At the wedding later that morning, Hermione filled in the role of Maid of Honor, while Harry did the same for Best Man. Neville arrived while bringing Ted, Andromeda, his parents and his Gran. When he was done revealing the Fidelius Charm to them, he had to do it again for the confused guests who waited at the gate at the end of High street. The additional guests were Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. As soon as they were given the Fidelius Charm password, they were able to recall the grandeur and charm of the Potter Mansion from years past. 

With the family and guests all present, Neville Apparated over to the Lovegoods to get his date. When everyone arrived, they started the wedding ceremony. Arthur was asked to do the ceremony since he was a senior ministry official. This was his first time doing the ceremony so he used a book to make sure that he did not flub it up. However, he learned from his daughter's experience, that so long as they said their "I Do's" from the bottom of their hearts, the marriage would be good enough.

Harry was dressed in a dress robe that bore his family crest proudly above his heart. Conveniently, he did not have to deliberate which robe he was going to wear and why he was going to wear it. He gazed over to stare at his beautiful girlfriend once more. With facial expressions and gestures, she encouraged him to pay attention the ceremony.

Ted proudly walked his daughter down the isle as the wedding march played. Remus seemed like he could never have been happier in his life.

After Remus accepted Tonks' hand from her father, Harry knew that his parents' ambitions for Remus have become complete. Like Harry, Lily and James wanted Remus to be rid of his "furry problem" and find peace in his life. Remus had found his peace and happiness in his bride.

Tonks has been a blessing not only to Remus, but also to Harry. She has given this man who he considers like a father, his unobtainable goal, a normal life. Remus distanced himself from the ones he loved for years in fear that one day he would hurt them. Harry missed out on his protective love for years because of it. It took the perseverance of this woman's love that broke this destructive cycle. Even when he was a werewolf with no cure in sight, she wanted nothing more than to live her life with him. Maybe it was his cure, or maybe it was her confession of her undying feelings for him, Remus, at some point, chose to stop running.

Harry too had to learn to stop running away for fear of hurting the ones he loved. It was too easy to push away Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna to face his fate with Voldemort. He had learned that it was because of them, that he had a fighting chance. Their love for him made him fight the fight and endure the hardships. Not only did they help him, but also they provided him the strength and shaped his resolve to believe he can accomplish the impossible.

Participating in this ceremony with Remus gave him the feeling of responsibility that he needed to give their lives longevity. He knew that he had to end this conflict with Voldemort quickly so this couple, his family, the world and his own Ginny can live life again. Turning a blind eye to the anxieties of the unknown, Harry had to move quickly.

Arthur gave a short introduction and started quickly into the vows. Harry could see how the magic manifested itself around them as they announced their "I do's." He realized that must have been what everyone saw when he exchanged them with Ginny. He looked over at her and gave her a wink.

With a nudge from Remus, Harry's attention returned to the wedding. Realizing what he wanted, Harry started fumbling in his pocket until he finally produced the wedding rings. They placed on the rings on each other's fingers, and Arthur announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. You may now kiss the bride."

The rest happen so quickly for him. Before he knew it, Hermione grabbed his arm and they followed the bride and groom down the isle. The reception was held in the ballroom were he danced with Hermione once. Ginny took his hand and remained his partner for the rest of the reception. Luna looked graceful and happy as she floated across the floor in Neville's arms.

Ginny explained to Harry, "I believe that they are together now. When Neville came back from walking her to her house at the end of the ball, he looked blissfully dazed and unaware of anything around him."

Smirking, he replied, "It is about time. Whenever I receive a Patronus message from him, I can sense his happy thought was always of her."

Later, Tonks pulled Harry aside. "I have to tell you before Remus and I leave. Mr. Robards is probably a Death Eater."

Looking around him to assure their privacy, he asked her, "What do you mean?"

She explained, "You know how we didn't say anything about the vault in the reports?"

Harry nodded, and she continued, "The day before yesterday, Gawain pulled me into his office and accused me of stealing the contents of the vault. He was constantly poking at my mind with a rather weak Legilimency effort. I just kept to the story that there was no vault. If he knew the existence of the vault, we could of busted Malfoy years earlier."

He felt like he had no choice but to confide in her, "I have known since my first training session with him. His loyalties are in conflict within him. Whenever he is lying to me, his mind wanders off to the safety of his wife and daughters. The good thing is he has never undermined my efforts. He actually is happy for me to take control and do what he can't. Because of that, I am willing to continue to run the planning sessions with him present. I intend to use him by planting false information and operate behind his back. At one point, he suspected my ability to see his situation clearly, but he tried to put it quickly out of his mind. I know he hopes his efforts will fail Voldemort."

She asked him, "So you have been reading people's minds regularly?"

He answered her, "Yes, all of the time. It is so practiced now that it is common practice. You know how Dumbledore always seemed to know what we were thinking? I'm sure he had a similar level of skill. This is important to keep as a secret, both Robards and my native Legilimency skills. Just trust me to handle Scrimgeour and Robards myself."

She smiled at him and patted his hand, "Sure thing Harry. I am your Auntie after all."

Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered back, "You are my Auntie. Thank you for never giving up on Remus." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and a smile before returning to his girlfriend.

Hermione caught the bouquet, and Remus and Tonks went off on Honeymoon. The rest of the guests left for their respective homes. The staff of house elves had the Mansion returned to its natural clean state before everyone went to sleep.

Two nights later, everyone paired off for private dinners at different parts of the Mansion. Harry and Ginny ate their meal out on the veranda. A warming charm gave the winter ambiance without the chill. The elves carved a beautiful ice sculpture of a unicorn where the fountain usually was.

Harry confided in her, "I was thinking during the wedding."

Politely, Ginny just smiled, even though she wanted to say something sarcastic.

"I was thinking how Tonks and Remus' relationship is a result of pursuing happiness and love despite the dangers. In applying that reasoning to our lives, I have decided that we need a change in our relationship."

Shocked, tears started welling up under her lids. Sadly, Ginny asked for clarification, "A change?"

Ignoring her reaction, Harry continued, "We are still very young and we are missing out on many experiences which normal teens experience and learn from. However, the truth is that you are who you are."

Ginny started to sob as the fear of separation started to strangle the air from her lungs.

Smiling at her he continued, "You are my comfort, my peace and my happiness. The sun doesn't shine without your presence. When you are near, dark fears and hatred bleed away into the shadows. With your touch, you awaken my soul and stir in me new life. It is clear that the only life lesson I would learn by being apart from you, is that life only starts with you."

She started to find peace in his eyes and his words. Her eyes softened, yet she bit her lower lip.

Harry took a knee before her, and she breathed in a startled gasp.

From his pocket, Harry pulled out a ring box. When opened, the box revealed the solitaire diamond engagement ring he pulled from his mother's jewelry box on his first visit to Godric's Hollow.

The light shimmered off the large stone sending her speechless.

He asked, "Ginny, will you marry me?"

The tears, which were once there from sadness and fear, were washed away from fresh happy ones. She nodded, "Yes." Gasping for another breath she repeated, "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you."

Feeling happier than Remus was at his wedding, Harry removed the ring from its box and slid it onto her finger. As it slid on, a blue-white light spread across her body and faded leaving its enchantment.

Confused, she asked, "What enchantment is that?"

Equally confused, he responded, "I'm not sure, but the magic that had been placed on the ring had no malice in it. It must be some blessing."

Harry leaned into her and kissed her.

* * *

Later that evening, they announced their engagement to everyone. They still planned on waiting until she was done with school to marry. Everyone congratulated them and hugged them warmly. 

They were surprised when they learned they were not the only ones choosing to get married that evening. Ron and Hermione also announced their engagement. They agreed to wait until the summer to have the wedding. Apparently, Ron also seemed to be inspired by Remus and Tonks' wedding.

* * *

Christmas at the Potter Mansion included all of the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Grangers. It was by far the best Christmas Harry ever had, opening presents with his fiancé in his arms and their family all around them. 

On Boxing Day, Neville moved them to the Black Country Estate, and reset the Fidelius Charm on Potter Mansion. The unfortunate side effect was that many of them forgot where they had their wonderful Christmas.

On New Years Eve, Harry and many others adventured into the catacombs under Borgin and Burkes in attempt to find the missing Horcrux. After fighting through Inferi and traps, they came back empty handed. The only thing they found was how Quirrell broke into Gringotts six years ago. Harry was going to shared this to his Goblin friends. No one died or was seriously injured from the excursion.

Unfortunately, Harry was not the only one who was busy on New Years Eve. The New Years Day Daily Profit Reported:

**Large Scale Breakout at Azkaban**

He-who-must-not-be-named lead a small army of Death Eaters in an attack on Azkaban that resulted in 10 deaths. All the prisoners were set free and the Aurors who were guarding the prison are considered missing. A call for help was sounded, but no one, not even Harry Potter responded.

Ginny was looking over the paper over breakfast in the Black's Country Estate dining room. As soon as she read the article, she walked up to Harry and took his hand to comfort him. She expected her fiancé to think that he was some how responsible, and she intended to correct it. Through her touch, she thought to him, 'Despite what they said, it is not your fault.'

Harry thought back to her after he read the article, 'Actually this was expected. I suspect Gawain Robards staged it with Death Eater friendly Aurors, so no one would get hurt. Until I find and destroy the last Horcrux, I can't face him.'

She corrected him, 'Until _we_ find and destroy the last Horcrux. You're not in this alone." She could feel his frustration building inside of him.

As the month went by, Harry's frustration turned more into agitation. By February, everyone was trying to avoid him, and he was short tempered to everyone. Desperately he turned to Hermione for help.

He asked her, "All of the information is here. I'm just missing it. How can I find my answer?"

She snapped back at him, "Don't be thick. Go back through the memories and evidence and make a list. Then organize your thoughts." Thinking more about his behavior, she added, "Drop your classes. Remus or Tonks can pick up the classes. You need the time to work through this. Besides you are only aggravating your students by yelling at them."

He was so angry he wanted to yell back at her and throw everything around, but a fundamental respect for Hermione prevented him. Without any argument, Harry stormed out of the apartment and did exactly what she told him to do.

Somehow, he managed to be polite enough that Remus and Tonks agreed to help him. He revisited the memories in the pensive and talked to Dumbledore's portrait. He created a list as he went making notes and looking for patterns.

He was reviewing his notes on Valentines Day when a thought occurred to him. It was a long shot, but it was too easy to check. Without telling anyone where he was going, he went to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Pacing in front of it, he kept thinking, 'I need a place to hide my book… I need a place to hide my book… I need a place to hide my book.' When he opened his eyes, the door to the room of requirement appeared. It was just as it was last time, except it had a few minor additions, which were stored over the past year. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his magic to find the Horcrux. Unfortunately, there were too many maliciously created magical objects in the room. Taking a deep breath, Harry started through the objects one by one.

Hours of looking paid off. A scabbard that once belonged to Gryffindor laid before him. Encrusted on the outside of the scabbard were many gems. The largest one, a ruby, seemed to hold a smoky like presence. Remembering the spell he cast on the locket, he dug into his recent memories for a time when he felt intense love.

Feelings of guilt overwhelmed him, as he had to rely on his proposal and Christmas morning. He realized how much he pushed her away in his frustration and bitterness. From Remus' wedding, that was the one resolution he chose not to do, and he still did it. He pushed away the woman whom he loved.

Closing his eyes and entering a meditative state, he focused his whole being into her presence and love. Strangely, she seemed far away.

Thinking of his love for her and the memories of their engagement, he started the spell. "_Exorcismus Immundíssime Spiritus." _A soft white light hit the ruby on the scabbard from his wand making it glow. A loud snap shot out from the gem. Arcs of electricity were dancing from it. Finally, it rose to such an intensity that the arc resembled a lime light. A scream escaped from the scabbard as Harry maintained a continued hold of the spell.

When the screaming stopped, he released the spell and inspected the scabbard. The heat from the arcing left burnt marks on the leather, and the gem was cracked in two. Using his magic, he could no longer sense the evil presence in the scabbard.

Wanting to share the news with Ginny, he grabbed the scabbard and ran out the door. When he arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, Pavarti Patel told him, "I saw her in the entrance hall. A unicorn is having a fit in front of the castle."

Something did not seem right, but he did not worry about it. He stormed out of the portrait hole and down to the entrance hall. From the top of the stairs, his heart leapt for joy, because Ginny was down there on a bench waiting. Harry called out for her, "Ginny, I found it!" He ran quickly down the steps.

She stood up to accept his embrace.

Harry stopped in confusion just before he reached her. With anger in his face, he quickly ejected his wand and cast "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Witnessing the incident, Ernie Macmillan protested, "Oi Potter! Stop that!"

Ignoring him, Harry stared into Ginny's eyes performing Legilimency on her. He reached around her neck and hostilely yanked off her Monomens necklace. Reaching for her hand, he did the same to her engagement ring.

Alarmed at that point Ernie yelled for help, "Professors, Help!"

Pleased, Harry noticed that she did not have her promise ring. Finally, Harry addressed Ernie, "I leave her in your custody. Take her to McGonagall's office and make sure she doesn't escape."

Reaching into her robes, Harry pulled out a flask. Giving it to Ernie, he explained, "This is her Polyjuice Potion. Pansy will transform into herself within the hour. Be careful, her lipstick is poisonous."

Out of desperation and stress, Harry yelled, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared worried for his master. Dobby started to bow. Other house elves arrived just to see what he wanted.

Harry interrupted him, "Dobby not now! Go to my room and bring me my personal trunk. I will be outside with the unicorn."

Dobby looked confused.

Harry hollered, "Go! Now!"

Dobby obediently disappeared.

Harry flung open the doors with a wave of his hands and raced outside.

Sweetbriar was in the front shaking his head and prancing around. Luna and a few other girls were trying to calm him. When he saw Harry, he settled down and pranced directly up to him.

Hoping it would work, Harry held Ginny's Monomens necklace up to Sweetbriar's neck and tried communicating with him. It worked. Sweetbriar was panicked as much as he was. Ginny was in grave danger and Sweetbriar knew the way. Harry had a plan and asked Sweetbriar permission to transfigure him.

Dobby arrived with his trunk.

Harry praised Dobby, "Thank you Dobby. Ginny is in danger. Sweetbriar and I are going to rescue her. I will need you to put away my trunk and have Ron gather up a rescue party."

Overhearing the conversation, Luna asked, "Where is Ginny? I thought she was avoiding Sweetbriar in the entrance hall."

Harry explained, "That was Pansy Parkinson Polyjuiced as Ginny, and it was a good thing she hid from Sweetbriar. He would have killed her. Ginny is held captive somewhere called Slytherin Tower. Just look for a large black fortress about 50 leagues from here."

Harry pulled out a backpack, armor and belt. One by one, he put them on.

Handing the scabbard to Luna, he said, "Take care of this. I'm sure you can realize what this was. Tell Neville I need his help and to follow as soon as he can."

Harry turned to Sweetbriar and asked him, "Are you ready?"

Sweetbriar responded by nodding his head.

Harry cast a spell that transfigured white wings on to his back. This gave Sweetbriar the look of Pegasus with a horn.

Climbing onto his back, Harry and Sweetbriar took to the sky.


	17. Slytherin Tower Rescue

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 17 – Slytherin Tower Rescue**

Suspended from the ceiling from her bound wrists, Ginny hung in a large chamber filled with Death Eaters. The bruises and cuts all over her body seeped blood staining her only garment, a thin white-linen dress. Beaten, bruised and tortured, she thought to herself, 'How appropriate, now I must look on the outside, how I feel on the inside.' Wallowing in sadness, she recalled the last month of Harry's irritation and hostility. Each time he snapped at her, it felt as if he was slowly killing her on the inside.

Over by one of the few windows, a young Death Eater called out, "Here he comes, wearing shining armor on the back of a flying white horse."

"Perfect, just as I expected. Harry Potter has come," Voldemort sneered. Sarcastically, he told Ginny, "Well my _Lady_, your knight in shining armor has arrived." His laughter was followed by many of the others in the room.

It was probably the first time in a month, but Ginny started to smile. The title, "her knight in shining armor," brought back hope. She responded, "You will all be defeated and not a stone of this fortress will be left standing."

Voldemort hissed, "Your pathetic suitor will be captured and brought here where he will watch you being raped and stabbed. Then I will slowly kill him myself. There will not be any fairy tale ending for you." He pointed his wand at her and cried out, "_Crucio_!"

* * *

Flying down into the barren valley, Harry noticed a small encampment of soldiers. A strong field of magic hid something large behind them. 

A strong sensation of pain pulsed through Harry and Sweetbriar causing them quickly land. They knew that Ginny was alive and being tortured at that moment

Quickly jumping off Sweetbriar, Harry removed his wings and cast a Disillusionment Charm on him.

Approximately fifty Death Eaters were rushing towards him in their thick winter gear. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out seven New and Improved Heated Portable Swamps. One by one, he set them up. These new products of the Weasleys were much bigger and had Hinkypunks, mosquitoes and alligators in them as well. The freezing air around them mixed with the hot, moist air of the swamps created a heavy fog over the area.

Using battle tactics he learned from Vietnamese sources, Harry lured and attacked the soldiers, one or two at a time. Prepared for warfare on the icy moors, the Death Eaters found themselves at a disadvantage. Many of them lost their lives to the Hinkypunks and alligators alone. Tired and exhausted, Harry found in his determination to rescue the woman he loved.

In the fog that surrounded the area, the remaining fighters and officers, who did not want to brave the swamps, were quickly cut down with explosive marbles. These glass spheres were previously charged with an enormous amount of magical energy. When they were Banished into something, they released their energy in a large explosion.

Analyzing the field of magic, Harry started to bring down the wards one at a time. Each time he broke one of the wards, an explosively loud boom was created causing the ground to shake.

Inside the castle, Ginny kept checking her promise ring for Harry's pulse. When the stone building started shaking at the loud explosive sounds outside, a Death Eater explained, "He is bringing down the wards."

Ginny just smiled to herself despite the residual pain from the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort sneered, "He defeated my army, but he won't get past my pets."

Draco Malfoy smiled at Ginny. He asked his master, "If Harry is eaten may I still have the pleasure of doing and gutting her?" He gestured to their captive.

Voldemort glowered, "I insist." Voldemort was still very disappointed in Draco. He failed to kill Dumbledore, and then he let this Blood Traitor girl take his wand. If Draco failed to show the necessary backbone it took to rape and kill, Voldemort had to kill him.

Outside, Harry just finished the last ward when he noticed a Romanian Ridgeback Dragon attack him. He dodged the attack just in time. After a few more dodges Harry realized there was only one way he was going to take out this dragon. He transformed into the Black Griffin and flew into the sky. Once airborne he was quickly able to out fly the dragon. Harry flew high up into the sky, as far as he could go.

From inside the castle, the Death Eaters saw shadows blocking out the light streaming in from the windows as the creatures circled the tower fortress. The Dark Lord asked his minions, "What was that?"

A slightly rattled Death Eater said, "One of the dragons is chasing after a large black griffin with green eyes."

Smiling Voldemort commented, "So Harry wants to play with my dragons. He will find that they have very sharp teeth."

As Harry reached the apex of his accent, he pushed hard into a dive and rushed down at the dragon from above.

Still having difficulties gaining altitude, the dragon was taken off guard when the griffin swooped upside down underneath him.

Harry flew right underneath the dragon and used his sharp claws to kick off and slash through the soft underside scales of the dragon. He held on tight using his front talons. The two of them were falling out of the sky as they fought.

Harry soon had success as the dragon's stomach spit open, spilling its entrails to the ground. Harry let go just in time, yet was met with a burst of flames. There was another dragon.

The flame did not cause too much harm since he flew through it so fast. Harry climbed up into the sky again. Again, he reached an apex in his accent and dived. This time, he chose to use his speed and mass to attack the wings.

Harry crashed into the back of the dragon landing on its outstretched wing. The bone snapped at the impact sending the second dragon tumbling to the ground. He glided down to the entrance of the keep to find a third, larger dragon diligently protecting the door.

Running as fast as he could towards the dragon, he dodged its breath, and with mongoose dexterity, flipped onto its back and started attacking the neck. Furiously, he ripped off scales with the strength in his beak and talons.

The dragon tried to throw him off by bucking and flapping its wings. Harry held on with all of his efforts, while continuing to expose enough soft tissue to sink his beak into. After nearly falling off twice, he finally accomplished his goal and bit through the dragon's neck muscles with his razor sharp beak. With the neck muscles out of the way, he quickly snapped the dragon's neck, killing it.

Catching his breath, Harry returned back into his normal form and re-evaluated his options. Figuring that these medieval fortresses where designed to defend from a frontal attack, Harry chose to fly up to the roof and work his way down. Before he did, he Banished another marble at the portcullis leaving the front door blown to pieces.

Up on the roof, Harry took out the sentries and started down the stairs.

From inside the fortress, Voldemort felt the explosion and insisted on another update.

Staring into a crystal ball, a witch explained the front entrance has been destroyed, and he now comes on the tail of a phoenix.

Furious Voldemort looked into Ginny's eyes and demanded, "Who is this Harry we are dealing with?"

She did not say a word, and his attempts at Legilimency failed. All he found was her look of burning contempt. She finally said, "You better let me down. If he sees me like this, there will be no mercy for anyone here."

Aggressively pulling her head up by the hair, Voldemort licked her face with is long snake-like tongue. "We are going to have so much fun together."

In response, he cast, "_Diffindo_," sending a cutting hex across her back. Her dress fell open in the back exposing a long bleeding gash.

Quietly descending the stairs, Harry noticed snakes were talking to each other. It was from behind the door on the first landing. On the landing Harry turned back into the Black Griffin and threw open the door. Snakes were all over the place. As a griffin, he was immune to the poison, and a natural predator to the snakes. Like a dog in a hen house, he killed every snake he found. That was until he came across Nagini.

She hissed at him, "Finally you come. I have been expecting this day for two years." She lunged at him, barely missing.

Harry knocked a pillar over on top of her and retreated to the far side of the room.

Crawling out from under the support, Nagini hissed, "Scared aren't you. You should be, because you are going to die."

Harry transformed into his human form, held his wand and cast the Horcrux Reversal spell, "_Exorcismus Immundíssime Spiritus_." He concentrated on his love for Ginny, as he held steadfast to the spell.

Nagini squirmed and convulsed as Voldemort's spirit was ripped from her. A loud hissing wail came from her, as her body split open lengthwise spilling out her innards.

He maintained the spell until she lay still and lifeless.

After carefully inspecting the creature, Harry carefully made his way out the door to the chamber below. Looking through the walls, he saw what awaited him on the next floor. When he saw his fiancé scantly clothed and restrained, it made his blood boil. His deep feelings of love for her, the monster in his chest, roared loudly in protest to her treatment. Harry was inspired with uncontrollable protective feelings and rage.

With a deep determination in his face, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and quietly crept into the chamber where Voldemort and Ginny were. He silently cast a Cushioning spell on the floor below Ginny.

Voldemort sensed the magic spell and summoned the invisibility cloak leaving Harry revealed. After uncloaking his opponent, Voldemort saw his face of fury glaring at him with unchecked raged. This was not the normal rage Voldemort was used to seeing. This rage was powered by his selfless love and protectiveness over Ginny. The look in his green eyes reminded him of the Lily Potter's, sixteen years before. Unlike before, an aura of strong magic billowed from Harry's body intimidated him.

Harry dropped two Weasley smoke bombs and Apparated across the room to the doors. No one noticed he moved because the smoke filled the whole room. Harry quietly stunned the Death Eaters closest to him.

Voldemort cleared the smoke with a Clean-Air Charm. He was shocked when he did not see Harry. He quickly turned around and found Harry had already disabled half of his Death Eaters.

Looking at Ginny's hand, Harry noticed that her finger was bruised and bleeding, but she still had her promise ring on. This promise ring was enchanted so it could not have been removed by anyone but her. The ring also kept her warm and protected from fire attacks. Harry was sure she would have died from the cold alone without that protection.

Another thing Harry noticed, Ginny was looking at him with warm eyes. He did not deserve it, but she still looked fondly upon him. He only let his eye rest on her tired, peaceful gaze for second before he continued his fight. The monster inside him roared loudly, sounding the attack.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort opened the doors behind Harry and called out, "Guards, attack!"

Harry ignored the doors behind him and cast "_Incendio Valesco_." A wall of fire shot up burning half the other Death Eaters. He already knew what was beyond the doors behind him.

From behind Harry, a repetitive barrage of stunning spells streamed into the room.

Draco Malfoy was crawling over towards Ginny.

Harry cast stunners that were powering their way through the Death Eater's shields. He worked his way from right to left, and his ally behind him was casting from left to right.

One of the Death Eaters threw a metal star at Harry with deadly precision. The Repulsion Charm on his armor sent the weapon back at the thrower, killing him instantly.

In irritation, Voldemort aimed his wand at Ginny and cast "_Avada Kedarvra_," sending the killing curse streaking towards her. In the nick of time, Draco stood up and took the curse before it hit her. Draco fell down to the ground, dead.

Ginny screamed in terror.

Voldemort tried the spell again, but the bindings that held Ginny gave way. She fell onto the cushioned floor below her just in time.

He tried a third time, but Harry hit him with a Banishing Charm that sent him flying into Sweetbriar's horn. Still disillusioned, Sweetbriar crept around the fighting to reach Ginny. The horn pierced through Voldemort's chest, but he was still alive. Sweetbriar threw his head to the side throwing Voldemort's vile body off his head. Finished with the other Death Eaters, Harry and Neville rushed over to Voldemort.

Noticing he moved Harry aimed his wand and cast the Body-Bind Curse, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Voldemort rolled out of the way just in time. Across his smile, he had the silvery unicorn blood on his lips. Before another spell had been shot, Voldemort activated an emergency port key and disappeared.

Across the floor, Harry noticed many puddles of unicorn blood. Looking over Sweetbriar, Harry found the injury on his hind leg. Harry quickly healed up the gash on Sweetbriar before he turned his full attention on Ginny.

Ginny was also bleeding heavily, but Harry knew he could get her stabilized quickly enough. If Sweetbriar fainted, he was not sure what to do.

Curious, Neville removed Sweetbriar's Disillusionment Charm, bringing him into full view.

Harry carefully rolled Ginny over and healed the cut across her back. He also found a few broken ribs and fibula. As he did with Hermione a half a year before, he started emptying in potions from his belt into her. He carefully inspected her body and repaired the bruises and cuts as he found them.

Neville searched around making sure the floor was secure.

Harry told Ginny, "Hold on there. You are loosing some of that potion from your lips. Let me help you." He bent down and gave her a deep heartfelt kiss. "I'm sorry Ginny. I treated you so horribly over this last month. Can you forgive me?"

The Pepper-up Potion must have been working, because she was able to respond, "I am yours till death do us part… I have missed you."

Gazing into her brown eyes he told her, "I love you."

Neville urged, "Hey! Hurry it up. We have to leave. Reinforcements could arrive at any time."

Without releasing her eye contact, she mouthed, "I love you too."

Suddenly, Ron voiced yelled, "Hey Neville, you need some help?"

Hermione, Ron and Remus entered the room. Each in turn hugged Ginny, Harry and Neville. Looking around, Hermione commented, "Well you two have been busy."

Harry said, "Ron, you are in charge. Search the rest of the fortress for prisoners, and then destroy it. The Muggle Prime Minister can use big bombs to destroy this place beyond repair. You just need to know how deep into the ground the dungeons are. Tell him that this is a terrorist camp and give him my name."

Turning to Remus, Harry added, "You can have the Dragon carcasses. Just remember, the Giants could eat the meat you don't want, and hide them from the Muggles."

Facing all of them, he continued, "Neville is right, I have to take Ginny and Sweetbriar back and see to their health."

Carefully picking Ginny up and leaning her against Sweetbriar, Harry Apparated the three of them to the front gate of Hogwarts. After they arrived, Sweetbriar whinnied in protest.

In an understanding tone, Harry assured him, "I know what you mean. It is a horrible way to travel, but you are not healthy enough to walk or fly."

Once through the gate, Harry picked Ginny up off the ground and carried her to the castle. Luna came running out from the front doors to greet them.

Harry asked, "Luna, could you take care of Sweetbriar? He received a big gash on his hind leg and there may be other injuries as well."

Luna nodded, gave Ginny a warm pat, then left to see to the unicorn.

Setting Ginny down, Harry took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He knew that Ginny did not need the warmth, but the damaged dress was too flimsy for him to consider modest. He cradled her in his arms again and carried her into the castle. When he entered the entrance hall, they were met with many well-wishers and applause. Harry walked her through the crowd, up the stairs, and to the hospital wing.

As soon as he entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. She instructed Harry, "Put her over on that bed."

Harry set her down gently on the bed. He started to say, "I have a few things to tell you…"

Interrupting, she told him, "If you are in good health, please wait outside."

Ginny pleaded, "Harry, please stay."

He insisted to Madam Pomfrey, "You are going to want to know…"

Still, she interrupted, "Potter, stand outside."

Giving Ginny a defeated look, he turned and walked outside the door. Outside the hospital wing, Harry called Dobby.

Dobby arrived and bowed his head. Tears brimming in his eyes showed the worry he burdened.

He told Dobby, "Ginny is fine, but she will need some rest. She is in the hospital wing right now. I'll have her call you as soon as she is ready to visit with you. Please pass the news to her mother Mrs. Weasley."

From inside the Hospital Wing he heard Madam Pomfrey holler, "Potter, get in here!"

Returning back into the Hospital Wing, he saw Madam Pomfrey give him an irritated look.

She asked him, "Do you mind telling me everything you did to heal her?"

Trying to put a polite look on his face he answered, "First thing I did was control her serious bleeding. She had a laceration across her upper back and a ruptured vein in her calf caused from the broken fibula. Second, I mended her broken bones. Again that is her fibula and ribs 6 through 9 on her left side."

Ginny cringed when he pointed.

He apologized, "Sorry Darling, they'll still hurt for a few days."

Ginny melted at the term of endearment he used.

He continued pulling empty vials off his belt, "I then medicated her with Blood-Replenishing Potion, Pain Relief Potion, Calming Potion and a few drops of this Pepper-up Potion."

Madam Pomfrey's mouth was open in shock.

Harry continued by pointing, "I healed the cuts and abrasions, here…here…and here." He then pointed out all of the locations of the bruises he healed. He tickled her when he pointed, "And there was a bruise on her bum right under here."

Ginny squirmed and giggled.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look, but continued with a few more tests.

She said, "She will need to stay here overnight for bed rest."

Harry inquired, "Couldn't she stay in my bedroom?"

With a strict look she replied, "That is a very inappropriate request."

Embarrassed, Harry corrected her perception, "It is not like that. I just thought that she would be more comfortable with family. I would sleep on the couch or in Ron's Head Boy room. Mum, Dad, Dobby and Hermione will be there if she needs anything."

Smiling a bit, Madam Pomfrey asked, "Could I drop in tomorrow say ten o'clock?"

Pleased that she could get out of the hospital wing, Ginny eagerly replied, "Yes please, that would be nice."

Harry again covered her up and picked her up in his arms. When he arrived at the apartment, two very worried parents greeted them. They kept on asking questions they were not ready to answer.

Tired, Harry told them, "I want Ginny to take at least a one hour nap. If she feels up to it, we'll talk some, but for the full story from her, we may need to wait till tomorrow."

Before he tucked her in, he pulled out her Monomens necklace and engagement ring from his pocket. He explained, "I confiscated these from Pansy Parkinson. Using Polyjuice Potion, she was masquerading herself as you." Harry clipped back on her necklace and replaced the ring on her finger. With the effects of the Monomens necklace, emotions, thoughts and feelings were flooding between them again.

* * *

In the living room, Harry was just relaxing from his stress-filled day when Professor McGonagall came to visit. She started, "Harry, a lot happened just today, and I need some answers. I have a dead student in my office and two more are missing. Please start with why you have been so agitated over the last month." 

Harry invited her to sit. "Care for a spot of tea. This will take a while." Pop, one of his house elves, popped in and set out the tea.

She sat down, and Harry started in, "Dumbledore and I were after pieces of Tom Riddle's soul stored in objects called Horcruxes. Since Dumbledore died, I used my friends help to find all of the pieces. As of the first of the year, I had one more to discover and destroy before facing him again. If I don't no one will be safe and killing him would be impossible. My frustration put me in a very foul mood. With Hermione's help, I created a list from all of my findings. This led me to search for it here in the castle, where I did find it. Unfortunately, when I found Ginny to share the good news, her aura was wrong. I could tell immediately that she wasn't my fiancée. She was Pansy Polyjuiced as my Ginny. I used Legilimency to find out why she wanted to be Ginny and where she was. Pansy intended to kill me using poisoned lipstick. Ginny was abducted after breakfast and taken to place called Slytherin Tower. Even though the tower was Unplottable, Ginny's unicorn companion, Sweetbriar, was able to take me to her. After fighting off a few guards, I was able to destroy the wards Salazar Slytherin erected to protect his refuge."

McGonagall asked, "How did you know Salazar erected the ward?"

Harry shrugged, "They were stronger than Tom's.

Then, there were three dragons I had to kill. I believe they were Romanian Ridgebacks. After destroying the portcullis, I decided to fly up to the roof and work my way down. With a few more sentries out of the way, I cleaned out a bedroom filled with poisonous snakes. Nagini, Tom's pet, was the last of the Horcruxes I had to destroy. The floor below was where I found Ginny, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, and many other Death Eaters. Tom quickly discovered my presence and the battle started. Neville came to the rescue with Sweetbriar. Just as second…"

Sensing Ginny wanted him, he walked to his room and returned carrying her in his arms. She wore one of his old t-shirts and a dressing robe.

Professor McGonagall objected, "Potter, you didn't have to wake her up for me. Weasley, why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

Ginny replied, "I was listening from my, erm…, Harry's room. I was just trying to get up when Harry came in and helped me. Madam Pomfrey released me to stay with my family." Her gesture implied those who stayed in the apartment.

Listening from the dining table, Emma added, "That is what I prefer too. Ginny dear, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Harry lowered her to the settee next him.

Ginny replied to Emma, "Yes, Mum, some pumpkin juice and something light. I suspect we will have dinner soon. Thank you."

Harry continued, "Neville and Sweetbriar entered the room. Neville and I quickly subdued the remaining Death Eaters leaving Tom alone. We released Ginny from her bonds and pushed Tom into Sweetbriar's horn. Unfortunately, Tom sipped some of Sweetbriar's blood keeping him alive enough he port-keyed away."

McGonagall asked Ginny, "Can you tell me anything you remember about your abduction?"

Ginny replied, "Pansy called me over to ask me a private question in the hall, when I was hit with a spell. I woke up very sore, and dressed in only a thin white garment. Later, Draco entered my cell and dragged me up to Tom's audience chamber. Draco whispered to me to just play along and he would get me out of it. Tom bound my wrist and suspended me from the ceiling in front of his lot. He tried to interrogate me, but I wouldn't talk." She looked over at Harry, "He told me that my knight in shining armor was coming to rescue me." She could see the realization in the form of a smile on Harry's face. She continued to tell the Headmistress, "I warned them that they would all die, but they just ignorantly laughed. Tom thanked me for the warning by giving me the Cruciatus Curse. In the fighting, he tried to kill me three times with the killing curse. Draco sacrificed himself for the first one. Harry released me from my bonds before the second one could hit me. And the third spell wasn't fully completed when he was thrown into Sweetbriar. Apparently, Tom doesn't like fairy tale endings."

Shaking her head, McGonagall told them, "What you two went through makes the tri-wizard cup look like child's play."

Sorrowful, Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and held her.

Ron and Hermione entered the living room holding hands. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look. Hermione started to cower like Ron, but she changed her demeanor to a defiant posture. She told the Headmistress, "We are engaged. It is no secret. If I don't hold his hand, it would look wrong."

The Headmistress asked, "I came here to find out what happened. Please tell me everything."

Ron explained, "Dobby told me that Ginny was kidnapped and Harry was leaving with Sweetbriar on a rescue. My instructions were to prepare a rescue party. As soon as I gathered up a crew to go, the Slytherin Fortress showed up on the map. We all mounted brooms and flew to the valley where the black tower stood. The first thing we did was pick up the portable swamps."

Hermione interjected with a smile, "I always have to pick up his toys."

Harry gave her a playfully astonished look.

Ron continued, "We had to separate out the live prisoners from the dead ones. Some of the Aurors took the prisoners to the ministry. We then went past three dead dragons and in through the destroyed front door. Again, bodies were scattered everywhere. Among them, we found two students who were out of bounds: Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. They were dead.

Hearing Neville lecturing Harry, we went up a staircase to a large chamber where there were many more dead Death Eaters. Notably Draco Malfoy was among them. Ginny, Harry, and her unicorn all Apparated away. Everything was clear in the floors above, so we went below to the dungeon where we rescued Ollivander. Florean Fortescue was there, but he had died shortly before." Ron looked to Hermione.

She added, "We removed the surviving prisoners, and called the Prime Minister. After dropping Harry's name, it was easy to convince the Prime Minister to demolish Slytherin's Fortress with high yield bombs. We told them 'There was a black tower in Coire Gabhail that is being used by the terrorist. Please send the RAF to destroy it completely.' Within fifteen minutes, the place was leveled. Unfortunately, some Death Eaters had already returned to the tower and were caught in the explosion."

Harry asked, "What happened to Pansy?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "After a few minutes in my office, she turned back into herself. By licking her lips, she committed suicide and died. Ernie feels responsible because he forgot to tell me about the poison."

Neville and Luna entered the living room hand in hand.

Harry suggested that they start a meeting. Seeing Neville's concern over present company, Harry explained, "I already told everyone here about the Horcruxes. At this point, the next opportunity for him to create a Horcrux is in the up-coming battle. Part of the news I bear is that there are no more Horcruxes for him to move or hide if he found out. We should still keep this to ourselves, but the secret is no longer critical."

Luna started by asking, "Alright Harry, why are you sociable again?"

Harry looked down and apologized, "I'm sorry. I let myself become irritable and hostile when I was frustrated over not finding the last Horcrux. It is a good thing I have Hermione to kick me in the arse when I need it."

Shrugging, Harry answered her question, "Like I said, I found the last Horcrux in the room of requirement."

Sassy, Hermione replied, "No problem, Harry, that is what a sister is for. What was the Horcrux?"

Harry could not help but smile at the word 'sister'. He answered, "It was the scabbard for the Sword of Gryffindor.

Okay, let's review the list then."

Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Before you begin, I should get going. Dinner will be starting soon, and I need to announce the loss of three of our students and the well-being of Ginny. You lot should eat up here in the apartment and work on this. That way Ginny doesn't have to eat alone. I will have the elves bring up some food."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Thank you much, Professor."

Hermione just stared at him.

Protesting, Ron asked, "What? We don't want to miss a meal."

Together, they went over the list and checking off the items accomplished. Hermione announced that the potions research team has found a short-term potion that will block the Cruciatus Curse and allow the user to throw off the Imperius Curse.

Hermione explained further, "The Killing Curse has a sort of ridiculous solution. The curse is very passive if it hits or hits near a live target. If it doesn't make contact with a live target, it is explosive. Rather than conjuring a live chicken to use as a shield, I focused on a shield, which won't hurt when it explodes. I chose Styrofoam. A three centimeter thick piece of Styrofoam will stop the curse and not harm anyone."

Dan praised her, "Brilliant, Hermione!"

Harry considered it out load, "A Styrofoam shield three centimeters thick should also be good against pretty much any spell except the Cutting Hex. It should also be good for elemental attacks of water, ice and electricity."

The others looked entirely lost.

Emma explained, "Styrofoam is Muggle invention. It is a white, rigid, light-weight substance."

Hermione cast a long spell and a board of it appeared. She passed it around and explained, "See it is light weight and it can break. The only problem is too much heat and fire will melt it, and once melted in a tar like substance, it will burn creating noxious fumes. However, I have already taken it upon myself to talk to Fred and George about mass-producing a small chip of shrunken board. When thrown out of the hand, it expands to full size." She pulled one out of her purse and tossed it. Just as she said, it expanded into a Styrofoam wall. "I call them disposable spell shields."

Ginny snickered, "Oh this is funny. Tom is being out smarted by a Muggle invention adapted for battle by a Muggle-born witch. He is going to go nuts."

Hermione smiled and added, "The Killing Curse takes a lot of energy, so it would be unlikely Death Eaters will be using it repetitively. Five of these chips given to each fighter should be enough. They should be very selective on what curses they use them. Too much Styrofoam debris will also make it difficult to maneuver. "

Pleased, Harry gave Hermione a soft pat on the back. "Brilliant as usual, Hermione." To everyone in the apartment, Harry offered, "Three cheers for Hermione! Hip hip…Horay! Hip hip…Horay! Hip hip…Horay!"

Everyone joined in the cheer seeing that it was well deserved.

They changed the list:

Kill Voldemort.  
D.A. – organize and train. – Ron, Harry  
Train physically, build strength and endurance. – Neville, Harry  
Coordinate with Allies.  
Wizards and witches. – Ron  
Goblins. – Harry  
Centaurs. – Harry  
Dwarves. – Harry  
Prepare community for a hostile action. – Ginny  
Prepare ministry for hostile action. – Harry  
Live for another day.  
Help prepare a safe hospital ward. – Luna  
Train D.A. and others in defense. – Hermione  
Produce and distribute potions and shields. – Hermione  
Analyze Hogwarts security. – Neville  
Have some fun.  
Watch some movies.  
Schedule time to get on a broom.  
Date the one you love.

Neville commented, "Well, it is getting shorter."

Ginny moaned, "I can't wait for the last on the list to become the first on the list."

Luna said, "I know what you mean."

Ginny and Hermione looked at her shocked.

Trying to change the subject, Neville asked, "Can I skip 'flying on a broom'?"

* * *

Later in the week at the Ministry of Magic, Harry was attending another one of his training session. Auroras gathered around a table discussing the latest intelligence report. The female spy said, "We have determined when they plan on attacking. It looks like it will be on March twenty-seventh in the early morning." She effectively used Occlumency to shield her mind from him. He was hoping to find out what she was thinking. 

Harry played along. "Good work. Let's plan on bringing this all together on that date."

Gawain suggested, "To insure that everyone is well rested, I would like to give the week of the sixteenth off to anyone who would be interested." This was greeted with thankful responses. Harry knew if Tonks was there, she would have given him significant looks right then.

Harry looked about the room for other Auroras whom he could trust. He was pleased to see that most of them were not hiding anything.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed on March 18, when the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort. Because of Harry's work with the employees, many got away safely including Arthur Weasley. Unfortunately, Percy died in the fight. Reports later mentioned that Rufus Scrimgeour had been executed.

With Hermione's help, Harry had to soften the news to Ron and Ginny about their brother.

Arthur Weasley, fulfilling the role as the acting Minister of Magic, ordered businesses in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to close their doors until the coup d'état attempt has been rectified. He also notified the Prime Minister and the other magical governments not to recognize the hostile faction.

Harry also had to play to Robards' plan by soothing the Hogwarts students, "Everything will be fine and we will evacuate next week."

March 19, in his new office at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort ordered, "Wormtail! Bring me Gawain Robards."

Gawain proudly entered the office with Wormtail at his side. "Yes my Lord," Gawain said as he knelt to the ground before him.

Voldemort hissed, "You did well Robards. The ministry was taken over effortlessly because of your work. Because of you, we were able to operate without Ministry interference. It seems to me that I owe you a great deal. I wish to give you the lead position as we march on Hogwarts tomorrow."

In a sudden panic, Gawain asked, "Tomorrow? I thought you told me a week from tomorrow?"

"Ah!" Voldemort exclaimed, "Your thoughts betray you. You were hoping that Potter's puny defense would succeed!" The Dark Lord cackled evilly. Voldemort pointed his wand at Gawain and cast, "_Avada Kedarvra_!"

"Wormtail," Voldemort called. "Tell Rodolphus Lestrange he can now take Gawain Robards' wife."


	18. Battle of Hogwarts

**The List**

By: lbfan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story.

**Chapter 18 – Battle of Hogwarts**

March 20 started off as a normal day for the students, but the staff tried to push on with butterflies in their stomach.

Harry had his first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class when the evacuation alarm sounded throughout the castle. "Alright students, just as we practiced. Calmly walk to the entrance hall, two by two."

Gabrielle clung to Harry. "Today is the day. Isn't it? This isn't a drill," she quietly asked.

Harry patted her as he answered, "Look at it this way; you get to return to France."

She gave him a tearful look as she replied, "I wish you could just be my hero, and not the whole world's."

Harry guided her to the back of the line as the last few students entered the hallway.

In the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall sent the students to assemble outside in the cold. "All D.A. students and professors, who are staying at the castle, stand on the left. All other students and professors gather on the right."

As clockwork, the Beauxbatons carriage touched down and stopped in front of the castle. Hagrid already had the single-malt whiskey prepared for the horses. Madam Maxine hulking figure stepped out of the carriage, and she winked at Hagrid. She then stepped forward and greeted the Headmistress, "Minerva, it is so good to see you again."

Professor McGonagall greeted her back and introduced the professors who were leaving with her to the Palace of Beauxbatons.

Professor McGonagall noticed Ron talking to some of the first years trying hard to calm them down. She looked at Harry with an encouraging look.

Harry stood up on the steps of the castle and addressed the leaving students. "Today is the day when we must send you off to the safety of our sister school in France, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You need not be scared, but look at this as an opportunity to learn another culture. Do you best to be on your best behavior, because you are representing all of us at Hogwarts. We will send word to you when the conflict is over, but expect your stay to last at least a week. Chin up, and put on a smile. Everything will turn out right."

Ron and Susan started ushering the students into the carriage. "Move on down, there is plenty of room." It was funny to think when looking at them from the outside, but the enlargement spell placed on the interior of carriage did allow for the 300 students and professors to sit comfortably. House elves were busy filling the boot with all of the trunks.

When everyone, who was leaving, was in the carriage, Madam Maxine said goodbye and gave Hagrid a tearful kiss and hug.

He protested, "Oh, go on now. I'll be al'right. You see." She returned to the carriage, and it flew up into the air and out of sight.

Harry announced to the remaining students and teachers, "We will reassemble in the entrance hall at one-thirty. Put on your battle uniform and try to enjoy some lunch."

With the expectations of a battle looming over them, it was difficult for any of them to find an appetite. At Ginny's insistence, Harry did eat some food.

Ron departed the castle after the carriage left, leaving Hermione and Susan in charge of the D.A. Lavender noted, "That is unusual, Ron never misses a meal."

Hermione gave her a glare as if it was none of her business what Ron is up to.

At one-thirty, all of the D.A., except for Ron, were present and in formation. Standing on the side were the professors, the order, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Luna gave up her command to accompany Neville as Ginny did for Harry.

Harry protested to Ginny, "I will be the focal point of the fight. You will likely get hurt if you are next to me."

Ginny countered, "My greatest weapons are my spousal spells which require your presence to work."

He explained, "I would die if anything were to happen to you."

Irritated, she shot back, "Likewise. Get use to it."

She ordered him, "Give it up. Now, go give a speech. Everyone is waiting."

'Who is leading who?' Harry thought. He reluctantly left is argument, conceding to his tenacious fiancée and walked up the steps of the staircase to better address everyone. "Today is a day that will go down in history. We are not only fighting for our school, but also our families, communities and nation. Our enemy will not stop until we are eradicated, so there is no sense in giving up. It is also better that we are facing him shoulder to shoulder in one battle, then allowing him to destroy our families one by one. Together, we will stop him. Apart we will fall.

As we are standing in formation, look at the people in front of you. That is your chain of command. On the battlefield things can become confusing and communications will at times cease. Don't ever give up hope, and do as you are told. By doing so, you may not only be saving your life, but many others as well.

Leaders, look behind you. That is everyone who depends on you with their life. Be sure to take care of them and communicate clearly.

Everyone, pay attention. The battle is expected to go as follows: Large black portals will appear which Tom Riddle's Army will pour from. Expect the size of the army to be intimidating. They will march up to the gate and break the wards by simultaneously casting a spell. When the wards break, a very loud boom will sound shaking the ground and walls. This sound will signal the beginning of the battle. In the beginning of the battle will have to first fight Dementors and possibly vampires. They will be easy if you just do what I taught you. Be quick because the Death Eaters and Giants won't be far behind.

Everyone should have a few disposable spell shields. We are also going to give you a potion now. This potion will protect you from the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses. Drink the potion down when the army approaches, but before the wards fall. The effects will only last a few hours.

Having trained every one of you, I know that I can count on you. I believe in each one of you. Because of that I know we will win. We will survive.

Remember why you are fighting. We are protecting everything we love and cherish. We are fighting for our chance to live a normal life."

A loud cheer went up. Hermione passed out the potions to all of the fighters.

When she was done, Hermione ordered, "D.A. to your posts!" The students left to take their positions where they would wait.

* * *

Just as Luna predicted, the first portal opened up around four o'clock. 

Half way down the road to Hogsmeade, Death Eaters were exiting four abreast and marching towards the school. In a clearing closer to the school, another portal opened up. This one was even larger than the first. From this portal, a throng of a berserker like fighters poured out. All of them dashed towards the school in a blood thirst rage. From within the lake, a whirlpool started from which a mask of tall ship started to rise. Another Portal opened up over the lake. From this one, Hundreds of Dementors poured out turning the day into darkness. Coldness and fear blanketed the castle.

The first ten minutes seemed to last hours as hundreds of minions flooded the sky and grounds around the school. Harry received reports that a similar portal opened up inside the forest. From the ship, on top of a flying Axminster, Voldemort flew to his army that were crowded around Hogwarts' front gate. Upon the Axminster, he casually sat upon a throne. Further back in Hogsmeade yet another portal opened up where Giants were emerging.

From on top of a broom, Hermione commanded everyone, "Take the potion, Now! Prepare to cast Patronus."

Lord Voldemort commanded his troops, "Tear down the wards!" He added to the effort as he pointed at the front gate with his wand and uttered, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Hermione commanded, "Cast Patronus." As the example, she cast "_Expecto Patronum Militus_." Her steel like Knight Patronus shot out from her wand.

A loud boom shook the castle and almost knocked Hermione from her broom. The wards had fallen.

From the school defenders, two hundred Patronusses flew out from the fallen wards to intercept the multitude of Dementors. Among the Patronusses, forty of them were Knight Patronusses like Hermione's. Dead Dementor corpses were falling to the ground all around. The regular Patronusses were effectively herding the Dementors to their deaths and preventing their escape.

Harry Apparated up to the top of the astronomy tower and pointed his wand at a Portal. "_Portus_," he cried out. As soon as the spell hit the portal, it disappeared. He repeated the spell to the other portals. As soon as a portal was gone, another opened up in it's place. From each of these new portals, Auroras from other countries, Goblins, Dwarves, and other ordinary citizens flooded onto the battlefield.

Over in Hogsmeade, Giants battled Giants. Hundreds of quidditch players from around the world took to the air from where they assembled in Hogsmeade. Ron led the broom-mounted brigade into battle. The attacking Giants were quickly defeated, and Ron directed the broom riders to defend Hogwarts.

Passing over the tall ship on his way, Ron dropped a few marbles into its hull. As a result from the explosions, the ship quickly fell apart and sunk into the lake.

As soon as he arrived, Ron started issuing orders to Hermione and the many other units using Schizotox Spells.

Harry returned to the front steps of the castle where he left Ginny. They were all holding back the attack well, but with Tom Riddle's army, the air around them filled with feelings of hatred, anger and fear. It was difficult to keep the warm loving thoughts it took to do light magic.

Ginny stowed her wand, then took Harry's hands. "Look at me!" Looking into his eyes she muttered, "_Feelings of Love, Feelings of Light, Fill this Land, With your Might_." At the end of the incantation, a burst of light left them in all directions. They then turned back and faced the battle.

The result of the spell lasted for many minutes. The feelings of love and hope flooded the whole battlefield all the way to Hogsmeade. None of Lord Voldemort's troops were able to effectively able to cast dark magic.

Voldemort became frustrated at the turn of the battle and the strength Ginny and Harry showed. He gathered some of his closest servants and few around back of the castle to sneak up on Harry.

Noticing the maneuver, Harry asked Neville, "Voldemort is going around the castle. Could you watch our backs and call me when he is near?"

Smiling Neville replied, "That is what I'm here for." He gestured to a small group of D.A. to follow as he transformed into a lion and ran around the side of the castle.

He rounded the side of the castle and over the rise to the backside of the castle. He found Voldemort and ten of his servants stepping off their Axminsters by the greenhouses. Loud and intimidating, Neville roared and turned back into his human form.

Voldemort laughed with some of his servants. Sarcastically, he said, "Oh, I'm quaking in my boots."

The loud, deep roar of a dragon did make them quake. Behind Neville, a large, fearsome blue dragon rose over the rise followed by several D.A. students.

Voldemort swiftly shot off an aura detection spell shrouding Neville with a bright white light. He commanded his servants, "He is mine. Take care of the rest."

Neville and Voldemort exchanged a fierce volley of spells back and forth. Neville hit Voldemort with a strong Banishing Charm throwing him meters away through the wall of one of the greenhouses.

Cautiously Neville stepped into the greenhouse. With a wave of his wand, he repaired the damaged wall, protecting the plants from the freezing air. On the floor where Voldemort landed, there were only traces of blood. Sensing for magic, he detected his enemy up ahead.

Neville tumbled some pots to the ground making it sound like he stumbled in the dark.

Voldemort stepped around from the corner that he was hiding and cast, "_Crucio_!" Neville cast, "_Expelliarmus_." This allowed the Cruciatus Curse to hit him straight on. Hermione's potion worked, and all he felt was a slight irritation. Neville collected Voldemort's wand and entered the broken doorway, which his opponent was thrown through. Above the doorway a teetering sign said, "Upper Sixth's Research Lab: Danger - Keep Out"

Neville found Voldemort getting up on to his feet on the opposite side of the lab. Dangling a wand, Neville asked, "Did you drop something?"

Voldemort hissed, "Keep it." With a wave of his wrist, another wand appeared in his hand. "I've been saving this one for Potter and his little bitch. This wand is twice as powerful. Give up and kneel before me."

Neville slowly shook his head, "No." He added, "Turn slowly around and look at the Venomous Tentacula you sent Harry. It doesn't like swift movements." Behind Voldemort, taking up the whole wall behind him, the plant was moving its vines around.

Irritated Voldemort hissed, "I didn't send it to him, I had Narcissa do that. Herbology is for idiots. Now you will kneel. _Imperio_." Again, the spell hit Neville with no effect.

Neville introduced, "Then I should introduce you. Tom Riddle, this is Vinny. Vinny, this is Tom Riddle."

Voldemort shouted, "Don't Call me Tom! _Avada Kedarvra_."

Casually, Neville threw out a Disposable Spell Shield to catch the Killing Curse. Voldemort's movements irritated Vinny and the plant entangled its vines around his arms and legs.

Voldemort struggled against the plant and started to cast, "Incendio."

Neville pulled out his sword and plunged it into Voldemort's chest. The sword glowed and throbbed with pulsating light. Six orbs of light floated into Voldemort's body, and then everything went dark and still. Neville pulled is sword out and told his plant, "Good plant Vinny. You may have him, but be careful his blood may give you indigestion."

Before he left, he told Voldemort's corpse, "Herbology is not a soft option."

Outside the lab, he found a fierce and intimidating witch holding her wand at ready.

In the dim light Neville thought he knew who it was. Unsure, he asked, "Luna?"

Stopping halfway through a spell, Luna screamed, "Neville!" She put her wand away and sprinted towards him.

Neville rushed forward to meet her and wrapped his arms around her. In his embrace he said, "I was just coming out to find you. Are you alright?"

Still in the embrace, Luna replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just frightened."

Pulling back from his hug, he admitted, "I know what you mean. You could have been seriously hurt or killed from those Death Eaters." As look was on his face as he surveyed her.

Rolling her eyes she said, "No, you lion heart, I was scared that you would have been killed by Voldemort. When you came in here, I knew that only one of you would be coming out alive. As for those Death Eaters we faced, they didn't have a chance."

He smiled when she said that. Returning solemnly, Neville asked her, "Then, why did you come in here? When I came out, it looked like you were expecting to face down Voldemort yourself. You could have died."

Luna cast her eyes down. "I had to do what I can to help. Besides if he did kill you…" She practically choked on the words.

Neville nodded and assured her, "I know. I would feel the same if you died too."

Luna looked up and saw him lovingly gazing down into her eyes. They leaned together and shared a passionate kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Neville said, "There's nothing more for us to do here. The battle is still going."

* * *

As soon as Neville left, Harry cast a complicated weather spell that caused cricket ball sized hail to fall on the attackers. 

Severus Snape Apparated in front of Harry. Harry asked him, "Do you like your book? You wanted fame and fortune; now you have it."

"_Sectumsempra_," Snape shot back.

Harry easily dodged the spell. "Then what did you want?"

Snape growled, "To make your life a living hell. _Furnunculus_."

With simple shield, Harry blocked the curse. He pried into Severus' mind with Legilimency.

At the time, Snape was remembering when James Potter transfigured his pumpkin juice into blood at a meal in the Great Hall. Harry just got a glimpse of it before Snape raised his Occlumency shields.

Lucius Malfoy Apparated in front of Ginny and started sparing with her. "You killed my wife and my son. You stole my gold and destroyed my house with Nifflers. You are going to die."

She shot back, "Your wife was alive the last time I saw her. Your son saved my life by taking the Killing Curse for me. And the gold. You mean the non-existent gold in the non-existent vault with the non-existent dark items? You can have it all back, just give up and help us kill your master."

He shot another spell in reply which she easily blocked.

Furious Snape uttered, "I told you to never look at my memories again! _Avada Ked…_" The spell never completed before Snape fell over and died.

Stunned, Harry asked, "What happened to him?"

Lucius snarled, "He must have given a promise bond to never let harm fall upon you. He always was too proud to say no to a promise bond. Since he hated you more than anything in life, this was bound to be his fate." He slipped in a Bone Crushing Hex that hit Harry cleanly in the head.

Harry fell over onto the ground screaming. Bones all over his body started breaking.

Ginny surprised Lucius with an Improved Bat Bogey Hex. Lucius screamed and flailed at the attacking bats.

Ginny cried out, "Dobby!" She ran over to Harry to see what she could do.

Dobby appeared in a pop. Looking at his new master on the ground and the old one angrily holding a wand, he figured out what happened. Dobby hit Malfoy with a spell that sent him flying in the air. "Dobby told Mr. Malfoy to never touch Harry Potter." Dobby continued his attack on his former master.

In a look of fierce determination, Ginny cringed as she cut her finger open. She quickly and ritualistically placed her blood on his feet, hands and face. She chanted, "_Soul to soul thy give thee, Life to life thy strength, Thee power of love thy have for thee, Thy life thy freely give_." A magical golden light glowed from within her chest. She finished the enchantment by giving him an open mouth kiss. The golden light within her flowed out of her mouth and into his body. Multiple cracking sounds were heard as bones in Ginny's body broke. She rolled onto the ground unconscious.

Unfocused at first, Harry sat up and noticed Lucius triumphantly standing over Dobby's dead body. A rage built up in Harry so much, he stood and shot a drying charm at Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was amused at first, but ended up as a pile of dust. Every bit of moisture was sucked from his body. The next gust of wind blew him away.

Harry heard Ron's voice speak in his head. "There are a group of 20 Death Eaters who are invincible. Every spell or object thrown at them has no effect. Please help."

Harry found Dennis Creevy nearby and asked him, "Guard Ginny, she is alive, but just barely. She will be diagnosed as a Dementor kiss, but it is just a spell that will be later reversed."

Harry turned around and ran down the battlefield to the core group of Death Eaters. To run faster, he turned into a black haired fox. He returned to human form right in front of one of the Death Eaters, startling him. Pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from the scabbard on his back, Harry swung the sword swiftly, nearly decapitating the target.

The Sword of Gryffindor had no trouble with the magical protections these Death Eaters had. With his months of martial arts and swordsmanship training, Harry quickly eliminated the Death Eaters one by one. Even with all of them attacking him, his speed, dexterity and strength of his griffin form added to his ability, making him impossible to stop. It must have been the command group of Death Eaters as well, because when there were no more aggressors to attack. There were Death Eaters all around him kneeling in submission. Some of them were clutching the dark mark on their arms.

As Harry slowly turned and surveyed the field, he noticed Neville and Luna standing in the distance. Using Legilimency at Neville with his telescopic vision, Harry learned that Voldemort had been vanquished.

Casting the Sonorus Spell to his throat, Harry announced, "It is over, Neville Longbottom has destroyed Voldemort. His army has surrendered." "Quietus," he cast back at his throat.

Arthur Weasley Apparated next to Harry and gave him a big hug. Ron and Hermione also few down to him on the ground. Gesturing around him, Arthur asked, "Why did you not fully decapitate all of these Death Eaters?"

Harry answered, "I thought of Sir Nicholas and how he felt unusual for being only nearly headless. This way, he is not alone."

Hermione laughed as she heard his comment.

Everyone quickly took a ready stance as a new portal opened up on the battlefield. From out of the portal, Aurors from the Anglo American Wizarding Alliance poured out. Their wands were at the ready as they surveyed the battlefield. The commander noticed Harry and asked, "Are we too late?"

Snickers could be heard around the battlefield.

Arthur answered for him, "Yes this battle is over. My name is Arthur Weasley, the acting Minister of Magic. Since your Aurors are fresh, I could use your help in taking back the Ministry of Magic, our government building. Harry, could you lend me a hand as well?"

Harry looked longingly at Ginny's prone body before answering, "Sure I, erm… Ginny will be fine till we get back."

Solemnly Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Could you make sure that the prisoners are all taken away. Some of the Aurors from visiting countries may be able to claim and take some of them off our hands."

In an even quieter tone, he asked Hermione, "Could you make sure that all of the wounded are taken care of. I had already warned St. Mungo's of this battle so they should be prepared to receive casualties."

* * *

A few hours later, Harry returned to Hogwarts, tire, hungry and exhausted. As he entered the school, he went directly up to the hospital wing. He found Ginny lying in a Hospital bed with Emma tearfully tending to her. 

Harry assured her, "Don't worry Mum, she will be alright. Are there any extra beds?"

Emma shook her head in confusion. "No, the Hospital Wing is at capacity."

Harry had spent so much time in the hospital wing he knew where everything was. He grabbed a hospital gown and went behind a curtain to change into it. When he came out, Emma enquired, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry handed her his clothes and gear. He explained, "Ginny cast a spell which gave me her health and soul. When I return her soul to her body, all or some of my injuries will return. For a while both of us will be out. Please get Madam Pomfrey and have her re-diagnose the two of us."

Emma went off to get Molly, Dan and Madam Pomfrey from different parts of the Hospital wing.

Harry slipped under the covers with this fiancée and carefully moved her over. Leaning over her, he kissed her allowing the golden glow return into her body. He moaned in pain as the injuries returned to his body. Shortly afterwards, he passed out.

Madam Pomfrey was busy with a patient, but she broke away at Emma's news. When she saw the two of them in the same bed she moaned, "How inappropriate!"

Emma tried to explain, "Harry explained that he would be injured after he undid the spell. Maybe he was unable to move back to his own bed. He did ask me if there were any empty."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well if I had to double up any students, it would be them. Molly, would you come over here?"

From behind a curtain, Molly walked over to inspect her daughter hoping for good news. When she saw Harry in her bed, she was shocked. "Is Harry okay?"

Madam Pomfrey was confused, yet she answered, "I haven't checked Harry yet. Would you allow Harry to share this hospital bed with your unwed daughter?"

Casually Molly assured her, "Oh yes, they are unofficially married and refuse to nullify. They are also engaged and betrothed. They can move out and have children for all I care. Please check to see if Harry is alright."

Just then, Ginny rolled over as if she was uncomfortable while sleeping. Emma screeched, "She moved! Dan, she is conscious!"

Dan came out from behind a curtain to look. In relief, he hugged his wife. "What is wrong with Harry?"

Emma said, "We're not sure yet."

Molly gave them a scrutinizing glare. "You act like she is your daughter."

Dan explained, "Well yes, we both share our daughters and sons with each other. Don't we? I don't deny that I love your daughter as my own."

Molly's face softened as she reflected, "I have always considered your son and daughter as my own."

Madam Pomfrey inspected Ginny and determined that she only suffered from exhaustion and was merely sleeping. Looking over Harry, she found that he had partially healed bones and was unconscious. Because she was running out of stock on some of her potions, Madam Pomfrey pulled out Harry's potion belt from his stack of clothes and used those potions to treat him. Puzzled, she asked Emma, "Harry carries a Lockhart potion on his combat belt?"

Grinning, Emma gazed warmly at her adoptive son and responded, "He certainly knows how to take care of his girl. Doesn't he." 'Or his sister,' she thought to herself.

**Author Notes: **

How do you like that Neville? A majority of you are probably saying, "Yuck!"

I did play to the prophecy. In chapter 11 it was discounted as being fulfilled. Neville was marked as his equal, and he was in a situation where one can't live while the other survives. The power he doesn't know... Herbology. Hey, it could happen. As for the story, Harry is still the real hero

bobmin356 brought up a point: Super Harry fics have a shortcoming, Harry and Voldemort should be equals. They (bobmin356) used the solution where they beef'ed up Voldemort to match Harry. I just chose to make Neville the one to do the dirty deed instead.

The next chapter is the last. Believe me, all of this will be cleaned up into a nice, "Happily Ever After."

Upper Sixth: Something I leaned when reading the HP Lexicon. In Brittan, the seventh year is referred to as "Upper Sixth." This sign was a way for me to recognize that. At least Professor Sprout is normal.


	19. A Simple Life

**The List**

By: lbfan

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, and the world which was created in the books. These are all owned by JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and many publishers around the world. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No profit will be made from this story._

**Chapter 19 – A Simple Life**

Harry began to stir awake. A comforting flowery smell brought a smile to his face. Opening his eyes, he saw her bright brown eyes compassionately gazing at him with a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning, Love," Ginny greeted. Still in the hospital bed with him, she was leaning up on her elbows.

He smiled as he said, "This is my favorite way to wake up. Good morning, Darling." He noticed her catch her breath and sigh again at the term of endearment.

"And I could get used to hearing those words uttered to me every morning." Looking around the ward, she added with a cringe, "This is not exactly my vision of a romantic, first night sleeping together."

As if she was watching them like a hawk, Madam Pomfrey snapped, "Lady Black, a bed had been freed up for you to continue resting in."

He added back to Ginny, "On our wedding night, promise we can leave Madam Pomfrey here at the school."

Ginny smiled at Harry and started to get up. She told Madam Pomfrey, "I feel well enough to leave, and please call me Miss Weasley. I'm done with the Lady Black title. The 'Weasley' name has more honor than any other surname or title." After considering what she said for a while, she added, "Except, someday, I would like to be called, 'Mrs. Potter'."

Ginny, sitting with her feet over the side of the bed, allowed Madam Pomfrey to examine her health.

Harry pointed out to her, "Darling, I can see you backside." Her hospital gown was gapping open in the back.

Turning backwards, she whispered to him, "Over the past year, I have caught you looking at all of my sides." She did not seem at all irritated by the fact, by the smile in her brown eyes.

He whispered back, "Yeah, but your backside is new to the curious boy next to us." He reached up pulling her gown together as she blushed.

Madam Pomfrey excused her to get dressed and leave. As she was saying her goodbyes to Harry, visitors came in to see Harry. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were happy to see Harry awake and Ginny up and around.

After some friendly banter, Hermione told Harry, "I hope you don't mind, but I have opened up Potter Mansion to be a Hospital and Lodging for the guests. After all, you did tell me to take care of the wounded."

Harry smiled at her and answered, "You did what I would have done. So, Neville, you removed the Fidelius Charm on the mansion?"

Neville nodded.

Harry stated, "I can't wait until all of the Fidelius Charms are off the properties. I don't ever want to live in hiding again."

Talking specifically to Neville, Harry asked, "So what are you going to do with the LB Ranch?"

Neville stated, "Oh, Mum and Dad are letting me use it as a starter home. I'll move in after I leave school."

Hermione told everyone visiting, "Alright, Harry has other guests waiting. We should be on. Bye, Harry."

After they left, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Alice and Arthur entered to talk with him. They all gave him a friendly greeting, wishing him well. Arthur announced that Alice was going to be his Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Frank was doing the same for Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Alice encouraged Harry, "I hope you get well soon. I would like to offer you a permanent paid position as an Auror."

With a slight cringe, Harry declined, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm going to be married soon. I don't want a job where my wife will fret that each day I leave for work would be my last. I'm done chasing down dark wizards. I want a simple life, with a simple job and a simple home. I just want to be ordinary. Besides, I already have a job that I like. I am a teacher."

Another rare smile crept across Professor McGonagall's face.

Harry added, "As for my volunteering as an Auror Commander, I resign my duty."

This displeased Alice at first, but she conceded, "Very well Harry, but as the commander of the Ministry Aurors at the Battle of Hogwarts, you have to finish you job by attending the ceremonies to honor those who fought."

Harry replied. "I agree that is the least I should do."

Smiling again, Alice encouraged him. "By the skills your students have shown, we should have no problems rebuilding our Auror force. Remus, Harry, keep up the good work teaching them."

Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Son, that was a good thing you did. You will make a good husband."

Arthur's comment made Harry feel very happy. He wanted so bad to have his approval besides just the betrothal. He wanted the whole family to be happy for them.

Thinking of family made him realize that he had no threats to his life anymore: No Dursleys, no Snape and no Voldemort. It felt strange not to be on guard against enemies, and it felt liberating.

Tonks, Molly, Emma and Dan were in the next group of visitors. This group mostly hen pecked, and coddled him, which Harry did not mind it in the least. Thinking of the contrast to his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry asked Tonks, "Have you heard anything from the Dursleys?"

Stunned, Tonks told him, "They're dead, Harry. Last week, Death Eaters killed them and destroyed their house. Vernon, Petunia and Kreacher are all dead."

It was sad that they too had to die. Harry asked, "What about Dudley?"

Shocked, she asked him, "You didn't hear? He died a few months ago. Someone stabbed him in a gang turf war. He was hanging out in a very rough crowd. Sorry, Harry."

Harry waved her concerns aside, "It was not like we were close. They raised me but tried to remain as distant as possible. Still, Aunt Petunia was the last of my blood related relatives, and it was only because of that she died." Harry shrugged. He was quietly thinking for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Harry left the Hospital Wing. After some breakfast, Ginny said, "We have to meet with the press at Potter Mansion this morning."

Despising the press, Harry retorted, "You go. Have a good time."

Feeling it was a losing argument, Hermione and Ron left to talk with some of the other D.A. members.

Ginny pressed him, "Please, do this for Dad. I'll be with you the whole time."

A few minutes later, Harry changed into some nice robes, and Ginny led him down the front steps of the castle to the waiting carriages. Ron, Neville and many others were already in carriages waiting to leave.

It saddened Harry to see so many of the D.A. members looking at the Thestrals for the very first time in their lives. The battle that they worked so hard to fight had stripped a part of their innocence away. Those youths should have been sheltered from experiencing death first hand.

As soon as Harry and Ginny climbed into the carriage, the procession through Hogsmeade began. As they entered the village, people from all over were there to celebrate and congratulate the heroes. There were confetti, fairies, and fireworks scattered in the air. People were singing, dancing and hooting in joy.

Harry sneered at Ginny, "I hate this."

Patting his arm, she told him, "Smile and wave to them. Feel happy for them. Today you are only but one of the heroes that liberated them from evil threat. Soon, we will be able to go back to living an ordinary life."

She thought about this for a minute. "Well, you may finally have a normal life."

People were walking behind the carriage procession to the mansion at the end of High Street.

Once at the mansion, Harry was encouraged by his friends to make a speech to the press and guests that awaited them. He wowed the press with his oration, and they split up into smaller groups to allow the press to ask them questions. Just as promised, Ginny stayed next to Harry the whole time.

A press agent asked, "Miss Weasley, we were told that you no longer desire to be addressed by your betrothed title, Lady Black. Does this mean that you will no longer lead the Black Community Alliance?"

Ginny responded, "I will continue to volunteer my time with the Black Community Alliance, and no, we will not change the name of the organization."

The same press agent asked, "So you will be keeping the black griffin emblem to represent the Black family?"

She corrected them, "The emblem did not represent my betrothed family name, but instead Harry. Harry's Animagus form is a black griffin."

A female reporter in the front row asked Harry, "I thought your Animagus form was a black fox as seen in the battle."

Harry answered, "Ginny performed some magic which joined our consciousnesses. Since her Animagus form is a red fox, she transformed us into the fox, but in my body, we became a black fox. I should let her explain."

Ginny added, "In my research, I have learned some ancient blood magic for couples. This particular enchantment strips my health and my soul and gives it to my mate. Temporarily, my body was left with Harry's wounds and without a soul."

Another reporter asked Harry, "Are you going to be teaching this magic to your students?"

Harry was taken back by the question. Ginny answered for him, "No, in most circumstances this spell results in death. I felt that I had no choice but to try it in faith. If I had cast this spell on any other, my soul would have been lost or I would have driven the other person into insanity.

When I performed the spell on Harry, I found an empty space in his heart that was meant for only me. In him, our two souls joined and became a whole, despite we had two separate consciousnesses. Because of that, Harry was able to return my soul to my own body, reversing the spell. As you can see, using the spell then becomes a gamble that the other person is your intended life soul mate."

That left many of the reporters speechless. Harry called on a reporter waving their hand in the back.

"Mr. Potter, your display of magical power seemed to even intimidate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Are you going to continue to exert your power bringing the world under your control?"

Harry was so shocked at the question, he about fell off his chair. Ginny was deeply offended at the question, and gave the reporter a menacing glare. Harry answered in disgust, "I had the command of Giants, Goblins, Dwarves and all sorts of witches and wizards from different walks of life. I don't want to keep that power. All I want to be is a simple teacher. I will leave politics to the politicians."

Ginny was standing to wave down a security guard, but Harry pulled her down to her seat. He told her quietly, "It was a fair question. Someone was bound to ask it."

An elderly reporter in the front asked, "Mr. Potter, do we know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is truly dead? He did come back three years ago."

Harry's eyes saddened, as he said, "No."

Ginny confidently said, "Yes, Neville Longbottom definitely vanquished Tom Riddle, or also known as Voldemort. Please everyone, say his name."

Harry looked at her with a startled expression.

The reporter asked her, "How can you be so sure?"

Ginny ran her hand up to Harry's hair, exposing his forehead. "It is because of this."

The cursed scar that had been on his forehead since he was one was completely gone.

She explained while casting a mirror charm on her wand, "When I woke you up yesterday, I noticed it."

At the end of the press conference, Neville approached Harry and Luna to Ginny. Neville asked, "Harry, how do you make it look so easy? The press treated me as if I was bigger than life, and they wanted to know every detail of my life."

Harry just shrugged and smiled.

Luna told Ginny, "I believe."

With a big smile Ginny asked, "What?"

Luna replied, "I believe that dreams come true; wishes, happy endings, and… love. Oh, Ginny, it was wonderful!"

Excited for her, Ginny urged her on. "Yes, what was wonderful?"

Luna's eyes glowed in delight as she recounted, "Last night, Neville took me out to dinner at the Black Candle, and he proposed to me!" Luna showed Ginny her engagement ring.

Ginny gave her friend a big hug.

Overhearing the conversation, Harry patted Neville's back in congratulations. As the Girls continued their discussion, Harry pulled Neville to the side to talk quietly. "Neville, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. Many times, you have gone out of your way to protect us and make sure we were safely in hiding. You even fought Death Eaters to save my… fiancée." He was going to say "wife," but he caught himself. "You spent months of your time training with me. Even when I needed you the most, you dropped what you were doing to help and protect me. Thank you, Neville. I promise I will always be there for you."

Neville gave him an astonished look. "Harry, I should be thanking you. You gave me something that no one else ever had. You believed in me, and trusted me with your life. It is only because of you, I am the person I am today.

As if that was not enough, you gave my parents back to me. Because of you, I am engaged to the woman I love. And your stipends were enough, I could buy her an engagement ring." Neville shook his head in amused astonishment. "Here I was worried that I stole your thunder by killing Voldemort."

Harry was going to say something, but Neville stopped him. "Let me say this. I haven't even come close to being able to repay what you have done for me, nor can I ever. Ever since you risked expulsion to retrieve my Remembrall from Draco, I have been trying to repay my debt to you. You have transformed me from a near-Squib to Brittan's Wizarding Hero of the Century. Did you know that I'm up for Order of the Merlin First Class?"

With a smile, Neville continued, "You killed Voldemort. I was just your weapon. I don't deserve all of this fame and glory when you were the one who made me. Even the sword that took his life was a gift from you. I am always in your debt and will always be your friend. Whenever you are in danger, I will be there to watch your back. That is the very least I could do for you."

Harry held onto Neville's arm as he spoke in earnestness. "Fine, we are mutually in debt to each other. As for Voldemort: You only liberated me from the life of constantly dodging the press by killing him yourself. I wouldn't have wish that responsibility on anyone else, but you did it anyways. Because of you, I can live the life I always wanted: a simple one."

They continued their talk. Neville explained how his mum offered him a position at the Auror Academy and how he received the bounty for the capture of Voldemort. He continued, "There is plenty of money for us to live off of why I complete Auror training, especially if we stay at the L.B. Ranch."

Hermione and Ron walked over. Well, with Ron, it was more like strutting. Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation.

Ron was eager to tell, "Hey, Neville, Harry, you aren't going to believe who we just met."

Harry could see that Ron would continue.

Disgusted with his behavior, Hermione muttered, "Prat," under her breath.

Ron continued, "Viktor Krum came strutting over to meet us and started flirting with Hermione."

Hermione sneered, "He was not flirting!"

Shushing her, he continued, "He was too. Now, let me tell the story. He asked her out to dinner, and I told him that she couldn't go. I explained, 'She is engaged.' His jaw dropped, and he looked surlier than ever when he saw _my_ ring on her finger. He grunted congratulation to her and stomped off. Oh, the moment was priceless! He could beat anyone to the snitch, but I beat him to the most priceless possession of the entire world, Hermione's heart."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, as she was holding back a smile.

* * *

The next day, Charlie approached Harry. "Harry, come out to the forest with me. The portal is still open." Charlie was slowly walking with the help of a crutch.

Puzzled, Harry responded, "The portals should have normally closed on their own."

Grabbing Ginny's hand, Harry followed Charlie into the forest.

Ginny squeezed hard to Harry as she witnessed the death and destruction that pervaded the forest floor.

In quiet reverence for the lives that have fallen, Harry slowly made his way to where the black portal remained open. All around, there were centaurs, pixies, wolves and bears remains scattered about. At the portal, Harry noticed a magical staff was extending halfway through the portal. He explained to Charlie, "That must be what is wedging the portal open." Harry cast a Levitation Charm, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" on the staff to move it from the entrance and carefully laid it down a few meters away.

Immediately, the portal collapsed close.

Harry studied the damaged and asked, "Charlie, what happened here?" He gently ran his hand over the torn bark on one of the trees.

Showing compassion to the tree, Charlie showed Harry the spell to repair the bark and heal the tree. "When the portal opened, Death Eaters poured out of it. We all waited a short while, until we attacked. Perdita enchanted the trees to move their limbs like the Whomping Willow. All of us, including the pixies fought constantly. It was eventually Mosag, Aragog's wife, and other Acromantulas that helped us win the battle here. As a reward, Mosag allowed her children to take the Death Eaters to their nest and eat them.

Perdita and I thanked Mosag and didn't say anything as her children carried away the Death Eater army."

Sweetbriar cantered into the clearing they were talking and nuzzled Ginny at her side. Ginny greeted the unicorn with a light hug and patted his neck gently. In further inspection, she noticed that her unicorn was hurt and started tending to his wounds.

As Harry started healing other trees in the area. "Charlie, thank you for staying here and fighting."

Flowers started to grow and bloom all around them, as fairies from all over the forest started to surround them. Obscuring herself behind Sweetbriar, Perdita entered the clearing. "Thank you, Harry Potter. The school, the forest and the world are now safe because of the battle that you had led. We all owe you our gratitude."

Harry gave her and the creatures around him a bow. "I was just explaining to Charlie that the battles at the school could have been lost, had the Death Eaters from this portal were allowed to join the battle. It was all of you that we owe our lives to. It was because we all worked together that allowed the success of this battle. Thank you all for fighting. Thank you for believing."

Ginny approached Harry cradling a lifeless fairy in the palm of her hand. "Harry, cover my hand with yours, and repeat after me."

Harry cupped his hand and covered the fairy with his hand over Ginny's. Seeing her thoughts, he was able to say the words with her. "I believe in fairies." Harry repeated the words, allowing feelings of love pour from his heart.

He removed his hands from her exposing the excited fairy in her palm. After the fairy flew away, Ginny kissed Harry and explained, "It takes love from a pure heart to revive a fairy."

Astonished, Harry countered, "Surely, Neville would have been better."

Shaking her head, Ginny explained, "Neville will always have his fame, but you Harry have something more precious: Family and friends who love you. We are only heroes because you brought the hero out of each of us. And it is all of us, Perdita, Charlie, Sweetbriar, the fairies and all of the other creatures of the forest that are thanking you."

Fairies, birds and Pixies fluttered around, dropping flower petals all about them.

Perdita said, as she walked out of sight, "Thank you for believing in all of us."

* * *

Later in the week, Ginny and Harry held a private memorial Dobby in the back of their home in Godric's Hollow. The whole Granger family was there, including Ron. After they cremated his body, Harry planted the ashes beside the house. He spoke softly, "Dobby will always belong to us in our hearts."

Over the next week, there were ceremonies, memorials, galas and parties. Harry restored the wards at Hogwarts so that they were stronger than ever.

* * *

The Beauxbaton carriage arrived being pulled by the four Abraxans. After Madam Maxime stepped out of the carriage, the other Hogwarts students orderly filed out.

The students assembled, as they were when the carriage picked them up a week ago. After the last student took his place, Maxime announced, "Professor McGonagall, your students."

Susan reported, "All students accounted for, Professor."

Professor McGonagall announced to the students, "All of you are excused. Lunch will be served in the Great Hall shortly." In a neat and orderly fashion, the students all returned into the school. Gabrielle broke away from the crowd and greeted Harry, "Hello, Professor. With the battle won, does that mean you are going to leave us now?"

Harry knelt down to her and answered, "Oh, I can't leave. There is still much more I need to teach you."

Gabrielle hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy. You are my favorite professor." She let go and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked.

She turned back and answered, "I have to go tell Cindy and Rachel. They will be so excited!" She ran back to the castle to catch up with her friends.

Professor McGonagall and Hagrid encouraged Madam Maxime to stay until dinner and allow the horses to rest. She accepted and helped Hagrid with the harnesses.

Ginny approached Harry. "I am so jealous." She took his hand and guided him back to the castle.

He asked, "Of whom?"

With a smile, she answered, "Gabrielle got to hug you in front of everyone."

To tease her, Harry responded, "Oh, that's nothing. I give hug to many of my students."

She swatted him in the arm. "That's what I mean. All of these girls get to wrap their arms around you all of the time, and I have to wait until we're behind closed doors." Her lower lip trembled in a playful pout.

Harry reassured her, "Well you get to have my lips as well. Does that count for anything?"

* * *

As the spring continued on, the school returned to a little more normal atmosphere.

Every other weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Quidditch played the off weekend.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup that year with amazing saves by Ron. Unannounced to Ron, a quidditch scout was at his last game, and the Chudley Cannons made him an offer to join their team as starting Keeper.

Hermione was her usual self, forcing Ron and Harry to revise for their NEWT's every evening. Harry played along even though he only was taking Charms that year. As for the list, they ended up completing everything on it, especially having fun.

Mr. Weasley was elected to serve as Minister of Magic. The Prime Minister was pleased to see the magical world under his safe control. Arthur and Molly rebuilt the Burrow. With their combined incomes and they money they saved by staying at Harry's properties, they we able to add all of the modern conveniences to the new home.

Dan and Emma Granger rebuilt their home and purchased back their old dental practice. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione continued to visit then for the family meal every week.

Ted and Andromeda Tonks were enchanted by the Potter Mansion at the wedding. They now work for Harry as managers of the Potter Hogsmeade Resort. The Mansion was remodeled to provide accommodations to visitors of Hogsmeade. The village soon became a popular tourist destination for wizards and witches from all around the world.

The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes opened a location in Hogsmeade along High Street. With the sales from law enforcement supplies, Fred and George expanded with specialty catalogs.

Wormtail was captured while sunning himself on the Spanish Mediterranean coast. He revealed that he quit the Death Eaters when Voldemort required him to kill Harry and Ron. On his possession was a large stash of Galleons, which would have lasted him for many years.

At the end of the school year, Hagrid left his teaching position with Hogwarts and moved to France to teach at Beauxbatons. He later married Olympe Maxime.

This left Minerva McGonagall with a big task. She had to re-staff many of the positions at the school. Until a new instructor was found, Charlie Weasley helped teach the Care for Magical Creatures classes.

When the summer came, Ron married Hermione, and Neville married Luna. Luna decided to leave school and home school her last year. She would have missed spending her last year at Hogwarts if her dorm mates were not so mean.

Luna kept in contact with Ginny by writing once a week. As a wedding present, Harry gave Neville and her their new home, the Longbottom Country Estates.

Over most the summer, Ginny stayed at the new Burrow. The rest of her summer, she spent at the Grangers. She spent the days split between helping with the Black Community Alliance, and spending time with Harry.

Like Dumbledore's funeral, the following school year was ended in a ceremony and the Hogwarts express was delayed a day by the general interest of the students to attend it.

Harry waited in front of the whole school and all of his family. Ron and Neville stood next to him to show their support. At the end of gabled isle draped with white roses, Sweetbrier bid his goodbye to his companion of the last two years. Dressed in a white gown with a crown of flowers in her red hair, Ginny gently took her father's hand and marched down the isle. Pixies scattered rose petals about her and the warm glow of fairies swirled all around them.

As a phantom played the wedding march on an organ, Ginny and her father, the Minister of Magic, did the step-pause-step down the isle. A dozen white birds fluttered behind her carrying the hem of her gown.

Arthur presented Ginny to Harry and sat down. McGonagall led the wedding. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded bride; to have and to hold; to love and protect; for sickness or in health; for richer or poorer; for as long as you shall live?"

Gazing into her bright brown eyes, he said the words once again, "I do." As like last time, a mist of glowing dust started to swirl about them.

Professor McGonagall continued, "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; to love and protect; for sickness or in health; for richer or poorer; for as long as you shall live?"

Staring back into his green eyes, she also repeated the words, but this time for the whole world to witness. "I do." As she said the words, there was brief flash of light and the glowing dust surrounding them shot out away from them.

Oblivious to anything around them, the two of them were transfixed into the others eyes. A soft feeling of love was pouring out from them, bringing feelings of happiness the wedding guests.

Interrupting the moment, Professor McGonagall asked, "Do you have the ring?"

Harry turned back to Ron who handed it to him.

Nodding to the Headmistress, Harry sunk back into her eyes.

McGonagall instructed him, "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry said the words, "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped a wedding band over the ring finger on her left hand. When it came in contact with the engagement ring, a bluish light glowed all around Ginny. The wedding band and engagement ring magically meld together.

With another rare smile, Professor McGonagall announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He gently lifted her veil and kissed his wife. His heart was racing in excitement, and the kiss was everything it was the last time, if even better.

When Harry and Ginny finally came out of their kiss, they were greeted with a warm applause.

Professor McGonagall announced to all of the wedding guests, "I give you: Harry and Ginny Potter."

The bells in the school's clock tower started ringing. Bells could be heard across the lake in Hogsmeade too.

Harry and Ginny walked down the isle to a large reception area. Colin was took some picture of them and their family, and then they greeted all of the guests. An hour later, they sat in an open Thestral-pulled carriage and paraded down through Hogsmeade to the Potter Hogsmeade Resort. People waved and cheered. Those who weren't at the wedding were able to see it on the Wizarding Video Wireless. The rest of the family and friends followed behind them in the standard Hogwarts carriages. Neville was also greeted with many cheers and applauses as his carriage passed by.

At the Potter Hogsmeade Resort, Harry and Ginny had a private reception. Ginny changed out of her wedding dress and put on the "Fleur de le Mar" robe. She rejoined the reception. Between the ring and the robe, a soft light-blue glow radiated from her. The first thing she noticed was that everyone's attention was on her. She showed the robe to Harry, who immediately expressed his approval.

After the reception, Harry and Ginny waved good-bye and flew off to their honeymoon, on a Firebolt, of course.

* * *

Professor McGonagall remained as the headmistress for thirty more years after which Harry took over the position. It was that time, that Harry's youngest child left school.

Remus and Tonks moved into Grimmauld Place. They both continued to work for the ministry.

Ron continued to play for the Chudley Cannons for many years, making them one of the strongest teams of the league. Hermione stayed on at Hogwarts and taught for many years. When they were not at Hogwarts, they lived at their Mediterranean Villa that Harry gave them for their wedding present.

The press and the public constantly plagued Neville as a celebrity. He finished Auror School and became famous in law enforcement worldwide. Occasionally, he would take Harry with him on his adventures to watch his back.

While Neville was dodging the press everywhere he went, Harry was able to fade into obscurity and live a peaceful life as a teacher.

Harry and Ginny moved into their home at Godric's Hollow where they later raised nine children, an even mixture of boys and girls.

The End.


End file.
